The Family Name: Year Five
by Elbereth in April
Summary: Voldemort has risen. The Ministry has invaded Hogwarts. Artemis is teaching Harry Occlumency. Harry is teaching Defense lessons. And Draco is teaching the Slytherins to be good guys. Well, sorta.
1. Chapter 1

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl was a natural at Occlumency. It was mostly a matter of clearing his emotions and controlling his mind, and Artemis could make his mind do what he wanted it to do, except for the occasional stray thought of Hermione Granger.

When he was first learning, Snape had managed to pick up images of Angeline's mental illness while his father was missing, and of his father plummeting from a tower towards icy water. And of his mother saying "I'm pregnant!" with a cheerful smile that brought Artemis a sense of impending doom. But it didn't take him long to learn the trick of pushing someone out of his mind. Snape was quite pleased and was going to start him on Legilimency.

Draco was having a harder time of it. Artemis was having him practice the same mind-clearing and meditation techniques that he had recommended to Potter, which was helping.

"You're actually doing quite well," Severus assured Draco. "You can't really judge yourself against Mr. Fowl. He has an extraordinary intellect that normal people do not."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a genius, I know. Let's go again."

"Very well. On the count of three. 1—2—3—Legilimens!"

The other problem was that Draco had a lot more traumatic memories that could pop to the surface of his brain. The Cruciatus Curse had been the most painful curse his father cast on him, but there had been plenty of others. Lucius preferred to use spells to fists, although he did have a liking to the whip. It didn't take long for Snape to be sorry that Lucius was in Azkaban, simply because he wanted to take his own vengeance.

By the end of July, Draco was starting to get the hang of it, though. They took a break to drink some pumpkin juice. "What do you think of the latest news, Professor?" he asked.

Snape sneered. The _Daily Prophet_ had been running articles about the horrors that had occurred the last time Voldemort had risen, and on how people were panicking, even leaving the country. "They write those stories and then wonder why people are panicking. It was an atrocious time, that's true, but that's not what the public needs to hear now."

Draco nodded. "They should be telling us how to prepare."

"The rest of what they write is just propaganda for the Ministry and Fudge," Artemis said. "But obviously not many are buying it."

"At least Potter managed to have four Death Eaters arrested. Add in my old dad and Voldemort's only got a handful left."

"He'll have to do something about that," Artemis mused.

"Recruit, most likely." Snape didn't look pleased. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on the older students."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On August first, Artemis got an owl from Potter. _"I've arrived at Sirius' house,"_ he wrote. _"I've been practicing like you told me. Are you ready to teach me?"_

Consequently, Artemis spoke to Snape, who Floo'ed to Fowl Manor, where he met Angeline, who found him distant but unfailingly polite (and darkly mysterious and handsome, which Artemis attributed to pregnancy hormones), and Artemis Senior, who was uncomfortably reminded of one of his childhood nannies. Snape handed Artemis and Butler a piece of paper, which read, _"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at no. 12, Grimmauld Place, London." _

"Read and memorize," the Potions Master ordered. Once they had, he set the paper on fire. "Now, the Floo is open to receive visitors. You will only be able to Floo there when someone is at home who can turn the wards off." They nodded. "Very well. Think about what you read…" They each took a pinch of Floo Powder.

"I'll go first," Butler said. He had to check the area was secure of enemies. "Grimmauld Place." He tossed in the powder and stepped into the fireplace. The other two followed.

Artemis found himself in a gloomy, dusty room with threadbare carpet and faded wallpaper. Light came from gas lamps and from candles in a chandelier shaped like a snake. It smelled like mold. The general ambiance was one of oppressive foreboding.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were waiting by the fireplace. Hermione was chatting with Butler, and Snape and the boys were scowling at each other. "Very well, I'll be on my way," Snape said, clearly glad to leave. "Some of us have important things to do."

"You know this is important!" Harry responded indignantly, but he was speaking to the professor's back as the man swept from the room. "Slimy, greasy git," Harry grumbled. "You told him your theories, he came to me and said he agreed they were valid and this was necessary. He told Dumbledore—and refused to teach me himself—'Better Fowl than me,' he told him, all snarky-like. It's why they arranged for you to come here even though this place is supposed to be secret because it's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"So the paper said. What might the Order of the Phoenix be?"

"It's a secret society founded by Dumbledore," Hermione explained. "It's made up of the people who fought You-Know-Who the last time."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. Who would these people be?"

"Are you sure we should be telling a Slytherin all this?"

Artemis stared at the redheaded boy. Hermione sighed. "We discussed this, Ron. Artemis is trustworthy."

"As long as he doesn't report all this to Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"I **can** keep a secret," Artemis drawled. He carefully did not promise to actually do so.

"We've met about twenty members, but we think there are more," Hermione volunteered, ignoring Ron's objections. "They won't tell us what they're doing or let us into their meetings—they say we're too young. But they're working on recruiting, spying on known Death Eaters, and guarding Harry—until he came here."

"I'm assuming Snape and McGonagall are both included, and those Aurors—Tonks and Shacklebolt. Black and Lupin. The real Moody. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The oldest of your brothers?"

"Bill and Charlie, yes," Ginny Weasley said, walking into the room. "Hello, Artemis. Nice to see you again."

Artemis gave her a nod. When no one added any more names, he moved on, nose slightly wrinkled, "You'd think they would have cleaned their headquarters up a bit. Hasn't Black been living here?"

"He has, but there's just so much to do. Believe it or not, it looks tons better than at the start of the summer. We've been working on it since we got here. It was left empty for ages and it's full of—well, the Blacks used to be a Dark family, you know…"

There was a crash in the hallway. They hurried to investigate, and discovered Tonks had tripped over the umbrella stand, knocking into a painting. It had been covered by a velvet curtain, but now it could be seen: a life-size portrait of an unpleasant old woman in black.

The woman immediately began to shriek, eyes rolling at them. Other portraits along the hall woke up and shouted, too. "Filth!" the woman screamed. "Scum! Byproducts of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers…"

Sirius came running in from the kitchen and re-covered the painting. She continued to shriek. "Shut up, you old hag!" he yelled back at her. Butler stood from his protective crouch and re-holstered his gun. Ron watched him with awe.

"Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said shut up!"

Tonks began stunning the other portraits, apologizing to Black and the others profusely.

Sirius looked at Artemis and Butler with a weary, resigned half-smile. "Hello. I see you've met my dear old mum. We've been trying to remove her, but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the canvas."

"I see."

"Why don't we all move into the kitchen? Quickly, before they wake up again."

Artemis regarded Black solemnly. "You want her quiet?"

"I would be eternally grateful," Sirius sighed.

Artemis stepped up to the portrait and once again pulled back the curtain. "Madam," he interrupted in a loud, firm voice as she drew breath to speak, "How do you feel about Narcissa Black?"

Mrs. Black paused, blinking. "Narcissa was a lovely girl. Married that pureblood, Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes. Their son Draco is my good friend. We are in Slytherin House together."

"Are you a pureblood?"

"I have wizards in both lines of my family."

"Then what are you doing with these blood-traitors, this Mudblood-loving filth?" she demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Ah well, I'm afraid our opinions of Muggles differ, madam."

"Then you are no better than them!" she shrieked.

"Indeed. But you see, as a Slytherin, you'll understand that I think differently than they do. I fight dirty."

Her mouth snapped shut. "What do you mean?"

"Black has a history of slashing pictures of women. I imagine he still has the knife."

"He would never! I'm his mother!"

Artemis looked over his shoulder at Black, who was wide-eyed. "Hmm. Perhaps." He turned back to the woman. "But I have no sentimental attachment to you. And while I don't have a knife, I am well-versed enough in Incendio to set you on fire without burning down the house."

"You—you wouldn't dare!" she screamed.

He leaned in closer. "Try me."

Her hands curled into claws, but she didn't raise them. "You nasty little boy," she hissed.

He smirked. She kept her mouth closed. He let the curtain fall over her. Silence. When he turned around, all seven of them were staring in wonder. He shrugged. "I'm surprised Professor Snape never did that."

Sirius shook his head, but he was grinning. "Good work. Now let's go start Harry's education."

"I don't know that he really wants an audience." Artemis looked over at Potter inquisitively.

"Um, not when I'm first learning anyway," Harry admitted.

"Oh, right, right. Well, we'll all go to the kitchen and you two can head back to the parlor."

Artemis directed Harry to stand across from him about six feet apart. "You remember our promise not to reveal anything we might learn about each other to anyone, yes? Good. We'll start slow. Take out your wand. Clear your mind." Artemis waited a few minutes. "Now imagine that blankness is surrounded by the walls of a castle. That castle is about to be stormed by an invader. You must repel my mind from yours." Artemis figured the war-like imagery would be something a Gryffindor could appreciate. "Are you ready?" Potter nodded. "Legilimens."

It was like fishing in an icy barrel. Once you broke through the ice, the fish snagged themselves on your hook. Then the fish had to wiggle themselves free from the barb—not an easy task—especially when the hook was sentient and strong.

Vivid images chased themselves through Harry's mind. He was five, watching Dudley riding a new bicycle, seething with jealousy… he was nine, being chased by a dog while the Dursleys laughed… the Sorting hat was saying he'd be good in Slytherin… dementors were closing in on him… Cho Chang was telling him she was going with someone else to the Ball… a dragon was rearing in front of him…

Harry gasped as the spell was lifted. He swallowed. "Did you see everything I did?"

"Flashes of it. If the Hat wanted you in Slytherin, how did you end up in Gryffindor?"

"Oh—well, I begged it to put me anywhere but Slytherin. I—I had heard all the evil wizards came from Slytherin, and I'd met Malfoy, who seemed to prove it…"

Artemis frowned. "It's disturbing that the Hat would allow itself to be overruled."

Harry tilted his head to the side, expression full of bemusement.

"Let's try it again. Stay focused. On the count of 3…1—2—3—Legilimens!"

Potter's parents were waving inside a mirror. Diggory was lying on the ground, eyes open and staring…

"Nooo!" Harry screamed, falling on one knee.

Artemis regarded him calmly. "I heard last year that you could fight off the Imperius Curse. Think of how it felt to do that… and when you cast your Patronus, your happy memory had to be stronger than their despair. You do have a strong mental will, Potter. You must shore up your defensive walls. Sit down. Let's practice imagery for a moment. You must build your wall stone by stone."

So it went. Artemis would meet with Draco to help while he practiced with Snape, and go to Grimmauld Place to teach Potter. He met a few other adults while he was there—a stately witch called Emmeline Vance, an excitable chap named Dedalus Diggle, and an older gentleman known as Elphias Doge. He noted them carefully.

He also picked up gossip while he was there. Percy Weasley was fighting with the rest of the family and now worked as Junior Assistant to the Minister. Bill Weasley was dating Fleur Delacour. Fudge was afraid Dumbledore was after his job. The twins had something called Extendable Ears that they used to eavesdrop on Order meetings. Sirius Black had a nasty house elf named Kreacher who no one liked and who liked no one. He was still completely devoted to Mrs. Black's memory.

They continued to meet weekly. Harry progressed at a slow but steady pace—not as fast as Draco. Harry just had so many emotions churning around it was hard for him to clear his mind.

Eventually their Hogwarts letters came. Draco called Artemis, filled with excitement at being made Prefect. "Pansy, too. And you're glad it's not you, aren't you?"

"Yes," Artemis agreed. He had no need for assigned positions of seeming authority that would simply keep him from more important things. Whereas Draco liked being seen as superior to others.

The last week of August, Draco visited Artemis at Fowl Manor. "The paperwork finally all went through," he told Artemis. "I am now the official legal Head of the Malfoy family."

"Good for you. And your brother?"

"Mother decided to keep Eucleus a Black."

"Is Lucius…"

"I declared him unworthy to bear the name." The smile was smug, but the eyes held pain.

"Ah." Artemis looked at his friend with sympathy. "You did what you had to do."

Draco shrugged, glancing away.

"I'm glad I don't have to learn a new name to insult you by."

Draco blinked at Artemis's completely serious expression. "What?"

"I'm so used to saying Fowl's are better than Malfoy's, anything else would just sound wrong." He let the smirk come through.

Draco broke into a grin, obviously relieved to drop the subject of his father. "Prat! Malfoy's are most definitely better than Fowl's."

"You sorely deceive yourself."

"Oh, really? I challenge you to a game of Halo."

"You're on."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next thing they knew, the summer was over, and Artemis was saying goodbye to his parents with a carefully hidden sense of relief. Due to his mother's pregnancy, they were both being extremely sentimental and nostalgic, talking about potty training memories and what color to paint the new nursery.

Artemis boarded the Hogwarts Express, looking around for his friends. He found the boys in one car and the girls in another, but before the ride was through, they'd all gone back and forth, and the groups in both cars had switched repeatedly. Draco had to leave early on to go to a meeting in the Prefects' carriage. He came back about an hour later.

"Guess what? They made Weasley a Prefect! Can you believe it? Of all the temperamental idiots—I mean, I know the pickings in Gryffindor are slim, but—Weasley?"

"Huh. I'd have thought he'd pick Potter," Crabbe said.

Eva nodded. "I suppose Granger is the girl, though?"

"Well, of course."

Curiously Goyle asked, "Who else?"

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff, and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw." Draco adjusted his robes and smirked. "We patrol the halls and can give out punishments for bad behavior. I can't wait!"

"You're imagining Potter, aren't you?" Artemis stated more than asked.

Draco gave him an impish grin. "Wanna go bug him with me now?"

"'Bug', no, but I will accompany you on your traditional rounds of the train. Someone has to see that your power isn't abused. Well, maybe on Hufflepuffs."

"Rii—ght, let's go."

When they found Potter, he was of course sitting with his other 2/3's, plus Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and a Ravenclaw. "What?" Potter snapped at him as soon as they entered the car.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention," Draco drawled in a honey-sweet voice. "You see I, unlike you, have been made a Prefect."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out."

The Gryffindors laughed. Artemis sighed. Draco sneered. "How does it feel to be second best to Weasley, Potter?"

"You're being rude again, Draco," Hermione interrupted. "You didn't even ask me about my summer."

Draco blinked. "But you emailed me yesterday. I already know."

"How about my summer?" Ginny cut in.

"Don't talk to him!" Ron protested.

She ignored her brother. "You didn't introduce yourself to Luna, either. She's in my year. Luna Lovegood, this is Draco Malfoy and…"

"Artemis Fowl," Luna finished. "He's a genius."

"You have fans everywhere you go," Draco snickered.

"Pleased to meet you," Artemis directed to Luna.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," she replied in a sing-song voice. Artemis noticed she was reading a magazine upside down.

"Yeah." Draco rolled his eyes. "How was your summer, Weasley-girl?"

"Acceptable. We've been trying to plot against the Death Eaters."

"How's that going?"

"We're optimistic."

Luna was watching with wide eyes over the top of her magazine, _The Quibbler_.

"Your dad's in charge of that, isn't he?" Draco asked her.

"Yes. It's not rubbish," she said loudly and firmly, eyes moving to Hermione, who blushed.

Draco faked shock. "Hermione, how could you insult _The Quibbler_?"

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "What is _The Quibbler_?"

Luna handed it over expectantly. Artemis looked it over. It was illustrated by bad cartoons and had articles like "How far will Fudge go to gain Gringotts," which turned out to say that Fudge hated goblins and wanted their gold. Artemis thought fondly about gold for a few moments. He had researched Gringotts and was quite aware of its incredible wards and security measures. He would enjoy trying to break in someday. He shook his head, moving on to the next article. It was about a wizard who claimed to have flown on a broom to the moon. There was also an article on how runes were best read upside down, and one that claimed that in his spare time, Sirius Black secretly went by the name Stubby Boardman and sang in a band called The Hobgoblins. Artemis handed the magazine back carefully.

Draco was trying hard not to reveal his intense amusement. Having read _The Quibbler _in the past, he'd known Artemis would be horrified. "Well?"

Artemis cleared his throat. "I found the stories to be… incredible."

Luna beamed. A muscle in Artemis's face twitched, as if he was holding back further words only by extreme strength of will.

"We should probably go now," Draco said, a grin breaking through, but managing to contain his laughter. They proceeded to leave. Draco slipped Ginny a note from Greg as he passed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: And so it begins…


	2. Chapter 2

The Family Name--Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 2

They sat at the Slytherin table for the Welcome Feast. Blaise scanned the people at the Head Table. "That must be the new Defense professor." He nodded at the stranger sitting next to Dumbledore.

"He works for the Ministry." Draco frowned in confusion. "What's he doing here?"

The man was tall, thin but fairly muscled. He had short-cropped sandy-brown hair and a goatee. He wore black robes and a solemn expression.

"Who is he?"

"Phillip Cronin. He's on the Wizengamot. He voted for my father's innocence."

Artemis tilted his chin up and looked at the man with narrowed eyes. "Really."

"Why did he suddenly decide to take up teaching?" Zabini asked.

Artemis started to answer, but then the Sorting Hat began to sing. It was a different sort of song from the other years, featuring the Hat's fear that Hogwarts would fall if the students fought amongst themselves instead of uniting.

"Huh," Goyle said.

"So we face 'external, deadly foes'?" Eva asked, quoting the Hat. "Does it feel Hogwarts will be attacked?"

"As long as Potter's here, it's possible," Crabbe replied.

"What a way to greet the new year," Pansy sniffed.

After the Sorting, Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech on standing together, being strong, and overcoming danger and adversity. Then Cronin stood up, as well, which the other teachers had clearly not been expecting. "You needn't fear," he proclaimed loudly. "The Ministry has everything under control. I'm encouraged by your enthusiasm to learn and be strong. That's the mindset of one who can overcome. It is important that we keep this castle, this place of knowledge, safe. If you suspect anyone of suspicious behavior, leanings to the Dark, you must speak up and let us know."

"So he's here to spout Ministry propaganda?" Marie whispered.

"Also to spy on Dumbledore and his allies, interfere in the educational system, and look for possible future and present Death Eaters," Artemis agreed.

"He's obviously not very good at it if he didn't recognize Lucius," Draco sneered.

After the Feast, Draco and Pansy led the First Years back to the dorms. There were eight of them this year, four boys and four girls. One of the girls, Morann, was Warrington's cousin, and another, Melein, was Pansy's cousin. She was extremely hyper for a Slytherin, and kept interrupting them to ask questions. But when Snape gave his brief welcome as their Head of House she was quiet, just gazing at him with adoring eyes.

"This is even better than Pucey's crush on Fowl," Draco whispered to Pansy.

"Oh hush," Pansy whispered back. "I'm quite happy to have her here. She's my favorite cousin. I'll just have to look out for her."

"What are you going to do? Ask Snape his intentions?"

Pansy's mouth dropped open. "Draco! As if Professor Snape would do anything inappropriate! She's only eleven, and he's… what, 50?"

Draco grinned. "More like 35, Pansy."

"Well, old anyway. He's a fine man, but really. I never understood that whole crush-on-your-teacher thing."

"So you never used to stare at the pictures of Lockhart on the back of his books?"

"Draco!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It only took the first day of classes to realize this was going to be a year spent mostly in the library. Every teacher stressed the importance of their upcoming OWLs and assigned large amounts of homework. Only Artemis seemed unperturbed by this. The others were properly panicked, especially Greg, after he set his robes on fire in their first potions class. Therefore, Artemis devised and passed out a study schedule to everyone, and various tutoring sessions were arranged, with Artemis and Draco taking the brunt of helping Crabbe and Goyle.

They heard rumors about the DADA classes, but their first lesson wasn't until Tuesday. The Fifth Years entered to see Professor Cronin standing at the front of the room, regarding them with an expression barely better than loathing. The teens looked at each other. This didn't bode well.

"I am Professor Cronin," he said while they were still only half-seated. They hurried to pull out their papers and quills. "This is Defense Against the Dark Arts. You should know by now the Dark Arts are illegal, no matter what you may have learned at home." His gaze narrowed as they all glanced at each other and shifted in their chairs. "Do you believe the Ministry is not aware of what goes on in the homes of people like you? I warn you, we are cracking down. Raids will be increasing. Aurors will be ever more vigilant. We will be confiscating Dark Arts materials and arresting anyone suspected of Death Eater activity—no matter their age. We know who is at risk of becoming followers of that madman—He Who Must Not Be Named. We will be watching."

"No one has ever practiced Dark Arts in my house," Marie declared angrily.

Cronin smiled. He picked up his class list. "You would be?"

"Marie Chevalier."

"Miss Chevalier." He made a note on his list. "We'll see." His smile became more smug. "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco met his eyes squarely. "I heard while they were investigating your father's case, the Aurors retrieved a number of Dark artifacts out of his study."

_That offense only requires a fine. Were you after money instead of justice? _"My father was not a nice man. But I am not my father," Draco responded evenly.

"Indeed. And yet there is often truth to the expression 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'." Draco held back a growl. "And Artemis Fowl. Which one are you?"

Artemis's shoulders straightened. "That would be me."

"Ah." The man stared at the boy with almost fascination. "I look forward to following your academic progress very closely indeed." He smiled again.

Artemis looked back calmly. Would the Ministry be spying on him from now on?

After a moment, Cronin turned away and waved his wand at the blackboard. "Let us begin the lesson. As I've stated, the Ministry is diligently tracking down You-Know-Who and his followers. In the meantime, we shall prepare you in the event that you might encounter someone from whom you need to defend yourself. To that end, we will be focusing on shielding charms, concealment charms, and communication spells."

"What about offensive spells?" Artemis asked.

Cronin turned to him. "This is not **Offense** Against the Dark Arts."

"But if we need to take down a Death Eater…" Zabini began.

"Take down?" Cronin repeated. He laughed. "I should think not. You are only children. That will be left to the Aurors. Your only concern is to hide, escape, and alert the authorities."

"So we're not learning any offensive spells?" Crabbe accidentally left a large ink blot on the desk in his incredulity.

"No. Do pay attention or I'll be forced to take points."

"But, sir…"

"Do remember you are the students and I am the teacher."

Blaise raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister…"

"Zabini. But what if they corner us? Death Eaters, I mean."

"Well, I imagine all you Slytherins have a few Death Eater friends or relatives you could bring up to convince them to leave you alone."

Draco went rigid with indignation. Zabini sputtered a bit but said nothing. Pansy's eyes narrowed and Millicent's lips pressed together tightly.

"You're not making any friends, you know," Eva muttered.

"If there are no further questions," Cronin continued, fortunately not hearing her, "we will begin the lesson. We will be starting with signaling charms."

He turned back to the blackboard. The Slytherins all looked around at each other. It was obvious they wouldn't be able to change his mind. Slytherins knew when to keep their mouths shut.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape was properly offended when the Slytherins reported Cronin's remarks back to him. "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do as long as he's just talking." Snape scowled. "The Ministry currently has the support of the public and the Board of Governors to be here—sticking their heavy hands into Hogwarts' affairs. Just be silent for now and don't antagonize him. You're all used to others' narrow-minded opinions by now."

"Yes, sir."

They trooped away to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Grubbly-Plank. "So nice to have a competent teacher for this subject at last," Eva sighed happily.

Potter, of course, shot her a nasty look as they gathered around a long table. On the table were what looked like twigs, but were actually pixie-ish creatures called bowtruckles. They were the guardians of wand-trees and ate wood lice.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry demanded.

"Never you mind," the professor replied.

"Maybe the oaf's gone and injured himself," Draco said for Potter's ears.

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up."

Draco grinned to himself. He so enjoyed getting Harry riled up.

The boys each took a bowtruckle and separated, exchanging a few more, louder, insulting remarks, but Draco avoided his nastier ones regarding Hagrid for Hermione's sake.

He explained this to her afterwards and she smiled, rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, Draco, I'm proud of you."

"What?" Ron squawked as Draco walked away, feeling warm and gleeful.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That evening, while Snape had an Occlumency lesson with Draco, Artemis sat with Crabbe and Goyle in the library, helping them with Charms and Herbology essays. Hermione, Ginny, and three of Ginny's friends entered. They were Fourth Year Ravenclaws, Alorra Irvine, Michael Corner, and Grey LaVere.

Ginny and Hermione both looked a bit uncomfortable at seeing the Slytherins, but paused at their table. "Hi guys," Ginny greeted them. "I need to study with my classmates, but um, I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or anything."

"Have a good time," Greg told her as the Fourth Years moved to find a different table.

Hermione remained. "Would you like to sit with us?" Artemis asked formally.

Hermione nodded only a little stiffly. "Why not? Working on Flitwick's essay, I see. Comparing and contrasting various Summoning Charms?"

"Yes."

"I have that one to finish, as well."

"Feel free to join in the discussion," Vince invited, knowing Hermione would have intelligent things to contribute. Anything to help his grade.

"What did you think of DADA?" Hermione asked as she pulled her books out of her bag.

The boys looked at each other. "Did he tell the Gryffindors if anyone attacked them they could just mention their Death Eater friends to get away?"

"What? No!"

"Just Slytherins then," Greg noted.

"Of course," Artemis said.

"Harry did earn two days detention for arguing that we needed to learn more than a few basic defensive spells, though. That's where he is now."

"Good thing Zabini quit while he was ahead," Crabbe commented.

Hermione sighed. "I told Harry he was only going to get in trouble."

They had about finished their first assignment when Blaise and Marie rushed agitatedly into the library. Marie looked near tears, and Blaise furious. They gave Hermione a long look, then both flung themselves into seats and Marie burst out, "The Aurors raided my house!"

"They didn't find anything, of course," Zabini hastily added for Granger's benefit. "The Chevaliers have never been Dark."

"Cronin ordered it." Artemis tapped his quill on the table, staring into space. "Remember when you argued with him and he wrote something by your name?"

"He wouldn't dare!"

Blaise's outrage ratcheted up a notch. "Artemis is right. You said there had never been Dark Arts artifacts in your home just because you were Slytherin and he said 'We'll see.'"

"He can hold that over everyone's head who's not Muggle-born," Hermione realized. "Even if you're innocent, it would be enough to cause fright amongst your family and rumors against you."

"Despite the fact his actions are quite illegal."

"Not if the Ministry has essentially declared martial law," Artemis said. "Which they have."

"Everybody needs to warn their parents." Marie looked at each of them. "My grandma was visiting when they raided, and she was scared so by their veiled threats she had to be taken to St. Mungo's afterwards. Plus they completely wrecked the house."

"Inform Professor Snape," Artemis ordered quietly. "Suggest he have the Prefects alert each year—at least the ones that are innocent. Best to be forewarned."

Marie and Blaise headed off to do just that. Artemis turned to Hermione. "What do you intend to do about our subject material? Are you going to attempt to learn more than, as you put it, a few defensive spells?"

Hermione sat up straighter. "Yes. It won't be the first time I've learned things on my own, after all."

"Indeed. I would recommend a study group, but then I imagine Draco and Potter and Weasley and Parkinson in an all-out hexing war. But perhaps you and I could learn some spells together and then teach our respective friends."

"That's a good idea." Hermione nodded. "Let's."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape burst through the door to Cronin's office, cloak billowing dramatically. "You ordered a raid on Marie Chevalier's house?"

Cronin looked up from a stack of parchments. "Ah, Severus. I expected to be hearing from you today."

"What grounds did you have?"

Cronin raised his eyebrows, then laughed. "I could legitimately raid the home of every Slytherin here." His smile widened. "In fact, that's not a bad idea."

"If this is because of that ridiculous belief that all the worst Dark wizards have come from Slytherin—"

"Why no, Severus! Far from it. This is because for the last twenty-some years, Slytherin House has been Headed by a Death Eater."

Snape stilled, expression shuttering from rage to icy blankness.

"That would be you, in case you missed it." Oh, he was enjoying this!

"Are you accusing me—"

"Do you not have the Dark Mark on your arm?"

"I switched sides. Dumbledore has vouched for me—"

"Dumbledore has a naïve wish to believe the best of people, doesn't he? Like your Divinations professor, who is clearly a charlatan, and your groundskeeper the half-giant, and any number of your previous DADA teachers, like that werewolf… you see my point."

"The Wizengamut dismissed the charges against me. **Your **Wizengamut, your Minister…"

"That was the past. Now **your** Dark Lord has returned, and you could be wanting to rejoin him, to practice the Dark Arts again…"

"Even **if** such were the case, he had not returned until this June. Why would I have been teaching Dark Arts to my students before then?"

"Maybe you anticipated his return. Maybe you even helped bring it about."

"You do not have the right to say such things to me, **Phillip**_**. **_And if you think I could have been doing such things right under the Headmaster's eye—"

"Of course I have the right. I represent the Ministry. We realize now that your Headmaster is not infallible. Although we hate to think he could have been ignorant to any machinations between you and your students, his failure to spot Crouch Jr. and his workings in your midst—his failure or worse—"

"Albus was instrumental in defeating You-Know-Who the first time, and Grindlewald before him!"

Cronin waved this off. "People change."

Snape knew he was in a losing conversation. But he had learned a few things in this discussion. For one, Cronin was able to Occlude his mind, but didn't seem as if he could manage Legilimency. Time to make a graceful retreat.

"I can see there is no reasoning with you," Severus said, turning away with another sweep of robes. "If you are foolish enough to suspect Albus Dumbledore of being a traitor…"

"He might just have gotten senile." The amusement was clear in his voice.

Snape swept out of the office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: OK, I know everyone loves to hate Umbridge, but due to the different political situation, Fudge doesn't want to send away his secretary. So he sent someone else from the Ministry, with different specialties, to preach a slightly different message. I think you'll like hating him, too, by the time I'm done.


	3. Chapter 3

The Family Name—Year Five

By Elbereth in April

A/N: I have a terrible memory… whoever asked me if they could translate these into German, the answer is yes, but what was your name?

Chapter 3

Wednesday at supper all of Slytherin House was still murmuring about the meeting the Prefects had called first thing that morning, warning them about Cronin and possible Ministry raids.

"Melein, you have detention? After they told us all to be careful?" Pansy sighed.

Her cousin squirmed a bit. "Cronin insulted Professor Snape! I waited until the third time before I defended him, but I couldn't let it go!" Her adoring gaze found their professor at the Head Table.

Pansy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You know he's your father's age, right?"

Melein just gave her a confused glance before looking back at Snape.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Potter tonight to work on Occlumency?" Draco asked Artemis.

"We switched it until tomorrow. He had two days of detention, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Draco allowed himself a brief moment of feeling smug. "Well, we have Quidditch tryouts tonight. With Derrick and Bole graduated, we have both Beater positions open—you're still trying out, right?" He turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

The boys both grinned. "You betcha," Crabbe said.

"Who's Captain this year?" Pansy asked, giving up on her cousin for now. Snape was a great man, certainly, but this crush of Melein's would only leave her heartbroken.

"Montague," Draco replied.

"You guys will be great." Eva smiled at Greg and Vince.

"Of course," Millie agreed, touching Vince's arm lightly.

He blushed just a bit. Greg looked wistfully over at Ginny Weasley. She hadn't met up with him privately yet like he'd asked her. It wasn't a good sign, but maybe she was just busy. She had been studying with those Ravenclaws an awful lot…

SSSSSSSSSSSS

The Quidditch players came in later that evening, flushed with adrenaline and anticipation. As soon as they entered, it was obvious that Crabbe and Goyle had made it on the team. Their friends rushed to congratulate them.

Warrington and Pucey smiled as they passed the group. "They did great," Pucey assured the Fifth Years.

A bit of a party had started, which the failed Beater-hopefuls (three of them) slunk around on their way to mope in their rooms. After a few minutes, Goyle announced, "I'm going to find Ginny."

Artemis, Draco, and Vince looked at each other. They were worried over the situation, too. But better for Greg to find out for sure one way or another than to be kept wondering. "Go ahead then," Draco nodded.

Greg left. "Think we should follow?" Draco asked.

Artemis took his Marauder's Map out of his pocket. "As Weasley is currently alone with Grey LaVere in an alcove by the library, it would probably be wise."

The other two frowned. "Can you tell how close together?"

"Oh, a discrete distance, but still…"

"You're the hero of the hour, Vince, stay here. I'll take Pansy," Draco instructed. "And, no offense, Artemis, but would you be any help?"

"I could hex LaVere."

Draco smiled crookedly. "Pans and I can handle that."

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Ginny and LaVere were simply sitting in a window seat, talking, but LaVere seemed greatly annoyed by Goyle's arrival. He wandered off at Ginny's forceful suggestion, and Greg took his former seat, regarding Ginny sadly. "You're going to break up with me, aren't you?"

Ginny sighed, looking regretful but determined. "I thought a lot about different things over the summer. I like you, Greg, I do, but I don't think we're quite right for each other."

"You and LaVere…?"

"No. I'm not interested in LaVere. He just likes to flirt."

"Stormbrew?"

"**Definitely** not Stormbrew. Even if he wasn't still dating Rhiannon Selwynn. But I'm still young, Greg. I want to date more, not settle down yet."

"You want to explore your options. Who else is after you?"

She opened and closed her mouth once. "A couple Fourth Year Gryffindors and another Ravenclaw."

He looked out the window a moment. "Right, then."

Her forehead wrinkled. She really did feel guilty. She knew Greg liked her a lot. But she could not see herself with him in the long term. He was sweet, but not very smart. She needed someone intelligent, funny, challenging. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at her sadly. "I didn't think I could keep you. I'm lucky to have had you at all, really."

"Don't think there's anything wrong with you," she scolded lightly. "You're a good person. We just weren't meant for each other, but you'll find that right one someday."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Gin."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Of course."

She smiled. "Good." She kissed his cheek in return and stood. "Now I think Draco and Parkinson might want to join us instead of skulking over there."

Greg's head whipped around. Draco and Pansy looked at each other, then stepped forward. Pansy sneered at her. Greg held up a hand. "It's OK, you guys. Don't be mad at her."

"Want to play the field, Weasley? I'm not surprised—you always struck me as the type to—"

Draco's hand wrapping hard around Pansy's arm stopped her. "Leave it alone, there's a girl," Draco murmured.

"She can't just hurt him and get away with it!"

"Sometimes these things just don't work, Pansy," Greg said firmly, standing as well. He turned back to Ginny. "I'll see you around, then?"

"Oh, yes. Why don't we all meet up for Muggle Studies again?"

"OK. I'll see when Artemis is free and let you know."

"OK." Ginny met Draco's eyes for a moment. "I would if I could," she said to all three, then walked away.

Pansy slid her arm through Greg's. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchens and drown our sorrows in ice cream."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Greg was chagrined to learn that Pansy and Millicent were both determined to find him a new girlfriend right away. "If you boys would quit looking outside our House," Pansy said pointedly, "you would be happier." So they made up a list of prospective Fourth and Sixth Year girls and told him to expect to be set up with someone in a few days.

"We'll let you make the first choice, of course, but it has to be from our list," Millie explained. "We'll talk to the girl and make the date arrangements for you. You just need to show up."

"Wait, woah, when did I agree to this?" Greg looked at them plaintively. "Some help here, Draco?"

Draco, reading by the fire in the Common Room, turned to the group on the couch. "Just go along with them. Maybe you'll find one you really like. It'll help you through the grieving process."

"Malfoy!" That was not the answer he had hoped for. "No, it won't. It'll just remind me none of them is Ginny."

For a moment they were all silent. Then Pansy shook her head. "That's very romantic, but you won't get over her that way. You need to forge ahead for your own good."

"You'll never develop feelings for another girl without getting to know some other girls," Millicent agreed.

"What's wrong with just hopelessly loving from afar?"

"You won't be happy! You deserve to be happy," Pansy insisted.

"It'll give you something else to do so you're not sitting around brooding," Draco said.

Greg sighed. "There's no way out of this, is there?" The girls would just keep hounding him until he gave in; they were more stubborn—and scary—than him.

"None."

"It really is for your own good," Pansy repeated.

"Fine. Whatever. Read off the list."

The girls beamed. Draco looked around the Common Room. The only other people present were Artemis, who was trying to stay out of it, Melein, Morann Warrington, and Aurelia Pucey.

"Magenta Happenstance, Fourth Year. Quite wealthy, as you know. Rebekah Kesrith, Fourth Year…"

"She's a bit manipulative, don't you think?" Draco interrupted.

"She's a bit more forward in her Slytherin tendencies, yes, but she can also be extremely nice when she wants to be. She would want to be nice to you."

"Why? My dad's in jail, and I'm dumb," Greg said. "I'm not a great prospect."

Again the room got quiet, then both girls burst out defending him at once, as did Aurelia, who was listening in without shame. "You're not dumb! Just because academics don't come easily to you—that's not all you need to get by in life. You have common sense and you know how to handle yourself…"

"No one cares about your dad. You'll still be the one to inherit, so you'll still be rich. You still have your name and pureblood pedigree."

"Oh, Greg, you're such a sweet guy, that's what's really important. A girl likes to be treated right, and you would." Pansy placed her hand on his arm, staring into his eyes, trying to convince him by will and sympathy alone.

He patted her hand. "Thanks, Pansy." In a way it was too bad she was still trying to figure out how to win Artemis's affections.

Millie cleared her throat and went back to her list. "Nora Revell, Fourth Year, very pretty, well-connected with the Ministries in both England and France. Adela Reed, Fourth Year, a bit shy and demurring, which could be just what you need right now. Callisto Menkar, Sixth Year, she has connections with Gringotts and a very classy wardrobe. And Orka McNewcater, Sixth Year, who has a lovely singing voice and an older brother, Icarus, who plays professional Quidditch."

"Which team?" Aurelia had turned around in her chair and was now hanging over the back.

"When did she become involved in this conversation?" Pansy hissed to Millie, who shrugged.

"Pride of Portree. He plays Chaser. He's dating the Keeper, Meaghan McCormack."

"Right, fine. Start with that last one, then," Greg sighed in a resigned tone.

The girls broke into huge smiles. Pansy bounced a bit in her seat. "We'll get right on it."

"What about your other friend? Eva Bole?" Aurelia asked.

"Oh, she's got her eye on someone," Pansy answered with a sly grin.

Draco leaned forward, attention sharpening. "Really? Who?"

"I'm not sure if we're supposed to say." Millie's forehead wrinkled in thought.

"You can tell us," Artemis prompted, also curious.

"As long as it's not one of us." Draco was beginning to look alarmed.

"No, not you, and she's long over Artemis," Pansy informed them. "No, she's after Montague." She lowered her voice to give his name, so that the younger girls wouldn't overhear.

"Montague?" Draco whispered back. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Pansy frowned. "Why not?"

Draco lowered his voice even further. "Because I think he has designs on a skull and snake tattoo, if you know what I mean."

"No, not Valerius." Millie's disbelief was evident in her tone.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Shall I have Butler do a background check?"

"I really think it would be a good idea," Draco insisted.

"Do it," Pansy agreed. She wasn't going to see one of her friends get mixed up with that sort.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Early Friday evening, Artemis and Hermione met to compile a list of spells they thought would be important for them to learn over the course of the year. "Shielding Charms, at least, should be well covered in class. We should go over different Disarming Spells. And this looks interesting—" She pointed to an index listing in a library book. "—some kind of smoke screen. Obliviate is a good choice, too, I think…"

"Reducto. Confundus." Artemis tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think we all need to work on our quick draw."

"Our what?"

"Two people are in a duel. Both go to cast Stupefy. Who wins?"

"The strongest spell caster?"

"The one who can draw their wand and get the spell out fastest."

"Like two gunslingers. You're right. Whoever gets the drop on the other first is sometimes more important than anything else."

"Also, dodging and falling—we learn that in Butler's class. We need to practice drawing our wand and shooting at targets. Certain video games could help with hand-eye coordination and aim."

"Electronics don't work at…"

"Mine do."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Of course yours do. You're Artemis Fowl."

"It just takes a little thinking to combine science and magic." And a bit of fairy technology adapted for his own uses, but that part he wasn't admitting to.

"Aguamenti Charm, Disillusionment Charm, the Blasting Curse…"

"Healing spells. Any kind one can think of."

They were still working on the list several hours later when Neville Longbottom interrupted them. "I volunteered to come get you. There's a party going on in the Tower. Ron made Quidditch Keeper!"

Hermione smiled brightly. "I didn't even know he was trying out!"

"Nobody did. He wanted it to be a surprise, I guess. Are you going to come?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to finish up here. But of course I'll come to congratulate Ron. He must be over the moon."

Artemis was still making notes on his own parchment. "So, first Prefect, now Keeper. This is Weasley's year."

"You're going to inform the Slytherin team, aren't you?" Longbottom realized in chagrin.

"Naturally."

"It's all right, Neville. They'd have found out sooner or later anyway," Hermione assured him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh, this is priceless!" Malfoy exclaimed, causing half the Common Room to glance over. "They made Weasley Keeper! Does Gryffindor have **no** standards now? They're handing us the Quidditch Cup on a platter!"

"What's this?" Pucey exclaimed, coming over. Warrington followed.

"Artemis found out that Weasley is the new Gryffindor Keeper."

"I don't know, his brothers are all good flyers…" Pucey scratched his head.

"So's his sister. But this is **Ronald** we're talking about," Draco insisted.

"You may not be the best judge, Malfoy. Everybody knows you hate Weasley."

"Fine," Draco huffed. "We'll crash their first practice."

"Why don't you come with us, Fowl?" Warrington suggested.

"I'll expect a favor in return," Artemis replied calmly.

Warrington's look turned wary. "Like what?"

Artemis smiled. "I'll let you know."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Accordingly the next day, the Slytherin Quidditch team plus assorted hangers-on were assembled in the bleachers when the Gryffindors walked onto the Quidditch pitch for practice. Unsurprisingly, the Lions did not look happy to see them.

Malfoy, of course, was the first to shout insults. Artemis had come to believe he was physically incapable of helping himself where Potter and Weasley were concerned. "What's that Weasley's riding?" he called. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?" Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all laughed. Ron turned red as he took to the air.

Artemis sighed. "If you distract them too much, I won't be able to accurately judge his performance."

"Are you trying to ruin all my fun?"

The first time Ron got the Quaffle, he dropped it. Artemis raised an eyebrow; the rest of the Slytherins exploded into hysterics. Ron dove for and recovered the ball and passing continued. Pansy and Draco yelled a few more comments, Ron missed the Quaffle a second time, and the Slytherin team kept laughing. They howled even more when, after Ron finally managed to catch it, he threw it to Bell so forcefully he bloodied her nose.

"Hey, Weasley, why don't they use you as a Bludger instead?" Montague shouted, getting into the spirit of things. Eva grinned at him.

At this point the Gryffindor Captain decided they'd warmed up enough and they got out the Snitch and Beater equipment. They assumed regular playing positions, Ron by the goalposts.

After just a short while, Johnson blew her whistle. "Stop! Ron, you're not covering your middle post! Stay in the center—don't drift around while you watch the Chasers! That's how you let in the last three goals!"

"Sorry." Ron's flush was clearly visible.

"And Katie, can't you do something about that nosebleed?"

"It's just getting worse!"

Pansy began to lead a chant of "Gryffindors are losers!" Artemis simply resigned himself to being the only mature one in the bunch.

They began play again. Only a few minutes later, however, the whistle blew once more. Everyone looked at Johnson, who was flying as fast as she could towards Bell. The other girl was white as a powdered donut, except for the profusion of blood, like smeared jelly. The twins rushed to her, as well.

Artemis stood up and made his way from the stands, drawing his wand as he went. He reached the pitch as the Gryffindors landed. "Let me see her," he instructed.

"What do you want, Slytherin?" Spinnet asked coldly.

"I thought I'd heal her."

There was a moment of silence. The other Slytherins, still seated, were watching and whispering. Eva had stopped Draco from going down, too.

"Why should we trust you?" Johnson growled.

"It's OK," Potter interrupted. "He's alright."

"Then what's he doing here, disrupting practice—"

"Analyzing your strategy, actually. However, unless you want to explain to Pomfrey what that pill was that Fred Weasley gave her, which I would be perfectly agreeable to allowing…"

"Let him fix her," the Weasley twin in question recommended sheepishly.

"He can do it, he's a genius," George agreed.

Artemis looked inquiringly at Bell, who still had her eyes fixed narrowly on Fred. "What did you give me?"

"Uh… you may, er, have swallowed a Blood Blisterpod by mistake."

Bell threw up her hands. "You--! Fine, why don't you help me out, please, Fowl."

Artemis pointed his wand at her. "Episkey." The swelling and bruising of her nose went down. "Quiesco Cruor," he said, resulting in the blood flow stopping. "I advise drinking some orange juice and having a snack. You've lost a quite a bit of blood." Artemis felt smug. His first test of casting healing charms on an actual injured person was a success. Gryffindors made good experimental subjects.

Bell was feeling over her nose, looking pleased. "Well, thanks, Fowl. I'll go do that."

Spinnet was still looking suspicious, but Johnson smiled at him. "Good work. You didn't even try to jinx her and put her out of play for awhile, like most Slytherins would have done."

"Not all Slytherins are as bad as you make out," Artemis replied stiffly, now feeling offended.

Even the twins looked dubious at that.

Artemis rolled his eyes and went back up to the stands. The Gryffindors walked off the field to the Changing Rooms.

"What was that about?" Bletchley demanded. "Why did you heal her?"

"If I hadn't, Pomfrey would have," Artemis pointed out. "I wanted the practice."

Warrington snorted. "Of course you did. You are entirely too into learning, you know."

"Knowledge is power," Artemis retorted.

Draco grinned at the older boys. "Can't argue against that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	4. Chapter 4

The Family Name-Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 4

The next morning the Slytherins were crowded around Artemis as he read out the top article of _The daily Prophet._ "Minister Seeks Reform—Phillip Cronin Appointed First-Ever 'High Inquisitor.' In a surprise move last night, the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School. The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on there for some time, according to Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. Cronin was appointed as DADA professor when Headmaster Dumbledore was unable to fill the post, as ruled by Educational Decree 22, passed August 30th. Cronin has been an immediate success—"

"**Has** he?" Marie interrupted, voice full of bitter sarcasm.

"He's been providing the Minister with feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts. The Ministry has formalized this task with Educational Decree 23, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect his fellow educators to make sure they meet the necessary standards one would expect to receive from an institution of magical learning such as Hogwarts. Parents have enthusiastically supported this move. They have long been concerned with staff appointments that have included werewolves, half-giants, and delusional ex-Aurors…"

"Well, that's blunt."

"…In these troubled times, we must be ever more concerned with our children's safety and what sort of knowledge they are acquiring... Rumors abound that Dumbledore is no longer up to the task of being Headmaster. Two Wizengamut elders have resigned in protest."

"This is—not good," Vince said.

"No." Artemis folded up the paper thoughtfully. "He had better not have a bad word to say about Butler."

"Or Snape," Draco nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The High Inquisitor began his duties straightaway. He observed classes, asking rude questions of the teachers and sometimes interrogating students. He was very sarcastic with Snape, though he couldn't find anything actually wrong, but he was polite enough to Butler. He treated Professor Grubbly-Plank well, but asked pointed questions about Hagrid the Slytherins were only too happy to answer. Draco toned his own answers down somewhat when he caught Hermione staring hard at him. Potter managed to earn another detention, trying to refute Crabbe and Goyle's insults against the absent man.

They came back to the Common Room after their last classes that same day to find Cronin waiting for them. Snape swept in as they came to a halt, milling around with the other Years, who were all standing there, fidgeting a little. Everyone was watching everyone else, trying to figure out what was going on now.

"Prefects," Snape snapped out, "you will keep order here while Professor Cronin—" spoken with a sneer "—searches the dormitories. I will be with him." To prevent him from doing anything over-the-top, was his unspoken conclusion. "If he finds anything unlawful or relating to the Dark Arts, he will speak to that individual."

"He's raiding our **dorms**?" Callisto Menkar took an involuntary step forward from her group of Sixth Year girls, giving voice to everyone's shock and anger.

"Yes, I am," Cronin replied with an energetic smile. "As is my right as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and representative of the Ministry of Magic."

"Are you searching all four Houses?" someone called in an aggrieved voice.

"Perhaps eventually. But when looking for fire, start where the smoke is thickest, eh?"

"What about our personal things we don't want anyone to mess with?" a Second Year demanded over the angry murmurings.

"Nonsense. You keep no secrets from the Ministry. Come, Severus. Let us begin."

"Of course, Phillip." Once the man was into the hall, he continued quickly, "After we have searched the dorms, we shall proceed to search your bags, so no one is to leave the common room." He gave them all a last warning look before he followed after Cronin.

"I'm going to see if he has any loans outstanding at Gringotts," Callisto told her friends. "If so, it would be a shame to have them all called in due."

"On second thought, set me up with her first," Greg whispered to Pansy, who smirked.

"Right. Everyone keep your cool. Remember we're all Slytherins," instructed the Seventh Year Prefect. "Do your homework. Put up a respectable front."

They all slowly sat down to comply, putting on an unbothered, innocent air. Except for those who, apparently, had cause to panic.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

"What have you got? How bad is it?"

Someone pulled some parchments out of his bag and threw them into the fire. A few more people followed suit.

"None of the Fifth Years have anything incriminating, do they?" Draco asked as they all sat at a table together.

They shook their heads. Artemis had foreseen this possibility and taken care of that. Any (lawful) truly private, precious artifacts and valuables had also been hidden away in Butler's quarters.

They pulled out their homework, settling down to wait while their belongings were rooted through.

Melein ran up to Pansy. "What do I do with my Family Crest?"

Pansy frowned. "You have that here?"

"What is it?" Artemis inquired.

Melein showed him: a plaque with the Carteret Family Emblem on it, and a number of runes etched around it. Each rune, Pansy explained, correlated to a Dark Arts ritual traditionally associated to the Family. "Nobody has practiced it in years, but he'll find it incriminating, you know he will."

Montague pushed up behind Melein. "Bole, you take the heat for this! It's your brother's."

"What?" Eva looked at what Montague had thrown on the table. It was a Dark Arts book—very Dark Arts. "I don't believe you!"

"It's true! He loaned it to me through Christmas," Montague said forcefully.

"Leo would not own this book. And just what are you doing with it?"

He looked shifty. "Not important."

Artemis sighed. He looked over to the hallway leading to their dorms. They would be at it for at least an hour, from the sheer number of trunks to go through. "Draco, call your elf."

Draco also glanced around, then said, "Tassie." True to her word, the house elf that had declared herself as Draco's own had followed him to school, where she kept herself busy working with the other school elves most of the time.

The elf appeared with a pop, causing heads to turn. "How's can I help you, Master Draco?"

"Take these and hide them somewhere outside of the dungeons until I ask for them back. Anybody else got anything?"

Pucey sheepishly passed over a number of potions ingredients. "Like you said, his idea of incriminating is probably harsher than ours. Aurelia—you clean?"

"I have some Weasley candies—is that safe?"

"Yeah, I think you're good," Pucey smiled at her.

A Seventh Year boy handed over an ancient-looking scroll, a Fourth Year girl a pendant on a chain, another Seventh Year boy some sort of instrument involving wire, crystals, and a feather, and a Sixth Year girl a carved wooden box. Eventually a small pile lay on the table.

"OK, can you take those, Tassie?"

"I's be happy to help, Master Draco!"

"Go ahead."

She and the pile disappeared.

"Right. Snape will be looking over those before I give them back," Draco announced.

"What?"

"Wait a minute!"

"Everybody sit back down. Argue about it later," the other Seventh Year Prefect ordered.

Grumbling, they did so.

"That's just the surface, anyway. We're out of luck with what we've got in our dorms," Montague complained, still pale.

"How do you think he'll react to porn?"

"Oh my gosh, who said that?"

The time crawled by. The innocent students wrote on their essays, while the ones who knew they were going to be in trouble huddled together in a corner, trying to plot their way out of it.

Finally, Cronin and Snape returned. Cronin wore a large self-satisfied smile. "Everyone turn out your bags," he ordered. "Then I will be—collecting certain individuals to speak with privately."

His eyes narrowed with suspicion when he didn't uncover anything else in anyone's bag. He glared at Snape. "I told you not to forewarn them."

He raised a haughty eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean."

"Never mind. I'm sure it would have been the same guilty parties." He produced his clipboard. "Now. Everyone whose name I call will follow me. I will tell you the items I have turned up, which have been placed on the perpetrator's bed. You will be allowed to give an explanation—not that it will do you any good—but I will record it. I will then confiscate the item. Depending on what I found, and the seriousness of the crime, will determine further punishments—detentions, fines for breaking Ministry laws, a raid on other family members who probably share the same Dark habits—that kind of thing." He continued to sound perky and cheerful.

"I will be accompanying Cronin and the students involved in this process, and consulting the Headmaster on any punishments assigned," Snape broke in hurriedly.

Cronin smirked lazily, condescendingly. "Not that it will do you any good." He began to read off names. "Asper, Shanteria; Burby, Stephen; Clowes, Aethelswitha…"

"How many do you think he got?" Zabini whispered.

Marie just shook her head and started counting. All the Seventh Years, five Sixth Years…

"Eytinge, October; Fowl, Artemis…"

Wait—what?

Artemis looked at Snape and raised an eyebrow. Snape met his eyes. "Legiliments," Artemis whispered, and Snape sent him a detailed picture of a small red velvet pouch with a drawstring, and inside a highly polished mirror. It was not something he owned.

"Well now," Artemis said, breaking contact. He looked over at Draco and the others, who were watching him anxiously. "It would seem someone has planted something in my possessions."

"What?" Draco whispered back.

"Some kind of mirror."

"That could be used for a lot of things."

Cronin was still reading names. Artemis was the only Fifth Year. Three Fourth Years, four Third Years, one Second Year, and two First Years. When he finished, he waved his hand for them to follow him.

"Don't worry. I know a spell for just this occasion," Artemis assured them, standing up.

Artemis waited patiently by his bed, sorting through his things to make sure nothing was missing or broken, and that there were no other additions. He decided that he should have installed a camera in their dorms; it was a failure on his part not to have done so from the first. He mentally laid out where the cameras would go, but would have to do the actual installation later.

Eventually Cronin and Snape entered the room and approached him. Cronin touched his quill to his clipboard. "Well, what's your excuse?"

"It's not mine."

Cronin snorted. "Sure, kid, that's what they all say. I'd expected better from you…"

"I can prove it."

Cronin's expression became angry. "No, you can't."

"It's a simple spell, similar to Muggle finger-printing. It will tell you whether or not I've ever touched the item in question." Artemis smiled pleasantly at him.

"Where would you have learned such a spell?" Cronin sneered.

"_So You Want to Become an Auror: Useful Spells to Know, Vol. 3_," Artemis replied. "It's not even in the Restricted Section."

Snape smirked. "I believe those books were only added to the library at the start of this year. Five points to Slytherin for your thirst for knowledge."

Cronin gritted his teeth. "I'm not letting you cast some unknown spell that will do who knows what to the evidence…"

"I'm aware of this spell," Snape cut in. "I'll cast it."

Cronin's face could have been a storm cloud—or perhaps an earthquake, as his teeth and jaw were still grinding like seismic plates. "Fine."

Snape cast the charm, causing the pouch and mirror to briefly glow orange before orange tendrils snaked off of it, one connecting to Snape and Cronin, and one going out the door. None touched Artemis. "He's never touched it, although we both did," Snape observed smugly. "He has been, as the Muggles say, 'framed'."

"Where does the other tendril go?" Artemis asked.

Snape touched the beam of light with his wand. "Outside of this castle. None of the other students have touched it, either."

Artemis and his professor exchanged a glance. That made the probability high that Cronin had done the framing himself. "Interesting. What **is** it, exactly?"

Snape held up the mirror for Artemis's examination. The teen still wasn't going to touch it. "Have you ever heard of the Mirror of Erised? It shows you your deepest desires. This version shows you your enemy's desires—so that you might use those desires against him, obviously."

Artemis gave the mirror a more interested look-over at that. Of course, he would prefer to use Legilimency if he ever needed to know such a thing.

Cronin snatched it out of Snape's hand and returned it to the pouch. "I shall make sure it's given to the proper authorities."

"See that you do," Snape sneered.

Cronin just looked at Artemis for a long moment. "Let's move on," he said at last, walking away.

"Why don't you go back to the Common Room for now, Mr. Fowl?"

"Yes, Professor. I'll go compose a letter to my solicitor."

Snape smirked. "You do that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

His friends all clamored around when he returned to the Common Room. He explained all that had happened. "Zabini's hawk came in a few minutes ago. We sent it off to Butler," Draco told him.

"Hmm. Good idea." Artemis was proud of them for thinking of it.

"And you missed it—Pans got so anxious for you that Millie wanted to distract her, so they went and talked to Callisto to arrange Greg's first date."

"Indeed. What did Miss Menkar say?"

"She would be delighted." Draco smiled at Pansy and Greg each in turn.

"What are we going to do about Cronin?" Blaise demanded impatiently. "Do you think he really framed you? Or was it someone else?"

"I'd say it had to be him. The question is why," Artemis replied calmly.

"Not to mention, what else will he try?"

"And can you teach us that spell?"

"Yes. I'll add it to our Defense lessons."

"But what about Cronin?" Blaise repeated.

"We watch him and we find out everything about him that we can."

The outside door opened and Butler entered. "Artemis? Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He explained the situation again.

"I see. I believe now would be a good time for me to set up cameras in his office and classroom."

"Good plan, Butler. Then we'll do some research."

Butler left to get started.

When Snape and Cronin had finished with the last child, they returned once more to the Common Room. "Consider yourselves fortunate that no one needed to be expelled," Cronin announced. "But remember we're watching. Let this be a warning to you. You must be obedient to the law and the Ministry. I'm done here." He stalked dramatically to the door, hampered somewhat by the pile of confiscated goods he held in his arms.

No one said a word until he'd left. Then they all burst out talking at once, and asking Snape questions. Their Head of House raised his hands. "Calm down." Once it had quieted, he resumed, "This does need to be a warning to you—the Ministry is looking for scapegoats, and Cronin seems to think this House is a good place to start. Everybody whose name was called should expect their family homes to be raided—except for Mr. Fowl, who was wrongfully accused."

Now more whispers went around. "Who—how?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "According to the spell we cast to prove his innocence, only Cronin and I touched the object found in Mr. Fowl's possession. I assure you, I did not place the object there. Draw your own conclusions."

Shock and anger. Muttering.

Snape raised his hand again. "For those of you who were actually guilty—" he sighed "—I will be speaking to you personally about upholding the honor of this House. Cronin deducted 50 points from each student, assigned detentions, and fined their guardians."

"That puts us in negative points," Daphne Greengrass pointed out.

"Might as well forget about winning the House Cup this year," her sister Astoria grumbled.

Snape didn't comment but he had to admit it looked bleak. At least he was grimly satisfied he'd made sure Artemis's name was cleared, that he'd warned them about Cronin's foul play, and that they were smart enough to protect themselves from now on. Unfortunately, he was afraid the major damage had already been done.

"Professor, I need to speak with you about some things," Draco interrupted his musings.

"Malfoy!" a couple voices protested. Snape's interest peaked.

"I sent a few things away with my house elf while Cronin was in the dorms. Things from different people's bags."

"Did you, now?"

"I think you should decide what gets returned."

Severus looked around at the various faces—the guilty few were glaring, a few others looked as if they thought this made the boy a tattle-tale, but another few seemed to agree with his actions.

"I shall do so," Snape said authoritatively.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Before supper, Artemis gathered the Fifth Years by the lake to report on the results of Butler's first research project, monitoring Montague.

"You won't like it," he warned them, looking over at Eva.

Her hands clenched in her lap, but her face was resolved. "Go on. I've braced myself."

"Over the summer, Valerius Montague, Marcus Flint, and Galileo Bole were spotted in various locations in the presence of Walden Macnair, who everyone but the Ministry seems to know is a Death Eater. Rumor around Knockturn Alley is that he has been introducing the boys to both Dark Arts and other Death Eaters. He's one of those oily, slick-talkers, like a used broom salesman. Several copies of that book have also been floating around the Alley in the hands of a brother-sister duo known as the Carrows."

"They're bad news. They have quite a reputation on Knockturn Alley," Draco confirmed. "My father bought stuff from them sometimes."

"Macnair seems to consider himself as some sort of mentor to a number of recently graduated Slytherin boys, but those three were the names that came up most often in Butler's trace. It's assumed that once they delve deeply enough into the Dark Arts, and are introduced into the Death Eater circle, they will eventually become inducted as official members."

The group absorbed this silently.

Marie rubbed Eva's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes—no. I just can't believe my brother would—he knows better!" Eva swiped her hand across her eyes. "I just—need to go." She stood up.

"I'll go with you," Marie volunteered, full of sympathy.

"No, stay here," Eva insisted. She couldn't cry in front of witnesses, even her friends. She began walking hurriedly towards the castle.

"We need to watch Montague," Draco said after a moment.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Macnair and his group, as well," Artemis agreed. "I have a feeling more people are recruiting than just him."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	5. Chapter 5

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 5

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall for dinner they knew that word had spread about the raid. Everyone, including the teachers, was staring at their House table and whispering. Draco scowled. "They automatically assume we're all guilty."

"Approximately half of us were," Millie pointed out.

"You know some of those were harmless, just like Melein's crest was."

"Fine. One-third of us were guilty."

Zabini helped himself to potatoes. "Well, the other two-thirds of us don't appreciate being considered Dark."

"You can bet the rumors are worse than what actually happened, too," Marie said.

"No one approves of Slytherins, anyway. It won't make much difference."

But it did. As the days went on, the looks and comments continued. Even the Ravenclaws acted wary around them and tended to give them distance when walking by in the hallways or sitting in classes. It was as if they'd contracted a disease.

Artemis's solicitor received a letter back from the Ministry apologizing for wrongful accusation and any fallout that might have resulted. It assured him they were only trying to look out for the general populace. It made no mention of reprimanding Cronin. Artemis read it out loud during lunch at the Slytherin table.

Meanwhile, Cronin had done nothing on camera that was out of bounds, although his treatment of the Slytherins in class had gone downhill considerably. Their reaction to him ranged from icy disdain to barely covered rage, but they could do nothing to him.

Thursday of the next week, however, he oversaw detention with Potter and a Third Year Slytherin. They sat down as far from each other as they could. Cronin handed them both parchment and a quill. "Your lines—you know what to write by now—you're both repeat offenders." They glared at him but grudgingly began to write.

At first, Artemis didn't notice, but then he leaned closer to the monitor screen. "What kind of ink is that? What is happening to their hands?"

Butler came over from his office desk. "What they're writing is appearing on their hands… and that is blood."

Artemis's mouth gaped a bit. "Is that legal?"

"I assume so, but I know Dumbledore would not approve."

"No one has mentioned this is going on. None of the Slytherins. Has he been doing this every time?"

"I shall go speak to Professor Snape," Butler said.

"I know Pansy's cousin had detention with Cronin. I am going to question her. Let me know what Snape says immediately."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis took Pansy and Melein to stand outside the door to the dungeons for some privacy. "Carteret, I need you to answer me honestly. When you had detention with Cronin, what happened?"

At once, Melen's eyes widened with apprehension. "I—I wrote lines."

"What did you use for ink?"

Melein burst into tears. Pansy threw an arm around the girl. "Artemis, what—?"

"He said we couldn't tell! If we told anyone, he'd arrest someone in our family!"

Pansy stiffened. "What did he do?" she growled.

"Show us your hand," Artemis instructed.

Melein hesitated, then held out her hand. If you looked closely, you could see faint lines on the back of her hand. "I will obey authority," Pansy made out. "That—that—sick, abominable—"

"What spell did he use?" Artemis asked.

"It's a Blood Quill," Pansy informed him. "They used to be used in schools years and years ago. They were never outlawed, but the practice was finally deemed inhumane and fell out of use."

The door banged open and Snape stalked out, followed by Butler.

"I am taking this straight to the Headmaster," Snape told them, clearly furious.

"Thank you, Professor," Pansy said, still with her arms around her weeping cousin.

Snape hesitated. "Is she…"

Melein raised her head. "I'll be fine, sir. You go stick it to Cronin."

Snape nodded with a lopsided smile and steamed off. Butler nodded at them all and strode after. Artemis considered a moment, then went to consult with Draco, who recommended murtlap tentacles, and made up two small bottles worth. Then Artemis went to wait outside the DADA classroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis had assumed, correctly, that it would take some time to explain the story to Dumbledore and for him to resolve what to do and take action. In the meantime, the detention was continuing. Artemis leaned against the wall under his Invisibility Cloak and wondered how the whole thing would play out. Did Dumbledore have enough authority left as Headmaster to overturn the will of the High Inquisitor? Finding out that answer would tell him a lot about how the political system currently stood.

Approximately eighteen minutes later, Dumbledore strode around the corner of the hallway, approaching the DADA classroom. _'He can see through my cloak,'_ Artemis realized as Dumbledore nodded at him. _'That's useful to know, as well.'_

Dumbledore entered the room, away from Artemis's sight. "Professor Cronin," he heard the man say. "I must interrupt your detention. We need to discuss your forms of punishment."

"I am aware of nothing that needs to be discussed," Cronin replied.

"Let us go over the rules and regulations of Hogwarts in my office, all the same. You two boys, you may go now," Dumbledore ordered.

The boys did not hesitate, abandoning their writing and jumping from their seats. "We'll finish your detention later," Cronin called after them, almost sweetly.

Potter and the Slytherin hurried out the door and to the left. Dumbledore and Cronin exited more slowly, going the opposite direction. _'Dumbledore's deliberately taking him to his office where I can't eavesdrop,' _Artemis thought resentfully. He sighed inaudibly, then followed Potter.

Just around the corner, Artemis shed his Cloak, stuffing it in his bag. Then he came out from behind a statue of Gregory the Smarmy and called to the boys. "Hold up a minute!"

The two turned, startled. "Fowl? What are you doing here?"

"I overheard Snape and Butler talking," Artemis replied. "They're the ones who went to Dumbledore. Here." He took out the bottles and thrust one at each boy. "Soak your hand in this. It'll help to relieve the pain."

"Wow, thanks," the Slytherin said gratefully.

"Windsor, right?"

"Yes, that's me." He looked awed that Artemis knew his name.

Potter was watching Artemis consideringly. "You make a habit of healing Gryffindors now?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "It makes sense to learn as many healing spells as possible, considering Voldemort's out there."

"You don't have to tell me," Potter snorted. He glanced at Windsor. "Can I talk to you a minute, Fowl?"

"Don't mind me," Windsor said cheerfully. "I'll just go now." He walked on towards the dungeons.

"Ron and Hermione have approached me with this idea of starting a bigger group to learn more Defense spells. Whoever wants to learn and who can keep quiet about it. They even want me to be the teacher."

Artemis thought about this. It was only fair that no student be deprived of the opportunity to learn knowledge, especially knowledge that could save their lives. It also could be a good way of networking with other Houses.

"That sounds very interesting. I'm sure you would do a good job. Who all would be involved?"

"I'm not sure. Most of our Year Mates, probably, and Ginny and the twins. I debated talking to you about this, but you've been so helpful recently… Would you be willing to work with Hermione to help me with this? It's going to be a big job. I'm not—completely confident about doing it alone."

"Of course." So his coming tonight was paying off, soothing a bit of their bad press. "And I'll make sure Draco doesn't heckle you."

"Wait—Malfoy?"

"Well, if you're inviting all the Fifth Years…"

"Not the Slytherins! Just people who are trustworthy."

"Not only is that insulting, but it's incorrect. None of the Fifth Years want to be Death Eaters. We've discussed it." At Potter's clearly skeptical look, he continued, "You surely remember Draco taking out Riddle our second year? Besides, I'll teach them on my own if they don't come."

Potter sighed. "All right. They can come to the organizational meeting, anyway. Next Hogsmeade weekend, at the Hog's Head."

"Very well. Now go soak your hand."

Potter nodded. "Thanks, Fowl."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day the Fifth Year Slytherins sat around a large table in the library, working on their star charts together. They were doing more talking than studying, however. There was a lot to discuss.

"So, what did Butler tell you?" Millie was asking.

"Cronin told Dumbledore he got the Quills from Dolores Umbridge, the Minister's Secretary, as a gift. She said it would set an appropriate standard of discipline. Dumbledore told Cronin he didn't care what the Minister or his secretary thought, it was an unacceptable punishment for Hogwarts staff to use. Apparently he quoted a line in the school bylaws that stated no undue physical harm could be caused to students, so Cronin had to give in. But he wasn't punished for using the Quills up until now."

"Snape said Dumbledore was going to announce at supper that anyone injured in this way should go to the infirmary to have their hand looked at and treated," Draco added.

"What was the other news you had for us, Artemis?"

"Our Defense study group is going to be expanded. Potter's going to lead a group of any interested students."

"You expect us to play nice with Gryffindors?"

"To the best of your ability. What happens once we graduate and you're working with them, at the Ministry, for example? You need to establish yourselves as someone they can get along with now."

"All the more reason to have our fun now," Draco complained, but the rest showed grudging agreement. "Oh, alright! I'll try—except for…"

"Weasley and Potter, we know."

"Oh, Greg, how did your date with Callisto go last night?" Pansy demanded once it looked like business was out of the way.

"We had a good time," Goyle allowed. "She's smart. She likes music and dancing. She despises Cronin. Her favorite class is Arithmancy. She has a cat who kept staring at me suspiciously until we left the dungeons."

Vince laughed. "It did, too."

"She said she'd like to see me again, but she also had a Seventh Year ask her out to Hogsmeade, and she doesn't want to limit herself yet."

"Well, we'll go ahead and set you up with Orka McNewcater then," Millie said. "The one with the Quidditch player brother."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Before letting the Slytherins leave for their Hogsmeade weekend, Snape had called a meeting to return the Dark Arts items Draco had given him to look over. Or rather, to **not** return most of them. Melein got her family crest back, and Pucey his potions, but Montague and the Seventh Years were left empty-handed. "Those of you whose items were not returned—and yes, I know who you are—will not be going to Hogsmeade. Instead we will be having a discussion about responsible magic and its ethical use."

Montague shot Draco a nasty glare, which Snape saw. "No blaming Mr. Malfoy," he warned. "If Cronin had caught you with those items instead of me, you in particular, Mr. Montague, would be in Azkaban right now. That book you had is illegal to own. And without Mr. Malfoy's help, Cronin most certainly would have caught you."

Snape dismissed the rest of them then. The Fifth Years walked together to the Hog's Head. "Why do you suppose they wanted to meet **here**?" Pansy asked in distaste as they entered. The place was small, dark, filthy, and smelled like goats. It was occupied by shady characters wearing hoods, veils, and bandages to hide their faces.

"I imagine it appealed to their Gryffindor sense of intrigue," Artemis replied. "There they are." Artemis nodded over to the Fab Trio, sitting in the corner farthest from the bar, drinking butterbeers. The Slytherins were a quarter of the way to their table when the door opened again and another group of students entered. Artemis noted each person: the rest of the Gryffindor Fifth Years with the other Patil twin, the Ravenclaw Seeker and another girl, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team with Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, the Hufflepuff Prefects with two other Fifth Years and one of their Chasers, one of the Ravenclaw Prefects with two other boys, and Ginny Weasley with two younger Gryffindor boys.

The Slytherin group and the multi-House group both stopped and looked at each other. Most of the Gryffindors frowned. Hermione stood up and waved them all over. "I'm glad you **all** could make it," she said firmly. "I'm sure everyone can get along through the whole meeting. Now, sit down."

"I'll get us butterbeers," Fred offered as they all did so, eyeing each other warily.

"What are **they** doing here?" a Gryffindor demanded.

"We don't discriminate," Hermione forcefully replied.

"We have the right to learn, too," Marie added.

"Not when you'll use it against the rest of us!"

"Relax. None of us were implicated in Cronin's little raid, if that's what you're worried about," Draco said, leaning his chair back on two legs to deliberately seem uncaring and calm about the whole situation. They were, after all, drastically outnumbered and wanted to keep the situation in hand. "And none of us plan to join the Death Eaters."

Fred and George brought back the drinks, along with Zabini who had gone for the Slytherins, not trusting the twins to be able to withstand adding something to theirs.

"Right, let's get started." Hermione stood up. "Well, Harry here had the idea—I mean, I had the idea—that anyone who wanted to—really study DADA—not just the bits Cronin is willing to teach us—um, and especially with Voldemort back—" Nearly everyone flinched. "—that we should take matters into our own hands to learn and to defend ourselves. So, um, we need to work out how we're going to do it, where and how we're going to meet, that sort of thing…"

"Potter's going to be the leader of this little group, I take it?" Eva frowned.

"Harry would be the main teacher. Artemis and I would be assisting," Hermione said.

"Yes. I'll be keeping Potter and Malfoy separated," Artemis said with a smirk of amusement.

"So the universe doesn't implode," Draco snarked.

This little exchange was mostly ignored.

"Is it true you can produce a corporeal Patronus?" a Hufflepuff named Bones asked Harry.

"Yes."

"You went up against a basilisk? That's what one of the portraits told me."

"Er—yeah."

"You saved the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who our first year, too," Longbottom said.

Chang smiled. "Plus all the tasks he got through at the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

The others murmured in impressed agreement. "He'd be a great teacher," one of the twins nodded. "All in favor?" Everyone but the Slytherins said aye; they just looked at the ceiling or drank their butterbeers, but no one paid this any attention, either.

"Is this a Potter love-fest?" Goyle whispered to Crabbe, looking slightly nauseous.

"Look," Harry spoke up quickly, "I—I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not the dragon, you didn't," a Ravenclaw, Ginny's friend Corner, interrupted.

"The point is…"

"You're not backing out, Potter?"

"No, Malfoy."

"Well, then."

"We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice times," Johnson said.

"Or ours."

"Or ours."

"I'm sure we can find a time." Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "Although I think learning to defend ourselves against Voldemort is more important…"

"Not to mention passing our OWLs," MacMillan added. "I don't know why the Ministry doesn't want us to learn, anyway…"

"Fudge is afraid of Dumbledore," Hermione explained. "Some mad notion that Dumbledore will use the students against him as some sort of private army."

"What a ridiculous notion," Ginny sniffed.

"Fudge has a private army of heliopaths," Luna informed them.

"What are heliopaths?" Longbottom asked.

"Spirits of fire."

"They don't exist," Hermione snapped.

"Yes, they do!" Luna returned angrily.

"There's no proof…"

"I don't want to be here with you people all night," Pansy complained. "Back to meeting times."

"How about once a week?" suggested Lee Jordan.

"Where?"

There was a pause. "Library?"

"Unused classroom?"

"Field by Hagrid's cabin?"

"I can't imagine Cronin will approve of this. I think we need somewhere out of the way and secret. Somewhere in the dungeons, maybe."

"Hmm. We'll figure that out and let you know," Hermione decided. She reached into her bag and brought out parchment and quill. "I agree about being secret. I think everyone should write down their name. If you sign, you're agreeing not to tell anyone what we're up to."

All the Slytherins unconsciously leaned back. They were not the only ones who looked uncomfortable, however. "What if somebody finds the list?"

"Do you really think I'd just leave it lying around?"

Artemis sighed. "After everyone's signed, I'll spell it to be in code. Nobody will be able to read it without knowing my code. And trust me, no one can break one of my codes."

"Ah," Draco grinned. "All right, then."

After that everybody signed with no further reluctance.

"Right then. Any further business?" asked Fred, after Artemis cast the spell. When the answer was no, everyone gathered their things in preparation of leaving.

"Can you stay a minute, Artemis?" Hermione asked. "I wanted to coordinate a few things with you."

"Certainly."

As Ginny got up, Michael Corner took her hand.

"Moved on already?" Pansy sneered at her.

Ginny glared at her. "At least I'm not fixated on a hopeless cause."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy hissed.

Ginny tossed her head. "Artemis is never going to be interested in you."

Artemis was not, as Ginny thought, standing out of hearing range, and stiffened noticeably. Parkinson had a crush on him? What? When had this happened?

"Shut up!" Pansy went for her wand, and Ginny wrenched her hand out of Corner's to reach her own.

Draco grabbed both girls by the wrist. "Stop! No duels! And no more fighting about such personal stuff! Greg doesn't want to see either of you hurt." _Neither do I_, he wanted to add, thrusting down the jealousy over Corner. She was still the girl Goyle liked.

Both girls stopped and looked over to where Greg was standing with Vince, watching in distress. They put their wands away guiltily. "Fine." Ginny and Corner walked away, but she did not hold his hand this time, not wanting to rub it in.

Pansy glanced at Artemis, but he had his back to them. She decided he hadn't heard anything. She took Greg's arm and Millie took Vince's and the four of them headed towards the door.

"Artemis, do you want us to wait for you?" Blaise called.

"No, go on ahead." He waved them on.

"I'll wait," Draco told the others. The rest of the Slytherins went on to enjoy their day in Hogsmeade. Draco was too curious about what Potter and Company was up to, plus he was pretty sure Artemis **had** heard more than he was letting on, and would need to discuss Pansy with him.

When Draco walked up to their huddle, it was to find Weasley quietly having a fit over Ginny dating Corner, which he had apparently been unaware of. Hermione was calming him down. Draco smirked, then looked at Potter. "You and Chang seemed to be paying a lot of attention to each other."

Potter flushed dramatically, confirming Draco's suspicion. Potter had a crush on her.

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"Look, how can we be sure all these Slytherins really won't use what they learn for evil?" Weasley demanded.

"How can we be sure your lot won't?" Draco countered. "Do I need to bring up Pettigrew?"

"Trust me," Artemis said. "I know my friends."

Hermione looked at the Gryffindor boys, who shrugged and gave in at her expression. "All right. Anyway, we'll make the lesson plan at the library tomorrow," Hermione said to Artemis, continuing their previous conversation.

"Fine. Remember, Potter, we have another Occlumency lesson on Tuesday evening. Shall we go, Draco?"

The two teens walked away. "I need to replace one of my cauldrons," Draco told him, so they made their way slowly to the potion supplies store.

"Parkinson likes me," Artemis blurted suddenly.

Draco smiled to himself. "Yes. She has for some time, actually. She wanted you to ask her to the Yule Ball."

Artemis gaped. "She did? I thought I made my lack of desire for a girlfriend very clear!"

Draco shrugged. "She's hoping she'll persuade you to change your mind."

"I won't. Should I tell her?"

Draco sighed. "No. Just keep ignoring the situation. Deep down she knows it'll never happen. Eventually she'll give up and move on. Bringing it up will just embarrass her."

"Fine."

"She's trying to set Greg up with his next date."

"At least they're not trying to put me through that."

Draco grinned.

"I'm surprised they're not trying to find someone for you."

The grin disappeared. "Don't even joke. When I want a date, I'll find my own."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	6. Chapter 6

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 6

Monday morning the students headed out to breakfast only to stop dead in the Common Room at a large notice on the board. "By order of the High Inquisitor," it declared, "all student organizations, groups, teams, and clubs are disbanded. These are defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to reform must be sought from the High Inquisitor. Any student who has formed or who belongs to an unapproved organization without approval will be expelled."

"This isn't a coincidence," Draco said. "Someone talked."

"None of us," Artemis replied quietly. "Granger jinxed the signature sheet."

Draco looked impressed. "Clever girl. She has come **so** far."

"So how did he find out then?"

"Spy in the Hogs Head, I imagine. That's the problem with meeting in suspicious places. They're full of untrustworthy characters." Draco nodded knowingly.

"Granger and I will discuss it," Artemis reassured them. "We'll work it out."

"This includes Quidditch!" Pucey, over to one side, exclaimed in sudden realization. Montague quickly gathered up the Quidditch team to discuss the situation.

By the end of the day, all the Quidditch teams had received permission to reform, although Montague looked a bit dazed after his talk with Cronin. "If he hadn't had to be fair and re-establish all four Houses, he wouldn't have let us play," he complained.

Granger and Potter approached Cronin asking if they could form a homework study group and were denied. "Everyone has been using that excuse," the professor told them snidely. "As if I don't know that no studying would get done."

"We'll just meet in secret," Potter informed Artemis. "Dobby—the house elf—he told me about a place we could meet. It's called the Room of Requirement."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Of course the house elves would know about it.

"Um, I need an extra Occlumency lesson," Potter then blurted. "I got a pain in my scar because—_he_ was angry. And then last night—I had a dream. I was walking down this really long corridor with a door at the end. I wanted whatever was through that door—really badly. I wanted to pass through it. But before I could I woke up."

Artemis considered this. "This evening we'll meet."

"Sounds good. And tomorrow—the Defense group will meet. 8:00. Go to the seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You can…inform the rest of your…mates… although you could just come alone…"

"I'll tell them. 8:00."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next evening, Draco, Artemis, and Greg all returned to the dorm room at about the same time. Draco was clearly excited, bouncing around the room. "How did Potter's lesson go?" he demanded.

"He's not making much progress. It's like he has a mental block and just can't quite grasp it."

"Well, Professor Snape says I'm doing really well at Occlumency now and I can start on Legilimency next time!" he announced proudly.

Artemis smiled. "That's great, Draco."

Draco bounded over to Goyle. "Now, how did your date with McNewcater go?"

Greg sat down on his bed. "It was fun," he said honestly. "We went out to the Quidditch pitch and flew around a bit. She's really good at flying, but she said she has no interest in playing herself 'cause that's her brother's area. She wants to be her own person. So then we sat in the bleachers and talked, and she brought cherry pie and chocolate pie in a basket. She said her mom sent it from home and it was delicious."

"The way to a man's heart," Draco smirked.

"She also really likes music and wants to work as an agent, get musicians hooked up with the Wizard Wireless network. She said she'd like to go out with me again."

"Good for you!"

"I said that would be nice. But I think I'll go ahead and date another one on the list, too. It's kind of fun, meeting new people I wouldn't have otherwise."

Draco nodded. "But you'd still rather Ginny, right?"

Greg slumped. "Well, yeah." But he straightened. "I know I'll get over it eventually."

Draco nodded again. He looked over at Artemis. "Ever think about getting back with Hermione?"

Artemis's heart thudded, but he was too afraid and uncomfortable to try dating again for a long time. "I just can't see it, no."

"Hmm. What about when she starts dating other people? Will you change your mind then?"

"Hermione should live her life and not wait on me," Artemis answered firmly. He owed her that much. She deserved to be happy.

Draco looked out the window, at the ceiling, at his pillow. Finally he looked at Artemis. "What if I asked her out? I wouldn't, you know, if you still liked her."

Artemis's eyes widened. He had essentially just told them that he wasn't interested in her, even though that wasn't what he had meant to do. But if Draco liked her, he wasn't going to admit that he still did. _'I've proven a failure at romantic relationships, and I want Draco to be happy, too.'_ Maybe there was something wrong with him? To put both Hermione's and Draco's interests ahead of his own—wasn't like him. "Hermione and I tried it and it didn't work. If you like her, Draco, go ahead and ask her."

Draco examined him cautiously, but Fowl seemed sincere. He smiled brightly. "OK, if you're sure, I will."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Thursday evening, 8:00 PM. The Slytherins opened the door in the wall on the seventh floor and stepped into a large, torch-lit room. The walls were lined with bookcases. Instead of chairs, cushions were piled on the floor. A set of shelves at one end of the room contained things like Sneakoscopes, a magnifying glass that saw through glamours, a Foe-Glass, and other Dark Detectors.

Most of the group was already there, sitting on cushions. They sat, as well, altogether and off to one side, leaving a noticeable gap between them and the other Houses. Draco smirked at Potter, who shifted nervously, and winked at Hermione, who smiled back.

A few minutes later, everyone had arrived and Harry stood up. He explained about the room. He explained the shelf of Dark Detectors. "They show when enemies are around, but they can be fooled." Ron glanced over at the Slytherins.

"I think we ought to have a name," Hermione piped up brightly, hand raised. "It would promote team spirit and unity."

"Can we be the Anti-Cronin League?" Johnson suggested.

"Or The Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred put in.

Draco reflected that the twins were growing on him.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't describe what we get up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Chang asked. "D.A. for short."

"DA's good," Ginny said. "For Dumbledore's Army—that's the Ministry's worst fear."

"I don't want to be Dumbledore's Army," Draco and Potter complained at the same moment. They looked at each other, taken aback.

"Just call it DA. Keep it simple," said Zacharias Smith.

"All in favor?" Hermione counted their hands. "Majority—motion passed."

"If we were the Defense Entity we could have the same initials as the Death Eaters and really confuse things," Zabini mused.

Marie whacked his arm. "We'd prefer not to be mistaken for them, thanks."

Hermione wrote "D.A." on top of the paper with their names and pinned it to the wall.

"What jinx did Hermione put on it?" Draco whispered to Artemis.

"Facial boils if someone talked. I thought that was a little weak, so I added a Tongue-Tied curse. We want to prevent them from talking, not punish them after the fact."

"Right," Potter began when Hermione was done. "Shall we get to practicing, then? I think first of all we should do Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm…"

"Oh please," Smith interrupted, rolling his eyes. "That's too basic to help against You-Know-Who!"

"I used it against him," Harry replied softly. "It saved my life."

That shut everyone up.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." When no one did, he continued, "Let's divide into pairs and practice."

Everybody got to their feet. Artemis paired with Draco, Marie with Blaise, Corner with Ginny. Millie teamed up with Pansy, and Vince against Greg. Eva pouted, then looked around for a Ravenclaw. The only people not paired up, however, appeared to be Lovegood, Longbottom, or Potter. Well, Lovegood it was.

They assembled around the room. Cries of "Expelliarmus!" rang out as wands flew in all directions. Missed spells propelled books into the air, as well. Artemis glanced around, lip curling a bit. It didn't appear as if the group was very good at spell casting.

"They just need practice, genius," Draco told him, then disarmed him.

Harry broke off from Neville to walk around, observing. After awhile, he blew a whistle to stop them. "Not bad, but there's room for improvement. Let's try again." This time he walked around the room offering suggestions. When he got to Artemis, he asked, "Shall I or should you?"

Artemis looked over at Crabbe and Goyle and the other Slytherins. They would not take criticism from Potter well. "Best let me."

Draco shrugged. "I'll go practice with Hermione." She and Ron had been taking turns with Neville. He watched Potter as he walked. The Gryffindor was flirting with Chang, who was flirting back. She caught her friend's sleeve on fire. Draco snickered. He looked over at Ron, hoping to be able to insult him. Unfortunately, he seemed to be doing fine. He settled for insulting Longbottom as he passed by.

"You're supposed to be behaving, Draco," Hermione chided him.

He gave her a bright-eyed look. "Tell you what, Hermione," he said, "I'll promise to be good if you'll promise to go out with me."

Her mouth dropped a bit and she blushed. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at all, but he was definitely serious. Her gaze flitted around, from Ron, to Artemis, to Harry. It was something of a surprise to hear herself say, "Yes."

Draco's face lit up. "Good."

Hermione smiled. "Does that mean you'll behave at every meeting?"

"Hmm—one meeting per date, I think."

She laughed. Her heart was beating quite fast. She couldn't quite believe she'd agreed. She knew Ron and Harry would go ballistic, but she didn't care.

At 9:10, Potter blew his whistle again. "That was pretty good, but it's past curfew, so we'd better stop. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" several people said.

"We need Quidditch practices, too!" Johnson disagreed.

"Let's say next Wednesday, then," Harry decided, "and we'll decide more from there."

They trickled out in three's and four's, wary of Filch catching someone.

"What are you so happy about?" Pansy asked Draco.

He grinned at her. "I've got a date with Hermione."

Pansy stopped dead. Goyle almost ran into her.

"You are going on a date with Granger?" she repeated loudly.

He nodded.

"Artemis doesn't mind?"

"He said not. He said they were never getting back together."

"Well." Pansy crossed her arms. "I knew you wanted to distance yourself from your father's ways, Draco, but don't you think this is going too far?"

"Nope." He rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Leave him alone, Pansy, he looks happy. Besides, you won't change his mind."

Pansy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He's certainly stubborn. Fine. I won't say anymore." Under her breath, she muttered, "Eva will say enough for both of us."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Despite the fit thrown by Ron (and Eva), Hermione met Draco that weekend for their date. They spread a blanket spelled with heat charms by the lake and had a picnic with ham sandwiches, fruit cups, chocolate cupcakes, and warm cider.

"…then he said my eyes were too blinded by your charms to realize you were the enemy…"

Draco looked a little green. "Weasley thinks I'm charming?"

"…and I said 'At least I didn't think a former Death Eater was my pet rat for years'…"

"Oooh, points to Hermione!"

"…and so he didn't speak to me for two days."

"Yeah, I kind of figured I was the cause of that."

"You needn't look smug."

"I'm not! I don't want to cause trouble for you, Hermione, honest."

"Just for Ron." She passed him a cupcake.

"Well… we've got a Quidditch match coming up in two weeks."

"Yes."

He refilled her cider cup. "So the standard tactic of intimidation is starting up. You can't expect me to withhold from that."

She brushed her hair back from her eyes and sighed. "I suppose not."

"You like music, right?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Oh, just checking…" He had a slight smirk on his face.

"I quite liked the Weird Sisters when they played for the Yule Ball," she said, ignoring the expression. "Seamus plays music all the time, and he's introduced us Muggle-borns to quite a few wizarding groups. I like Four Pointy Hats, and Splinched, and Ladies First, and Who Lost the Quaffle…"

"Those are just the popular groups. I have a whole collection of classical composers, and alternative stuff. Tell you what, next time we meet, I'll bring it and you bring some Muggle music and we'll trade off."

"Oh, that would be lovely!"

Pause. "Weasley doesn't really think I'm charming, does he?"

Hermione burst out laughing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Artemis had thrown himself into another alchemical experiment and was very carefully Not Thinking about Hermione and Draco together. He was leaving the field open for his best friend. _'Understanding girls and emotional issues is too much pressure and needless hassle. Better to leave that to Draco, who's good at it and has a chance of success.'_

When Artemis returned to the dorm later on, he found Pansy waiting in his room. "What are you doing here?" he asked in befuddlement.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"So you **are** over Granger, then?"

He composed his face into believable indifference. "Yes."

Pansy smiled with delight. "Good. You can move on to new people, like Greg is."

"If I were interested in pursuing new relationships, but I'm not."

"How about a business deal?" She looked up at him through her lashes.

"What do you mean?"

"At any point where you, logically, find a date—a partner—necessary, on Valentine's, for example—"

"A date is never absolutely **necessary**," Artemis protested.

"When everyone else is paired up and being alone leaves you feeling slightly foolish, you could have somebody there who understands your situation. You don't want to date. Fine. But you don't want to be alone. If your partner felt the same, you could logically do things together with no messy emotional consequences."

"A business deal," he repeated.

She nodded, smiling again.

"It sounds good, but…" Artemis hesitated, mentally groaned, then finished, "… only I heard you had a crush on me. Which would make this an emotional attachment."

Pansy looked stricken. "That Weasley wench told you!"

"No, I—I overheard her by accident. At the Hog's Head."

Her eyes teared up. "You don't want to be—entangled with me."

Artemis sighed. "Parkinson, you're a fine girl, but—just not for me."

She blinked rapidly, trying desperately not to cry. He wouldn't appreciate an emotional display. That's why she'd tried the business approach. "You're not interested at all? Going out with me platonically might cause you to become attracted to me. You could at least try it and see."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Pansy."

"Right, fine," she managed, her voice wavering and her bottom lip trembling. "I'll just go, then."

He watched helplessly as she fled, then collapsed backward onto his bed. He threw his hand somewhat melodramatically over his forehead, palm facing up. "Just great."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The girls all rallied around Pansy, trying to cheer her up. Nobody blamed Artemis, though. They had known it was a lost cause. This left the genders rather segregated for the next few days, as Pansy got teary whenever she stared at Artemis too long, so she was avoiding him. Eventually Draco took her off to the side for "musical appreciation" and she was much more cheerful the rest of the week. The others kept finding them in the corner with their heads together.

Finally, Draco unveiled what had been keeping them busy. He stood up by the fireplace and despite the rather crowded Common Room, began to sing:

"Weasley cannot save a thing

He cannot block a single ring

That's why Slytherins all sing

Weasley is our king.

Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley will make sure we win

Weasley is our king.

Weasley is our king.

Weasley is our king.

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley is our king."

Pansy stood on the other side of the fire. She held up a bright silver badge in the shape of a crown. "Weasley is our king," it proclaimed. "I'll be handing them out right before the game," she announced. "I've got plenty for everybody."

Everyone present in the Common Room started to cheer and clap. "You'll teach us that song, right, Malfoy?" Bletchley demanded.

"Naturally. I expect everybody in the stands to shout it out good and loud." Draco's teeth glinted in the firelight, his smirk was so wide.

"Did you make that up?" Aurelia Pucey asked. He nodded. "You are so cool!" she told him, eyes like stars.

But that was Friday. Before that, on Wednesday, they had their second DA meeting. Draco and Hermione, and Artemis, Hermione, and Potter had met beforehand to plan other spells to practice. Hermione introduced fake Galleons charmed to display the time and date of their meeting instead of the serial number. "The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if it's in your pocket, you'll feel it. When Harry sets the date on **his** coin, they'll all change. I've put a Protean Charm on them."

The group stared at her. "You can do a Protean Charm?" Boot asked weakly. "That's NEWT level."

"That's our Hermione," Draco responded proudly while she tried to look modest.

"She's not **yours**," Ron spat.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Well, she's certainly not **yours**. Didn't we prove that last year?"

"What happened last year?" one of the Creevys asked with interest.

"Never mind. You're too young to even be here," Eva snapped.

"Hey now, we don't want fighting. When we agreed you guys could come, you promised you'd be nice," Harry cut in.

"Oh right, cause **we** started this!" Zabini sneered. "It's your sidekick you need to reign in."

"Enough. Everyone come get a coin," Hermione ordered.

As they were all collecting them, Boot said to her with near wonder, "How come you're not in Ravenclaw? With brains like yours?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat considered it, but decided on Gryffindor in the end," she answered brightly.

Draco took a step closer to her, glaring at Boot, who turned away to get his Galleon out of the basket.

Potter tilted his chin towards the basket. "Reminds me of the Death Eaters' scars. Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."

"That's where I got the idea," Hermione told him quietly, "but you'll notice I used metal, not skin."

"Yeah… I prefer it your way," Harry grinned.

"Just think, all those Death Eaters in jail," Draco said. "Their scars burn but they can't go to him. They just keep burning, you know, until they do. So they're just out of luck."

Hermione and Draco's eyes met. He was thinking of his father, trying to sound offhand, but actually feeling rather sick about it. She touched his arm sympathetically.

Harry said unthinkingly, "They deserve it," distracted by the last person picking up her coin. "All right. Let's start with Impedimentia today."

The next meeting they worked on Reductor Curses. By now the Quidditch match was exactly one week away and tensions were mounting between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, especially Spinnet, after she was jinxed by Bletchley in the library.

Ron was starting to show signs of extreme nerves, without even knowing he was to be the target of the whole of Slytherin during the game. Their House was good at keeping secrets.

Draco was trying to balance that fine line of delight and deferring to Hermione's feelings—and Weasley-girl wasn't going to be happy about this, either, but the thought of her snogging with Corner (which he had witnessed after the last meeting) was enough to make him not care. Besides, she didn't have to know it was all his idea.

At any rate, although a few fights broke out at their third meeting, and a number of insults were exchanged, nothing too major occurred. Since they weren't meeting again until after the match—as both teams were now practicing daily—hopefully the two sides would have settled back down to normal levels of animosity.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	7. Chapter 7

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 7

It was a cold November day but the crowd in the stands was undeterred. They just bundled up in their scarves and shuffled a bit in anticipation. The two teams mounted their booms. The Gryffindor team had noticed the badges the Slytherins wore, but no one had really had a chance to read one. The first burst of song, therefore, came as a shock.

Artemis, who had never had any intention of singing, was sitting with the Ravenclaw Prefects. Fortunately, Draco didn't notice from up in the air, the girls were glad he wasn't distracting Pansy, who was leading the singing, and Blaise found the whole thing amusing.

The song, Artemis noticed, was definitely rattling the redhead, who was doing a lousy job of stopping the other team from scoring. Artemis shrugged mentally. He still wanted the Snakes to win.

Draco and Harry were circling overhead, although the singing had distracted Potter, as well. He looked righteously angry, and not a little horrified. Draco smirked as he kept his eyes open for the Snitch. It was proving elusive, however. Finally he saw it just seconds after Potter did. He dived for it, lying flat against his broom to increase his speed. The Snitch turned suddenly for the other side of the stands. Draco's heart leapt into his throat as Potter pulled up beside him, neck and neck. They both reached out an arm, scrabbling for it. Draco's fingernails scraped over the back of Potter's hand as the Gryffindor closed his fist around the Snitch.

"D'arvit, no!"

Harry pulled up short, raising his arm, holding up the Snitch as most of the stands screamed happily. Draco's gut clenched. He felt like a complete loser in that moment. Snape would be so disappointed in him, and his teammates—his whole House—he was a failure—

WHAM! A Bludger hit Potter in the back and he slid right off his broom and fell five feet to the ground, winded. Draco turned in surprise. Crabbe had hit it, but Montague had egged him on. Draco frowned. Vince should not be listening to that Death Eater wannabe.

Boos erupted as Madam Hooch's whistle blew. She flew over to Vince and began lecturing him. Draco swallowed and landed near Potter. He forced a sneer. "Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you? I've never seen a worse Keeper…"

"I've never seen a worse Seeker." Potter held up the Snitch again.

Anger washed over Malfoy. The rest of the Gryffindor team was running up, all except Weasley, who was wandering off alone. "You're not all that, Potter."

Vince had reached the ground now. Cronin walked up to him as he dismounted. It looked like he might be in serious trouble.

"You think Chang likes you? She's just fixated on you because of Diggory's death. She doesn't really care about you."

"Shut up!"

The girl Chasers were descending on Potter now, all hugging him at once. The moment for taunts was passing him by. "We wanted to add more verses but we couldn't find a rhyme for useless and ugly…"

"You're just jealous you lost," Johnson called back at him in disgust.

It struck deep. At any rate, if it was that obvious, he was probably only making a fool of himself. "Your spells suck," he threw back lamely, and abruptly walked away.

"Jumped up little…" he heard, but didn't turn around. He headed over to Greg, who was watching Cronin lead Crabbe and Montague away.

"What's going on?"

"Cronin wants to talk to them in his office." He looked worried.

"I hate Hogwarts."

Greg slung an arm over his shoulder. "You did your best. It's OK."

"It's not OK! I lost!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not **your** fault."

"Good job, Greg!" a voice yelled from the stands—a brown-eyed girl with a ponytail.

"Rebecca Kesrith. My date next weekend."

"You're enjoying all that, aren't you?"

Goyle grinned at him. Draco just shook his head. "At least one of us will look back on his school years with a sense of accomplishment."

"Draco, really, don't let this get to you. All kinds of successful leaders had minor setbacks over the history of their careers."

Draco looked at him. He seemed completely sincere. "Well, at least Hermione won't care."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You're headed down the slippery slope with a will, aren't you?"

"Sir?" Vince frowned in confusion.

Cronin appraised them from where he sat behind his desk. Vince shifted nervously, but Montague seemed fine. "I think he's got potential, sir. Goyle, too."

Cronin drummed his fingers on his desk. "You're friends with Malfoy and Fowl, as well. You know, the company you keep is important. Ministry officials, for example, surround themselves with other popular, competent people. Death Eaters… they associate with other Dark Arts users. Pure-blood extremists. Fanatics of You-Know-Who."

Montague nodded, so Vince did, too.

"Your father was a Death Eater. In prison for it, in fact. Your friend, Goyle—his father's in Azkaban along with him. What does that tell you, boy?"

"Our fathers made poor choices," Vince replied, "but as Malfoy says, I'm not my father."

Cronin smiled. "Not a bad answer. What are your feelings about Death Eaters, boy? Any inkling to join?"

"I'm no Death Eater," Vince said defensively. "I'd never follow Voldemort."

"Never?" Cronin raised an eyebrow.

"Never's a long time," Montague commented. Vince looked at him in confusion.

"Well, why would I want to join him?" Vince countered.

"Power, of course."

"I'm not much interested in power. I'm just Malfoy's bodyguard, you know. I didn't even join HELP without his approval."

"HELP?"

Montague waved a hand dismissively. "Granger's house elf thing."

"Miss Granger. A very intelligent girl. Nothing to compare to Mr. Fowl…"

"Fowl's a genius."

"Yes." Cronin continued to regard him thoughtfully. "You don't believe Mr. Malfoy would ever become a Death Eater?"

"He's certainly interested in power. But he likes Muggle-borns, like Granger," Montague scoffed.

"As does Fowl. Although I believe You-Know-Who would overlook that for a find like Fowl. Think what they could do together."

"Trust me, Fowl would never bow to anybody. Neither would Draco."

"Hmmm." Cronin tapped his fingers a bit more. "Very well. You're both dismissed. I want an essay on proper sportsmanship from both of you tomorrow. A long one."

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sunday afternoon, Hermione and Draco met in an empty classroom to study astronomy and arithmancy together. She commiserated with him over the Quidditch game, which did make him feel a bit better. After they studied, he brought out some wizarding music for her to listen to. "I like all types, really, so I'll just play you a little of everything. You don't object to what Artemis calls heavy metal, do you? OK then, we'll start with The Grimm…"

Somewhere in between the songs _You Can't Play Quidditch in a Kilt_ and _Men Are Like Bludgers_, Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. "This is a lot of fun. Thank you for sharing all this music with me."

The Quidditch loss barely stung after that.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At breakfast Monday, Hagrid was sitting at the staff table. "Well, he's back," Marie sighed.

"Why? Why?" Pansy moaned.

"I can't believe Dumbledore can't see the difference between his classes and Professor Grubbly-Plank's."

"I imagine the High Inquisitor will notice," Blaise said.

Sure enough, Cronin showed up in their Care of Magical Creatures class the next day. Hagrid led them into the Forbidden Forest for the lesson. "These are pretty rare," he said happily. "I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em—"

"You're sure they're trained?" Draco demanded nervously. He didn't like the Forest and he was feeling quite apprehensive to meet mysterious, likely dangerous beasts. The other Slytherins murmured agreement, even Artemis, and not a few of the Gryffindors.

"Course they are," Hagrid scowled. He was carrying a dead cow over his shoulder, which was not a reassuring sight.

"So what happened to your face, then?" The large man had a dark black eye and a bruised cheek.

"Mind yer own business and quit askin' stupid questions!"

"That doesn't seem a very polite way to address the students," Cronin spoke up.

"Malfoy's always disrespectful," Hagrid said uncomfortably.

"Hmm." Cronin turned to his ever-present clipboard.

"Well… we'll ge' to see them in their natural habitat. Follow me."

Ten minutes later, they reached a dark, dense part of the forest. Hagrid placed the cow on the ground and stepped back. The class was looking around anxiously.

"Gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged them. "They'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat, but I'm goin' to call, anyway." He made an odd, shrieking cry that rang around the trees.

Cronin was writing notes furiously. "Have you even told them what you will be studying yet?"

"I was goin' to surprise 'em…"

"Were you," Cronin responded dryly.

"Yeah, er, alrigh' then, I'm callin' the thestrals," he explained proudly. "Hogwarts has a whole herd of 'em in here."

"But they're really, really unlucky!" Patil interrupted, face scrunched up. "They bring terrible misfortune on people who see them!"

Hagrid chuckled. "No, no—tha's jus' superstition. They're dead clever and useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work; it's mainly just pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don't want ter Apparate—here one comes, look—"

The students glanced around. Draco looked startled. After a great deal of practice spending time in his animagus form, he could now see a vague outline of himself in the mirror, like a wavery shadow. He could see this thestral in the same way: blank, white eyes, the dragonish face and neck, the fangs, the skeletal body of a large black horse with leathery wings. It looked them over and then began to eat the cow.

"Can anyone actually see it?" Cronin sneered. "Why study a rare, invisible animal at all?"

"I can see it," Potter said.

"M-me, too," Neville gulped, eyes locked on the creature. Several others glanced that way, and Patil screamed to see flesh ripping away from bones and vanishing for what seemed like no reason.

"So, the thestral's eating it?" Ron asked weakly. Eva stared in fascinated disgust.

One and then two more horses slipped into the clearing through the trees.

"Who knows why some o' you can see them an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Only people who have seen death can see them."

"Tha's right. Ten points ter Gryffindor."

"I think I felt something! I think it's near me!" Parvati cried frantically.

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh…"

"Are you aware that the Ministry has classified thestrals as dangerous?" Cronin cut in.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All right, they migh' take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them—"

Artemis rolled his eyes as Cronin went back to writing. "Is that something you'd like to see in your classroom?" the man asked, sounding innocent.

"No! O' course not! I mean, a dog'll bite if you bait it, won't it—thestrals just ha' a bad reputation. Now this one, Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the forest—"

Draco tuned the others out and sidled up to Tenebrus. From behind, so the class couldn't see, he reached out slowly and patted the thestral's shoulder. It snorted, and craned its neck around to peer at him. It blinked once, then took another bite of cow. Draco grinned.

"Anyway, there's loads a' good stuff abou' thestrals. Once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazing sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want to go—"

Cronin walked over to Crabbe and Goyle. "Do you find these classes helpful? Not too dangerous?"

"A student was attacked by a blast ended skrewt once," Greg told him.

"Why on earth would anyone want to study those?"

"No one did," Vince replied.

"Is Professor," sneered sarcastically, "Hagrid a good teacher? Clear? Understandable?"

"I can barely understand his accent," Pansy sniffed.

"Miss Patil? Not intimidated by any of these creatures?"

She looked around, not sure what to say. "Well, some…" She had screamed, after all, no denying that.

"Mr. Longbottom? You can see thestrals—who did you see die?"

"My—my granddad."

"What do you think of them?" He looked over at the thestrals.

Neville squirmed. "They're… er… okay…"

"Who did you see die?" Artemis interrupted.

Cronin turned slowly, eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"

"You can see them—you looked exactly at them. I was curious."

Cronin's voice was flat and indifferent. "My uncle." Facing Longbottom, he added, "And face it, you're frightened of them." He jotted down more notes. Hagrid looked on helplessly as Cronin asked several more increasingly insulting questions. "Well, that will be enough for my evaluation. You'll get your results in ten days. Carry on. Try not to let any of the students get killed."

"I'm thinking his review won't be very good," Blaise whispered to Marie.

Hermione seemed furious. "He—he's so clearly prejudiced!"

"Now you know how Slytherins feel," Eva said.

The Gryffindors just sneered at them. "Right, you don't have an evil reputation 'cause you're actually, you know, mean and cruel to people," Finnegan retorted.

Hagrid pulled himself enough together to stop the fight. Then he noticed Malfoy, petting Tenebrus. "Malfoy? Can you see them?"

Draco jumped a bit, but said, "No. I felt him brush up against me and waved my hand around til I found his neck—feels like his neck. I think he likes this."

Hagrid appeared dumbfounded. "Normally, no, no' with strangers."

"They don't like strangers and yet you brought us amongst them, thinking nothing bad might happen," Millie huffed.

"Idiot," Pansy muttered.

"I can't believe you're touching it," Brown shuddered.

Draco shrugged. "I've always liked horses."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Blaise dropped his pile of books down on the common room table with a groan. "I have never had so much homework, ever!"

"**We **have never had so much," Draco corrected, looking up at him from his Charms essay, an ink smear on his cheekbone.

"At least we've made it to December. Not too much longer until the holidays."

"Greg, you're way too cheerful."

"Not too much longer until **someone** becomes a big brother." Marie poked Artemis, looking sly.

"No use trying to disturb me. I've gotten used to the idea."

"When is your mom due again?" Vince asked.

"December 20th."

"You could have a Christmas baby!"

"We shall see."

"I know why Greg's cheerful," Pansy burst out gleefully, unable to hold back any longer. "He and Rebekah Kesrith were making out in the garden on their date last night.

All eyes turned to Goyle. "There was some snogging," Greg admitted cautiously. "I think 'making out' might be a bit extreme."

"And why were you watching, Pansy?"

"I was just passing by." She stuck her nose in the air. "And it was definitely making out."

Draco laughed. "Good for you, Greg."

The others laughed, too. Greg blushed profusely.

"Oh!" Pansy said, as the others patted their pockets. Artemis was the one who took a now warm Galleon out of his pocket. "Meeting tonight."

"At least the Ravenclaws are warming up to us."

"One Ravenclaw in particular," Draco grinned.

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. Lovegood had taken to following him around, making weird comments, and staring at him with wide eyes. It amused Draco to no end. The rest grinned, as well.

"The Hufflepuffs are still keeping their distance. And the Gryffindors will never like us," Millie stated. "That's just the way it is."

"Fine with me," Vince said, to several nods.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In fact, Artemis got an owl from Juliet in the middle of DADA, on December 13th, informing him that his mother had just gone into labor and been taken to the hospital by his father.

"I assume this is something vital, to interrupt my class," Cronin scowled.

"My mother's having a baby—right now."

Pansy gave a little squeal and Blaise heartily wished him congratulations.

"Well, well. You won't be the only, top dog anymore."

Artemis made no reply.

"See me after class," Cronin ordered.

Accordingly, after class Artemis stood in front of the professor's desk, waiting for him to speak. He didn't say at all what Artemis expected.

"Everyone's life is full of changes."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Some are good, some are bad. A new child is a big change. What do you think about it?"

"I think I'll like being a big brother. The endless crying and smelly diaper phase will be annoying, but manageable."

"Not jealous?"

"It's not like I'm going to be forced to share my crayons. I'm enough older that I understand." Artemis was calmly answering, but he couldn't figure out why Cronin was going on about this.

"It will be a lot of responsibility. Especially in these dark times of Voldemort's new reign. Have you taken any precautions to protect your Muggle family?"

"Many." Muggle, magic, and fairy, in fact.

"Of course. With your cleverness and strategy… genius, and all. Not worried about Voldemort, then?" Cronin steepled his fingers.

"Not overly so."

"Perhaps you're more worried about the Ministry. I know they've kept tabs on you before—concerned about your proclivity for criminal activities."

"I do not participate in criminal activities."

"No, of course not. Never thought of actually joining Voldemort, have you?"

"As you said, my parents are Muggles…"

"He'd overlook that, you know, for someone as smart and magically strong as you. You've had any number of wizards in your background, your Head of House told me."

"I have no desire to join Voldemort."

"You would say that, even if you did. You're interested in power, I know. And wealth. And new knowledge. You're a prime candidate for studying Dark Arts, in fact."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Artemis demanded stiffly.

Cronin smiled. "The Ministry is once again concerned about you. Voldemort can provide countless opportunities to achieve your utmost desires. You could be—tempted."

"Except that he's evil. I'm not likely to join anyone who would use Unforgiveables on his own men, just because he's in a bad mood. Nor do I want to see all Muggles—like my parents—exterminated. You may tell the Ministry that." _Besides, I make my own opportunities._

Cronin tapped his fingers together. "We'll see. You're dismissed… for now."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Butler was furious. "He dared to question you in such a manner—Artemis, let me show him that is inadvisable!"

"You can't beat him up, Butler; the Ministry would have you arrested."

"I could just lean on him a little," Butler coaxed.

Artemis shook his head. "Maybe as a back-up plan."

The other Slytherins were furious, as well. "You're the least likely candidate for a Death Eater in this school! Well, besides Potter."

Artemis cocked his head. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you're smart enough to be a Dark Lord yourself and you'd never accept second best," Draco said.

Artemis smiled.

Everyone was still a little worked up when they went to the last DA meeting before the Christmas holidays. When they arrived, a bit early, they all burst out laughing. The room was decorated with hundreds of golden ornaments with Potter's face on one side and the message "Have a very Harry Christmas" on the other. Potter was frantically trying to take them down off the ceiling as they collapsed into hysterics on the floor. Even Artemis was snickering, although still upright.

"Awfully full of yourself, aren't you, Potter?" Draco finally managed to get out past the giggles.

Mortified, and still trying to remove the baubles, Potter exclaimed, "I didn't put them up! Dobby did!"

Draco promptly erupted into laughter again.

Artemis considered helping Harry with a removal spell, then discarded the idea. He was only willing to go so far.

Lovegood came in just as Potter was finishing and looked around dreamily. "Hello. Those are nice. Oh, mistletoe." She pointed to a large arrangement of berries almost directly above where Harry stood. He jumped back immediately.

"Good thinking." Luna nodded seriously. "They're often infested with nargles." Harry stared at her blankly. "Oh, hello, Artemis." She wandered over to Fowl, to Harry's relief and Artemis's discomfort.

Still, he tried to be polite. "Lovegood."

"Are you going home for the hols?" she asked him.

"Yes. By the time term has ended—actually by the end of tonight—I should have a baby brother."

Luna's face lit up. "How delightful! Just watch out for eriazels around the crib—they like newborns, you know."

Artemis frowned. He hated when she made statements like that. Did she know what she was talking about or was she just crazy, like everyone else thought? Now he was going to have to look up eriazels.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Do you like my song and band names? I worked hard on those. I'm particularly fond of Splinched.


	8. Chapter 8

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 8

After the rest of the group showed up to the DA meeting, Potter announced, "OK. We're just going to review tonight, because there's no point starting anything new right before a three week break."

"Nothing new? I wouldn't have bothered to come if I'd known," Smith complained.

"We're really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," Fred said.

Several people tittered. Draco smirked.

Harry divided them into pairs again. Everyone had made enormous progress, he thought proudly, although Neville did stun the wrong person, and Pansy had made a rude comment. Although the Slytherins often made belittling remarks, they hadn't caused much trouble, being more concerned with learning the spells. Besides, they mostly stuck together, which cut down on opportunities for conflict. Draco liked to mix up the Slytherin pairs on the basis that you never knew who might be fighting. Draco had also paired with Hermione and Ginny, and Luna, for some reason. He seemed to find her amusing, especially when she would drift along the room in pursuit of Fowl. Artemis had given in and sparred against her, and both Weasley twins, who had wanted to try their skills against a genius. Artemis had won each time.

At the end of the session, Harry praised them all and said he thought they'd try Patronuses next time. They left the room amongst general murmurs of excitement, to find Butler waiting.

"The delivery was a success. Mother and babies are doing well."

"Wait—babies?" Artemis's eyes were wide.

Butler smirked. "Yes. Twin boys."

Artemis took a deep breath. Well. Home was going to be interesting, indeed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis was awoken very early the next morning by Potter's owl. He took the message he was offered and began to read. "What is it?" Draco asked sleepily from the next bed over.

"Potter had a vision in his sleep," Artemis replied. "He saw Arthur Weasley attacked by a giant snake. He saw it from the snake's point of view—interesting. Mr. Weasley was taken to St. Mungo's, and although seriously injured, should recover. Potter and the Weasley family have been sent to stay with Black for the time being. Ah… even more fascinating. At one point, Potter looked at Dumbledore—his scar burned—he felt strong hatred, and wanted to bite him with his fangs… he's afraid he's going mad."

Artemis could hear the grin in Draco's voice. "You could have a lot of fun with that."

He looked over at Draco and smirked. "I could, but I'm more mature than you."

Draco stuck his tongue out. Then he sat up, running his hand through his sleep-mussed hair. "Voldemort has a big snake."

"Yes, he does. Potter has a connection to Voldemort's mind. Now he has a vision through the eyes of Voldemort's snake. The conclusion would seem to be…"

"Voldemort is connected to his snake," Draco finished.

"Where was Mr. Weasley that he met up with Voldemort's snake, anyway?" asked a groggy Blaise, who was rubbing his eyes and blinking at them.

"Good question. He doesn't say."

"Is that all the message?"

"Yes. He says Dumbledore didn't offer any explanations, and neither did Black when he asked him about it."

"Course not. They never seem to tell him anything, do they?"

"I doubt that Black knows, anyway. But you're right." Artemis took up parchment and began a message back:

"You are not crazy, nor are you in danger of attacking anyone. We've said for some time now that you and Voldemort share a connection through your scar. Thus the need for you to learn Occlumency. I surmise that Voldemort has a connection with his snake, as well. Mr. Weasley was on some sort of mission for the Order when he was attacked, was he not? Over the course of that, he and Voldemort's snake met. I suspect that the snake had been sent by Voldemort on a mission of its own. I suspect you saw through the snake's eyes because Voldemort was seeing that way, too, watching over the mission's progress. Did you get any sense of what the snake was doing or how it was feeling?

"I further theorize that you were still feeling sensitive from this vision, and the hate you felt toward Dumbledore was due to residual feeling from the snake. You would not have reacted to that rage. You are not possessed; the snake won't control you. However, this makes your learning Occlumency imperative. You need to be able to control what you see and when, and what if anything you choose to send Voldemort. If you can control your Occlumency/Legilimency, you could learn what the something is that Voldemort wants, through the door in your previous dream.

"I am glad that Mr. Weasley will recover. Give my best to the family, please. Keep me updated on any further developments."

Draco wrote his own message of sympathy and good wishes to Ginny and sent it along with Artemis's message.

Later that afternoon, as Artemis was packing his trunk, he got another letter from Potter. "Are you sure I'm not possessed? Maybe **I'm** the weapon that Voldemort wants. Maybe he possessed me and I attacked Mr. Weasley. Maybe he can turn into a snake—only, well, I'm not an animagus. Maybe he can see through me into the Order HQ. Dumbledore doesn't tell me anything…"

He went on in this vein for some time. "Clearly," Artemis remarked, "Potter is angry at Dumbledore. Also? Potter can be really stupid."

Draco, who was directing his house elf in packing his trunk, started laughing. "Really? You think?"

"You're panicking," Artemis wrote. "Stop it. You are not located down a long hallway behind a black door, so you are not the weapon. You also cannot turn into a snake. Even if you could, you could not have transported to some location and back in order to bite anyone without knowing how to Apparate, even if you'd known where Mr. Weasley was. Nor did you touch a portkey, as you were asleep. Try to think logically. Practice your meditation and the mental shields I showed you."

As the boys were walking down the stairs to leave the castle to take the carriage to the train, Hermione stopped them. "I'm going to join Ron and Harry at Black's house," she informed them. "I'm taking the Knight Bus."

"Try to get Potter to keep practicing his Occlumency. I told him to do so in my letter. I was about to send it off with my owl…" Artemis held it up as evidence "…but since you're going there…"

"I can take it." She nodded. "I'll do my best to get him to be sensible. I would have thought he'd have caught on to Occlumency before now."

Artemis passed the parchment over to her, face thoughtful. "Ask him what image comes to mind when he thinks of the words 'protected' and 'hidden'."

"I will."

Hermione and Draco then looked at each other. "Um, I have your Christmas present, Draco. Would you like it now?"

"Sure. I've got yours, too." Then they both looked at Artemis somewhat awkwardly.

Artemis raised one hand. "Never mind me. I'll head on to the carriage. See you on the train," to Draco. "Have a nice holiday," to Hermione.

"You, too. Congratulations on your new brothers!" She watched Artemis walk away for a moment, then took a wrapped gift out of her box and handed it to the blond. He gave her a smaller gold and silver box in return.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Draco. Well, open it!"

He received books, of course. _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Treasure Island, _and_ Junior Chemistry_. "Thanks." He smiled at her. "Your turn."

She opened the box to find a bracelet on a fine gold chain with four red jewels in the center. "Oh, it's lovely!"

"It's a portkey." He'd given her, Ginny, Greg, and Vince all portkeys this year. Ginny got a hair clip, and the boys got tie-pins in the shape of bludger bats. He was positive a portkey could be the difference between life and death, and wanted all his friends to have one eventually. "Password is _Scientia_. It'll take you to Hogwarts."

Her eyes widened. "Draco…" And then she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He raised a hand, ran it softly over her hair to cup the back of her neck, and deepened the kiss a little. Her arms wrapped around his waist as he pulled her in closer, and his other arm went around her back.

Their lips broke apart and they stared at each other. Hermione blushed a little. Draco smirked. They disengaged reluctantly and stepped back. "You'd best go before you miss the train."

"All right. Hey, you know—I could teach you Occlumency, if you want. It might come in handy sometime."

She smiled brightly. "I would like to learn. Maybe it would help Harry. Plus, you know me—I just like knowing things."

"I know. After the hols then, we'll get together."

"OK."

"OK."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They did not mention Hermione on the train ride. Instead, Artemis and Draco talked about big brotherhood. "Do you think your Myles and Beckett will be geniuses, like you?"

"Well, not quite as smart as me." Artemis smirked at him. "But they are Fowls, after all, so they will be highly intelligent."

"You know they'll start Hogwarts the same year as Ecleus."

"If they're all magical, yes."

Draco scoffed. "Of course they will be. And they'll all be best mates and terrorize the school, just like the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan."

"At least we'll have graduated by then and won't be held responsible for looking after them."

Draco looked at Artemis solemnly. "We'll always be responsible for looking after them. We're their big brothers."

Artemis nodded. "We'll have a lot of wisdom and guidance to impart."

"Plus watching to make sure they don't—you know, steal your wand and accidentally turn themselves purple. Or poison themselves with your potions ingredients. Or—or hack into people's bank accounts."

Artemis laughed. "You **have** learned. You'll have to teach Ecleus about the Muggle world, too. Get him his own computer."

"Right. Send him to your house to—play with your appliances, ride in cars. Stuff like that. Teach him Muggles are people, too."

Artemis graced Draco with an approving look. "You really have come a long way, Draco."

Draco blushed a little. "Yeah, well. My brother's not going to be raised the way I was. I'm glad my father's not around to influence him."

"You managed to break away from his influence. You saw the world wasn't like he said and made up your own mind."

Draco smiled. "Yeah. I did."

Artemis smiled back. "You'll make sure they don't fall into the same traps. He'll still be around Pureblood supremists in Slytherin—unless he's sorted into a different House…"

"Perish the thought!"

"I wonder what my brothers will be like… which House they would be in… it will be interesting to see."

"If they're in Hufflepuff, I'll laugh."

"Ha! When Ecleus is in Gryffindor—"

"Never!"

They both laughed. "You're right. We'll have to guide them carefully."

"And teach them how to defend themselves."

"How to appreciate culture. The ballet, the opera…"

"How to conduct themselves at fancy, political banquets…"

"How to hack into bank accounts…"

Draco's whole face smiled. "That's right. I forgot. We're still not completely legal, either of us. So, they learn what they need to know, and when they can and can't use it."

"Most importantly, how to never get caught." They shared a knowing look.

"Oh, and how to ride a broom!"

"Teach them about the fairy world. LEP-Recons…"

"How to become animagi."

"This is going to be a lot of work."

"Being a good big brother takes time and effort," Draco nodded. "You'll have it double, too. But it's worth it."

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure it will be." They exchanged another understanding look, in full agreement. They could not imagine **not** wanting to be good older brothers.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

The day after Christmas, Artemis got an owl from Potter. "Hidden=invisibility cloak. Safe=Sirius. How does that help? Would you be willing to come give me an emergency lesson over the holidays?"

So they arranged for Artemis to go to Grimmauld Place. He and Butler showed up the morning of New Year's Eve. "Hello, Mr. Black, Professor Lupin."

"I'm not your professor anymore, Artemis," Remus said with a smile.

"I hear congratulations for your family are in order!" Sirius clapped Artemis on the back. Butler made an abortive move for his gun, and Sirius quickly snatched his hand away. "Sorry!"

"Hi, Artemis!" Ginny called from the sofa. She threw him a cloth bag, which when opened, proved to contain sweets. "Happy late Christmas!"

"To you, as well," he replied. "Where's Potter?"

He was answered by voices and footsteps on the stairs.

"…can't help it, he's only a house elf."

"He's a nasty, disturbing one. I don't trust him."

"Well, of course you shouldn't trust him…"

"Harry, Artemis is here!" Ginny yelled, bringing the three voices into the room.

Ginny went off with her brother and Hermione while Butler went with the adults. Potter and Artemis once again faced off in the living room.

"Have you been practicing?"

At Harry's nod, Artemis said, "Let's give it a try. 1—2—3—Legilimens!"

He was a snake, striking at Mr. Weasley… he was walking down a long corridor towards a black door… Cho Chang was about to kiss him under the mistletoe…

He was on one knee on the carpet, and Artemis was rubbing his wrist with a disgruntled look. "Did you realize you were casting a Stinging Hex?"

Harry flushed. "No. Sorry."

"Using magic is not the goal here. You are supposed to remove me from your head with your mind alone."

"I know." Harry hung his head.

"That was the hallway from your dream?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Artemis cast a healing charm on the welt on his wrist. "All right. When your mind is invaded, I want you to picture it being wrapped in an Invisibility Cloak so that no one can find it and get in. Again."

This attempt went no better than the first, however. Artemis stared hard at Potter for a long moment. The Gryffindor shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps... you shouldn't be so… passive. You always seem to work best when you're **doing** things. This time, don't hide yourself behind shields. Attack back. Imagine your patronus forming and moving against the threat."

Harry perked up at that. It sounded much easier to imagine.

"1—2—3—Legilimens!"

He was in his cupboard under the stairs… each memory was a separate entity, to be protected like a friend… he was looking at Neville's parents with pity… a brilliant bluish white stag rose up in his mind and stood in front of those who needed protecting… it grew in size, filling the whole of his mind/vision… it bounded away, straight toward the enemy…

And Artemis was back in his own mind. He smiled. "Good. Very good. How did it feel?"

"I—it was like my thoughts were people I had to protect. And my patronus fought to defend them."

"Good," Artemis repeated. "Make the hero complex work **for** you. I should have remembered you're a Gryffindor. Again. Remember how it felt and do it again."

It was easier the second time. Harry was ecstatic.

"You still need to work on purging yourself of fear and anger each night. You'll need to keep practicing visualizing what you did to protect yourself. Plus, I want to try out having you keep certain memories to the forefront of your mind, projecting them, as it were, so that your enemy reads those particular memories and nothing else. Make him see what you want him to see. But we'll save that for next time."

Harry practically skipped into the kitchen where the adults were sitting and announced proudly, "I did it! I've got it!"

Sirius and Lupin both praised him profusely. Butler quirked a smile at Artemis. "Ever considered being a teacher?"

A horrified expression spread across his face. "No."

"But just consider—"

"**No**."

Black grinned over at him. "Don't blame you. Too boring."

"Plus trying to get all those brats to behave…" Remus shuddered.

"But you were a teacher!"

"That's why I can complain about it now." They laughed at his smile and waggled eyebrows. Except for Artemis, who still looked vaguely disquieted. Butler hid his grin at his employer.

SSSSSSSSSSS

On New Year's Day, Artemis and Butler stood in the ruins of a castle in Wales, where Artemis squinted at the faded words hidden amongst the pictures in a cracked wall mural. "…heated to boiling," he read, "for a full seven minutes…"

He wrote the words in his alchemical notebook.

"At least they didn't mention chocolate this time. But I don't know where I can my hands on this much goatskin and zinc…"

"This is going to be one really weird recipe," Butler sighed. "Unless the last clue turns out to be 'April Fool's'."

"Unlikely. But even so, I still have my own experiments."

"If nothing else, perhaps you'll get an interesting hot cocoa recipe."

The look Artemis gave him had Butler hiding a grin again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the Slytherins were settling into bed their first evening back, Artemis got another owl from Potter. "This is getting ridiculous."

"No, we like being kept in the loop," Draco corrected.

Artemis read the letter. "I've been practicing like you told me, but I still could tell that something made Voldemort very happy tonight."

"Well, that's never good news."

Artemis sat down on his bed, staring into space thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, Potter isn't advanced enough yet to follow the emotion back to its source and discover **why** Voldemort is happy."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

In fact, they found out at breakfast the next day, when Draco opened up his copy of the _Daily Prophet_, took one look at the front page, and sprang to his feet, vibrating where he stood.

Pansy and Artemis, on either side of him, and Crabbe and Goyle, directly across, stared at him in surprise.

"Draco, what on earth…?"

Draco's hands clenched and unclenched. "He's free," he said through gritted teeth.

Artemis grabbed up his own paper and spread it out over the table. "Mass breakout from Azkaban," he read out loud. "Dementors join Voldemort's side."

"Dumbledore tried to tell Fudge that would happen."

"Fourteen high security prisoners, all Death Eaters, escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening."

"That's why You-Know-Who was so happy," Zabini said, stabbing a finger at the article.

The whole front page was filled with black and white photos of the thirteen wizards and one witch in question. Each had a name and the crime they had been convicted for printed by the photo. Most were jeering or otherwise looking insolent.

"All our dads." Vince looked shaken.

"And good old Aunt Bella," Draco sneered.

"Do you think it's likely they'll seek asylum at your home?" Artemis asked.

"They know Mother would turn them in," Draco replied. "I'm not sure about—" He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't know." Greg shrugged. "He wouldn't hurt my mom, though."

"There's a way…" Artemis began, but stopped when he noticed Cronin bearing down on them.

Cronin stopped directly before them and smiled mockingly. "Fowl, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott," he pronounced loudly. "You need to come with me. You're wanted at the Ministry for questioning regarding the breakout from Azkaban."


	9. Chapter 9

The Family Name—Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 9

Cronin stopped directly before them and smiled mockingly. "Fowl, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott," he pronounced loudly. "You need to come with me. You're wanted at the Ministry for questioning regarding the breakout from Azkaban."

All conversation stopped as every eye turned to them.

"Do you honestly believe we can control dementors?" Draco demanded.

"You could still be in on the plot," Cronin said. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere until I have contacted my lawyer," Artemis informed him matter-of-factly. "Butler!"

Butler, Snape, and Dumbledore all headed over towards them.

"The same goes for us, as well." Draco turned his chin up haughtily and dismissed the man by turning his thoughts away from him to look at Artemis. "Shall we have ours collaborate?"

"This is a direct order from the Ministry." Cronin was frowning darkly now and looked ready to grab them by the arm.

Butler inserted his large body between the man and the boys. "They'll be paying the Ministry a visit," he assured him. "In a few minutes."

Theodore Nott, a Sixth Year, sidled over and hid himself behind Crabbe and Goyle and Butler, seeking protection.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Severus snarled at Cronin.

"I think you heard. These five boys are to be taken to the Ministry for questioning."

"You think they had prior knowledge of the event?" Dumbledore asked.

"At the very least."

Now the whispers were starting amongst the students; whisper, whisper.

"You are aware questioning children under Veritaserum is illegal?"

"These are desperate times. They may require desperate measures," Cronin replied, smirking at Snape. "We'll do whatever we have to."

"We'll need to get our owls to contact our barristers," Artemis said.

"You might run for it. I can't let you out of my sight."

Dumbledore sighed. "Let's go to my office. They can fire-call from there, and we can wait for the lawyers to arrive."

"Very well," Cronin agreed with bad grace.

"Morning classes are cancelled," Dumbledore announced, seeing as Butler, Cronin, and Snape were all about to miss teaching, anyway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The wait seemed to take forever, although it was only a short time between the Floo-call and the arrival of the lawyers. Vince and Greg used a different one from Artemis and Draco, and from Nott, so the three came to work together. Snape decided he might do more harm than good at the Ministry, so he stayed behind. Cronin, Butler, and Dumbledore went with them. They went through the Floo to Hogsmeade, then portkeyed to just outside the Ministry building.

Vince and Greg were clearly nervous. Artemis seemed calm, but Draco thought that underneath he was very angry. Draco himself kept wavering between fear and rage. His father was free again! And was he about to be blamed for it? As if he would want to give the man who'd nearly murdered him the opportunity to try again.

Theodore Nott, who hated Potter with a vengeance for getting his dad arrested, and who looked happy by the news that he'd escaped, seemed to naively assume that the lawyers would get them off with no problem. Draco wondered at that. Then he mentally shrugged. Nott wasn't really his concern.

They had to pass a security desk to get inside. The wizard in attendance looked over Cronin's official paperwork and scanned them all with a long golden rod. Then he asked everyone to pass over their wands. Draco produced his, which the man set on a strange brass scales. It spit out a slip of paper, which the man read. "Ten inches, hawthorn, unicorn tail hair, been in use four years. Correct?"

"Yes."

"I keep the paper. You get the wand back—unless you're found guilty, then they'll take it away at the trial. Next?"

Dumbledore handed his wand over. "Nice to see you again, sir," the attendant told him.

"It is unfortunate the circumstances could not be better."

"Oh—oh yes, of course. These would be your students, right, sir?"

Artemis and Draco's lawyer, Irius Gossamer, insinuated her way in between. "We don't want to give out too much information, now do we, Eric?"

"Ms. Gossamer, ma'am, no ma'am." Eric nodded respectfully. He turned to Butler. "Wand?"

"I don't have a wand. I'm a Muggle."

"Oh, Muggles aren't supposed…"

"He's here for the trial, Eric," Crabbe and Goyle's lawyer, Robert Lightbearer, interrupted this time.

Butler passed through. Artemis and Draco looked at each other. Apparently, the Ministry of Magic did not check for guns—or knives. The others passed through the gates in turn. They rode the lift down to Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamut Administrative Services.

Cronin led them into Auror Headquarters, where Kingsley Shacklebolt joined them. "Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on the big man," Cronin told him in a low voice that Butler nonetheless heard. "He's some sort of bodyguard for Fowl."

"You don't feel Dumbledore is qualified enough to do that?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Dumbledore is on **their** side. Mr. Butler is one of his professors!"

Shacklebolt sighed. "Fine. Let's go. The hearing is down in Courtroom Ten. They're waiting for us."

"An actual hearing?" the third lawyer, Bufort Bumby, demanded. "For teenage boys? I thought they were just supposed to answer a few questions."

"Yes, before the Wizengamut," Cronin replied. "We've held them up long enough. Come on."

They all entered the lift again and got off at the Department of Mysteries. "We have to go down another flight," Cronin said as they walked down the corridor.

"That door at the end—is that the Department of Mysteries?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Shacklebolt answered absentmindedly.

"What sort of a name is that? What do they do?"

They turned and went down a flight of steps to a hall with stone walls, lit torches in brackets, and heavy bolted doors.

"It's where the Unspeakables work," Shacklebolt explained. "They—research magic—the 'magic inherent in the very fabric of existence.' So they say. No one knows much about what they do. It's all top secret."

"Oh, your government is seriously in need of a major overhaul," Artemis muttered.

They finally stopped outside a grimy, dark door with an immense iron lock. "Butler and Dumbledore…" Cronin began.

"Will be coming along as character references," Artemis cut him off, opening the door and sweeping inside. They were in a large room, at the lowest, center point. Rising up on all sides were tall benches, mostly empty, but the highest seats were full of shadowy figures. It was hard to see in the dim light. A few feet in front of them was a chair covered in chains. Artemis looked at it with distaste.

Draco had been in front of the Wizengamut before, as a witness against his father. It was more nerve-wracking when 50 or so adults, in purple robes, were all staring down at him, looking suspicious and unfriendly. Draco tried to adopt the neutral, law-abiding image that Artemis was projecting.

"Very well," Minister Fudge began. "This is a formal inquiry, January 4th, to determine if Misters Crabbe, Fowl, Goyle, Malfoy, or Nott are responsible for or had prior knowledge of the mass breakout at Azkaban on January 3rd—"

"Are our clients actually being charged here?" Lightbearer interrupted.

"That will depend on their answers. What is Albus Dumbledore doing here?"

"Character witness," Bumby answered happily. "This one, too," indicating Butler.

"Well. Interrogators: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe: Percy Weasley. Let us begin. Each of you, excepting Mr. Fowl, here, had a father in Azkaban at the time of the breakout…"

"As Mr. Fowl had no relatives or friends in Azkaban, why is he here?" Gossamer demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"**If** you would let me finish," Fudge snapped. "Mr. Fowl had for some time been under surveillance by the Ministry of Magic due to his various crimes and underworld connections before he even began his schooling at Hogwarts—"

"Objection. Nothing of the sort has ever been proven."

"Fine, his **alleged** criminal activity. He is, as he fully admits, a genius—"

"We accuse people based on their intelligence now? I know you're under a great deal of stress and pressure, Minister…"

"It is because of his shady background, his current Slytherin associates, and his high intellect that we believe he could have masterminded the entire escape," Cronin supplied.

"Now you are accusing people based on their Hogwarts House?"

"On their Death Eater ties," Fudge said firmly.

"I have none."

"How about your friendship with three of these four boys with Death Eater fathers?"

"You didn't even believe my father was a Death Eater when he was on trial for almost killing me," Draco sneered. "Now you've changed your minds?"

"He confessed to a few things while in Azkaban," Bones said.

"He was under the influence of the dementors," Lightbearer argued.

Draco decided that protesting that wouldn't be in his best interests.

The witch on Fudge's right, who looked very much like a toad with a bow on its head, cleared her throat. "If we may get back to the questioning." This was the witch who had gifted Cronin with the Blood Quills, Artemis remembered. "Where were the five of you on the night of June the 3rd?"

"Hogwarts. We had the Return From Holidays Feast and went back to the Slytherin dorms." Artemis looked at Theo. "Did you go anywhere, Nott?"

"No, same as you guys. I spent a little time in the Common Room and then I went to bed." The other three boys all nodded.

"There would be numerous witnesses, if you would care to check," Gossamer offered pleasantly.

"Before that, however, you were all home for the holidays. We know you weren't actually present for the breakout itself—"

"Obviously, as teenage boys have no control over dementors."

"Nor would they have been able to recruit dementors. That was all Voldemort. It has been Voldemort's plan for some time, as I tried to warn you, Minister," Dumbledore said, also pleasantly.

Fudge scowled.

"You didn't see fit to pass this on to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Bones asked, turning to Fudge with a frown of her own.

"The likelihood seemed low." Fudge waved it away with his hand. "That is not the issue here."

"I'd keep my eye on Walden MacNair if I was you," Artemis said, speaking directly to Bones.

She nodded solemnly as Fudge sputtered a bit. "You are not here to accuse other people! How do we know you haven't been conspiring with Lucius Malfoy and plotting this escape?"

"Have any of us visited the prisoners?" Artemis asked, looking bored. "Or passed on any messages?"

"No," the boys chorused.

"So you have no proof whatsoever that anyone here is guilty?" Lightbearer stared hard at the head inquisitors.

"Or any probable cause," Gossamer added.

"Therefore no right to even be asking these questions," Bumby finished.

"We gave you our cause!"

"No, you tried to justify yourself, but you have no evidence. You are accusing five innocent boys who were trying to deal with the trauma of their fathers' imprisonment, who are now trying to deal with the shock of their escape. They had no foreknowledge."

Gossamer was a really good lawyer, Draco thought, watching her display of shining, righteous anger sway the other members of the Wizengamut.

"I move we dismiss this inquiry." Madam Bones spoke in a loud, firm voice. She was clearly on their side.

There were a dozen or so against, but the majority ruled.

"Dismissed, then. No charges will be brought against you."

"Excellent." Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Shall we be on our way?"

The boys all smiled back in sheer relief. They followed Dumbledore and the barristers out of the court room, Butler bringing up the rear.

"The door we passed, the Department of Mysteries," Artemis whispered to Draco. "Take a good look at it when we go by again. That's the door from Potter's dreams."

Draco turned to him, eyes wide, when a half-hysterical figure swept around the corner and grabbed Draco. Butler moved for his gun and Dumbledore his wand before they realized it was Narcissa Malfoy. She was weeping and hugging Draco tight. "Oh, oh!" she choked out. "Ecleus is gone! Draco, it was your father!"

Fudge and Bones came out, hearing the commotion. "What's all this?"

"I've just been to your Aurors to report—my baby boy has been kidnapped!"

"You suspect Lucius Malfoy?" Bones repeated.

"He's the only one who could get through all the wards. His nanny had been Stunned, and when she woke up she said she it was him. One of the house elves confirmed it."

"When did this happen?"

"Just in the last half-hour. I came home and Peony was frantic." She wrung her hands.

"Very well, let's get you a Calming Draught, my dear, and I will make sure the Aurors are on the case." Bones placed a comforting hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

Vince and Greg were huddled protectively on either side of a shocked Draco. Artemis was plotting. Butler leaned over until he intimidated the Minister back a step. He followed, then whispered, "You know, Artemis has tolerated your interference in the past. He doesn't consider you an enemy yet. But keep pulling stunts like this and he will. So ask yourself—do you really want the heir to the wealthiest family in Ireland, a teenage genius, a strong wizard, with friends in so many places—do you **want** him as an enemy? Or personally involving himself in politics? Hmm?"

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Fudge hissed nervously.

Butler smiled. "Of course not!" He patted the man on the back—hard—and walked over to Dumbledore, who was thanking the three lawyers and sending them on their way.

Artemis took Draco's arm and pulled him off to the side. "I can find your brother and father the same way I found Potter last year, with the C-Cube. I just need to get it and a copy of the recording Narcissa made over the summer of Ecleus babbling."

"Yes, right." Draco took a deep breath, trying to get his mind to think clearly. It seemed to be stuck. And he felt so cold. "OK, we'll Floo to my house and get it, and then your cube at Hogwarts."

"Go ahead," Dumbledore approved from behind them, making them both jump. "Take Butler with you. I will return the other boys to the castle. Floo into my office."

Artemis gave him a tight smile, wondering how much Dumbledore did know about his invention and its capabilities. Just enough, he decided. "Let's go."

"What about Cronin?"

"He's still talking to Umbridge. He'll be along on his own. He was most displeased by the outcome of the inquiry."

"Let me just tell my mom I'm going…"

So the three of them Floo'ed to the Manor, where they picked up the small box that held the magical recording of Ecleus's voice.

Then back to Hogwarts, where Artemis dug out his C-Cube, and had it search the country, then the world, for any trace of the baby. But instead of searching for his voice, as he had with Potter, Artemis ran the recording through his computer, bumped up the sound somehow so they could hear Ecleus's breathing and heartbeat, and searched for that.

No results were forthcoming.

"He can't be dead," Draco said a bit desperately. "My father wouldn't have taken him just to kill him. He's taken him to raise him as his own, his new start, his Death Eater heir."

"No, Draco. He's not dead. The C-Cube isn't just finding nothing—it's being blocked. And only one thing could block fairy magic and technology. More fairy magic. Do you understand? Your father once had a LEP-Recon officer in his dungeon. Lucius had his mind wiped, but what he found once, he could again. He's got a fairy ally—maybe many allies. This—is bad."

Draco and Artemis stared at each other, then at Butler. "What do we tell Dumbledore? He's waiting for a report."

"For now just the basics—Lucius is using magic to block my technology. We need to contact Holly, though. She'll need to know if fairies have gone rogue."

"But what about my little brother?"

"The Aurors are looking. Put your people on it, too, and of course I'll start my own investigations. Butler?"

"Yes, sir. Right away." He put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "It'll be OK. Like you said, Lucius doesn't want to hurt him. Also, you should talk to Snape. He may have ideas, contacts."

Draco nodded. "Thanks."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dumbledore allowed Draco to skip afternoon classes, as well, to make arrangements and talk with Narcissa. Artemis kept racking his brain, trying to come up with a solution. Snape was going to see what he could find out.

In between his last two classes, Potter stopped Artemis in the hall, looking part resolved, part apologetic. "Listen, Fowl… I know you'll be mad, but I've had members of the D.A. coming up to me all day. They don't want the Slytherins in the group anymore."

Artemis raised his chin and narrowed his eyes. "They know all of us were found innocent by the Ministry?"

"Some think you pulled strings, or fooled the Minister. Some don't care because the chance is there in the future now—with the breakout and everything."

"You know we'll just form our own group and then you will all have to simply wonder what we're getting up to?"

"They don't seem to get that." Potter swallowed.

Artemis shrugged. "Fine. Understand this won't help House relations at all, and I'll still consult with Hermione and Ginny about what your group is doing."

Potter nodded unhappily.

"Fine," Artemis said again. "Oh, and tell Ron I heard that Dean Thomas is after his sister." That should cause some chaos for Ron—who was probably the biggest proponent for kicking out the Slytherins—and if Ginny was actually interested in Thomas, she could handle her brother. Artemis wasn't above a little spite when he was feeling this worried.

After his last class, he got back on his laptop and used the email for Foaly that Holly had given him in case of emergency, last time he had seen her, when she'd healed Draco. "I think Lucius Malfoy—maybe even Voldemort—is plotting with someone from the fairy realm," he sent, then waited for the fall-out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Foaly read his latest email, groaned, and rubbed his eyes. "Just great." He stood up and made his way to Commander Root's office, sending a message to Holly as he did so. "Better join me to talk to our exalted leader. There's trouble with the Mud Men, and it involves our Boy Wonder."

"What? What's he done?"

"Not him this time, believe it or not. It's the British bad guy who's making all the headlines right now. Voldemort. Fowl thinks he's had some help from the People—or at least his right hand man has."

"Do you mean Lucius Malfoy?" Holly **really** didn't like him.

"That's right."

"I'm on my way."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In Root's office, the Commander and Holly both read Artemis's email. There wasn't much to it. "Do we have any ideas who it could be?"

"Do we have any confirmation the Mud Boy is even right? How does he know? How does he know without knowing who?" Root demanded.

Foaly sighed. "I don't know, to all of the above. We stopped monitoring him, so we don't know what he may have discovered or how. But if he says so, I believe him. He's too smart to be wrong, much as it pains me to say."

Root glowered. He didn't want to send Captain Short in to talk to Fowl; she was due for promotion to Major and he didn't want her involved in a long drawn-out mission on the surface. But she knew Fowl best—it had to be her. "Looks like you'll be making a visit to talk to him, Captain Short," Root began, but was cut off by a message alert. "What is it?" he growled.

"Commander Root, General Scalene has escaped from the goblin prison, Howler's Peak!"

"What? How?"

"I'm transmitting the video surveillance now, sir," the officer reported. "He had a visitor at 7:50, his nephew Boohn. Scalene goes into the visiting room. He never comes out. He just disappears."

Foaly brought up the video. "Boohn checks out at 8:15…"

"And again at 8:20." Holly pointed at the visitors' list displayed on part of the screen.

"Just a glitch." Foaly waved it away. "It happens sometimes. He couldn't leave twice."

"Unless it wasn't him the second time." She enlarged the video of Boohn and sharpened the image. "Look. He's shedding. But there was no skin in the visitors' room. And in this picture of him leaving, he's green, not gray."

"You're saying he put on the skin, fooled the sensors, and just walked out the front door," Foaly breathed. "There's no way a goblin could think of that on its own."

"Agreed," Root said, stubbing out his cigar. "We need to catch Scalene and find out who planned this."

"I'm going to check—no, Opal Koboi is still unconscious at the Argon Clinic. Thank goodness. She's Public Enemy #1."

"I'm going to send Major Kelp to look for Scalene. Holly, I want you to go ahead and visit Fowl. Kelp and I can handle Scalene, but we need to know what sort of contact is going on between the People and Lucius Malfoy. We can't allow a renegade fairy—or fairies—to be causing trouble with the Mud Men."

"Yes, sir." Holly wanted to help with Scalene, but Root was right. This could be serious—if the Mud Men were to learn of the People's existence it would be disastrous. Besides, Root could surely handle one goblin, even a dangerous, notorious one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Bit about Scalene taken from _Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception _by Eoin Colfer.


	10. Chapter 10

The Family Name—Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 10

Draco was exhausted by dealing with his mother and the Aurors and the house elves. But rather than fall onto his bed and sleep for years, he joined Artemis and Butler at the top of the Astronomy Tower. They expected a visit from the Lower Elements Police, probably Holly Short, and wanted privacy. There had been a Seventh Year couple making use of the place, but one look from Butler and they had fled.

The Astronomy Tower gave a lovely view of the sky and the teardrop-shaped, blue rocket heading straight towards them. "Artemis!"

"Bio-bomb," Artemis identified automatically, casting a shield around them that he knew wouldn't hold. "Change," he ordered, and transformed into his owl form. They couldn't let the bomb detonate in the castle.

Draco gaped for a moment, then turned into a thestral. Butler, who could see thestrals just fine, climbed onto his back. The three took to the air. "We can't outrun it," Butler said, as it changed course to follow.

Then Holly was there, flying towards the bomb at top speed. She ripped off her helmet and covered the bomb with it. Her helmet was designed to deflect solinium flares—would it be enough to shield them?

The bomb detonated in an explosion of blue light, spinning the helmet around and throwing Holly away. Where the light touched, insects fell dead, their hearts frozen. Holly rose higher in the air and the light followed. She flew at top speed, G-force pressing against her, and managed to outdistance the light, which reached its limit of distance and dissipated. It had touched her legs and left them feeling weak, but her magic was healing her.

The participants in this ordeal all landed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and faced each other. "What was that?" Draco demanded.

"Someone trying to kill you," Holly answered. "That was a fairy-built bio-bomb."

"This is becoming annoying," Artemis said.

"Holly!" Captain Short jumped as Foaly suddenly yelled into her ear-piece. "Commander Root—he—he's dead, Holly."

Holly's knees collapsed under her for reasons completely unrelated to the bio-bomb. "What?"

"Scalene wanted to talk to Julius alone, once he and Trouble got there. When he went in, he was trapped. The whole thing was a trap. Scalene was wearing a device that he detonated and killed them both. Something big is going on, Holly. But we don't know who the leader of it is. We know Scalene couldn't have planned this on his own."

"Do you have any suspects?" Artemis cut in.

"Someone who hates Root. Do you know how long that list is?"

"Someone who hates me, as well—unless the bio-bomb was meant for Draco."

"Maybe it was meant for us both. If a fairy who hates you is working with my dad, who hates me…"

"Or a fairy who hates us both. Is Opal Koboi still secure?"

"She was my first thought, but I checked," Foaly said. "She's still in a coma in the lab."

"What lab?"

"The Argon Clinic. It's a medical/psychological facility run by a Dr. Argon. Koboi is imprisoned there."

"Are you sure she's unconscious? Perhaps she's passing messages to someone."

"She never has visitors."

"Can Argon be trusted? He could declare her as in a coma when she's really not, and pass messages for her. He could be planning her escape, too."

"I'll send someone to check it out. Meanwhile, things here are in an uproar, as you'd expect. Without… without the Command…" he broke off.

"Meanwhile, another attempt could be made on Artemis or Draco or both," Holly managed to say, even though tears were running down her face as she blinked and wiped at her eyes.

"Or Butler," Draco added, looking at the bodyguard.

"I'd better stay here for a little while," Holly said, even though her heart was calling her back.

"I'll let you know what happens. I imagine the Council will appoint someone to take over, and they'll decide whether to recall you or not," Foaly told her.

"Are we a danger to the other students?" Draco asked worriedly. "As much as it goes against the grain, maybe we should tell Dumbledore that my dad has targeted me and there could be other attacks."

"Does Dumbledore know of your existence?" Artemis inquired.

"I think he suspects, but he knows nothing for certain. He's still only human," Holly replied.

"Let's stay quiet for now, then," Artemis decided.

"How long have you been able to turn into animals?" Holly asked. "That's handy."

"Since last year. Holly, I'm sorry about your commander. My brother's been kidnapped, you know." Draco and Holly exchanged sad, sympathetic glances.

"Commander Root was a fine man," Butler said.

"We'll find your brother," Artemis vowed, face resolute.

Draco looked down at the ground. His stomach had been clenching and his head hurting since he discovered that Ecleus was gone. His brain was flitting between thoughts, not wanting to settle down and really think.

Holly put a hand on his arm. "We will."

He smiled wanly. "Sure." He knew the situation wasn't his fault, he did, but he still couldn't help but feel he'd failed as a brother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The four of them spent the night in Butler's quarters, in case of attack. But nothing happened. Foaly had reported that Dr. Argon checked out clean, although Opal had donated money to his clinic. She was still in her cell, in a coma, however. Argon had even done a DNA test to prove it was her.

Butler wanted to shadow Artemis in all his classes the next day, but instead it was agreed that Holly would do it, as she could become invisible. Besides, Butler was supposed to be teaching.

"We'll alert you via the brooch if anything happens," Artemis assured him.

Therefore, when neither boy showed up for lunch, Butler went ballistic. He attempted to contact them, but calling by brooch got no response. He called Artemis's cell, only to have someone else answer. "Hello, Butler. Yes, I have them. But if it's any consolation, it won't be for long."

"You'll let them go?"

The female laughed. "No! They'll be dead shortly."

"Who is this?" the bodyguard demanded in a growl.

"Oh, you know me. Let's just say, Artemis had the right idea, just the wrong suspect. Argon wasn't my minion, the janitors were."

"Koboi."

"Good job! You know, I'm considering sparing you. I can't think of a much better revenge than letting you live with the knowledge you utterly failed your employer."

Butler pushed down despair. "What have you done with him? Is this about revenge?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so. You all wrecked my plan and you deserve to pay. And you will."

"Captain Short—"

Koboi snorted. "Your Captain is currently with your Artemis and Draco. I knew she was there, after all. I've been watching. It was easy enough to take her out."

"And once you have your revenge, what then?"

"World domination, of course. The LEP imprisoned me—studied me like an animal in a cage—so we shall see how they like it. I allow the humans contact with the People—there will be war. Wizards will be involved, allowing the Muggles to discover the wizards. There will be war on two fronts. And I will have the weapons needed to subjugate the People and the magic-users—and in the end, I will be the most powerful one left."

"You think the humans won't kill you, too?"

"Oh, they'll think **I'm** human." She laughed again. "I've taken all the necessary steps. Rounded ears. Pituitary gland, so I'll grow. Mesmerized human who believes I'm his beloved daughter. No one will ever believe I'm a fairy. The wizards I've met certainly have no idea."

"You're despicable."

"I'll take that as a compliment. You can't stop me, you know. Not even with what I've told you." The smug tone was grating.

"I can try."

"I expect you to. It will make things more interesting." Then she hung up, and Butler was left listening to the dial tone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Artemis, Draco, and Holly were waking up from their enforced slumber on a fairy shuttle. Draco's thoughts were muddled, but then he remembered—turning a corner in the corridors at Hogwarts, hearing a foot scuff on the stone floor, turning around just in time to see two boys with wands pointed at him and Fowl, getting stunned, blackness. What had happened to Holly? How much did the boys know—had his father simply paid them off to apprehend him and Fowl, or did they know about fairies, too? "I can't believe it—Nott and Stormbrew!"

Artemis was rubbing at his forehead. "Yes. Stunned from behind—the ignominy."

"Death Eater's son and my father's lackey. Voldemort must be in on this."

"It is looking increasingly likely." Artemis looked at Holly. "How did they get you?"

"They didn't," Holly replied, looking angry. "There was another fairy, shielded like me. All I saw was a couple kids walking down the hall behind you, then I heard a slight whine—it was probably too soft for you to even hear, but I recognized it from my police work. It's an illegal weapon called a Sleeper—essentially a powerful stun gun. I was hit from behind, too."

Draco looked around them, at the large craft with fur-covered seats, entertainment hologram center, and a food buffet. Everything was very luxurious. Up in front, they could just see the backs of two male pixies piloting the craft. "Where do you suppose we are now?"

"My shuttle," said a voice. A cube lowered from the ceiling, with the face of a very self-satisfied Opal Koboi staring at them onscreen.

"Koboi," Holly spat. "You killed Commander Root!"

Opal preened. "Yes. I did. He was just the first step in my revenge. The next step would be you three."

Holly felt the pressure of the craft and the angle of descent. "We're landing."

"Yes, you woke up just in time. You have arrived at an old fairy theme park. The Eleven Wonders of the Human World."

Artemis cocked his head. "There are only seven on the official list."

"I know that. But fairies decided to include a few more. Now then. As it happens, trolls have taken over the exhibits."

At this point, the pixies in Opal's employ, Merv and Scant Brill, came to stand beside them, guns out and pointed at them. "Cuff them and spray them," Opal ordered the brothers.

Scant handcuffed the three, then took an atomizer from his pocket and doused them liberally with a yellow, nasty smelling liquid.

"Ugh, what is that?" Draco demanded, flinching away and wrinkling his nose.

"Troll pheromones," Scant explained. "Trolls will take one whiff of you and go absolutely crazy. To them, you smell like females in heat…"

"**Excuse** me?"

"…when they find out you're not, they'll tear you into a thousand little bits, then chew on the pieces. We've enclosed the exhibit so there's no escape. Even if you jump in the water, the scent won't wash off. I removed the wings from your suit and shorted out your cam-foil. I did leave you the heating coils. I also took your wands, portkeys, and Fowl's cell phone."

'_That figures,' _Draco grumbled to himself. _'They can detect portkeys.'_

"Which one of you shot me in the back?" Holly demanded.

"That would be me," Merv declared proudly.

The Captain's eyes narrowed as she stared him down.

"Take them out," Opal interrupted.

The pixies prodded at them with their guns. They exited the shuttle and walked towards the theme park. The cube with Opal still onscreen floated along behind them.

The park consisted of eleven exhibits, each the size of a football stadium. They were enclosed by huge hexagonal panels in a circular shape. They passed through the park's entrance, past the first exhibit, a 2/3 scale model of the Great Pyramid of Giza. Several of the panels—each the size of a house—had been torn out so they could see the pyramid and the dozens of shaggy trolls scrambling around it. They were heading for the exhibit where all the panels had been repaired. As Scant had said, they would be shut in. No escape.

Draco stared at the trolls as they went past—looking back over his shoulder until he nearly tripped over his own feet. They were at least eight feet tall, covered in matted fur. Their arms hung below their knees, they had two curved serrated tusks in their lower jaws, and their eyes glowed red.

They stopped at the hemisphere for the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus. Artemis bet Koboi thought she was being quite clever.

"Why do you suppose someone would name a male child after a female goddess?" Opal asked with a smirk.

Artemis sighed. "It's my father's name. It can be used for girls or boys and means the hunter. Rather apt, don't you think?"

Opal sneered. "Send them in."

Merv opened the entrance by remote. Distant howls sounded from inside. Artemis could see several trolls brawling on the steps of the replica. The brothers shoved them inside and closed the door.

"Best of luck!" Opal called. "Remember, we'll be watching you on the cameras!"

The door clanged shut and one of the pixies shorted out the electronic lock from the other side.

A/N: 1) Sorry this is such a short chapter but this was the best place to end it. I'll try to get the next one up quicker. 2) I thought Opal would still follow through with her plans from _Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception_, but Draco will mix things up.


	11. Chapter 11

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 11

"OK," Holly said. "What do we do, Artemis?"

"By now, Butler knows we're missing and has contacted Foaly. Those minions took our portkeys but not our broaches. They contain a way for us to contact Butler and a way for him to track us. However, I do not know how quickly he will be able to reach us. We can keep ahead of the trolls for awhile by flying from place to place, but eventually we will tire. They can wait us out."

"Trolls hate water, you said. What else? How does one normally fight them?" Draco asked. His heart was pounding wildly.

"One doesn't. One avoids them." Holly remembered her two fights with a troll—they hadn't been pretty. And that had been with a lone troll, not a pack of them. "They also hate light. It burns their retinas."

Artemis looked up. "Could you use the power cells from the cuffs to light up the sun?"

Holly grinned. "Yes. But that's still just a delaying tactic."

Artemis said, "We can use all the delays we can get." He looked back at the trolls, who had begun to climb. "Maybe some of them will fall."

"OK. Why don't you contact Butler while—hmm, Draco can you fly me closer to the sun?"

"Your wish, fair lady…" He concentrated and became a thestral again. Holly resettled astride his back. She gripped with her knees to keep balance. Draco's hovering was a bit awkward—he'd not spent a lot of time practicing flapping in one place, preferring to fly around. Holly reached up to the crystal sun.

"I can't find a power port. There should be an external socket."

Artemis cautiously crawled over. He stretched upward, sliding his finger across the sun until he found a small indent. "Here."

"Good. Power cells have uniform connection points, so the cuffs' cells should clip right on." She already had a pair in hand. She popped the cell covers. The cells were about the size of a credit card, glowing blue.

The trolls were getting progressively higher up the scaffolding. Draco made an alarmed horsey-sounding noise, and Holly patted his neck in reassurance.

"They're high enough that a fall might hurt them a bit. Here goes." She attached the power cells into the socket.

The sun buzzed, vibrated to life, then emitted one blinding flash of light. For a moment the entire exhibit glowed brilliant white, then the globe faded again. The trolls fell down like dandruff from a headshake, but seemed relatively unharmed.

"I had hoped the sun would last longer," Artemis said. "Still, it can take nocturnal creatures up to 15 minutes to recover their orientation following exposure to bright light."

"What next, then?"

"The river…"

"It's an artificial river. It's filtered through a central tank." Holly clambered off Draco's back and onto the roof again. Draco shimmered back into human.

"That's our way out then. The tank."

"We'll be killed! I have no idea how long we'd be underwater."

Draco was following the current with his eyes to a churning whirlpool. He winced, but gamely offered, "They didn't take my emergency potions kit." He pulled a small case out of his pocket, about the size of a wallet. It was bigger on the inside. "It's got gillyweed in it. That's good for an hour."

Artemis stared at him. "How long have you had that?"

"I made it up over Christmas, when it looked like Voldy was getting more active. I've got snake-bite antidotes in here, too."

Artemis smiled. "Very good. A quick message to Butler, then we jump into the river before the trolls can recover."

Holly let out her breath slowly, then nodded.

Artemis hit the control on his brooch. "Butler."

The man's relieved voice came back immediately. "Artemis! Are you OK?"

"Fine for now, old friend. All three of us. However, we are stuck in a mock replica of the Temple at Delphi, surrounded by trolls."

There was a pause. "I'm on my way. Foaly hooked me up with some help. We are en route in a shuttle."

"ETA?"

"Fifteen minutes."

The trolls were already starting to orientate themselves.

"Understood. We'll be here."

They ceased communications. The boys transformed and the three flew to the banks of the river. Human again, they picked up plastic logs from a fake campfire, as Holly instructed. Then they all dove in, Holly gracefully and the boys less so. Fortunately they were in relatively good shape due to Butler's defense classes, and Draco's Quidditch practice. They clung to their logs as the current drug them downstream.

"The trolls are heading this way again," Artemis said, holding onto his log as hard as he could to keep his head above water.

The journey was not pleasant. As they reached the whirlpool leading down to the filter, everything became curved. They let go of their logs and the water sucked them down like strands of spaghetti. The water was not so deep or dark, but it was fast and would not allow images to stay still to be identified. He caught Holly's big hazel eyes, and the brightness of Draco's hair.

They were forced together as the whirlpool's funnel grew narrower. They were swept diagonally down in a flurry of bumping torsos and flailing limbs, but at least they could breathe. Then they slammed into the metal grille covering the drainage pipe.

Holly slapped at the grille, which was shiny and new. Everything else was old. Apparently Koboi had anticipated this escape route and blocked them. This was confirmed by a message tied to the grille from the pixie herself on a monitor, repeating, "I beat you again."

They looked at each other. No escape this way then. The trolls were probably waiting for them at the riverbank by now. The ride down the whirlpool had momentarily exhausted them. They let the water push them along out of the slipstream into calmer waters. This time they bumped up against a mound of junk that had piled up. Draco grabbed hold and sat down on the river-bottom, stopping the others who did the same.

Holly gave him an inquiring look.

"Why go back up?" he mouthed. "Wait for Butler here. No trolls here."

Holly grinned.

Accordingly, 13 minutes later, the three surfaced onto the small junk island. The trolls were lined along both banks, watching and howling and beating their chests. They were separated by about twenty feet of six inch deep water.

Artemis called up Butler again. "How far are you?"

"We have reached the park," Butler responded calmly.

A huge rock splashed into the water beside them.

"Poor shot," Holly scoffed.

Artemis frowned.

"We are moving into position above you," the bodyguard continued.

All three automatically looked up.

The trolls continued to throw things. They kept missing.

"They're not aiming for us," Draco blurted, attention drawn back. "They're building a bridge."

Artemis glanced at him and nodded.

Draco scowled. "I refuse to die by troll."

A section of the hemisphere's panel was being removed as they spoke. Butler's head appeared in the opening. His voice came through the brooch. "Shall I lower a rope down, or send Lt. Ginkgo to fly you out?"

They had not made a wide enough hole in the panel for a thestral's wingspan, but Artemis could fly up and out. "I'll fly on my own," Artemis replied. "Send the LEP officer for Holly and Draco. That will be faster."

The island they were on rattled as the bridge the trolls were building extended ever closer. A few dipped their toes in the water, impatient, but quickly pulled them out, yelping in panic.

The fairy officer headed for them rapidly on his wings. The trolls were frantic now, confused by this new development and determined to reach their prey before it could somehow escape. The skulls and debris piled up. Their island was shaking continuously now. The trolls started across on both sides.

Artemis transformed into his owl form as Lt. Ginkgo attached Holly and Draco to him by his belt for safety. They all lifted into the air as the trolls screamed. They rose at a good clip, reaching a good fifteen feet in the air before the first troll industriously threw one of the skulls from their bridge at them. He missed.

The second troll did not. He threw a sizeable rock and hit Artemis in the back. The boy plummeted back down, landing on the island and hitting his head hard enough to pass out.

"Artemis!" Butler yelled.

"Go back!" Holly ordered Ginkgo.

Draco went pale as he watched the trolls converging on Artemis. With narrowed eyes, he thought back to a childhood mishap where he had accidentally rained lima beans on the house-elf serving them dinner (he hated lima beans). If he could wield wandless magic then, he could do it now.

He imagined the center of his being, where he suspected the magic came from. He pictured it moving through his body and into his hands, then out through his fingers.

"Lumos!"

Once again, there was a flash of blinding light as the trolls roared and attempted to keep their balance. Some fell off the bridge and into the river, where they created more chaos in their struggle to get out of the water.

"Aguamenti!"

The light had faded away to be replaced by a five-second rainshower. Now all the trolls were wet. More fell into the river.

Then Ginkgo landed on the island and scooped the stunned owl into his arms. He held him protectively as they took to the air again, this time without any thrown objects to be dodged. They cleared the hole in the roof, where Butler took Artemis, and Ginkgo unhooked them from his belt. They rushed to board the LEP shuttle waiting for them at the gate.

"Can one of you heal him?" Butler asked.

"My magic's running low," Holly confessed. "Lieutenant, you do it. I'll start flying us out of here."

The door closed behind them.

As Ginkgo healed Artemis, Draco flopped down in a chair. "We're going to have to get new portkeys," he said. "And replace our wands." Inside he was still marveling at the spells he'd cast. Accidental magic was just that—accidental, uncontrollable, and therefore ultimately useless. Wandless magic took a lot of study and strength to deliberately use. But he had managed it.

Artemis the owl lifted his feathered head, hooted, and then changed back into Artemis the teenager. "We're in a shuttle?"

"We escaped. I cast two spells, you should have seen it." Draco smirked, unable to let the opportunity to boast pass by.

"I disabled the security cameras when I arrived," Butler informed Artemis, "so that Opal doesn't know what just happened."

"Good. Well done, both of you. How did the LEP react to the news of Koboi's escape?"

Butler told them what Opal had said to him on the phone, and how he'd enlisted Foaly's aid to rescue them.

"You've been recalled back to HQ, Capt. Short," Ginkgo added as he slipped into the co-pilot's chair. "They want your help to search for Koboi."

"But that leaves the humans unprotected," Holly protested.

"We're hardly defenseless, Holly," Artemis said, "and no offense, but you were kidnapped right along with us. Go ahead and do what you have to do."

For a minute Holly looked as though she was debating whether or not to be offended anyway, but finally decided against it, sighed, and nodded.

"Also, I'd concentrate my search on the Brill Brothers. Koboi is smart enough that it's unlikely she'll be found, but her henchmen are much more likely to slip up."

"Good point. It sounds like Koboi is with the Mud Men somewhere, anyway. I wonder if she's with Lucius."

"No—she said she had a human mesmerized into believing she was his daughter. That won't be Lucius. That will be her Muggle contact. She's playing both sides—wizards and Muggle."

"Wait'll Father finds out he's been duped. I'd like to see that."

"We'll search for Lucius, too," Holly said, "since he is Koboi's wizard contact. Maybe we'll find your brother, Draco."

Draco gave her a wan smile. "Maybe."

"Don't give up hope! You've got a lot of people looking. Between the LEP's resources and the genius of Artemis Fowl, we **will** find him in the end."

As she'd hoped, that made the smile real. "Thanks."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the time they made it back to Hogwarts, classes were over and the Slytherins were in an uproar. All three had been missed by then, and Snape and Dumbledore were only a few minutes away from alerting their parents.

Before going to Dumbledore's office, they had managed to pull Nott aside—he was shocked to see them alive—and question him, trying to determine if he and Stormbrew knew about fairies. It seemed not; they had been sent a message from Lucius to apprehend the two teens at a certain time and leave them at a particular location, and they knew nothing else. Artemis Obliviated him when they were done.

The teachers both jumped up from their chairs when Butler led the boys into Dumbledore's office. "What happened? Where have you been?"

Artemis gave the story they'd agreed on. "Theodore Nott and Paul Stormbrew stunned Draco and I from behind and gave us to an unknown Death Eater. I don't know where he took us, but he blocked us in a cave with two trolls. Our wands had been taken away, of course, but we managed to out-think them and escape. We were in the middle of nowhere, just rocks and trees, but I had a way to contact Butler, and he came to get us."

"Without telling anyone?"

"I was searching for them outside and when I got the call, well, I just left. I wasn't thinking too clearly. I was worried." Butler looked a bit sheepish.

Artemis went on to a spin a tale of finding a Muggle town where Butler met them by car, and of how they had outwitted the trolls. They gave the name of a town at the edges of Scotland, but said no Death Eaters were staying there, that it had just been picked as an out-of-the-way place to take them.

After they had reassured the professors that they really were fine, Draco asked what was to be done with Nott and Stormbrew.

"I think I'll turn them over to Cronin," said Dumbledore with an eye-twinkle. "They are clearly Death Eater spies."

This was given due consideration, then approval.

When the boys returned to the Common Room, all kinds of Slytherins came up to greet them. "I guess we are celebrities," Artemis murmured to Draco as he shook Windsor's hand. He noticed the scars from the Blood Quill had faded with Pomfrey's care.

The Fifth Years were all sitting close by them, as well, as if to make sure no further harm could come to them. Crabbe and Goyle were particularly diligent, nearly hexing a boy who pulled a watch out of his pocket.

Artemis noted each person who came up to them carefully, as well as those who didn't. Then later that night, he and his friends made plans.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Nott and Stormbrew have been taken into custody by Aurors," Snape reported to Butler. "They're questioning them about who their contact was, and if they know where You-Know-Who and Lucius are, amongst other things. They're going to be charged with assault and kidnapping. You three will have to testify eventually."

"Very well."

"I pointed out to Cronin that he's been wrongly accusing Slytherins when Stormbrew was a Gryffindor," Snape added with satisfaction.

"But Nott is a Slytherin."

"Yes, well, that's what he said," Snape sighed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We want permission to form a manners and culture group," Draco told the High Inquisitor evenly, standing in his office. "You know appearances are very important in positions like finance and politics. We want to work on—how to act at a fancy ball, or a dinner, or a business meeting. Some of the younger Slytherins especially need work."

Cronin regarded him. Fudge had told him to go easy on Malfoy and Fowl for a little while. He said Fowl could take that Ministry inquiry and put a PR spin on it in the papers that would put the Ministry in a very bad light. He had the smarts, the money, and the contacts to do it. Obviously, something that had happened between Fowl and Fudge on that day had shaken the man. And now this arrest of a Gryffindor student. So he sighed. "Who would be in charge of this group?" But he already knew the answer.

"Artemis Fowl and myself."

"Very well. Do you have a faculty sponsor?"

"Mr. Butler."

"Of course." Cronin sneered at him briefly. "Name of group?"

"SUAVE."

Cronin gave him a look, and wrote it down in a book. "This is going to be an exclusive, Slytherin pureblood group, isn't it?"

"I expect it will end up that way because no one else seems to want to join our groups these days." Draco leveled his own look. "Seems we've gained a bad reputation from all the accusations against us recently."

"I expect bi-monthly progress reports from Butler. To make sure you're behaving. I trust he won't lie to me."

Expression of shock and dismay. "Of course not!"

"All right. You're approved."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A number of Slytherins got invitations to come to the first meeting of SUAVE. They were all hand-picked by Draco, Artemis, and Marie. They met in the Potions classroom. Millicent passed out glasses of pumpkin juice and a sugar quill to everyone as they entered. After they all had gossiped and snacked for awhile, Draco stood up by Snape's desk. "Right," he said. "Who here has aspirations to join Voldemort and the Death Eaters?"

Two people said, "Me." / "I do." Then they looked around at the others in horror.

"Yeah, I put a little bit of veritaserum in the pumpkin juice," Draco confessed with an evil grin. So. Crabbe and Goyle, if you would escort those two out of the meeting?"

"I knew Miles was being corrupted by Valerius," Warrington muttered, "but I didn't suspect Waverly Crumbert. He was the only Sixth Year boy not to get picked up for Dark Arts objects in the raid."

"I imagine he had them hidden elsewhere," Draco said. "Is there anyone who would betray us and our activities to the Death Eaters or Cronin?"

That time no one spoke up. "Good," Draco smiled. "Then I'll tell you why you're here and what we're planning. We're all against Voldemort here, right?"

"Yes," everyone answered.

"We feel that we need to be able to defend ourselves from him and his henchmen. Even if we have no plans to fight against him personally, we want to be able to protect ourselves, and heal our friends who might be fighting. Are you all interested?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Then welcome to the introductory meeting for SUAVE—Slytherins United Against Voldemort and Evil." Pansy and Marie walked amongst the tables and handed everyone a badge. It was oval, forest green, and said SUAVE in sparkly silver letters. "Our group has been officially approved by the High Inquisitor, even though he thinks we're a societal manners group, so wear your badges proudly. When we plan on having a meeting, they'll grow hot, so you'll know there's a meeting for 7 PM that evening. Artemis put a Protean Charm on them." The older students all looked suitably impressed. The younger ones didn't know what that was, but kept quiet.

"The group is going to have two separate levels," Draco continued. "Marie and Eva are going to teach anyone Fourth Year and under, and Artemis and I will be teaching the older years. That way the older students won't be held back. You'll be learning all kinds of spells, offensive, defensive, and healing. Everyone understand?"

Again everyone said yes. Draco looked them all over. Representing Seventh Year were Crispen Warrington and Adrian Pucey; Sixth Year, Orca McNewcater, Callisto Menkar, and Daphne Greengrass; Fourth Year, Nora Revell and her friend Tracey Davis, Adela Reed, Rebekah Kesrith and her friend Lloyd Harper, and Magenta Happenstance; Third Year, Adrian's sister Aurelia and Daphne's sister Astoria, and Irwin Windsor; Second Year, Graham Pritchard; and First Year, Pansy's cousin Melein and Warrington's cousin Morann.

"You First, Second, and Third Years we don't know as well. If any of your friends are anti-Voldemort, let us know and we'll invite them to join, too." Then he had them all sign a paper, which Artemis would charm like he had the DA's, and then they broke into their levels to start practicing.

While the others practiced the moves Artemis and Draco showed them, the two boys worked on wandless magic. Artemis had checked out a number of books and consulted with Snape on the subject. Now they were attempting a wandless Expelliarmus.

"It seems to require the ability to thoroughly concentrate and focus on one's spell," Artemis said. "As we have improved both these skills through our mastery of Occlumency and Legilimency, we should be able to learn this fairly quickly."

Draco was also studying up on how to make portkeys, and both boys had decided they wanted to secretly learn how to Apparate, underage or not.

"Pansy, what are you giggling about? You're supposed to be working," Millie scolded.

"Aren't you listening? Greg's conquests are clumped together there in the corner, comparing notes on him."

Millie quickly started eavesdropping. Greg, Pansy's partner, was blushing fiercely and looking quite uncomfortable. Vince was grinning.

"We need more guys in this group," Greg muttered.

"I can think of a couple," Daphne spoke up from where she was paired with Blaise.

"Good."

"Expelliarmus," Draco said, forehead crinkled in concentration. Artemis's wand flew into his hand and he let out a whoop. "All right!"

"Expelliarmus," Artemis said, and the wand came back to him. They smiled at each other. "Yes. This will go well."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	12. Chapter 12

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 12

The next morning, the members of SUAVE prominently wore their badges to breakfast, causing much speculation amongst the other students. "What are they up to now?" Ron hissed to Harry.

"What do you think?" Harry snapped back a bit testily. "We kicked them out of the DA and they started their own group."

"How come they're advertising it?"

"What, their societal manners group?" asked Ginny, sitting down next to Dean and across from them. "They're sanctioned as an official group; I just asked Artemis and Draco."

"Slytherins are sneaky," Dean said.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to my sister?" Ron scowled at Dean.

"Didn't I tell you to keep out of my business?" Ginny retorted.

"I think we're going to regret throwing them out," Hermione mumbled.

"You can ask them what they're up to," Ron told her.

"They'd lie, of course, if they were really up to anything," Dean pointed out, ignoring Ron's ire.

"That reminds me, I have an Occlumency meeting with Fowl tonight," Harry said. "He wanted me to bring you, Ron."

"Tonight's my first lesson with Draco!" Hermione looked far too excited, Harry thought.

He changed the subject. "I'm worried about Hagrid being on probation."

Hermione sighed. "Butler and I are giving him advice on his lesson plans. But there's only so much we can do. You know Cronin's after Trelawney, too."

"I'm worried about Draco," Ginny said. "He's not dealing well with his brother being missing."

Seamus reached across Dean and grabbed the salt. "He seems fine to me."

"That's cause you don't know him well enough to see through his act."

Ron looked at Ginny, alarmed. "And you do?"

Hermione glared at Ron. "We both do. We're his friends. Accept it already."

"Fine! You're friends with the prat. He's still a prat."

"Ron!" they both huffed.

"

We need to go or we'll be late for class," Harry interrupted.

"SUAVE. I wonder what that stands for."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Artemis and Draco in the potions classroom that evening. Draco and Hermione moved to one corner of the room for her first lesson. "You all looked quite smug in your SUAVE badges today," she commented.

"You're dying to know what it stands for."

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I am."

He gave her his most mysterious smile back.

"Draco…"

"Alright, it stands for Slytherins United Against Voldemort and Evil. An entire group of anti-Voldemort Slytherins should be able to do some serious damage, don't you think?"

"You're certainly devious enough."

That caused a smirk. "And when we're well enough free of Cronin, we can be as high profile as we like. We'll show the world not all Slytherins are evil megalomaniacs."

"Good for you."

"Right then. And if you ever need to know which Slytherins you can trust, now they're labeled."

Hermione laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that. Seriously, Hermione."

She nodded solemnly.

"Then let's begin. Repeat after me: I swear I will not repeat anything I might learn from my partner's mind to anyone or use it against them." She did. "OK. Now close your eyes. Think about your mind. Picture it—all your memories, thoughts, feelings—as books. On one really big bookcase. Now you have to keep anyone else from reading any of those books."

"OK." Her lips pressed together in determination.

"Alright. Open your eyes. I'm going to hit you with a Legilimens on the count of three. Remember you can't use your wand to block me—only your mind. Ready? 1—2—3—Legilimens!"

On the other side of the classroom, Artemis was staring at Harry with a contemplative expression on his face that was making Harry increasingly nervous. "What?"

"There are several things I want to try with you. I believe we will start with two of them tonight. First, you need to work on learning Legilimency. I think it should be much easier for you than Occlumency was. Second, you will practice 'faking out' Voldemort."

"How…"

"Legilimency first," Artemis repeated. "You'll practice on Weasley."

"Wait, what?" Ron, who had been sitting in a chair placed near Harry, looked up wildly.

"I want him to start on someone who doesn't know Legilimency to make it easier for him," Artemis explained. "You're ideal."

"Aw, man…"

"You only came along to make sure Draco and I weren't up to anything with your two best friends," Artemis continued, "I know. Well, now you can experience it firsthand."

Ron scowled briefly, then shrugged and stood up. "OK. But just Harry. You're not looking in my mind."

"I imagine I would be rather bored. Wand out, Potter."

"Hey…" Ron protested the insult as Harry aimed his wand at him.

"Instead of your mind Patronus protecting your thoughts, he's going to be trying to access Weasley's. You have to hold back some, though, if you think the other person might be able to block your Legilimens or turn it on you."

"Right."

"Concentrate on your mind Patronus then. Imagine it springing from your mind and sinking into his, sifting around in his memories. Can you picture it?"

"Yeah."

"Then on the count of three, cast Legilimens."

Harry took a deep breath. He looked intently into Ron's eyes, his own narrowed in concentration. "1—2—3—Legilimens!"

-Ron being presented with his horrible, hand-me-down dress robes—

-Ron lying in bed, Sirius Black standing above him with a knife—

-Ron watching Hermione talk happily with Artemis Fowl and Draco Malfoy, and feeling jealous, jealous—

"OK, stop," Artemis ordered. Potter ended the spell.

Weasley let out an explosive breath and collapsed back into the chair. "That was awful! Just—wrenching!"

Harry nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. Sorry."

Ron waved it away.

SSS

-Hermione crying in a bathroom after Ron Weasley insulted her—

-Hermione reading writing on a wall in blood: "Enemies of the Heir—beware!"

-Hermione kissing Artemis Fowl—

Stung, Draco ended the spell at once. Hermione let out a gasp at the abruptness of the release, then flushed darkly, realizing Draco had felt how good kissing Artemis had felt…

"That was just a memory," Hermione said in a rush. "In the past. Ages ago!"

Draco looked at her wryly. "Yeah, I get it." he still wanted to wince, but she was right.

"Sorry," she said anyway.

But Draco smiled. "It's OK. Are you ready to try again?"

"Yes." She was even more determined now.

SSS

"All right, Potter. Try it again."

He did, two more times. Then Artemis looked at him calmly. "Now, try it against me. I'll be actively trying to keep you out." Artemis was confident enough in his abilities to feel safe in keeping his private thoughts private. He put his mental shields up full force.

"1—2—3—Legilimens!" Harry cried. He sent his mental Patronus out and met up with an impenetrable wall. He searched the perimeter, looking for any way in, but could find nothing. He gave up, lowering his wand. "Rats!"

Artemis smiled. "Voldemort won't be as good as me. But he's paranoid; he's going to have his thoughts locked up pretty tight. That's where your being connected to him comes in. there's a mental thread you can follow and unravel if you're strong enough. But he'll try the same. He'll strike back. Try again." His smile turned slightly sinister.

"You're going to attack me while I'm attacking you. Right?" Harry swallowed nervously.

"Yes. Ready? You'll start."

"Come on, mate, you can do it," Ron encouraged.

"Right. It's just another challenge. Here we go." Harry drew himself up. "1—2—3—Legilimens!"

His Patronus went out and met the wall. Which seemed to come to awareness, and Look at him. It gave a sort of soundless rumble and golden sparks seemed to come out from it, and slammed through his Patronus and back into his own mind. Harry yelped and sent his Patronus back to defend his memories. The gold sparks—what were they? Feathers? Arrows?—were inside his defenses now, splitting off and diving towards different thoughts. Well, he could make more than one Patronus, right? He concentrated and felt more deer shimmer into life, sprinting off to protect each spot under attack. He managed to hold fast, though it took great effort. The sparks died out.

Harry opened his eyes to find Artemis smiling at him. "Very good."

"How can I keep myself safe and still try to read you at the same time, though?" Harry was breathing hard.

"A lot of practice. I do, however, have an idea about that. I want you to picture your arrival at Hogwarts. That was a huge event for you, yes? All kinds of feelings and images and senses?"

Potter nodded.

"I want that memory to be in the forefront of your mind, drowning out all other thoughts and memories. I want you to hold it there like a place-marker. When I enter your mind, I want that thought to fill it so I can't find any others. Understand?"

"…Yes. Ok."

"On three, then. 1—2—3—"

Artemis was in his mind. With as much strength as he could manage, he concentrated on his memory. Getting off the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Hagrid leading them to the boats, the first sight of the castle…

"Enough," Artemis said, and Harry blinked.

"What…?"

"You didn't even notice, did you? It's instinctual now. Like your memory of Hogwarts was wrapped around by your Patronus. You did excellently, Potter. I couldn't get through to anything at all. Now. Try to Legilimize me again. But in the back of your mind, hold that memory there, tight, got it?"

Harry nodded again. "1—2—3—Legilimens."

This time, he was still unable to get into Fowl's thoughts, but he was able to keep trying to defend his mind at the same time. The next try, Artemis let him into a memory of the Slytherins sitting through Professor Binns' class, but nothing else.

"Why did you have me use a huge memory and you used a boring History lesson?"

"Because I have more control than you. And because I think it's a memory Tom Riddle would be drawn to. He was an orphan, you know. Did you ever do any research on him?"

It had never occurred to Harry to do so. Now he wondered why it had not.

"He was convinced he was superior because of his magic, and coming to Hogwarts was like his portal to the place where he'd finally be special. He hated the Muggle orphanage, so Hogwarts became his home." Artemis looked at Harry. "Except for the superiority complex, you feel that way, too, don't you? Your home is here, not with your aunt and uncle. It weakens the blood protection at your house, you know. As does you and your aunt's lack of love for each other."

Draco and Hermione had paused for a break and were listening in. "Yeah, Potter, I don't get why you don't tell Dumbledore to shove it and move in with Black. He's surely got protections on his place, right?"

Harry glanced over at Draco, frowning. The frown wasn't for the other boy, though, but for Dumbledore.

"How's it coming, Hermione?" Ron asked. He was taking turns watching both of his friends.

"Oh, we're making progress!" She sounded much more cheerful than Harry usually did after lessons. "Draco's a really good teacher."

"Huh," Ron said. "You weren't actually serious that one time when you said you wanted to be a teacher, Malfoy?"

Draco just smirked.

"Back to work," Artemis ordered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis and Draco had decided to try doing all their magic (outside of the classroom) without their wands. They were doing their Charms homework in Butler's office when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Daphne Greengrass with two Sixth Year boys. "They're interested in SUAVE," Daphne explained. "You know Thistleburr and Coleridge."

Draco looked at Artemis. "I'll get the pumpkin juice."

After the two boys had been interrogated and given badges, Draco asked Coleridge, "Isn't your dad an Auror?"

"Yes. He and Cronin hate each other."

"Does he know anything about the Unspeakables and the Department of Mysteries?"

"About as much as anyone, I suppose."

"We're investigating that department, but I haven't found out much," Artemis confessed, his annoyance at this lack showing through.

"I can ask him whatever you'd like," Coleridge offered.

"What do you think?" Artemis asked after the Sixth Years left.

"Coleridge has always been such a pureblood elitist that I just assumed he'd be on Voldemort's side. I'm glad he's not. He's a pretty good guy. Thistleburr's an absent-minded, artsy type—well, that's obvious. He's barely a Slytherin in some ways—not very ambitious or political. I hadn't figured he'd be much good in a fight, but if he wants to join, it'll be good for him."

Artemis nodded. "All right. We'll see what information Coleridge can pick up from his father. Potter's almost ready to attempt a bit of light Legilimency on Voldemort on what's behind that door. Things are coming together."

"Except for finding my brother."

"All our contacts are still looking," Artemis assured him, eyes going softer in sympathy.

Draco made a scoffing sort of noise but shrugged. "I know."

"Draco…"

Draco shifted the subject, plowing over whatever else Artemis might have said. "Plus we still have to find Koboi and stop her plot."

Artemis sighed. Draco wouldn't talk about it, but maybe it was just as well. He didn't know what to say. Which is why it was such a surprise to hear himself speaking. "You know how long my father was missing? Two years. Some days I wanted to scream or cry and some days I just wanted to forget about it all. But it was always there at the back of my mind, like a very painful cancer." He looked Draco in the eye and put a hand on his shoulder. "But you helped me get him back, Draco, and I'm going to do the same for you. Don't give up hope."

Draco's eyes filled with tears, though he didn't shed them. "Thanks, Artemis."

SSSSSSSSSSSS

The second meeting of SUAVE went well. They were practicing shielding techniques. Eva and Marie were working on shielding and healing charms on their own, but spending the SUAVE sessions teaching the younger years. Eva did not intend to fight in the field if it came to a war—and they all knew it probably would—as she refused to fight against her brother. She was, however, willing to play doctor for their side. Marie was also going this route, because she said they would need people dedicated to keeping their forces well enough to fight. She was becoming increasingly passionate that everyone had the right to protect themselves and learn self-defense. Blaise told Artemis that she was getting as bad as Granger with her HELP group, causing Marie to refuse to speak to him for the rest of that day.

"What about you two?" Eva asked Crabbe and Goyle after the meeting. "What will you do when you come up against your dads?"

The boys looked at each other sadly. "We wouldn't kill them, only stun them," Greg said, "but we have to fight."

"We have to protect our friends," Vince told her. "You'll do it your way, we'll do it ours. You know Draco and Artemis will be right in the thick of things. We have to be there, too."

Millie came over and took Vince's arm in support.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," Pansy sighed, also joining them. "I'm not sure how good of a fighter I'll be. And I don't want to go up against my father, either. But I can stand on the sides and shield, and I can organize. I think I may be administrative support."

Greg smiled. "Yeah. Draco and Artemis can give the orders and you can make sure they're carried out. I can see that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione caught up to Draco outside the Great Hall. "Do you want to study together tonight?"

"Um… can Crabbe and Goyle come? It's my turn to help them with homework. I can't let them get behind with OWLs coming up."

"Oh. Well, sure. Why not?" She smiled a bit hesitantly. "Er, I know it's not for a couple of weeks yet, but our next Hogsmeade visit is on Valentine's."

Draco had an awkward flashback to Artemis trying to come up with a Valentine's gift for Hermione, and then a full sensory flash of Hermione's memory of kissing Artemis. He flushed just a bit. "Yeah. Valentine's."

Hermione shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other. "Yes. You—you want to go with me… right?"

Draco rushed to reassure her. "Of course I do!"

She let out a relieved breath. "Good. OK then."

"I heard a rumor Potter is going with Chang."

"Yes, he is."

Draco smirked evilly.

"Now, Draco, leave him alone. He's very nervous about it; it's their first date," Hermione scolded.

"Right, right. Can't hurt precious Potter's feelings," Draco sneered.

Hermione crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"So what will poor Weasley do?"

"Probably follow Ginny and Dean around to make sure she 'stays pure'." Hermione gave a slightly wicked grin.

"Ooh, can we spy on him spying on her?"

"Maybe."

Draco felt his muscles loosening as a bit of tension drained out of him. He hadn't realized those flashbacks had made him so tense. "You know, Greg has dated several people this year, just casually, so he's not sure what to do. I told him to send them all flowers and then hide out in Honeyduke's."

Hermione laughed. "Since they all know he's seeing other people, he should be alright."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione was watching Draco help Crabbe with his Herbology essay in fascination. Draco really was a good teacher. He was amazingly patient, considering how he generally hated stupidity. Then she winced a bit—she should be more charitable. Crabbe and Goyle weren't really stupid, she was discovering, just not much good at academics.

"Granger?"

She blinked. Goyle was addressing her. "Yes?"

"I wanted to finish up my Muggle Studies essay… what can you tell me about the role of Britain in the creation of the United Nations?"

Somewhat flattered to be asked, Hermione began to lecture on what she knew. Midway through, Ginny came in and sat down at their table. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Ginny."

"Weasley-girl."

"Draco. I was wondering…"

Draco immediately became apprehensive. "What?"

"I want to learn Occlumency, too."

Draco blinked. "Why?"

She looked at him seriously. "I just have this feeling that it's going to come in handy some day. I'm not sure why…it's just this feeling."

Draco took a deep breath and let it out. "Oh. Well…what do you think, Hermione?"

Surprised at being asked, Hermione glanced at Ginny, then back at Draco. "Sure, why not?"

'_Because I don't want a glimpse of Ginny kissing Thomas to go along with Hermione and Artemis,' _Draco thought, but obviously was not going to say. Instead he nodded slowly. "Sure."

Ginny smiled happily. "Good! Oh, are you working on Muggle Studies? Wait, let get out my notes."

"Might as well join them, Vince. I think we're done with Herbology, anyway," Draco said neutrally.

"Muggle history is boring," Vince complained. "I want to go back to learning about airplanes and stuff. That's cool."

"Who needs airplanes? We have brooms." Draco tilted his chin up.

"But they don't. So it's pretty ingenious of them to come up with other ways to fly," Hermione said.

"Well… I guess."

Hermione patted his arm. "You're getting there, Draco. You're getting there."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I want to punch him," Holly told Foaly.

"You and me both, sister." Foaly looked back over his shoulder at the Commander's office, which had been taken over by Ark Sool, head of Internal Affairs, now head of Recon.

"At least Commander Vinyaya and Council Chairman Cahartez believe us."

"As they should. They have your testimony, the retinal scan I did of the Koboi clone, and the recording I made of Butler's call to me. How much proof do they need that Koboi's out there?"

"Well, they're searching for her, the Brill brothers, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Ecleus Malfoy… in fact, we're using more manpower than I expected he would dedicate to this. But why didn't he assign me anywhere?" Holly scowled. " 'We want you here so we can send you out to their location as soon as we find them.' Sool didn't mean that, you could tell he didn't."

"I'm doing my own searching, Holly, remember that. Whatever Sool is up to, we're not depending on him alone. And even if that's not his real reason, that's a good point. We don't want you in Canada if she ends up in China, for example. And when I find out where Koboi is—or Voldemort—you'll be the first to know."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	13. Chapter 13

The Family Name—Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 13

Artemis looked up from his Apparition manual as Coleridge plopped down next to him in the Common Room. "I heard back from my dad about Unspeakables."

Draco put down his copy of _The Art and Practice of Making Portkeys._

"Let's go talk in our dorm," Artemis said, standing and gathering his books. Draco and Coleridge followed him.

After they all sat down, Coleridge continued. "The Department of Mysteries is basically a big experimental lab. They study magic itself. They also end up with anything magical that the Aurors pick up, artifacts that no one knows what they do. They try to invent new spells. Stuff like that.

"But my dad says the Unspeakables themselves are more than that. They get sent on cases, like Aurors, the ones that involve things that are seemingly unexplainable. They know all this arcane knowledge and lore, like a walking textbook, and they get the final say in mysterious cases; they can overrule the Aurors. Dad says a lot of people are scared of them—not the Aurors, but other Ministry departments, and the general public. They have this mysterious, dangerous aura about them."

Well, that was fascinating. Maybe, once he graduated, he would be an Unspeakable for a hobby, Artemis thought. "Any ideas what they're working on?"

"It's all very hush-hush, top-secret. Dad thinks they found some kind of magical weapon recently, but he doesn't know any of the details. The Aurors kind of regard them as competitors, you know, so they try to find out about stuff like that, but they can never break through their security measures."

"How many Aurors are skilled at Legilimency?"

Coleridge blinked. "Not that many. It's a difficult skill to acquire, and it's not considered a legal way to convict people. But the Unspeakables, I bet they would know."

"Is there a list of the people who are employed as Unspeakables? How many are there?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, that's not secret. There's only about 15 of them. They're written down in the Ministry's roles. I can get it for you."

"Please do."

"How are you coming along, studying for your OWLs?" Coleridge asked as they concluded their discussion, genuinely interested in his new allies. "I remember how much work they piled on us, and all the pressure—ugh."

"The workload is ridiculous, but Artemis here made up a study schedule for everyone so that all of our year has things pretty well in hand." Draco waved an arm at the boy in question. "We're pretty lucky to have him around, really."

Artemis tried not to look smug.

"Yeah—hey, maybe he could do the same for us next year with NEWTs."

Draco grinned. "You might be able to bribe him."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Their third SUAVE meeting they practiced the Reductor curse. At the end of the session, Artemis said, "Once you are capable of performing a spell, I want you all to be practicing casting them as quickly as possible. If you can cast your spells before your opponent does, you have the advantage. I also want you to get used to 'thinking outside the box', as the saying goes. Think subtle and sneaky. If you can't get someone's wand away with Expelliarmus, what if you set his robes on fire? Charm vines to wrap around him? Jinx his hair to grow so rapidly he can't see to cast? Are you getting my point?" They all nodded vigorously. "I want each of you to make a list of as many different ways to disarm or disable an opponent, or to escape him if necessary, as you can and bring it to the next meeting. Alright? Dismissed, then."

"That sounds a lot like homework, but fun," Blaise said, smiling.

"Let's get creative," Daphne Greengrass laughed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis and Harry faced each other in the Potions lab once again. This time they were alone, and Artemis intended Harry to go after Voldemort for real.

"You ready for this?" Artemis inspected Potter carefully.

He nodded firmly. He was, of course, terrified, but he was determined to find out what he needed in order to deal with Voldemort.

"You have your memory of Hogwarts fixed in your mind? That's your anchor. It must be immovable."

"Yes."

"Then float away and into your scar. Feel it like a place. Keep your anchor on the bottom. Can you do that?"

Harry closed his eyes. After a minute, he nodded again.

"There's a thread that extends out from your scar, like a telephone wire. It leads from your mind to Voldemort's. Have you found the thread?"

Harry probed carefully. He could feel the connection, as Fowl had said, like a thin line leading outwards. "Yes."

"You're going to follow that thread. When you reach Voldemort's mind, you will cast Legilimens. Then you will look into his mind for the door that leads to the Department of Mysteries. Understand?" He continued to closely monitor Potter's trance-like state.

"Yes."

"Then begin."

Harry's head fell back as he lost himself in tracing the line, like a bead sliding down a string. It took only a moment to "see" Voldemort ahead of him, then he was through, inside Voldemort's mind and memories with a whispered "Legilimens" and a flick of his wand, all done unconsciously…

There was a door ahead of him…

But Voldemort was aware of him now, and was rushing to counter-attack like a black riptide flowing over him…

Hogwarts. The castle rose up ahead of him, its huge towers looming above him as he sailed across the lake in the dark. It was overwhelming. Here was a place where he could **be**—without the label of freak, without the malice and neglect of the Dursleys—this could be a real **home**…

Inside a round room, with black walls and floor, lit by candles with a strange blue flame… doors on all sides… which door?...

The Great Hall, with a high ceiling where a hundred candles floated… climbing on a chair to be Sorted with a nervous anticipation…

In a cathedral-sized room full of shelves of glass spheres, heart beating fast with excitement—finally, finally…

His scar exploded with pain.

It was like an explosion in his brain, as well. Suddenly he was forced out and back into his own mind, which was full of dark dementor-like shapes, which formed a wave about to rush over him, and then he would drown…

His Patronus rose up, bright as the sun, and covered the wave like a blanket, and light flared…

It was over. Harry blinked, head aching. He pressed his hand against his forehead, feeling slightly nauseous as well. He looked at Fowl. Then he smiled, a smile that slowly stretched across his face wider and wider. "I did it!"

"Very good. Very, very good. What did you see?"

Harry stared off into the distance, concentrating on recapturing it exactly. "I went through the door into a black, circular room, with doors on all sides. I wasn't sure which door. Then it—jumped ahead a fraction, and I was through—one of the doors—and into a huge room. It was completely full of shelves, which were full of what looked like glass snow-globes—and I was really happy to finally be there. But I don't know what they were or why I wanted them," he concluded with a sigh. "It ended there."

"More research." Artemis regarded him for a moment. "Maybe it would be better if you showed me. Do you mind if I look?"

"Oh, um, I guess that would be a good idea, so you can research it, too—okay."

Artemis used Legilimency to briefly watch the memory. "Alright," he said when he was done. "Now, you realize you're going to have to be very careful after this. Voldemort may try to do the same thing to you, so have your Hogwarts memory always ready, and Occlude as often as you can, as long as you can, especially before bed. If you get any visions, notify me immediately."

Harry nodded. "Do you think—should I tell Dumbledore about any of this? I don't want to—he keeps enough from me—but…"

"No. That isn't necessary at this time. Don't worry. Now, I'm going to go to the library to see what I can find. If Hermione wants to join me once you've told her and Weasley what you saw, tell her to feel free."

"Alright."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was at this point that Opal Koboi finally got around to watching the video disk of her enemies' glorious demise at the Eleven Wonders park. She had not been viewing them live; she had had to deal with her "human father" at the time, but she had made sure to save the events for her later viewing pleasure.

Unfortunately, just after the two humans and the fairy came up out of the river, the cameras blacked out. She yelled shrilly for the Brill brothers.

"Something went wrong," she told them. "Our Temple of Artemis cameras malfunctioned."

Merv backed the footage up to the last image. "It looks like they were done for anyway, Miss Koboi."

"You made sure there was no way out of it for them," Scant agreed.

Opal scowled. "I assumed Artemis Fowl was dead once before and spent a year in a coma as a result. Go. Find out for sure."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Their next Hogsmeade visit and Valentine's Day were both two days away. Draco had Hermione's gift, which he'd had specially commissioned. Vincent and Millie were going together. Blaise and Marie were supposed to be going together, but they had been fighting again, so he wasn't sure if they still would be or if they'd go with the rest of the group.

Draco pondered this during Care of Magical Creatures as he fussed with his hair, which was being disturbed by the wind. Suddenly he whipped his head around.

"What is it?" Greg asked.

"I feel like somebody's watching us."

"Besides the crup?"

They looked over at the creature Hagrid had been having them study. It was staring right at them. "Huh."

"The oaf's been even more scatter-brained and jumpy than usual lately," Vince commented, watching as Hagrid lost his train of thought again.

"What do you expect with Cronin breathing down his neck?"

"Divination has been particularly amusing lately, as well," Blaise grinned.

"No matter the eloquence of your professor, you should still pay attention to him." Cronin was abruptly right there in front of them. "I want to see all four of you in my office after this."

"Aw, crup," Blaise muttered.

The crup barked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Halfway through their visit with Cronin, Blaise and Draco were looking at each other in confusion. He'd asked them how their "societal thing" was going, and if it was true that Malfoy was dating Granger. Then he's just sort of stared at Malfoy, as if evaluating him. "You **have** moved away from your father's beliefs, haven't you? Unless it's all an act."

"Why would I deliberately set myself up for disapproval from the other Slytherins for an act?"

"Perhaps it's to make the Ministry think you are anti-Voldemort when you're not."

"I was dating Granger when you drug me to that trial. If I was faking, I would have given up after that."

Then Cronin had changed the subject, sounding out Zabini for awhile, but he seemed to half-contradict himself every so often. Then it was back to sneering at Draco. "I heard that you're in charge of those two." A flick of his fingers at Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you join the Death Eaters, they would, too."

Draco huffed, clearly exasperated. "For the last time, I am **not** joining the Death Eaters! And Crabbe and Goyle are their own men; they wouldn't follow me if it meant following Voldemort. Can we go now? Or are you actually going to give us detention for talking in class?"

Cronin stared at him a moment longer. "No, you may all go. But you had best not speak so disrespectfully to me again."

When the office door had closed behind them, Blaise said, "Is he nuts or is it just me?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Valentine's Day. Hogsmeade. Draco and Hermione trailed a slightly less than discrete distance behind Potter and Chang as they walked along High Street. "Draco, I have no intention of spending the whole day following Harry and Cho."

Draco grinned at her. "Of course not. Just long enough to make him turn around and yell at me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you that desperate to attract his attention?" Then she burst out laughing—Draco's face was priceless. He quickly looked away, grimaced, and looked back.

"He's staring down at me from everywhere," Draco complained.

Hermione looked to where he'd been looking—a poster of the escaped Death Eaters was in a shop window, offering a reward for any information. In fact, the posters were in every window in every shop. Hermione glanced at Draco in sympathy. "Your father, you mean?"

"Yeah. Poor Crabbe and Goyle—their fathers, too. And Aunt Bella—and too many others I knew. No wonder Cronin is after the Slytherins."

"You'll notice Peter Pettigrew isn't on any posters. He should be," Hermione said, frowning.

"Huh. I hadn't realized—you're right."

Rain was starting to fall. "I want to go to the bookstore," Hermione began, just as Harry finally lost patience and spun around.

"Malfoy, quit following us!"

Chang looked both embarrassed and annoyed.

"Following? We're just walking. It's a free street," Draco smirked.

"You're following and we both know it!"

Draco ignored him. "Is this the best you can do, Chang?" He didn't quite have the nerve to add, 'especially after Diggory', not in front of Hermione, but he was pretty sure Potter would feel the implication without the girls being consciously aware of it.

Potter's hissed "Shut up, Malfoy," was vicious enough Draco knew he had.

"Harry is a great guy," Chang defended, causing Potter to blush and Draco to sneer.

"We're getting wet, Draco," Hermione interrupted.

"Want to get a coffee, Harry?" Cho asked. "We can go to Madame Puddifoot's."

"Sure, let's go," Harry agreed quickly.

Hermione tugged on Draco's arm. "Come on. Did you need to stop anywhere?"

"Apothecary. Just a quick trip."

The two couples set off in opposite directions. "Have fun," Hermione called after the others. Chang gave her an almost unfriendly look. Harry nodded and kept walking.

Hermione turned back around, brow furrowed.

"She's jealous of you, Hermione. You're too close to Potter for her taste."

"I thought that might be her problem." Hermione shook her head. "She should know I have no interest in Harry, especially since I'm dating you."

"Jealousy doesn't always make sense."

"Well, true."

They continued on, stopping at the apothecary, where Draco replenished his gillyweed, then on to Honeyduke's, before the bookstore. Draco was paying for two licorice wands when somebody outside screamed. Everyone in the shop looked up from their various sweets. More yelling followed. Draco threw down his change and ran to the window, Hermione right on his heels. About half a dozen students came running down a side street, looking over their shoulders. Vince and Millicent were among them.

Draco barreled out of the store and in their path. "What is it?"

"Death Eaters!" Millie panted. "Three of them, in front of Madame Puddifoot's…"

"That's where Harry went!" Hermione exclaimed, coming up beside them.

"I think there's more of them, though," Vince said nervously. "Looking for you."

"Any idea where Artemis and the rest are?" Draco asked.

"Three Broomsticks."

"Right. You and Mils go tell them what's happening. Hermione and I will go—and I can't believe I'm saying this—save Potter."

"Draco, if they're after you, you should not go straight into their arms!"

"Hermione, if I went and hid, would you go after Potter on your own?"

"Well… yes."

Draco shrugged and addressed all three worried looking teens. "I'm not going to leave Hermione alone."

The two Slytherins glared at her. "Draco, you don't need to…"

"Don't argue, Hermione." Draco smiled at her guilty expression.

"Then we'll go with you," Vince said firmly.

"We'll need help. Vince, you can come, but Mills, you need to get to the others." Millie nodded reluctantly. "OK, let's go."

They ran down the side street, then stopped just before the corner. Draco peered around it cautiously. Three masked and cloaked Death Eaters crouched behind a couple overturned crates directly in front of the door to the tea shop. Roughly a dozen teenagers seemed to be hiding under their tables inside the shop. Any time one made a move closer to the windows, the Death Eaters would fire a spell through the broken door.

Draco saw Chang and Potter at the very front, along with Roger Davies and Celestial Moon, a pretty Sixth Year Ravenclaw. "What do you think?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Can we get behind them?"

"We can try. I suggest that Vince puts up a shield in front of us and you and I try to stun them fast."

"All right."

The three crept around the corner, hugging the wall. Potter saw them, but the Death Eaters did not. Potter made a move for the windows, distracting the Death Eaters. The man that seemed to be in charge cast a spell at him, causing the window to shatter, but Potter ducked back down.

Meanwhile, Hermione and the two Slytherins made their own rush, and just as one of the Death Eaters started to turn, Hermione and Draco shouted "Stupefy!" Two of the Death Eaters fell over. The third yelled something, and five more Death Eaters came out of another alley, wands already raised.

Draco didn't waste time swearing. He was already calling out more spells. Hermione disarmed the original Death Eater they'd been fighting. Potter, Chang, Davies, Moon, and Madame Puddifoot all came running out of the shop.

"Potter!" one of the Death Eaters called. "Come with us quietly. Don't put all these people in danger."

"Malfoy!" another said. "Why don't you come, too?"

"No thanks, Nott. Avery, doubt Potter's going to come quietly, either. If you think I don't recognize your voices after all the parties you've been to at Malfoy Manor…"

Two spells sparked off Vince's shield.

"Think you upset them, Draco," Vince grinned.

"They don't like being exposed."

Madame Puddifoot screamed and dropped. The Death Eater who'd lost his wand ran behind the others in his group for protection. Davies aimed a Petrificus Totalus at him, but it missed by half an inch.

The man Draco had identified as Avery cast a spell at Potter, which he stopped with a Protego. Nott sent another spell at Draco, a strong blasting curse, which their shield stopped, but then the shield sputtered out. This time Hermione cast a shield over them. "We need to reach Harry!"

"We need to take out the Death Eaters," Draco retorted. "Potter can hold his own."

"Impedimenta!" they heard Chang shout.

Draco aimed his wand at the overhang of Madame Puddifoot's roof. "Reducto!" That section of roof collapsed on the unarmed Death Eater and the Death Eater at the back who was covering him. The one with the wand was knocked out; the other was knocked to his knees, but then shook his head hard, brushed wood chips off his shoulders, seized the other man's wand, and got back up.

"Celeste!" Davies cried. Draco turned his head in time to see her collapse next to her boyfriend. He bent down and turned her face-up, checking her over for damage frantically. Nott took the opportunity to cast a spell at him, which Chang blocked.

Draco smirked and said, "Accio Death Eater masks."

The Death Eaters all howled as their masks were ripped off. They grabbed for them, to keep them on. Harry, Draco, and Vince immediately began to call out, "Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Three Death Eaters that Draco identified as Basel Gibbon, Quentin Jugson, and Hugh Hornby all were hit by the spells. Nott and Avery let their masks go and cast back. Hermione had kept up the shield, though, and nothing hit them. Nott growled and threw a spell at Chang, who screamed in pain. Her hands and face erupted in what looked like burns. Potter snapped out an Incendio aimed at Nott.

"Fighting fire with fire, eh?" Vince mumbled.

Nott's sleeve caught fire, but he quickly put it out. Avery cast Incendio back at Potter, who gave a little yelp as the hem of his robe lit up. Davies put it out with Aguamenti as Nott blocked another stunner from Draco.

Then Artemis, Millie, and the rest of the Slytherin crew ran into their alley. Nott and Avery looked at each other, sneered at the group, and Apparated away.

"Who's hurt?" Marie asked, looking around. Chang was whimpering, so she went over to her.

Eva went to Moon, lying on the ground. "We know some healing spells," she explained to Davies. "Let me see her."

"Harry, are you OK?" Hermione asked, hurrying over to him.

He nodded, a little dazed, a lot angry. He was watching Chevalier trying to fix Cho.

Artemis came over to Vince and Draco. "Looks like you managed without us."

"Pretty good showing," Vince grinned. "Draco Accio'd their masks—that was cool." He pointed to the masks at Draco's feet. Draco smirked.

Artemis smiled. "Clever." He examined the six Death Eaters, one still half-buried under rubble. "Shall we bind them and disarm them?"

"Good plan," Draco agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 14

Artemis examined the six defeated Death Eaters, one still half-buried under rubble. "Shall we bind them and disarm them?"

"Good plan," Draco agreed. Greg and Blaise helped the three of them with that, while Millicent scanned the area to make sure there were no more Death Eaters in hiding, and Pansy went into the shop to see if everyone was alright in there. Four Ravenclaws and four Hufflepuffs were huddled in the back, frightened but unharmed, so Pansy came back out.

Madam Puddifoot had been revived, although her arm was broken. "I'll contact the Aurors," she said, taking responsibility as the only adult.

While the Death Eaters were tied up, Artemis glanced at Draco somewhat sheepishly. "I'd better call Butler. He's going to be apoplectic that I waited this long."

"Yeah—why did you?"

"It all just happened so fast—I didn't think of it."

Draco mulled this over while Artemis spoke into his brooch, explaining the situation. Butler said the Aurors would undoubtedly contact Dumbledore, so he was going to tell Snape and get the Potions professor to Apparate them both over.

"Does that feel any better?" Marie asked Chang.

"That helped," she agreed, lifting her hand towards her face.

"Don't touch," Marie scolded. "I couldn't heal it completely. It was a strong spell and a bad burn and I'm not advanced enough yet. But Pomfrey can mend you—or the Aurors may bring someone from St. Mungo's. You'll be fine."

"Thank you. That was um, good of you."

Marie rolled her eyes. "You're surprised, I know."

"I saw Fowl heal a Gryffindor once," Harry offered.

Chang waved it off. "Oh, Fowl's a law unto himself."

But Hermione was looking at Marie intently. "You're serious, aren't you? All of you—about fighting Voldemort and evil."

Marie actually smiled at her. "Yes. I'm glad **someone** realizes it. Figures it would be you."

Harry's head turned back and forth, from one girl to the next. Then he looked over to where Bole was still working on Moon. "Are you learning healing spells in—you know, your club?"

"Yes."

He nodded slowly. "Hermione's right, Cho. They're committed to the good fight."

"What a way to put it!" Marie laughed. "Eva, how's it going?"

"I don't know what spell they used, but it's lingering—I can feel the Dark aura. I can't get her to wake up. She needs a professional."

Harry walked over to Fowl and Malfoy. "You bound them up tight?"

"Yes. I have their wands here," Artemis replied.

"You recognize them all?" he asked Malfoy.

Draco nodded. "That's Jugson, Gibbon, Spears, Worple, Meliflua, and Hornby. Avery and Nott Apparated away."

With a loud pop, Snape and Butler appeared in the street. Seconds later, Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and McGonagall appeared, as well. Dumbledore took charge. Artemis relinquished the wands to him, and Potter and Draco described what had happened.

Madame Puddifoot came out of the shop, followed by two Aurors and a mediwizard. The Aurors asked a lot of questions. The boys explained the situation again as Pomfrey and the mediwizard inspected the injured parties.

"You did well," Pomfrey complimented, appraising the girls. "You're just starting out in learning?"

They nodded.

"You say the Death Eaters were specifically after you and Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Yes. They were really mad when Malfoy identified the ones that spoke, too." Harry glanced at Malfoy, for once not glaring at him. "And when he got their masks off."

Draco smirked. "They like their anonymity."

Dumbledore patted Draco on the shoulder. Draco wrinkled his nose. "Good job, all of you. That was well-played, Draco."

"Not bad, for kids," one of the Aurors said. "But next time, don't run into danger, OK? Call the Aurors sooner. That's what we're here for." He smiled at them as if they were toddlers.

"Yes, Artemis." Butler gave him a pointed look.

Artemis shuffled one foot a bit. Butler was right. It was good he was becoming independent, but no need to be reckless!

"So my Slytherins rescued the Boy Wonder, eh?" Snape said silkily. "And fighting Death Eaters. Maybe this will make some people realize we are not the villains here."

Dumbledore smiled at Severus. "Good point, good point indeed."

"You'll be asking all of them if they know where Lucius Malfoy is, and Draco's brother. Right?" Artemis reminded the Aurors.

The other Auror, Shacklebolt again, answered. "Of course we will. We are keeping that a priority, don't worry about that."

Hermione finally came back over to stand by Draco. "So… Happy Valentine's Day."

"Aw man, I haven't even given you your gift yet," Draco groaned.

"Come on," Hermione smiled, and led him into the still empty tea shop. "OK, go ahead!"

Draco laughed at her. "You're impatient." He took a silver box out of his pocket and gave it to her.

In turn, she unshrunk a package from her pocket and gave him a larger box in light blue. They both unwrapped their presents eagerly. Hermione was the quickest, as her box was just tied with ribbon.

"Oh, it's pretty!" She lifted a silver and gold charm bracelet. Each charm was shaped like a book, and had the letters of her name on each one.

"Watch," Draco said, taking out his wand. "I had this specially made, just for you." He tapped on one of the books. "Revealar."

Each book opened and they moved together, to roughly the size of an IPOD. Words were displayed on what looked like a miniature screen. "When you read the whole text displayed, you tap it again and it goes to the next page. The book contained within is, of course, _Hogwarts: A History_."

Hermione let out a whoop and threw her arms around his neck. "That is so neat!"

"If it was _A Tale of Two Cities_, you wouldn't be as impressed," Draco grinned, wrapping one arm around her back.

"I would, but it wouldn't be as fun."

He returned the bracelet to her keeping. She played with it as he opened his gift, which turned out to be a number of computer games.

"We've all been working so hard, I thought you could use a little fun. You boys finally convinced me there is a time and place for not studying."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"I know Artemis has fixed your computers so they'll work at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, he's good at this stuff." She had to bring him up, didn't she?

"Where did you get the idea for this?" She indicated her bracelet.

"Oh, from stuff Artemis was showing me—ebooks and I-phones…"

"So… he's making technology work with magic and you're making magic work with technology." She smiled at him. "Guess you're good at 'that stuff,' too."

Very slowly, a smirk spread across his face.

A knock sounded on the broken window frame, then Harry peeked his head through the shop door. "Hey, Professor Dumbledore wants us all to head back to the castle now. The Aurors have cancelled the rest of today's Hogsmeade visit."

"All right. Harry, look at this!" Hermione excitedly showed off her present while Draco put his games away.

"Professor Snape will walk you all back while Professor McGonagall and I round up the rest of the students," Dumbledore told the group once they exited the shop. Madame Pomfrey had gone ahead with Cho, while the mediwizard had taken Moon off to St. Mungo's.

The students trudged after Professor Snape. Potter walked next to Hermione, to Draco's annoyance. Then Artemis and Butler came over and walked next to Draco, so the blond shrugged and made the best of it. Not how he'd expected his Valentine's with Hermione to go, but oh well. Hermione showed Artemis the charm, too.

"You thought that up, Draco? I'm impressed. Really."

Draco basked in the warmth of that for the rest of the walk, even while he was tormenting Potter. Well, that gave him a glow of its own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Slytherins sat around the Common Room the rest of the afternoon, discussing the Death Eaters' attack. After about an hour, Coleridge approached Artemis and Draco. "I got a letter back from my dad about the room with the globes you asked about." He sat down at their table and leaned in, so he could speak quietly. "He said it's overseen by the Department of Mysteries, but the Aurors know about it. It's the room of prophecies. Each one of those globes contains a prophecy."

"A prophecy," Artemis repeated.

"Yeah, they keep a record of all known prophecies, listed by the people the prophecy is about."

"So, are there prophecies about Voldemort?"

Coleridge shrugged. "I don't know for sure. It would stand to reason."

"Are these prophecies known to the general public?"

"They don't advertise them. If the prophecy is about you, I guess you could go ask to listen to it."

"The Head of the Auror Department—she's a fair woman, isn't she?"

"She is. Smart and honest, too. Unlike Fudge."

Artemis drummed his fingers on the table. "Well then."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis requested the presence of Potter and his two sidekicks in Butler's office. Weasley and Potter glared at Draco when they arrived, but didn't suggest he leave. They were getting used to him being around, and he had just helped fight off a number of Death Eaters. Besides, Butler was there to run interference.

"A prophecy?" Hermione repeated. "You think there's one in that room about Voldemort—or one about Voldemort and Harry?"

"Yes. I think Voldemort's known about it all along. I think it's why he tried to kill Potter as a baby. I don't think he knows exactly what it says, but he wants to."

"Has something happened to cause him to decide now that he needs to know? Or did he always intend to find out?"

"A good question."

"Why hasn't he just sent one of his Death Eaters in to get it?" Weasley asked. "One the Ministry doesn't know about."

"The Ministry doesn't let just anybody hear them. Only those who are mentioned in a prophecy. Potter may have to go into the Ministry and ask to hear his."

"Wow, that would be—gutsy."

Artemis smiled.

"But he can't leave Hogwarts," Hermione objected.

"The other option would be to ask Dumbledore. I'm sure he knows. But I don't know if he will say."

Potter scowled. "If Dumbledore knows, he should have told me a long time ago. If there's a prophecy about me, it could contain an important clue about what to do to defeat Voldemort."

"I agree," Artemis said. "Dumbledore is far too high-handed."

"He probably wanted to protect you," Weasley said hesitantly.

"Right. Cause not telling Potter has kept him real safe up to this point," Draco scoffed. "Dumbledore just does what he wants."

"I wonder if Professor Snape knows," Hermione mused.

"I suggest you ask. But you probably should have me with you. You'd be more likely to get answers."

"I definitely can't imagine Snape speaking to me any other way," Harry agreed with the genius Slytherin. "He'll always hate me."

"All right then. We'll start with Snape."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The two boys sat on chairs in front of Snape's desk. Severus himself sat behind it, unable to deny his curiosity at what could bring these two here together. "Well?"

"Professor, before Potter had perfected his Occlumency, he saw a vision of a room in the Department of Mysteries. A room that contains a prophecy about him and Riddle." At the last moment, he remembered Snape didn't like anyone to say the name Voldemort. "With Riddle's determination to kill Potter, I believe it is vital we learn what that prophecy says. Do you know, sir?"

Snape regarded the two intently. "I think Potter knows quite enough already. He considers himself to be so important. He would just **have** to know a legend about himself."

Potter scowled. "Why do you always do that? I don't think I'm so important, but if knowing this prophecy could help keep me alive, I think it's only fair that I know it!"

Snape scowled back. "You'll have to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore. I don't know the complete prophecy. But if you want him to tell you, you'd better speak to him with more respect than you do to me."

'_The __**complete**__ prophecy?' _Artemis mused. _'I wonder if that means he knows __**part**__ of it?"_

"I respect those who respect me," Potter snapped.

Artemis sighed. There was no way to reason with this sort of implacable hatred. "Come on, Potter. Let's leave the good professor alone."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"They're both still alive," Lucius reported to his ally, Opal Koboi. "They were in Hogsmeade. They overcame six of my men!"

Koboi's eyes narrowed and her temper flared. "Your wizards couldn't defeat two teenage school-boys?"

"Well, there were more than just those two fighting. And the men will pay for their incompetence by being thrown back in Azkaban."

"How dare they keep surviving! They have to learn who their superior is!" Koboi turned to the silent, uneasy Brill Brothers. "I have another job for you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As soon as Draco saw Potter's face, he knew Dumbledore hadn't told him anything. "He feels it would be **best** if I remain ignorant for my own safety. He's afraid Voldemort will get it out of my head, I think."

"That's why you learned Occlumency," Artemis pointed out. "So he can't access your thoughts."

"You'd think Dumbledore would have faith in you by now," Draco drawled.

Harry turned to face Hermione. "Was that some sort of compliment, do you think?"

Draco sneered. "Obviously not. You've just managed to survive so far, that's all."

"He's got a lot of nerve," Ron grumbled. "So what do we do now?"

"I suggest you have Black talk to him," Draco said. "Maybe an adult would have a better chance of being taken seriously."

"That's actually a good idea." Hermione perked up.

"Otherwise, we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the five students trooped away from Butler's classroom, where they had met on their way to dinner, they heard the sounds of a lady in hysterics. They looked at each other, then sped up.

"Trelawney," Ron said in surprise.

"She looks mad," Draco said, then clarified, "More so than usual, I mean."

"Also drunk." Harry noted the empty sherry bottle she was waving in one hand, her wand in the other. Two trunks were next to her. She was shrieking at Cronin, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, an expression on his face of bemused impatience quickly moving to intolerance.

"You c-can't sack me!" Trelawney was blubbering. "H-hogwarts has been my home for s-sixteen years!"

"I can," Cronin disagreed. "I have complete authority to do so, in fact. You and Hagrid both."

"Oh, no!" the Gryffindor trio exchanged horrified glances.

McGonagall strode through the crowd of spectators, handing Trelawney a handkerchief. "Calm down, Sybil. You don't have to leave Hogwarts."

"I think you'll find that she does." Cronin stepped forward, frowning. "I have an Order of Dismissal signed by the Minister himself. Her performance is simply not up to standard expectations."

The outside doors opened and Dumbledore calmly entered. "Professor Cronin." He walked over to join them. He patted the moaning Trelawney on the back, then faced Cronin. "As High Inquisitor, you may dismiss my teachers, it is true. However, you do not have the authority to send them away from the castle. It is my wish, as Headmaster, that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

Trelawney laughed wildly. "No! I shall l-leave and seek my f-fortune elsewhere…"

"Huh," said Draco. "For the first time I feel a tiny crumb of respect for her."

But Dumbledore cut her off. "No, it is my wish that you remain, Sybill."

"There he goes again," he muttered, loud enough for Harry to overhear. "Insisting on his own way. Cause Dumbledore knows best, right?"

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs?"

"Of course." Sprout came forward to help, and Flitwick followed, floating her trunks behind them.

"You are a benevolent man, but a foolish one," Cronin said to Dumbledore, eyes dark. "And where will the new teachers stay?"

"What about Hagrid?" Hermione burst out.

"As it happens, Professor Grubbley-Plank already has rooms. Hagrid will continue as the groundskeeper and stay on in his cottage, and the new Divinations teacher prefers the ground floor."

Cronin raised his eyebrows. "I see. So you've hired someone already? Interesting. Just who might that be?"

"I shall be happy to introduce you!" Dumbledore smiled even brighter. Artemis instantly knew something was about to happen—something that Dumbledore considered a clever maneuver.

The front door was still open. From just outside came the sounds of hooves coming closer. Then into the castle came a centaur. _'A centaur!'_ Draco's mouth dropped open. He had white-blond hair and very blue eyes and the body of a palomino.

"This is Firenze," Dumbledore announced cheerfully.

Cronin snarled. "Another non-human. Interesting choice indeed."

"Centaurs are quite renowned for their ability to read stars and planets," Dumbledore replied, still seeming unconcerned by Cronin's opinion.

"Potter recognizes him," Artemis whispered to Draco. "Look at his face."

"Do you think he came out of the Forbidden Forest?"

"Most likely. I wonder if he knows Foaly. I do believe I'll ask."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Before breakfast the next day, Artemis and Butler ventured into Firenze's new classroom. It had been transformed into a forest clearing. The floor was moss and the room was full of trees. "Yes, I would say the forest is his natural habitat."

After a quick examination, Artemis planted a couple of cameras, then they went next door to Firenze's office. "Hello," Firenze greeted them. "How may I help you? You are the self-defense professor, are you not?"

"Butler, yes." They shook hands. The centaur never lost his regal bearing.

"Which would make you Artemis Fowl."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of me?"

"A few things. From Professor Dumbledore."

Artemis and Butler exchanged glances.

Firenze did not smile, but his eyes seemed friendly enough. "Nothing incriminating, I assure you."

"Ah. Well, I simply wanted to ask if you knew a centaur acquaintance of mine. His name is Foaly."

"I do not. But if he lives outside of the Forest, it is not surprising. Our herd is rather isolated."

"I see. You seem to be focused on things magical. Whereas Foaly is very interested in technology."

"He is a Haven centaur, isn't he?"

Artemis's shoulders went back, chin raised just slightly. "Yes."

"It is foretold in the heavens of a human child who becomes entangled with the fairies. I suspected you were he. And you led a second in with you. As well as your bodyguard, of course."

Artemis resisted a smug expression. So he was written in the heavens? "Yes. My friend learned about them, though that was later."

"Is he in the sky, as well?" Butler asked curiously.

"Possibly. Nothing is certain. It takes dozens of years to be sure of what we see. Indications are that Wizard-kind is living through a brief calm between two wars. You and Potter will both play a part in the battle. This I do know."

"Yes. I'm sure we will."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Arithmancy, Draco and Artemis had a free period. They sat down in their empty dorm room to watch Potter's Divination class. "Cool. I like what he did with the room."

They watched the monitor as Firenze began speaking. "Please, sir," Parvati Patil questioned him, "why have the other centaurs banished you from the Forest?"

"Because I have agreed to work for Professor Dumbledore. They see this as a betrayal of our kind."

"Huh. They really don't like humans," Draco said.

"Let us begin." Firenze raised his hand and stars appeared on the ceiling. "Lie back."

"Professor Trelawney did astrology with us!" Patil exclaimed eagerly. She rambled on about Mars causing accidents and burns until Firenze interrupted her.

"That is human nonsense." At Patil's indignant protest, he continued, "Professor Trelawney is human and therefore blinkered and fettered by the limitations of your kind."

Artemis snorted. "No, they don't seem to think much of humans at all. Foaly is the same way."

Firenze paced back and forth. "Sibyll Trelawney may have Seen, I do not know, but she wastes her time on the self-flattering nonsense humans call fortune-telling. I, however, am here to explain the wisdom of centaurs, which is—"

Artemis reached forward and rewound the tape slightly.

"Hey! What—?" Draco began, but stopped when Artemis pressed play again.

"Sibyll Trelawney may have Seen, I do not know, but—"

Stop again.

"What is it?"

Artemis was wearing his thinking face. "I believe he is talking about a specific instance, not Seen in general. His tone of voice…" Draco waited. "Why did Dumbledore hire her despite her general uselessness? Sixteen years ago… unless it was her."

"What was her?"

"The prophecy. What if she made the prophecy about Potter and Voldemort? In fact, what if she made it to Dumbledore?"

Draco sat up straighter. "Would she even remember it if she had?"

"She didn't with her last prophecy about Pettigrew. But she would be able to go into the Ministry and listen to it. Potter can't leave the castle, but she can."

Draco slowly smiled. "They still need us to testify against Nott and Stormbrew. Maybe she could take us."

"Oh, I have an even better idea."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They waited long enough for Black to try his luck with Dumbledore, but when all he achieved was a furious argument (furious on Black's part), the two boys acted. Their lawyer made an appointment for them to give their testimony the next Friday. Dumbledore had no objections.

They met with the Trio again.

"You want me to Polyjuice into Professor Trelawney?" Harry exclaimed. "Why can't I just go as myself?"

"Because it would attract too much attention and alert the Death Eaters," Artemis said. "But if Trelawney came with Butler as our second chaperone, no one would think twice. Then while she's in the building, she runs her own errand—perfectly natural."

"I don't think he should go without us," Hermione protested.

"He needs us with him!" Ron nodded firmly.

"We could Polyjuice into other professors…"

"No—two reasons," Draco interrupted. "I don't have that much pre-made Polyjuice. And it would be too difficult to pinch anybody else's wand."

"What? Wand?"

"What's the first thing they do when you enter the Ministry? They weigh your wand and identify it. If you've been there before, they'll have a record of your wand. And she has. You need to be carrying it."

"How are you going to get it?" Ron asked skeptically.

"She's half-crazy with guilt and cheap sherry and near-sighted to boot," Draco snorted. "It won't be difficult."

"Butler will do it," Artemis said. "Between the four of us, we should be safe enough."

"I still don't like it," Ron frowned, but then perked up. "It would be funny to see you as Trelawney, though, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry responded dryly.

"Then it's settled."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	15. Chapter 15

The Family Name—Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 15

Draco, Artemis, Butler, and Potter-as-Trelawney left via the Floo network. The Slytherins and their lawyer met with only five of the Wizengamot members this time, while the two professors waited outside. Harry tried not to say much and kept his head down.

After their testimony was given, and the lawyer departed, they made their way to the door for the Department of Mysteries.

"What if they can see through Polyjuice?" Potter suddenly hissed.

"If Dumbledore couldn't see through Crouch, neither can these guys," Draco whispered, and opened the door.

They walked into a large circular room, done completely in black. All around the walls were identical, unmarked doors. The only light came from blue-flamed candles set in between the doors.

A squat, round-faced wizard suddenly materialized before them. Despite his dumpy appearance, his eyes were hard and slightly chilling. "What brings you to the Department of Mysteries?" he inquired in a flat voice.

Harry stepped forward, looking nervous, eyes huge behind her glasses. "I'm Sybill Trelawney. I want to hear the prophecy I gave, the one about Harry Potter and He Who Must Not Be Named."

The wizard raised his eyebrows. "Most irregular."

"Isn't that allowed?" She shifted from foot to foot.

Although shorter, he managed to look down his nose at her. "It is within the rules, however it is a very rare occurrence."

"Well, these are troubled times," Artemis said calmly.

"And who are you?"

"I'll tell you my name when you tell me yours."

"**I **am Perseus Walden."

"Are you an Unspeakable?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I assume you are Draco Malfoy. The hair and eyes are unmistakable. Now it's your turn."

"I am Artemis Fowl, and this is Professor Butler."

Perseus Walden's eyes focused on Artemis with sudden intensity. "Well now. **You **are Artemis Fowl."

"I see you've heard of me."

"The Ministry finds you… of interest. I suppose you're here to listen to your prophecy, as well?"

Artemis very carefully kept the shock from his face. "Yes."

Trelawney brought their attention back to her. "So can we hear them now?"

Walden sighed. "Yes. But only you two. You others will have to wait out here." The man took out his wand and gave it a flick. A loud rumbling noise came from the wall as it began to move sideways. The floor stayed stable, but the candles blurred into a streak of neon blue as the wall spun around. After 4.5 seconds, it resettled.

"What was that about?" Draco demanded.

"To mix up the doors," Artemis surmised. "So we don't know which room is which."

Butler's hand hovered near the pocket where he had put his gun, but he hadn't drawn it. He stared intently at Perseus Walden.

Walden led Trelawney and Artemis through one of the doors without another word to them. Harry looked around the Prophecy Room. Every last space was covered with shelves crammed full of small, dusty glass orbs. Again the only light came from candles that burned blue. She paused to peer down an aisle. "Keep up," Walden insisted without slowing down.

They stopped at Row 97. Beneath each orb was a tiny yellowed label with the name of the people involved in the prophecy written on it. Walden pointed to one of the balls, which was labeled "1980. S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter."

"Pick it up," Walden instructed, and Trelawney did. "Now take your wand—yes—and recite, 'Ostendo Oraculum.'" She repeated the spell.

A mist shimmered inside the ball and formed into a pale ghost-like, rippling figure of Sybill Trelawney. Her mouth opened and she spoke in a harsh, hoarse voice. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" Then the figure flickered back into mist and fell back into the ball.

Trelawney listened to it once more, then returned the orb to the shelf. "Thank you," she told Walden.

They walked to a new row. This time the Unspeakable pointed to a ball labeled "1991. J.S. to A.B. (?)Artemis Fowl."

"Who are JS and AB?" Artemis demanded.

"Jerome Shacklebolt made the prophecy to Amelia Bones, who dutifully reported it to us."

Artemis lifted the orb and said, "Ostendo Oraculum."

Again a mist shimmered, this time becoming a distinguished-looking man. "The little bird with the big brain… will start a revolution… long-standing things shall be overthrown… the mighty will topple… even the old Races will pay attention to his comings and goings… for his actions will have a mighty impact on them, too… heavy footsteps for a little Irish bird…" Then the form faded away.

Artemis looked at Walden. "Minister Fudge was afraid it applied to him."

Walden smiled cryptically. "**Is** afraid."

Artemis nodded.

Walden led them back out. Once again in the round room, he showed them the correct exit and watched them leave before returning to his duties.

In the elevator, they ran into Arthur Weasley. "Hello, Sybill." His expression was sympathetic; he'd heard about her being fired.

Harry's eyes widened but he quickly assumed an air of tragedy. "Hello, Arthur."

"I see you and Mr. Butler are chaperoning the boys today."

Trelawney bobbed her head up and down.

"How have you been, Mr. Weasley?" Draco asked politely.

Arthur gave him a surprised look. "Fine, thank you."

"Mr. Weasley, do you know who Jerome Shacklebolt is? Is he any relation to the Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"Yes, he's Kingsley's uncle. A very wise man. He used to be an Auror, but he's retired now." Distracted from Trelawney, to Harry's relief, Mr. Weasley turned back to Draco. "My daughter told me you two have become friends."

It was Draco's turn to get very nervous. "I hope you don't disapprove. I know I'm a Malfoy, but…"

"No, no, not at all! She speaks highly of you. She says you're not at all like your father."

Draco smiled. "She does?"

"Yes. Now, Ron, he seems to still… have issues with you."

"Oh yeah, he and I still despise each other. I quite like the twins, though. They're really very clever."

Not quite sure what to say to this combined insult/compliment to his sons, Arthur simply looked bemused. Fortunately, they had reached Level Two. "This is my floor. Nice to see you again, Professor, Mr. Butler. Boys," he said, nodding at them all as he exited the elevator.

"Whew," Trelawney breathed once the doors closed. "I was afraid I'd have to predict his horrible death to maintain my cover."

When they reached the ground floor, they walked to the wall of fireplaces in order to Floo back to Hogwarts. Butler caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A man was coming toward them from the shadows, staring intently at Artemis and Draco. His wand was drawn.

Butler grabbed one boy with each hand and shoved. "Down!" They stumbled to the floor, Trelawney following a heartbeat after. Butler drew his gun and was firing as the man released a spell.

The spell passed just by Butler's chin. Butler's bullet hit the wizard in the shoulder, making him drop his wand. Ministry security came running.

One of the fireplaces flared. A woman stepped out, wand already rising. "Avada—" Butler spun around and fired at her. Another fireplace flared and a wizard appeared. He immediately ducked to the ground and cast a Confundus.

"Shut down the Floo network!" someone was shouting. "Put up an Apparition barrier!"

Aurors were running forward to protect the boys and professors, being careful not to get in between Butler and his opponents. Butler aimed at the wizard on the ground. The woman he'd shot had screamed, but gritted her teeth and switched her wand to the other hand.

"Accio gun!" the witch screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" Trelawney cast in response.

The first wizard was bound by one of the Aurors. Draco cast "Silencio" at the second wizard. Butler lost his gun to the woman, but drew another smaller handgun. Artemis put a shield around them as the wizard dodged Draco's spell and cast again. The burning spell fizzled off the shield, to Artemis's relief.

The witch's wand was pulled out of her hand and flew to Harry. She looked at the gun she had acquired, trying to figure out how to use it. Four Aurors had reached Artemis's group now and stationed themselves in front of them. One of them bound the second wizard. Butler side-stepped his guardian and shot the gun out of the witch's hand. The oldest Auror bound her. The youngest turned to Butler. "Sir, the situation is in hand. Could you please stop shooting people?"

"Behind you," Butler said.

"Huh?"

Two more witches and a wizard stepped around the tacky fountain that was the atrium's centerpiece. "Petrificus Totalus!" the oldest Auror cast as both witches hurled the Killing Curse at them.

Half-a-dozen more Aurors came rushing forward. The regular Ministry employees were scattering away from the scene, shrieking. The Aurors surrounded them in a protective circle.

"That's Becky from the Ludicrous Patents Office," a female Auror gasped out. "We've had tea together!"

"And Carmichael from Magic Reversal."

"The wizard the big guy shot is Stefan from Broom Control," another female Auror announced. "He lives in my apartment building."

"Are they under Imperius?"

The whole time they were talking, the Aurors were taking steps. Two set up shields, one constructed a barrier to provide cover, and the others were sending spells at the enemy. The three fell quickly, only to be replaced by four more Ministry employees.

"This is ridiculous," Draco complained.

"They must be under Imperius," Harry said. "Those four were trying to evacuate the area just a minute ago. Then they just turned around and started attacking."

"If they were under Imperious, why didn't they just attack to begin with?"

"Butler," Artemis instructed sharply, "put on your special glasses."

Butler immediately produced a pair of glasses Artemis had made for him that allowed the wearer to see through a fairy's invisible shielding. Once he put them on, he realized the truth. "You're right, Artemis! They're being mesmered right in front of us. One of the Brill brothers."

Merv Brill was in the atrium with them. Each time one set of attackers failed, he would approach another group of innocent bystanders and use his Mesmer to get them to attack Artemis and the others.

"We need to stop him before he goes after the Aurors," Artemis said. "They'd be harder to hold off."

"Right." Butler moved to leave the barrier.

"I'll shield you from the wizards."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"Later!" Artemis made the shield around Butler as strong as he could.

"Where are you going? Come back, Muggle!" an Auror ordered. Butler ignored him.

"What's he doing?" The Auror turned on Trelawney, as the other adult of the group.

Harry assumed the flakiest expression he could. "The stars show that success will be ours if we follow our intuition. Shall I predict your fortune? I have some tea leaves with me."

The youngest Auror, who had only graduated from Hogwarts four years earlier, whispered to the first, "She's a bit daft, sir."

Artemis and Draco's eyes had never left Butler as he sprinted toward the centaur statue. Artemis cursed the fact that he had left his own glasses back at the castle, not expecting to need them.

Merv, who was perched on the centaur's back, was watching the proceedings with amusement until he suddenly realized the bodyguard barreling in his direction could apparently see him, and therefore was obviously coming after him. He hurriedly rose into the air. He drew a weapon, but Butler fired on him before he could use it.

"Abort!" Merv said into his radio helmet. He wasn't fighting the dangerous Mud Man all by himself. He didn't care what Koboi thought. He'd seen video footage of this man taking down trolls and goblins. Instead of returning fire, he flew away at top speed.

Butler let him go. He didn't want to expose fairies to the Ministry and the wizarding world. He stopped his head-long run and turned around. The Aurors were disarming the last of the poor employees, who wouldn't be able to explain their actions. He looked at his watch. They couldn't hang around for questioning, either. The polyjuice would be wearing off in 12 minutes, and Trelawney would be back to Potter.

When Butler rejoined the group (after snagging his other gun), the head Aurors immediately began interrogating him. "What was that about? Why did you run over there? And why did these people attack you?"

"I thought I saw something magical, but I was wrong," Butler said innocently, playing to the 'Muggles are stupid' mentality the two main Aurors seemed to have.

"Why did these people attack you? Do you know them? Do they have a grudge against you?" he demanded again.

"I've never seen any of them before in my life." Butler looked at the other three. "How about you boys? Professor?"

They all shook their heads.

"What are your names and your business here?" He looked at the badge Trelawney was wearing, that they had been given when they entered the Ministry. "'Professor Trelawney, chaperone to Hogwarts students'."

"We were here to give witness testimony," Draco told him. "Apparently, people like to commit crimes in front of us."

"Why is that, do you suppose?"

"What is your name?" Artemis broke in.

"I am Auror Mirzan."

"Well, I'm afraid we have matters we must attend to at Hogwarts. Any more questioning will have to be by appointment. Good day."

"Wait, you can't just leave!" Mirzan protested. "For one thing, we need to discuss the firing of a gun in the Ministry."

"Clearly self-defense, yes?"

"Well, yes, but you can't just go around…"

"Why not? We're all armed with wands. It's only fair that he, as a Muggle, also has sufficient protection in what has clearly proven to be a dangerous area."

Mirzan looked taken aback. "I suppose, but…"

"Make an appointment. I'll bring my lawyer." Artemis swept imperiously away from the Aurors. The other three quickly followed.

"They're actually letting us go?" Trelawney asked incredulously.

"They're still in shock," Artemis answered. "I'm taking advantage of it. Give them another minute or two and they'd have us stopped."

"But they shut down the Floo. Where are we going?"

"Right now, just out of the building. Then we'll go down the street to an apothecary's who will let us use her fireplace. I scouted this area out. I don't want to be trapped again."

"Like when the Death Eaters took you and Malfoy?" Potter had heard the official version given to Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"Come on, quickly." Butler urged them outside, through a door marked "Ministry Personnel Only." He led them at a rapid pace down a rather dingy street, past a shabby-looking pub and a barbershop, into a run-down looking herb and vitamin store. "Mrs. Buntley?" he greeted the proprietress.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Dearie?" Draco mouthed behind Butler's back.

"Professor Flavius Felster. If you don't mind, we require the use of a Floo."

"Oh, certainly!" The old woman peered at them near-sightedly. Trelawney peered near-sightedly back.

"We've got our own Floo powder," Butler told her. They had taken to carrying this, as well.

"You sell freeze-dried Yeti droppings?"

"Later, Malfoy," Trelawney hissed.

The lady smiled. "Take a catalog with you, dear."

Draco did, and they all exited via the fireplace at the back wall. Just in time, as Potter's polyjuice ran out as they stepped out of the Floo at Butler's apartment in Hogsmeade.

"Now, who are the Brill Brothers and what does mesmer mean?" Harry demanded.

"Potter, you're not the only one with enemies. The Brill Family has been feuding with the Malfoys for years," Draco said quickly.

"Mesmer is a Dark Arts spell similar to Imperius, but the caster has to be present with the victim for it to work," Artemis lied. "The glasses allow Butler to see through Invisibility Cloaks." This, as it happened, was actually true, although not the original intent of the glasses. "He chased Mr. Brill away."

"We couldn't pursue him because we knew you'd be changing back, and besides, I didn't want to get involved in another conflict when we've got so much else going on," Draco added.

"Oh." Potter seemed to be digesting this.

"Anyway, I want to hear the prophecies!" Draco looked back and forth between the two boys expectantly.

"Well, um… Fowl would just tell you, anyway… mine went—the one who can defeat Voldemort will be born as the seventh month dies—and I was born July 31st—to those who have thrice defied him. Voldemort will mark him as his equal…"

"Your scar."

He nodded. "He will have power Voldemort doesn't know about. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."

Draco blinked. "That's it? Kind of anti-climatic. I mean, we kind of already assumed one of you was going to have to kill the other."

"I believe Voldemort found out about the first half of the prophecy. That's why he went after Potter. He went through his list of enemies, singled out the ones who had 'defied' him three times, who had just given birth in July—there could only have been one or two possibilities. But he was aware that this particular child had the power to vanquish him, so he struck first, determined to prevent that from happening," Artemis said. "But he doesn't know the last part of the prophecy. Dumbledore does—he was the one who originally heard it. Professor Snape knows part of it, presumably the first part, either because Voldemort told his Death Eaters or because Dumbledore told his Order members in an attempt to protect you. Or he alone was told, for whatever reason…"

"Or he was eavesdropping on someone, the sneaky spy that he is," Harry grumbled.

Artemis gave Potter a long, thoughtful look. "It's possible. I wonder how long he's been Dumbledore's spy…"

"Before this there was always the possibility somebody else could kill Voldemort. Now I now it has to be me," Harry said. "But I don't know what the power is I have that Voldemort doesn't know about."

"Hmmm." Artemis was still thinking, eyes narrowed. "From the wording, the prophecy was unclear in its timeline. You will be marked an equal, but you will have unknown power. Do they mean Voldemort didn't know when he marked you? They could just be referring to the protection from your mother's blood. Because he has learned about that since then. Or does he still not know?"

Harry considered this, then decided it all needed more thought—later, when he didn't still feel wound up. "And what about your prophecy, Fowl? What do you think it means?"

"Yeah, what was it?" Draco asked, immensely curious.

"It called him a little bird with a big brain," Harry informed them, grinning at the image.

"Yes, well. It is only assumed to be about me, but it does seem probable." He quoted it for them, word for word. "It was spoken by Jerome Shacklebolt to Amelia Bones in 1991."

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"Next we think about what we've learned."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Potter headed back to Gryffindor Tower, the other three looked at each other. "How did the Brill brothers know where we were going to be?"

"Someone in the Ministry saw us in the appointment book for our testimony and reported to Lucius and company, who told Koboi. **Or** someone in the Ministry reported to Koboi directly," Artemis replied.

"Do you really think she may have other wizard contacts?"

"She may have someone who doesn't realize she's a fairy if she has them mesmered, or speaks to them through a glamour," Butler suggested.

"Or someone who does know, but that's less likely," Artemis said. "Still, I think she's probably working through the Death Eaters, at least for now. There are enough Death Eaters in the Ministry that she wouldn't need to risk making another contact."

"What sort of repercussions are likely after today's incident with Brill?"

"We're definitely going to be questioned by the Ministry again," Artemis sighed. "I imagine the people who attacked us will get off without any penalties."

"What sort of story do we give? We'll have to tell Dumbledore what happened."

"We're going to claim complete ignorance," Artemis answered with some satisfaction. "It will frustrate them to no end. We'll tell them we assume it's a Death Eater plot and to ask Voldemort if they want to know."

"What about Trelawney? We didn't expect anyone to have a reason to talk to her about today."

"Butler will go report to Dumbledore while you and I deal with her."

"What about your prophecy? Who are you going to overthrow? And the Old Races—do they mean the fairies?"

"Fairies and centaurs, yes. And I intend to overthrow a lot of people before I'm through."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	16. Chapter 16

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 16

Dealing with Trelawney was easy enough. She had always been fairly open to suggestibility. With a lot of sherry already in her, a little fast-talking, and a little light hypnosis (sometimes, Artemis said, the old standby's were better than magic), Trelawney became convinced that she had accompanied them to the Ministry and witnessed the attack. They didn't tell her she had listened to her prophecy, though. If it came up in questioning, the Aurors could assume she was too drunk to remember. They were hoping the Aurors wouldn't think to ask anyone if Trelawney had investigated prophecies while at the Ministry. They already knew she had been a chaperone. They shouldn't think to look for further things she might have done while she was there.

Meanwhile, Butler was reporting to Dumbledore. The Headmaster was appalled to learn of what had happened. "Lucius seems to be determined to kill his own son," Dumbledore said in alarm. "We need to increase the security around the castle, just in case. Was he after Mr. Fowl, as well?"

"He seemed to be. Perhaps he wants to remove Draco's best friend, or perhaps he wants to remove a strategic genius from play before he has to go up against Artemis himself."

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded. "I foresee Mr. Fowl as having a role in things to come. I'm glad he and Harry are friends."

**Friends**, Butler thought, was a little strong.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A pounding on Butler's door woke him around 5 AM. Instantly alert, he answered to find Potter, Weasley, and Granger at his door. "What is it?" They all looked flustered and worried.

"I had a vision!"

"Or a nightmare," Hermione interrupted.

"Harry woke up and said he'd seen Sirius being hurt by Voldemort," Ron summarized.

"But we don't know if it's a real vision or some trick," Hermione said.

"It was real!" Harry insisted.

"Well, we can find out easily enough," Butler soothed. "I'll try to Fire-Call Sirius right now. Come on in."

The three students entered, Harry dragging his Invisibility Cloak on the floor as his concern over Black precluded everything else. They watched as Butler made the call to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher answered. "Who's there?"

"Hello, Kreacher," Butler replied. "Do you remember me? I'm Butler, a friend of Black's. Is he there? Would you wake him for me?"

Kreacher stared at him for a long moment. "I remember Butler." His tone was neutral. He didn't like any of Black's friends, but Butler was intimidating while remaining polite, and his master, Fowl, was delightfully devious. Finally he said, "Wait here."

"Is he there?" Harry repeated. But Kreacher had disappeared.

"He's there, it seems," Butler tried to reassure him, but Harry remained in his half-panicked state until Black's head appeared in the fire.

"Sirius!" all three teens exclaimed in relief as Potter shoved up beside Butler by the fire.

"Butler? Harry! What's wrong?"

"I had a vision—it was awful! Voldemort had you at the Department of Mysteries and was torturing you…" Harry's voice shook.

"Hey, it's alright, Harry, I'm fine. See? Safe and sound at home."

"Thank goodness!"

"I thought you were doing well enough at Occlumency that you weren't getting any visions." Sirius peered at him through the fire, concerned.

"This one is the first one in a long time. I'm sorry." Harry's eyes fell.

"Harry, look at me. It's OK. I'm not mad or disappointed. You had sense enough to confirm the vision and get help. No harm done."

"Your concentration must have slipped as you slept," Hermione mused. "Or perhaps the content of the vision was emotional enough to break through."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "It seemed so real."

"So, why did Voldemort send this vision?"

"He was trying to lure you to the Department of Mysteries, Harry," Hermione said. "He expected you to go rushing off to save Sirius."

"What's at the Department of Mysteries?" Sirius asked.

"The prophecy. The prophecy about him and me. I've learned what it says, but he doesn't know that I know."

"You know? What does it say?"

Harry recited it for him, and what they thought it meant.

"Just be careful, Harry. Now that you know you're the one destined to take down Voldemort, don't rush to face him without being ready. I know you—you'll feel guilty about everything he does until you can bring him down, right?"

Harry had to admit it was true.

"But you have to take the time to prepare so that when you meet him again, you have the skills to take him out. You have to start training. You're still holding your DA meetings?"

"Yes. I'm going to work really hard!"

"Just don't feel too weighed down by this, either. This prophecy doesn't say you can't have lots of help! Maybe I could get permission to come help you train…" Sirius mused.

"That would be awesome!"

"Well, we'll see what I can work out with Dumbledore. Now go meditate and make sure you've Occluded really well, and then get some more sleep, OK?"

Harry nodded, finally starting to look better. "OK," he promised. "Thanks, Sirius."

They had just ended the fire-call when Artemis entered Butler's apartments. "I called him while you were talking," Butler informed them.

"Well, we've been waiting for him to try something after you successfully entered his mind a week ago," Artemis said, observing Potter closely. "Tell me exactly what happened."

They all sat down in chairs around the room. "I was asleep. I dreamed that Sirius was being held in the prophecy room at the Ministry. He was on the floor, half-conscious. Lucius Malfoy and Pettigrew and a bunch of other Death Eaters were all in a circle around him… taking turns…" Harry had to stop and swallow hard. "Taking turns casting the Cruciatus on him. Voldemort was looking on and laughing."

"Hmm. At least we know our ruse held up—Voldemort doesn't know that you've already learned the prophecy." Artemis tapped his chin with a finger. "And if he doesn't know, he didn't send those people to attack us…" Which meant Koboi had been working alone.

"So that Brill family was just acting on their own," Harry said, recalling what Draco had told him about the Brill Brothers feuding with the Malfoys.

"Yes, it would seem so. I had assumed they were acting in concert with the Death Eaters, but I think they were just taking advantage of the situation to strike against Draco," Artemis invented. "Anyway, did you successfully Occlude your mind before going to sleep?"

"Yes. Hermione thinks maybe the vision was traumatic enough it broke through my sleeping defenses."

"Strong emotions, yes. You need to prepare yourself for visions like this. Voldemort knows who is important to you—he knows what will affect you. He may send more of these sorts of visions. You will have to keep a clear head and verify all your visions from now on, as you did this one. Well done with that, by the way."

Potter smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Um, thanks."

"Sirius thinks Harry should be training so he's prepared to fight against Voldemort," Ron volunteered. He'd been warming up to Fowl slightly, as he saw that Artemis seemed to appreciate Harry and his abilities as he should, despite being Slytherin. Granted, he talked down to everyone a little, but that came from being a genius. He'd be like that even if he was a Ravenclaw.

"That would be wise," Artemis agreed dryly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning was a busy one for Dumbledore. First he had a Fire Call from a very arrogant Auror Mirzan, who demanded to set up an interview regarding the incident at the Ministry. Dumbledore informed him that in the light of what had happened, and since it concerned two students and two teachers, the Auror should come to Hogwarts to speak to them. After a little while, he managed to convince Mirzan.

His second visit did not go nearly so well. It was from Sirius Black. Somehow, Harry had learned the contents of the prophecy, and now Sirius wanted to come stay at the castle and train him to fight Voldemort.

"I didn't want him to know for a reason," Dumbledore sighed. "It's a terrible burden to put on a child—the knowledge that he is the one the whole wizarding world is counting on to kill Voldemort. That he and he alone can save them."

"He was already thinking along those lines," Sirius said. "But now he'll be better prepared for the idea. He's resolved, determined, and ready to get serious about learning. He needs to be ready for the inevitable fight with Voldemort."

"He should be allowed to be a child for as long as he can," Dumbledore argued.

"It was too late for that the minute you left him with Petunia Dursely," Sirius complained bitterly.

"You know about the protection his mother's blood affords him," Dumbledore reminded him in a gentle voice. "It is the only way I can be sure to keep him protected. Voldemort knows more magic than perhaps any wizard alive. Even my most complex and powerful protective spells will not be enough to keep him safe forever."

"That's fine, lovely. But that safety came with the price of depriving him of a happy childhood. So don't talk about wanting to keep him a child now. But the point is, he knows the prophecy now and he wants to train. Are you going to let me come teach him or not?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't think it would be in his best interests to be concentrating so strongly on killing…"

"He's going to have to get used to that idea, too. You don't want him to freeze in the crucial moment."

"At least wait until next year."

"He's practicing spells on his own already. Don't you want him to at least learn them correctly?"

"What sort of spells?"

"Oh, there's a whole list. You'd need to ask Hermione or that Artemis Fowl boy."

Dumbledore resolved to look into that later. "At any rate, I have Order missions to send you on. You won't have time."

"Harry is more important than the Order!"

"I won't stop him from having his meetings with Hermione, Ron, Artemis, and the others. I'll look over that list and make sure they know what they're doing. I'll keep an eye on him." Dumbledore nodded decisively. "Don't worry."

Sirius stared at him. "You never listen to anyone anymore, Albus. You're so sure you know best. I think your reputation has gone to your head."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Sirius… I do listen to you—and the other Order members. I promise you that I do."

"Yeah, whatever." Sirius stood up, still giving Dumbledore that resentful, disappointed look. "I just hope you don't regret not taking any of our advice."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius told Harry the results of his interview with Dumbledore before he left the castle. Harry raged about the situation to Ron in the common room, and then to Hermione in the library, where she was studying for Arithmancy with Artemis and Draco.

"So let me get this straight. We have an experienced, knowledgeable wizard ready and willing to teach Potter how to save the whole wizarding world and Dumbledore thinks he's too young for it? Or that Black has better uses for his time? That's ridiculous!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry was literally shaking with pent-up emotions. "I find myself in the entirely unique position of agreeing with Malfoy."

"I always said Dumbledore was crazy," Draco mumbled. He and Artemis exchanged a look.

"It does seem as if his priorities are askew," Artemis said, turning pages randomly in his textbook, thinking hard.

"I don't understand his reasoning, either," Hermione sighed, feeling Dumbledore had let them down.

"You know, now that my father is actively trying to kill me, and has gotten as close as attacking Hogsmeade, I could legitimately hire a bodyguard, just like Artemis," Draco said casually, eyes gleaming. "And hiring my second cousin would seem like a perfectly reasonable choice."

"And while Black was living in the castle, he could just happen to give lessons to Potter, and us, too," Artemis finished.

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in doubt. "Would Dumbledore let him live in the castle, though?"

"By the time my mother and my lawyer get through with him, he will," Draco assured her with a smirk.

Hermione started to bounce in her seat in excitement. Artemis was smiling at Draco proudly. Harry sat very still, then slowly began to smile. "That would show Dumbledore, wouldn't it?" he breathed.

"Yes, it would."

For the first time ever, Harry smiled at Malfoy. "Good."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Harry was called into Dumbledore's office, he pretended like everything was fine. "Yes, I'm learning spells in my spare time," he answered the Headmaster's question.

"Which spells?"

Harry demonstrated, then listed some they would be learning soon.

"Ron and Hermione are learning, as well?"

"Yeah. Plus Ginny and the twins."

"That's fine, Harry. Let me know if you need help with anything. You're doing well."

And that was it, the extent of Dumbledore's help. Harry scowled as he went down the moving staircase. "Yeah, fat lot of good that was," he sneered at the gargoyle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was the following day when two Aurors came to interview Butler, Trelawney, Artemis, and Draco about the events at the Ministry. As Artemis had instructed, they pleaded ignorance. "We don't know who they were," Artemis repeated calmly. "We just assume they were sent by Voldemort and/or Lucius Malfoy."

"They were Ministry employees!" protested the female, Auror Flaxen.

"You really think no one at the Ministry sides with the Death Eaters?"

"They have been diligently screened," said the male calmly. "But that is not the point. Why were they after you?"

"Because my father and Voldemort want both of us dead," Draco replied, pointing to himself and Artemis.

"I predicted their violent ends. It's so sad," Trelawney interrupted.

Auror Dawlish shifted uncomfortably. "Right."

"No link has been proven between the Ministry staff and the Death Eaters," Flaxen said.

"I don't know why else a dozen strangers would suddenly attack us." Artemis met her eyes squarely.

Flaxen sighed. "All right. We'll keep looking for spells, connections, something. Are you sure you can't think of anything else that would help?"

The males all shook their heads. Trelawney looked vague. "It was all a bit terrifying," she said. "I hope I'm never in a situation like that again."

The Aurors stood up and headed for the door. "Not to worry, ma'am," Dawlish assured her. "The Aurors will take care of everything."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	17. Chapter 17

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 17

That evening, Artemis and Butler snuck out of the castle again. They Flooed to the Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley to meet Jerome Shacklebolt. He had short graying hair and a trim beard. He looked a lot like a college professor, only more muscular. He was in his late 60's.

"Hello," he greeted them in a deep, mellow voice. He shook their hands and they sat down at his table.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Mr. Shacklebolt," Artemis returned.

"You think you're the object of one of my prophecies. I was intrigued. I've always been too curious." He laughed lightly.

"How many prophecies have you made?"

"Three that are recorded at the Ministry. One that's not."

"I thought they recorded all the prophecies," Butler said.

"All the ones they know about, sure. Now as an ex-Auror, I suppose I should feel obligated to report this last one, but… I know a little of what's going on, and I feel it's for the best this time if I don't. But you see, my little Irish bird, I think this prophecy concerns you, as well. Would you like to hear it?"

Artemis's eyes were eager. Curiosity was one of his weaknesses, too, after all.

"Very well. I prophesized this four weeks ago, to my best friend, Dominick Cyncad. He wrote it down for me." He dug a piece of parchment out of his pocket and passed it over. Butler read it over Artemis's shoulder.

"7 sins, 1 soul. 3 brothers, 2 pairs of eyes that meet. It's all 1 story. Wands, cloaks, stones, and Death. It's all about cheating Death."

"Voldemort."

"So I believe. He knows one prophecy exists about him. He doesn't need to hear of another."

"I see. Do you have any ideas what it means?"

"Not a clue. But it seems to reference one of Beedle the Bard's tales that wizards grow up reading."

Artemis waited. "How?" he prompted.

"Oh, you can get your friend to tell you that. Don't want him too out of the loop, you know."

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "How much else do you know?"

"Sometimes when I look at a person, things will just come to me. Don't worry. That's all that's popped up so far. Oh, and you like chocolate frogs."

"Well. Thank you." Artemis glanced at Butler.

"I had a feeling you'd come along and seek me out eventually. That's why I saved the prophecy." Jerome smiled. "And I'm glad to be of service. If you get a chance, let me know how it all turns out, eh? Like I said, I'm the curious type."

"Whether Voldemort wins or loses, I think you'll find out on your own. But I'll keep in touch."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco finished reading the copy of Shacklebolt's prophecy and looked up at Artemis. "It sounds like Beedle the Bard's tale about the three brothers with the wand, cloak, and stone, and Death."

"Tell it to me, please. I've never heard it."

"There's a copy in the library. But it goes like this. There were these three brothers who were traveling. They meet up with Death, who offered each of them a gift. The oldest brother liked to duel, so he asked for a wand that would always win against his enemies. And Death gave it to him. Then the middle brother asked for the power to bring people back from the dead, cause he thought it would be funny to make Death create such a thing. And Death enchanted a stone to have the power to do that. But the youngest brother was the cleverest, because he didn't trust Death's intentions. He asked for a way to hide from Death. And Death gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility. Then the brothers went on with their lives.

"After awhile, the oldest brother got in a duel, which he won with the Elder wand, and in his arrogance, he boasted about it. So when he was sleeping, another wizard killed him and took the wand.

"The middle brother used the stone to bring back his dead fiancé, but she did not really belong in the world. She was cold and distant, and she suffered. The brother was driven mad and killed himself so he could truly be with her.

"And the youngest brother grew old, and had a son, and eventually gave the cloak to him. Then he joined Death gladly. So all their journeys ended."

"Why did Death give these gifts in the first place?"

"Oh, because as they were traveling, they came to a river, which everyone else died when they tried to cross, but because they were wizards, they just spelled a bridge into being. Death felt cheated. He was trying to trick the brothers so he could claim them. One by one, he did. But the last brother, um, 'greeted him as an old friend,' while the other two had premature, violent deaths."

"Lovely. What do you suppose this has to do with real life?"

Draco scratched his head. "Beats me. You don't think… it really happened… do you?"

"While I would discount the possibility of Death himself creating these items, it is possible the items themselves do exist, or at least some form of them."

"It's all about trying to cheat Death, he said. Is that what Voldemort wants? To be immortal?"

"It would seem he has already come back to life once. What secrets does he know that would enable him to do so?"

"This may be more complicated than just Potter versus Voldemort, after all."

"Yes. Then throw Opal Koboi and fairies into the mix… do you suppose it's a secret the fairies know? I'll contact Holly and ask her."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis emailed Holly the new prophecy, but she didn't know of any ways to live forever. Artemis considered the Sorcerer's Stone, but it was unlikely to be the stone from the prophecy. Voldemort would want a more permanent source of immortality, one not independent from his body, one which could not be lost or destroyed.

Artemis ran through a series of alchemical experiments while he let his thoughts drift. Maybe his subconscious would come up with something.

Meanwhile, Draco had sent a request for a bodyguard off to Sirius and his mother, both of whom thought it was a grand idea. "He won't be corruptible by Lucius," Narcissa said. "The only person I can think of who would be thoroughly trustworthy."

Both boys deeply wished they could have been present at the meeting between Narcissa and Dumbledore. Instead they were relegated to the common room talking to Pansy, Blaise, and the Greengrass sisters. "Why do you keep smiling?" Astoria asked finally.

"Oh, um, just thinking of a joke I heard," Draco improvised.

"Well, tell us!"

"OK. Er, three Gryffindors walk into a pub…"

Artemis carried on his bit of conversation, but one part of his brain was still calculating, running over possibilities, actions, and consequences. How would one learn of a way to immortality? It had to be something from the Dark Arts. It would have to be a very Dark spell, indeed. He needed access to the Restricted Section. He needed to talk to people who were steeped in old wizarding culture, who took it all for granted, to those from the more "dubious" families.

"I need to have a conversation with Professor Snape," Artemis said. "And I need to talk to your mother before she leaves."

"Oh, OK. She's stopping by here when she's done."

"What's your mom doing here?" Astoria asked curiously.

"She wants me to have a bodyguard."

"After the attack at Hogsmeade?" Daphne looked at him with worry. "Is she afraid your dad will come after you next?"

"It's a valid concern." Draco shrugged. "I think I can take care of myself, but she's insisting."

"Will he teach, like Mr. Butler does?"

"Not sure. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

As if on cue, Narcissa walked in. She looked smug, which Draco took as a good sign.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. How did it go?" Artemis inquired.

"Just lovely. Sirius will take up residence here this weekend. He'll have rooms next to Mr. Butler's."

Pansy repeated her question. "Is he going to teach?"

"Not an actual class, dear, but he's going to offer some voluntary lessons on wizarding culture, since those are somewhat lacking here. I pointed out that if it wasn't for your SUAVE group, students would have no chance to learn etiquette at all. And those poor Muggle-born, like your friend Granger, who've never heard of so many things we take for granted."

"That's a really good idea," Draco mused.

Pansy blinked. "What kinds of things?"

"Like Beedle the Bard, and knitting and cleaning spells, and which robes to wear on which occasions," Draco said.

Narcissa nodded. "Exactly."

"Mrs. Malfoy, could I ask you a couple of questions?" Artemis asked. "Over there." He indicated a private corner. She nodded and they moved over.

"I have reason to believe," Artemis told her, "that Voldemort is trying to become immortal. Perhaps he's already succeeded, since he was able to resurrect himself after Potter disembodied him. Do you know of any old legends, spells, anything he might have used?"

She frowned as she listened. "No. Something like that would surely require some sort of—well, sacrifice. Human blood or life. It would be a Dark spell." She paused and thought. "I could look through Lucius's books, though, and see if there are any hints."

"That would be very helpful, ma'am."

SSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis's talk with Snape went along similar lines. He told him about the prophecy, however.

"I agree that Voldemort's ultimate goal is to live forever—and rule the rest of the world as he does so. I've been watching him but I don't really know—what his secret might be." Snape regarded Artemis thoughtfully. "Repeat the prophecy for me, please."

Artemis did so.

Snape's eyebrow rose. "The story of the three brothers? The Cloak, the resurrection stone, and the Elder wand? That's a child's tale."

"Draco told me. I think there may be some basis in fact. What if those things actually exist?"

"Some people think so. Together, they're called the Deathly Hallows. It was rumored Grindelwald had the Elder wand for many years, until Dumbledore beat him."

Artemis's eyebrows raised now. "In which case, Dumbledore himself might now have the Elder wand?"

Severus smiled sardonically. "Perhaps. He has not admitted it, if so."

Artemis tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. "Hmm." He looked Snape in the eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy is going to look through Lucius's books for any Dark spells. She said any sort of immortality spell would of necessity be Dark because it would require blood or death."

"She's right. I suppose you want a pass for the Restricted Section? I'll write you one, but it's doubtful we'd have anything there."

"Thank you."

"If I think of anything, I'll let you know. I think it's time we had the wizarding world's number one mind working on this."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius Black arrived Friday after classes and immediately realized he had overlooked one thing when agreeing to his new position: As Draco Malfoy's bodyguard, he had automatically set himself up to be surrounded by Slytherins. This was not something he was used to.

Since his coming was a novelty, the Slytherins were clustering around more than usual, all wanting to see him for themselves. Each member of SUAVE had to come up and say hello, as well as a number of Ravenclaws, and Granger, Potter, and the Weasley clan.

"I'm never going to finish eating at this rate," Draco complained, looking around the Great Hall.

"It'll wear off. We'll let you eat at the Teacher's Table after today," Artemis told Black, noting his slightly overwhelmed expression.

"Mr. Butler can teach you everything you need to know about being a bodyguard," Vince said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he's cool," Greg agreed.

Sirius simply nodded. What had him freaking out the most was possibly how much these Slytherins seemed to be normal—like Gryffindors. Where was the sneaky, selfish, cunning ambition?

"We have a meeting of SUAVE tonight. Did you want to come?" Draco asked.

"Your manners and etiquette group?"

Draco looked shocked. "I forgot you don't know. Do you know what the DA is? That's Potter's group."

"Yes, he told me."

"Well, his little gang didn't want Slytherins joining, so we started our own group. Cronin thinks it's a manners group, though. So does my mom."

"Yes, only a select few know the truth," Blaise said.

"See our badges? I helped design them." Pansy pointed to the SUAVE button on her robe.

Sirius smiled. "Nice."

"We were hoping you could help us learn spells, like you'll be doing for Potter—and probably his group," Draco explained.

Sirius looked at all their hopeful faces. "Yeah, sure." What else could he say? They didn't seem a bad bunch, except for a tendency to snark and smirk a lot.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Today we're going to work on Patronuses," Artemis announced at the SUAVE meeting. "I'll demonstrate." He raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

The misty form of Butler appeared out of his wand, circled the room, and then dissipated. "The trick," he continued, "is that while casting, you must think of the happiest memory you can. This is very difficult to do while the dementor is projecting despair and misery at you, so you have to practice feeling and visualizing the memory so that you can always pull it up."

Everyone nodded. Callisto raised her hand. "Doesn't your Patronus take on the shape of, like, what you feel will protect you? That was Butler, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Draco, why don't you demonstrate, as well?"

Draco flicked his wand. "Expecto Patronum." His owl Patronus made a round of the room.

"Why an owl?" Blaise asked.

"That's my business," Draco replied, politely enough.

"Now everybody try it," Artemis ordered. They all spaced themselves around the room and proceeded to do so. Their faces scrunched up in concentration as they tried to think of happy memories. Millicent smiled and cast first. "Expecto Patronum!" She produced a swirl of mist.

"That's good for your first try," Draco encouraged her. "It took me forever."

Soon there was a chorus of "Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!" Most of them could come up with at least a stream of mist within a few tries. Draco and Artemis walked around, doing their best to help.

Sirius had observed all this. He wanted to let the boys run the show and not take over. But now he walked around, too, offering help and encouragement.

Warrington and Pucey were both thinking of winning Quidditch matches. Thistleburr was thinking of an art competition he won. Orca was remembering getting her OWL scores back. Pansy was thinking of a birthday party she had.

Finally, Millie and Pansy each achieved a Patronus. Millie's was a large dog resembling a Doberman. Pansy's looked like a tree sprite. "When I was growing up, I read stories about a tree guardian that protected the earth and I would imagine it like a real person. I think it carried over," she explained. Then Pucey produced some sort of cobra. "For Slytherin House," he said. And Warrington managed a grizzly bear.

No one else managed a true Patronus by the end of the session, but they all had made progress. "Keep practicing. We'll work on it again next time."

"Next time you could watch the younger level practice if you want," Draco told Black. "Eva and Marie teach it."

"Sure. That was pretty impressive. You all catch on quickly."

"Thanks," Pansy said brightly, still flushed with her success.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day, Sirius watched the DA. They hadn't reached Patronuses yet. They were working on a spell for healing burns that day. "You should ask Madame Pomfrey for some tutoring," he suggested to Hermione.

"You think she'd agree?"

"I don't see why not. She'd be pleased to see students who want to seriously learn her art, probably."

Afterward, he suggested the same thing to Draco. "Not a bad idea. So how does the DA compare to SUAVE?"

"Honestly, the way you work is pretty similar. And you're both coming along and progressing well at learning the spells."

"Hmm."

Following Black's suggestion, Hermione and Marie met in the library, had a short discussion, and went to solicit Madame Pomfrey's help in learning some healing spells. As Sirius had predicted, Pomfrey was delighted to be asked to share her art. "I could have some tutorial sessions for a small group," she volunteered. "You'd have to get Cronin's approval first."

Accordingly, Hermione went to ask permission. Cronin thought it was a splendid idea for a group and approved it without hesitation. Hermione decided she'd never figure him out.

Friday after supper, the interested students turned up at the Infirmary. "Oh my," Pomfrey said in pleased surprise. "What a large group! And every House represented."

The DA and SUAVE members regarded each other uneasily. Altogether, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Padma, Cho, Susan, Ginny, Artemis, Draco, Eva, Marie, Windsor, Nora, and Aurelia all stood just inside the door, shifting uncomfortably.

"Alright then, let's get started! First tell me what sort of spells you already know and we'll go from there…"

"I volunteer to break Potter's nose so that I can practically demonstrate the spells I know."

"Malfoy!" all the expected people chorused.

Draco laughed. "You didn't really think I could pass up asking?"

Hermione and Ginny both walked over and slapped him on each arm, then took up position on either side of him. "It's OK, Madame Pomfrey, we'll see that he behaves," Ginny assured her.

"See that you do," Pomfrey said firmly. "We will not be injuring anyone in order to practice. We will be using this dummy." She pointed to one of the beds, where a fairly realistic-looking mannequin lay. "This is how we learn in medic training. John here is, of course, made in a special way using magic that will allow us to practice on him."

"That's handy," Cho said.

Pomfrey smiled. "Indeed. Let's get started."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Madame Hooch was on the Quidditch pitch, doing routine maintenance care, when Artemis walked up to stand beside her. "Hello. It's been awhile since we talked, it seems."

Hooch smiled at him. "It has. How are you doing, Artemis?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Nothing much changes in my life. I heard you got in the middle of an altercation at the Ministry. Aurors came to take your statement recently."

Artemis sighed. "The Ministry needs a major overhaul. Their security measures leave much to be desired, and their laws aren't much better."

"Are you going to correct that some day?" She gave him a fond smile. "I'm sure you could."

Artemis drew himself up. "Once I'm out of school—I do believe I will."

"Mr. Malfoy is coming. How's he doing with his brother still missing?"

Artemis's eyes grew troubled. "It's always worrying at the back of his mind, like a cancer. Best not to bring it up."

Hooch nodded as Draco neared the far side of the pitch. "His attitude has improved a great deal since he met you."

Artemis gave a whimsical smile. "I think he's done most of it on his own."

"Still, it's under your influence."

Artemis decided to change the subject. "Madame Hooch, do you know of any spells that would make a person immortal? Voldemort, in this instance. I need to learn what sort of spells he's using on himself."

Hooch raised her eyebrows. "I don't think I'm the best person to ask that. I'm afraid I have no idea."

Artemis half-shrugged. "Leave no resource unquestioned."

"Hello, Madame, Artemis."

"Any news?"

"My mother owled me some papers. I hope Cronin does not raid again." The second sentence was added in a mutter.

Ah, papers of his father's, Artemis realized.

"How are your Quidditch practices coming?" Hooch asked, trying to make conversation with Draco.

"Things are good. Thank you." Draco felt uncomfortably awkward. He knew Artemis liked Madame Hooch, but he'd never really talked to her.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

"Talking to Potter and the Weasley twins, last I saw."

"Some would think he's not doing a very good job guarding you if he's never with you," she commented.

"I'm kind of sharing him out."

"But you don't even like Potter. As everyone knows."

"But Black does, and he's family, so I'm indulging him." Draco smiled. "I'm still trying to convince him to report Potter's movements back to me. No go so far, but at least I know he's not spilling my secrets, either."

After a little more small talk, Artemis followed Draco back to the dorm to read Lucius's notes. He handed over a very thin book with Lucius's writing in the margins. Artemis took it and whistled. "Cronin would expel us over this. These spells…"

"Dark Arts, my father's hobby." Draco threw himself down on his bed and stared up at the canopy.

Artemis looked over at him. "You're a better man than him."

"So far…" He moved restlessly, one wrist coming to rest on his forehead.

"I shall keep you in line."

Then Draco smiled. "I think having a criminal mastermind as a conscience would be… well, really funny, actually."

Artemis half-smirked and started reading.

Twenty minutes later, he closed the book and stood up. "Where did you say you left Black?"

"Outside the library."

"I need to consult. Did you want to come?"

The two boys walked to the library. Black, the Fab Trio, and Ginny Weasley were sitting in one of the alcoves in the corridor, laughing about something.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

Artemis turned to the page he had marked. "Your thoughts, Black."

Sirius read it over. He looked distinctly disturbed. "This is talking about prolonging your life by splitting your soul in two. So that both pieces must be destroyed before you can die." Artemis nodded. "That's forbidden, obviously."

"What would one have to do in order to split one's soul?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "You're not going to try any of this yourself?"

Artemis gave him a look. "I have no intention of messing with my soul. It's perfect as it is."

Sirius nodded, looking each one in the eye. "I read one of **my** father's books once, when I was small. I think it's why I ended up in Gryffindor, actually. I was so appalled by it. I was determined never to be like **that**—like my family—and they were all Slytherins. No offense." He gave a wry grin, remembering his audience.

"Go on."

"You'd have to kill someone. That's how you rip your soul."

The Gryffindors all looked as appalled as Sirius. Draco and Artemis just glanced at each other and nodded. That's what they'd been expecting.

"Do you still have this book? With your family possessions at Grimmauld Place, for instance?" Artemis asked.

"I tried to clean all that out. But—I can check."

"Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Sure—Beedle the Bard's tales."

"Some people think they're real."

"I'll research it," Hermione promised.

"I have been, as well. There's a symbol that goes along with it." Artemis took a scrap of paper he had stuck in the book and showed them. It looked like a triangle with a circle inside it and a line through the center. "Keep an eye out for it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	18. Chapter 18

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

A/N: Okay, we've reached the part of the story I keep writing and re-writing and I can't decide if I like where I'm going with it, or if everyone acts realistically, so let me know what you think.

Chapter 18

On March 1st, a Gryffindor girl carefully made her way over to Artemis, who was sitting with the other Fifth Year Slytherins by the lake. "Hello, Fowl. Professor Cronin sent me. He wants to see you in his office."

Artemis sighed. "Very well."

"Aren't you one of Ginny Weasley's friends? Ruth Shumacher, right?" Draco looked at her closely.

The girl blushed. "Yes."

Artemis followed Ruth back to the castle. At the door, she stopped. "Ginny says you're a good Slytherin." Artemis raised his eyebrows. She continued, "Watch out for Cronin. He's in a weird mood." Then she headed one way and he another.

When he got to Cronin's office, the door was partly open. He knocked anyway. "Come in," Cronin instructed.

Artemis did so. He sat in the chair by the desk. They examined each other.

"You've been busy, it would seem, Mr. Fowl."

"Preparing for OWLs is hard work."

Cronin snorted. "I'm not talking about homework. I mean attacks at the Ministry, interrogations by Aurors."

"Ah."

"And why, do you suppose, were Ministry employees after you?"

"I assume they were influenced by Voldemort in some way. He doesn't seem to really like me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he just wants to get his hands on you. You seem to turn up everywhere, you see. Getting in his way. You have a knack for finding out things, thwarting plans. Maybe, Fowl, he wants to recruit you."

Artemis laughed. "I don't think so."

Cronin folded his hands, leaning forward across his desk. "I'm serious, Fowl. You have brains, talents, skills—you're an important person. You could be very important in his circle."

"Did you not listen the last time you questioned me about this? I have no desire to join a megalomaniac."

"He could make you great, Fowl." There was a gleam in Cronin's eyes, almost fanatical.

Artemis leaned back and studied the man. "What do you think he could offer me?"

"Wealth, status…"

"I have those."

"A place in the new order of things. When he takes over, you could be there, at his right hand. Privileged beyond belief. Order around—everybody. Wizards, Muggles. You would be able to, say, examine powerful magical artifacts."

"Professor Cronin…"

"You could learn spells, Dark Arts, from the Dark Lord himself. Knowledge is power, yes? And you want power."

"There are ways to get in touch with me without kidnapping me. And he has yet to ask me to join him," Artemis said slowly.

"Has he not?"

Artemis looked the man in the eyes. "Cronin, are you **offering** me a spot on the Death Eaters? Are you speaking for Voldemort?"

"Am I?"

"I'd rather not play guessing games. Legilimens."

Cronin's eyes widened, but it was too late. Artemis was through the barrier before Cronin could react, fast and strong like a bullet through glass. Then Cronin's defenses kicked in, like a flock of pecking vultures, but nothing Artemis couldn't handle. And there it was—

—kneeling at the Dark Lord's feet, kissing the hem of his robes, being ordered to infiltrate and recruit—

and another flash—

—pledging his loyalty to the Minister, vowing to uncover those who were disloyal to him and meaning it equally fervently—

and neither half knowing what the other half was doing.

Artemis cancelled the spell and regarded his professor with thoughtful concern. "Have you ever heard of multiple personality disorder?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cronin frowned warily. "What did you do that for?"

"You're just a flunky. I don't make deals with the Dark Lord without seeing him in person."

"I can arrange it." Cronin gave him what he thought was a conspiratorial smile.

Artemis took a deep breath. "See that you do."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis sat down heavily on the couch next to Draco. Draco glanced at him, then turned fully to face him. "What is it?"

"I have a plan. You're not going to like it. And Butler? Is going to kill me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They met at the graveyard, at the tomb of the first Tom Riddle. Artemis had a portkey in one hand and his wand in the other. Butler was there, heavily armed, also with a portkey, wearing the fairy sunglasses. Holly had come along, shielded, and was hovering to one side. Draco had been forbidden to come, and was furious. In his place, Sirius Black had come along under Artemis's Invisibility Cloak.

Voldemort had said he would only bring along two other Death Eaters and no fairies, and while Butler and Holly spotted no fairies, he had brought five Death Eaters and his snake. Artemis scanned the Death Eaters. Their faces were hidden by masks, but none of them looked like Lucius Malfoy.

"So this is your serpent? A fine specimen." Artemis had also brought along his Parseltongue Player.

Voldemort reached down a hand and patted the snake's head. "Her name is Nagini."

"After the Sanskrit word for snake. Very clever."

Voldemort moved his hand away. "You are clever, Artemis Fowl. Too clever by half. It makes you… arrogant."

"It makes me useful. Which is why you invited me, yes?"

"Yes." He drew the "s" out, making him sound like his aforementioned pet. He looked like her, too, Artemis thought, carefully concealing a shudder. With his white skin, slitted red eyes, and lack of a nose and hair, Artemis found Voldemort to be rather hideous.

"So, perhaps you could share what you want from me. And, of course, what's in it for me."

Voldemort gave a little chuckle. "I want you to join my side. Use that brain of yours for me instead of against me."

"And in return?"

"I could give you knowledge of spells you've never dreamed of."

"Until I became too powerful and you had me killed?"

"It would be a fine line, I admit. I know you would not agree to being a Death Eater. But I don't want you Marked. I would not want anyone to suspect anything. And they wouldn't, would they?"

"So I would be—what? A consultant?"

"Something like that. I would have tasks for you now and then."

"Such as?"

"First and foremost, when the time is right, I want you to get rid of Opal Koboi."

'_Ah,'_ thought Artemis, _'so that's how it is.'_

"What are you planning with her, anyway?" he asked aloud.

"You don't need that information yet," Voldemort replied pleasantly.

"You realize she wants to get rid of you, as well?"

"We're all plotting against each other, aren't we? We're only safe as long as we remain useful."

"So we'd be reluctant allies intending to eventually kill each other, you and I?"

Voldemort smiled. "A dangerous game to play. Are you up to it?"

Artemis thought furiously. He would never actually do anything to help Voldemort. But the information he was likely to gain, if he played along for awhile… Voldemort clearly already considered him involved. Some danger would remain no matter what he answered. He still didn't consider himself altruistic, but this way he could pass things along to the Order of the Phoenix for Dumbledore to deal with. Snape would work with him. His professor was, coincidentally, the Death Eater just to Voldemort's left, so he would already know what was going on. Cronin was the man on the far right.

"Very well."

"Excellent. For your first task then—what I want. There is a prophecy, in the Department of Mysteries. I want to know what it says. Potter is the only one who can touch it, though. I need you to get him to go there." His face changed to a malicious glare. Artemis regarded him warily. "You're the one who taught Potter Occlumency, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That's caused me no end of trouble, you know. I would have had that prophecy by now if you hadn't taught him to disregard the visions in his head."

Artemis gave a half-shrug. "He owes me now. But we don't need to send Potter anywhere. Dumbledore knows the prophecy. He told Potter, and Potter told me. I can tell you."

Voldemort's expression turned calculating. "I would prefer to hear the actual prophecy from an incorruptible source."

"You won't get Potter to go there. Not without actually having a hostage. If you don't even trust me to give you an accurate prophecy, though, I'm not sure how we'll work together."

They maintained their gaze a moment longer, and then nearly at the same moment, they attempted Legilimency. In their minds, black forms like dementors rose and crested like a wave, and slammed up against the wall of a fortress. The wall sparked, and golden feathers, ends sharp as knives, ripped through the dark mass and out the other side. The dementors threw themselves at the wall with a shriek and began clawing at it.

Voldemort's mind was strange. As he entered in, some of the dementors turned back to follow him, to try to block his access. Artemis shuffled through memories like cards, until the black forms engulfed him.

For a minute he struggled, and it was hard to breathe. The slightest of cracks ran through his mental wall. Then he broke away, diving into the memory that had called him.

-A young Tom Riddle was in the Hogwarts dungeons talking to a fat, bald man with a large mustache, presumably a professor. "Sir, I wondered what you knew about… Horcruxes."

The man hesitated. "Defense Against the Dark Arts project?"

"No… I came across the term in a book and I didn't fully understand it."

"You won't find a book at Hogwarts with details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff."

"But obviously you know about them, sir? I mean, sorry if you can't tell me—but I just knew if anyone could it would be you."

It was a fine manipulation, indeed, and Tom felt very smug about it. He waited with excitement thrumming through him, carefully concealed.

The man was obviously uncomfortable, but he was answering. "Well, it can't hurt to give you an overview. A Horcrux is an object in which a person has hidden part of their soul. Then if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of their soul remains earth-bound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form… few would want it. Death would be preferable."

_Keep talking, old man! _"How do you split your soul?"

"The soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is a violation against nature. It takes an act of supreme evil to do it. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard making a Horcrux would use that, and encase the torn portion—"

"But how?"

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know! Do I look as if I have tried it?"

Tom backpedalled immediately. "No, sir, of course not, I'm sorry…"

"Well, it's natural to feel curious about these things," the man allowed. "Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic…"

"Yes, sir. What I don't understand, though—would one Horcrux be much use? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? For instance, isn't seven the most powerful magical number—"

Now the man looked truly troubled, and was clearly regretting speaking. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? This is all hypothetical, right?"

"Of course, sir."

"All the same, don't tell anyone what we've discussed. Horcruxes are a banned subject at Hogwarts."

"I won't say a word." A gleeful hunger, a fierce happiness, nearly overwhelmed him. He knew exactly what he intended to do."—

Voldemort managed to push him out of his memory, then, but Artemis had seen what he needed to see. Their minds disengaged.

When Voldemort didn't fly into an immediate rage, but only grimaced, Artemis knew he'd done it right and **Voldemort didn't realize which memory he'd accessed.** Artemis had layered his mind into four different levels, which anyone who was not a genius of his caliber would be unable to do. The first level was strictly feeling and attitude—he projected an aura of trustworthiness, along with danger. _I may lie to you sometime but not now_, it seemed to say. The second level was a memory he held out for Voldemort to see, something interesting enough to hold his attention, but nothing personal. He chose watching Potter fight in the maze in the Tournament. The third level was him actually accessing Voldemort's memory of Horcruxes. The fourth level was the cover-up and concealment of this act by pulling out and shoving one of Voldemort's other memories at him, one for Voldemort to experience and assume it was the only one that Artemis saw. For that, he plucked an interesting memory of Dumbledore meeting young Tom in a Muggle orphanage and telling the boy that he was a wizard.

To which Tom had responded, "I make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to." Which Artemis thought should have been enough to inspire Dumbledore to keep a closer eye on the kid, but obviously the naïve fool had chosen to believe "the best" in people.

Unfortunately, all that took a lot of work and concentration against one as skilled as Voldemort, even for Artemis, so he wasn't able to find any memories of Voldemort and Koboi's plans. He didn't have enough time. _'Next time we meet,' _he decided.

Of course, the entire thing had lasted no more than three minutes. Back in the real world, Butler had his hand on a weapon, and the Death Eaters were tensing, as well, reaching for their wands. They knew something had happened, just not what.

Voldemort waved at his men to stand down. He and Artemis were still regarding each other. Finally, Voldemort blinked. "Very good, clever boy. Tell me the prophecy."

"You know the first part, do you not? The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…"

"Yes, yes. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. Potter. What's the rest?"

Artemis half-shrugged again. "One must die, 'for neither can live while the other survives.'"

"That's it? No clues?"

"That's what it says." His voice rang with truth. _'That is what it says,' _Artemis thought. _'I'm just leaving out the part where one has to kill the other, and that Potter has power_ _Voldemort knows not. He was already planning on killing Potter, so I've told him nothing that will harm us.' _He'd already plotted this with the others; he'd known the subject would come up.

Voldemort nodded. "All right then. What did you want in exchange?" He watched Artemis carefully, clearly trying to ponder the prophecy and guard against Fowl at the same time.

"Ecleus Malfoy. I want him returned to his mother."

They stared at each other. "Hmm. Lucius is one of my most faithful Death Eaters. Or, at least, one of the most competent ones. Yet you have the potential of being much more valuable—if you follow through. Tell you what. I'll let the better man win. I won't return him, but I'll tell you where he is. It'll be up to you to get him if you can."

One the one hand, Voldemort wasn't giving up much. On the other hand, it might be better to conduct the rescue themselves than to have the baby in Voldemort's direct power. "Deal. Where?"

"Lucius has him in a cottage in the Forbidden Forest by Durmstrang."

Artemis nodded. "Very well."

Voldemort smiled, which was creepy, quite frankly. "I believe our first meeting has proceeded satisfactorily. I shall think up another task for you soon. I will contact you through Cronin again. In the meantime, in your unquenchable thirst for knowledge—you may want to read a book called _Heritage of the Founders. _It's currently at Borgin & Burkes."

It was a benign title. But if Borgin & Berkes was selling it, it would be a Dark book. Artemis's curiosity was peaked. "I'll keep it in mind."

Voldemort abruptly spun around. "We go now," he ordered the Death Eaters.

"Us, too," Artemis said, turning to Butler. He knew Black and Holly would follow their lead. They both activated their portkeys, Butler not taking his eyes off their enemies.

Artemis and his companions all vanished from the graveyard a few seconds before Voldemort and his henchmen Apparated away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once they arrived back at Hogwarts, Sirius threw off his Invisibility Cloak. Holly had portkeyed back, as well (an experience she didn't like), but remained shielded in front of Black. Draco was waiting for them anxiously. "Well?" he demanded. "Anyone injured?"

"No. Everyone's fine. We know where your brother is."

Draco's eyes dilated and his breathing quickened. "Where?"

"He said there's a cottage in the Forest by Durmstrang. I imagine it's as magically shielded as it can get. We'll need to do some reconnaissance first."

"When can we go after him?" Draco asked eagerly.

"First we plan, and we'll need to consult with Professor Snape. Then we can rescue." He looked at Sirius. "Thank you for your help. But I think we should leave you out of the rescue."

"What? Why?" Sirius looked indignant.

"Because I don't think you and Snape can work together and I don't have the time to waste running interference between you two," Artemis replied bluntly, looking Sirius right in the eyes.

Black's mouth opened and closed a few times.

Artemis ignored Black's shell-shocked expression as he explained to Draco all that had happened at their meeting with Voldemort.

"That's what you were doing?" Sirius finally spoke. "Reading the mind of You-Know-Who? I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Artemis said dryly.

"What if I promise to behave?" Sirius offered.

Artemis shook his head.

Sirius wavered. He did not want to be left out of this, but he wasn't sure how to force himself into accompanying the party.

"Just go along with him, Sirius," Draco said, patting his cousin's shoulder. "He knows what he's doing."

Sirius frowned darkly. "Fine. But I don't like it."

SSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis, Draco, and Butler spoke to Holly in the privacy of Butler's office.

"We'll need your help with the scouting," Artemis told her.

"Figured as much."

Artemis stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"We should consider telling Snape about fairies."

"Are you crazy? Why?"

"Because things will be happening now, sooner rather than later. The game has finally started; we don't have to just react anymore. We'll need someone on the inside who can watch Voldemort and Lucius, who knows what else is going on. He's a spy. He knows how to keep secrets. Mind wipe him when it's all through, but before this whole thing is over, we're going to need him. And if we tell him now, he can help us rescue Ecleus."

Holly shook her head. "I'd have to get official clearance, and I doubt they'll go for it."

"I could just let it slip," Draco offered. "He is my godfather."

"Let me see what I can do first," Holly said.

"I take it we're not going to notify any Aurors?" Butler asked.

"They'd just muddle things," Draco said.

"We need to be quiet and secret. We can do it better on our own."

"So… Floo to Durmstrang, Holly can do some kind of invisible fly-by of the cottage and from her report, Artemis will come up with a rescue plan. Is that the idea?"

"After we see what Snape knows, yes," Artemis replied.

"Let me talk to Commander Sool. Normally I would say it was absurd to even suggest telling a Mud Man about the People. But in this case, we are eventually going to need another wizard. And we'll mind wipe him when we're done." Holly put her helmet back on. "You getting all this, Foaly?"

"Yes. I can see if I can pull up any satellite photos, too."

While Holly was talking to Haven, Draco turned to Artemis. "That last prophecy—how did it go? 'Two pairs of eyes that meet.' Think that refers to your little Legilimency trick on Voldemort? Now you know about Horcruxes, which seems to be the answer to the immortality question."

"Yes. He wanted to make seven Horcruxes and the prophecy said 'seven sins.' You make Horcruxes by murder, which is a sin. It all fits."

"How much do you suppose Dumbledore knows?" Butler wondered.

"That is a good question. And what did Voldemort choose to make Horcruxes out of? It could be any object. I suppose he would use items of significance to him. I'll need to do more background research…"

"Who was the man Voldemort was talking to? Do you think he knows anything more?"

"He was one of Tom's professors. But I doubt he knows more. He was just a pawn."

They looked back at Holly as she angrily tugged her helmet off. "Sool said absolutely not." Holly was becoming increasingly disenchanted with Sool. He wasn't half the man Root had been, and he seemed to be taking the police force in the wrong directions.

"Let's just invite him along and let him observe for himself," Draco suggested.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "That could work."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When they walked into Professor Snape's office, he was there waiting for them. He was also livid. "What did you think you were doing? Meeting with the Dark Lord? Agreeing to work for him?"

"Knowledge," Artemis replied. "I want to know my enemy."

"And exactly what did you learn from that?"

"The location of Draco's brother, for one. We would like it if you would come along on the rescue trip."

"Obviously," he snapped. "Artemis, this is too dangerous. You heard that he's going to try to kill you and this witch he has helping him—"

"What has he told you about her? Have you seen her?"

"No, he's just told us that she's extremely powerful and pivotal to his plans. His 'ace in the hole.' No one's seen her except for Lucius and Bellatrix."

"Crazy Aunt Bella? Figures."

"You told him about the prophecy…"

"Only the unimportant bit," Butler tried to soothe the other man.

"We cast Legilimens on each other."

"You foolish boy," Snape hissed.

"Horcruxes. He keeps himself alive by seven Horcruxes. Or rather, six Horcruxes plus his last piece of soul in his own body."

Snape's furious expression drained away, as did the color in his face. "Horcruxes…"

"Have you heard of them?"

Snape nodded. "They're a forbidden subject at Hogwarts, but I have read about them through other sources. You cast a Dark spell as you commit a murder and a piece of your soul breaks off from your body and is imprisoned in an object. There are a very limited number of ways to destroy a Horcrux, and they contain some evil influence over you if you're around one for too long. I don't know how to destroy them, personally."

Artemis pondered this. "Neither did Black."

Snape took a deep breath. "What memory did he gain from you?"

"I let him watch Potter in the maze."

"But now he knows you know…"

"No, he doesn't. He thinks I watched his first meeting with Dumbledore. Which I did, but I can do two things at once."

Severus sighed and shook his head, but it was a combination of resignation and respect, as well as stress. "Butler, can you talk him out of this?"

"No. I tried."

"So did I," Draco muttered.

"I will help you as much as I can," Snape said, "but I have to tell Dumbledore about this."

"Tell him after we rescue Ecleus." Artemis looked at a corner of the room. "But first, meet our 'ace in the hole' witch."

Snape looked to where Artemis was looking and suddenly a person appeared—no larger than a child, but clearly an adult. She had pointed ears. Snape's mouth dropped open. "What are you?"

"That's not very polite," she said.

"Professor, this is Captain Holly Short. She's here to help us. She can survey the area where Ecleus is being held, as well as help fight. And if you ever meet Opal Koboi—she looks a lot like Holly."

Snape's eyes were calculating. "Fairies. They're both fairies."

"We're not allowed to actually confirm or deny the existence of fairies," Artemis said, looking casual, "but you are intelligent enough to draw your own conclusions."

"I see."

"However, Holly's existence can't be mentioned to Dumbledore or anyone else." Artemis met and held Snape's eyes.

Severus understood he could agree or be Obliviated. "I swear."

"Good. Then we're off to Durmstrang."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Obviously, the memories were taken from the book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. A/N2: Holly's near the point in the Artemis Fowl books where she quits her job, so I can see her doing something Haven doesn't want her to do. I'm not sure if she'd go along with telling Snape about the People, but logically, he does need to know.


	19. Chapter 19

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 19

They Flooed into the quarters of Durmstrang's potions master. Holly was once again shielded and invisible. It was 10:00 at night and the man was asleep. Snape cast a light charm to keep him that way.

Then they quietly walked through the castle and out the door. Snape knew his way around fairly well, and the other humans had all been there before. They passed across the front lawn, Draco and Artemis wearing Fowl's Invisibility Cloak, and Severus and Butler sharing the bodyguard's Cloak.

They stopped at the edge of the forest and Holly went on alone to survey the cottage. Foaly had provided her with its exact location via satellite. Artemis had been surprised it hadn't been protected from the naked eye, but Draco knew his father would never trust anyone with a Fidelius Charm and the cottage wasn't Unplottable. It would have other defenses.

Holly circled the cottage from a small distance, all senses on alert. It was a small wooden dwelling, probably 1000 square feet. The pointed roof was dark brown and the walls were olive green. There were only two windows, both small and set up high in the wall, and one door, which was also brown.

The policewoman activated the sensors in her helmet, as Foaly did scans of his own. From what she could detect, the cottage was much bigger on the inside than the outside, due to magic.

She could detect various magical wards, and she knew there was some type of dampener hiding their presence with fairy technology. She switched to infrared vision, and a type of X-Ray vision. There were four spots she couldn't see through, blocked by magic. She assumed those spots hid both Ecleus and Lucius.

After a thorough survey, she reported back to Artemis. "The house is bigger inside. It has a living room, kitchen/dining area, bath, and two bedrooms. It looks like a regular, normal house. However, four spots are blocked; I can't penetrate through. Two spots are in one bedroom and two in the other. I'm assuming those are the occupants of the house. If one is Ecleus, then we are facing Lucius and two others."

"It'll be Crabbe and Goyle," Severus said. "There're always where he is. And he'll need help taking care of the baby. You can be sure Lucius isn't changing diapers himself."

"Have you ever been inside the cottage?" Artemis asked.

Snape and Draco both shook their heads.

Holly let Artemis put on the helmet to see the projection of the building.

"I remember in order to get into Malfoy Manor, you had blood wards. Do you suppose he has those set here? And if so, would your blood work?"

"Yes, and yes. It should be close enough."

"Then let's begin."

"What's the plan?"

"Holly stays shielded. Professor Snape goes in under an Invisibility Cloak. Lucius would expect the three of us to attempt a rescue, but not them. Lucius will know we're coming, but he won't kill the hostage, so they'll have to stand and fight."

"They could just Apparate…"

"I can put up the equivalent of anti-Apparition wards," Holly said. "As long as they don't have a portkey, they're trapped."

"You sure he won't threaten the hos—Ecleus?"

"Oh, he'll probably threaten, but he can't follow through."

"What if he decides 'if I can't have him, no one will'?"

"That would only happen if he thinks he has no chance to win. We won't corner him. We'll let Professor Snape do the actual snatch and grab. He'll stay invisible. Holly will deal with any fairy tech. Butler will concentrate on Crabbe and Goyle. Draco and I will face Lucius."

"I assume the goal is to stun rather than kill?" Severus asked, looking at Draco.

"Stun and capture afterward is the preferred plan," Artemis answered.

"But ultimately the aim is to retrieve my brother. However we have to," Draco added firmly, a fierce light in his eyes. His hands were sweaty and his stomach churned, but he meant it.

"Then let's begin."

Holly and Butler led the way, and Snape brought up the rear. When they reached the front door, they stopped and Draco stepped up. He nicked his finger and drew the Malfoy coat of arms in blood, just above the doorknob. Then he took out his wand. "Blood calls to blood, by the Malfoy name. I invite myself in, and my guests."

"Is there a password?" Severus asked.

"There will be a password," Artemis confirmed.

"Ideas?"

"I know what it is," Draco said quietly. "He doesn't know that I learned the password to his study. It'll be the same one." He brought his hand up and placed his palm flat on his bloody drawing. "_Superior._"

The door shimmered. "Think that's it?" The lock clicked as it unlatched.

"Yes. Fast."

Butler grabbed the doorknob and ripped it open. There was a flash—an intruder alert. He dropped and rolled as a spell shot toward him. The others also dodged.

Crabbe and Goyle were the first line of defense. They stood in the living room, having run to the door when it opened. Butler fired his gun, and hit Crabbe in the shoulder. Holly shot Goyle in the leg. They both bellowed. Goyle fell down, but Crabbe kept his head and got off a spell at Butler. It hit the shield Artemis had put up around his bodyguard, and harmlessly bounced off.

At the sound of gunfire, Lucius came out of the bedroom, realizing his henchmen weren't up to stopping the intruders alone.

"Well, what do we have here?" he sneered. "The prodigal son."

Draco's only reply was "Stupefy!" but Lucius dodged calmly.

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius shot back, and Draco ducked.

Snape cautiously made his way around the area of the fight, staying close to the wall. He headed into the bedroom.

Holly found the computer that she suspected was the cause of the dampening and literally pulled the plug on it, just in case. Then she made her way to Goyle and knocked him on the head with the butt of her gun.

"Ow," he said, swatting at his head. "What—?"

She hit him again, harder, and his eyes rolled up and he tumbled over. She grabbed up his wand.

Butler threw himself at Crabbe, who was still on the floor. He punched him hard in the face. Crabbe struggled to push him away. For a moment they were grappling like wrestlers, then Butler hit Crabbe in the wounded leg. Crabbe howled, and Butler grabbed the man's wrist in one hand and his wand in the other, and snapped the wand in two. He nearly snapped the wrist, too, but Crabbe punched him in the stomach and managed to free his hand.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Draco were still exchanging spells with Lucius. Artemis was mostly maintaining shields around the two of them while Draco cast spells.

Lucius was becoming increasingly frustrated at his lack of success in taking down his son. This was just Draco, he should have been dead by now, at his mercy. He snarled and cast a bone burning curse.

It sizzled on Artemis's shield before it dispersed. "D'arvit," Artemis muttered. That one had been strong enough it almost got through.

Fortunately, it was then that Snape came up behind Lucius, baby in one hand, wand in the other. "Funis Necto!" He motioned sharply with his wand.

Ropes appeared around Lucius's body, pinning his arms to his sides. "What?" Lucius swiveled his head around, but only saw an arm and wand in mid-air; everything (and everyone) else was covered by the Cloak.

"Stupefy!" Draco immediately commanded, and Lucius toppled over.

Butler had managed to knock out Crabbe just seconds earlier. The good guys all looked around them, making sure the others were alright. They were panting and sweating, but no one was injured.

Since the bad guys were all unconscious, Snape slung off the Cloak to show Draco that he had his brother cradled in his arms.

Draco practically lunged forward and took Ecleus in his own arms. "Hey, hey, little guy," he whispered to him. "Are you OK? Everything's alright now, you're safe."

Snape cast a diagnostic spell on the baby to check his physical health. "He appears to be fine," he assured his student.

"Thanks, sir. All of you, thank you."

They bound Crabbe and Goyle and performed some first aid on their gunshot wounds. Then they decided it was time to alert the authorities. Holly left to report back in to her own commander. Snape contacted Shacklebolt.

"Now, how do we explain your absence from Hogwarts?"

"We could obliviate them and pretend we were never here," Draco suggested hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid we're going to have to plead guilty on this one," Artemis said. "We overheard that Snape had found out Ecleus's location and Draco and I followed under the Cloak."

"And Butler?" Snape inquired.

"You asked him to come along. You thought the use of Muggle weaponry would confuse the Purebloods and give you an edge. That's what we overheard."

"And you skipped out without your bodyguard, Draco." Butler shook his head. "Shame on you." He smiled to show he was teasing.

Draco shrugged. "I'm used to relying on myself. Besides, we were in a hurry. We couldn't lose your trail."

"Alright. We're going to be in trouble with Dumbledore, you realize," Snape told him. "He's going to ask why I didn't come to him first. And I'm going to tell him your deal with the Dark Lord."

Artemis and Severus exchanged a long look. "Fine." Artemis nodded.

Shacklebolt and a man with gray hair arrived shortly after. "Auror Dawlish," he introduced himself. "They told me about you. You shoot people." He stared at Butler. "They're said you're really big, too. They were right."

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Why don't you describe what happened and then we'll take these wanted Death Eaters back to Azkaban?"

"I received a tip from an anonymous source," Snape began, "as to where Lucius was hiding out. I knew he'd kidnapped Ecleus. I decided to rescue him. I asked Butler's help because, as you can see, he is good at this sort of thing."

Dawlish was checking over the prisoners as Shacklebolt took notes. "Yeah," Dawlish said, poking at Goyle's shoulder.

"I overheard them," Artemis took up the tale. "I got my Invisibility Cloak and Draco. He deserved to help rescue his own brother. We followed them."

"We broke into the house, fought the Death Eaters, and took Ecleus back."

Dawlish waited. "That's it?"

"I had to use a bit of Malfoy blood to get into the house, but essentially, yeah. Neat and concise."

The Aurors asked a few more questions, then tasked Snape and Butler with getting boys and baby back to Hogwarts. "Have your mediwitch look him over. We'll need a report on his condition from her. After we lock-up the Death Eaters, I'll contact Mrs. Malfoy to go to Hogwarts to retrieve the child."

"Do you have to alert the Aurors of this country about what happened here?" Artemis asked curiously. "Do you work together?"

"Since the fight and rescue is over and done with, it's just a matter of sharing some paperwork back and forth," Shacklebolt replied.

They Flooed back, which made the baby fuss a little, but he quieted down quickly enough. Draco wouldn't let anyone else hold him.

When they reached the infirmary, they found both Pomfrey and Dumbledore waiting. Shacklebolt had sent a message on ahead. "Students leaving the castle without permission is normally a severe offense, but under the circumstances I'll let it slide. But you boys really need to learn to come to professors or authorities about these sorts of things instead of handling them yourselves," Dumbledore told them as Pomfrey looked over Ecleus. "I know you're both competent, but everyone makes mistakes. Even you, Artemis Fowl."

"You haven't even heard the real story yet," Snape said wearily.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "The real story?"

"The tale we gave the Aurors was not, in fact, totally accurate."

Dumbledore sighed. "Once Ecleus is taken care of, we shall adjourn to my office. How is he, Poppy?"

"He seems fine," she reported, smiling. "He's been fed and kept clean and changed. He's not ill. At least he was taken care of."

Then Narcissa came bursting into the room. Her reunion with them was tearful. She praised Draco and scolded him for putting himself in danger and for not taking Sirius with him. Black was called forth and told not to let Draco out of his sight again. Then she ruffled Artemis's hair and told him she was so glad he was Draco's friend and to be careful, as well. Artemis blushed a little and carefully patted his hair back down. Butler smirked and then Narcissa had to hug him, and Severus, too.

Once she left, they retired to Dumbledore's office. The two boys and two professors sat in chairs facing Dumbledore at his desk. "Tell me now."

Everyone looked at Artemis. "I have been considering the options on the best ways to beat Voldemort. An unexprected opportunity came my way, and I took it."

"Plain language, please."

Artemis smiled. "Right. Professor Cronin asked me if I wanted to work for Voldemort. I thought it would be a good way to get close enough to learn information and provide a false prophecy—you know he's been searching for the prophecy? So Butler and I went to meet him. He told me where to find Ecleus. By the way, why are you letting a Death Eater recruit students in your own castle?"

"So I can keep an eye on him and keep track of who becomes Death Eaters," Dumbledore replied seriously. "What exactly did you tell Voldemort?"

"One must die, neither can live while the other survives. He was going to kill Potter, anyway, so it ultimately changes nothing."

"You can't say for sure—"

"He **has** to kill Potter. Potter is always going to be an issue, a sign of his past failures, a possible source of destruction. He can never feel secure until he does. Even his Death Eaters won't consider him to have fully won until he does."

Dumbledore sighed again, regarding Artemis gravely. He couldn't argue with this logic; it was all true. "And what did you agree to?"

"I'm not officially becoming a Death Eater. I'm a consultant. I perform tasks and he tells me interesting spells and I try to learn as much of his plans as I can. In the end, he wants me to eliminate the witch he's working with, Opal Koboi."

Dumbledore glanced at Snape, who nodded. "This is very dangerous."

"Professor, how do you destroy a Horcrux?"

Dumbledore went a grayish color. "Then it's true."

"I've been avoiding it as long as I can, but I think the time has come to put our cards on the table, you and I."

Interestingly, Dumbledore perked up somewhat at this. "You can trust me, you know, Artemis. You don't need to do everything yourself. I know you are more than competent, but you are still young. That's what I'm here for, to help you along."

"You have years of knowledge and experience that I would like to make use of," Artemis concurred. "But I expect you not to patronize me. Young or not, I can outthink Voldemort. Are we in agreement to share some information, then?"

Draco and Butler's eyes swiveled back and forth between the two. Snape also watched in fascintation. "If the two of you ever agreed to really work together, miracles could indeed occur," the man said. "But he doesn't trust you, Albus. You will have to convince him."

Dumbledore smiled. "That will only come with working together."

Artemis waved all this away and explained how he Legilimized Voldemort without him realizing what memory he'd read, and about what Riddle had learned from some man about Horcruxes.

"That was the Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House before Severus, Horace Slughorn," Dumbledore explained. "You say he made six Horcruxes. That goes along with what I've suspected." Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk before him. "Three years ago, you see, I received proof that Voldemort had split his soul."

"What?" Draco asked, still a bit surprised that he was being included in this discussion. He'd expected Dumbledore to send him off to bed.

"The diary, Riddle's diary. The Riddle that came out of the diary could not be a mere memory, not if it could act and think for itself, if it could sap the life out of Miss Weasley. I was almost sure it was the fragment of a soul. Which made the diary a Horcrux. But it was not just a safeguard. It seemed intended to be a weapon, as well. Riddle wanted the diary to be read, wanted the piece of his soul to inhabit or possess someone so that Slytherin's monster would be unleashed again."

"He wanted people to know he was Slytherin's heir, because he couldn't take the credit the last time."

Dumbledore nodded. "And if he could so casually risk the destruction of the Horcrux, of the precious soul fragment it kept safe and hidden—"

"It meant he must have more. So that the loss of this one would not be such a big deal."

"Yes. Then when Voldemort returned to his body, Mr. Potter reported something that Voldemort had said to his Death Eaters. 'I, who have gone further along the path to immortality than anybody.' It fit. As the years passed, Voldemort had grown less and less human, and the transformation seemed to me to be only explicable if his soul was mutilated beyond the realms of what we might call 'usual evil'.

"Since then," Dumbledore continued, "I have been attempting to determine if I was right, if Voldemort had made six Horcruxes and what he may have been making them out of. Voldemort liked to collect trophies, objects with a powerful magical history. I have been trawling through his past to see if I can find evidence of such objects disappearing around him."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Artemis murmured.

"I shall share what I have learned with you if you promise not to act on your own in retrieving said objects."

"Very well. I have research on Riddle I can share, as well."

"Of course."

"How do you destroy a Horcrux, then?"

"Not easily," Dumbledore answered. "It must be damaged beyond magical repair. Fiendfyre. Basilisk venom."

Artemis nodded, thinking. "So. Our seven Horcruxes. One, Voldemort himself. Two, the diary. Other ideas?"

"There was a ring, owned by Tom's grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, that was a family heirloom. Gaunt said it was Salazar Slytherin's. His mother, Merope, wore a locket that was also Slytherin's. I also suspect his snake, Nagini, is a Horcrux. It's much riskier to make one out of an Animate object, but it is possible."

Artemis straightened in his chair. "Ah. Potter himself is a Horcrux. It explains the connection, the link with his scar."

"If a Horcrux can be used as a weapon, like the diary, does that mean Potter is in danger of being possessed or turned to evil?" Draco asked, startled. "Does Potter know? Of course not, you wouldn't have told him."

Dumbledore looked at them, completely sober. He should have known that Artemis would make the leap of logic to figure it out. "Voldemort cannot possess Harry; he has too much love in him, which would drive Voldemort out. Harry cannot be used in such a way. Yes, Harry is a Horcrux. When Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby, the rebounded Curse broke off a fragment of the Dark Lord's soul and latched onto Harry. Voldemort does not know. Harry does not know yet. None of you must tell him."

Snape seemed oddly distressed. "You've been saving him up, protecting him all this time, so that you can kill him? The Dark Lord will not die unless Potter is already dead!"

"I do what must be done. But don't write Harry off yet. There are still cards left to play."

"Then it wouldn't hurt to tell him," Draco said. "Are you just trying to keep his morale up? Or don't you trust him?"

Dumbledore did not grow defensive. Nevertheless, his aura subtly put up boundaries. Artemis observed this with interest. "Of course I trust him. There are reasons, which will eventually become clear. In this particular case, however, if I told him he could be saved, it might not happen."

"What secrets are you keeping from Artemis, I wonder?"

"I do what I do for the best interests of the wizarding world, I promise you." Dumbledore met Draco's eyes forthrightly. Draco clamped down on his Occlumency shields, just in case.

"It's all right. I know he's not telling me everything." _And he knows I'm not, either._ "Back to the Horcruxes. That leaves three that are unaccounted for, two to track down. We know Nagini is with Voldemort, but he will be too difficult to get to at this time, and Potter I assume we save for last."

"Voldemort himself must be the one to kill Harry," Dumbledore said. Snape frowned, mind racing.

"What are you doing to track down the jewelry?"

"I am looking for the memories of who had it last. Also, other objects Voldemort may have collected."

"I see. I will enjoy the challenge of the search. Do you have pictures?"

"I have drawings of the ring and locket." Dumbledore dug through his desk and brought out two pieces of parchment. One showed a picture of a locket with an ornate S inscribed on the front, the other an ugly ring with a black stone, engraved with strange markings, which Artemis recognized at once. It was the sign of the Deathly Hallows.

'_It keeps coming back to these Hallows,' _Artemis thought. He carefully observed Dumbledore's wand, lying on his desk. If Grindelwald had it last, and Dumbledore beat Grindelwald, could that really be the Elder wand?

"Very well," he said out loud. "Can love really prevent possession or is that just idealism?" He looked at Snape.

Dumbledore chuckled gently. Snape smirked. "Believe it or not, and I know it's hard to believe, but the Headmaster is correct. You are aware that Potter was protected from the Dark Lord in the first place by the power of his mother's love. But in this case, the explanation is more sensible. The Dark Lord can't understand love; he can't face it. When he encounters it in Potter's mind, he becomes confused and angry and is thrown out."

The boys nodded. "So we'll be on the lookout for Horcruxes, then," Draco said after a moment's silence. "Are you going to at least tell Potter they exist?"

"I'm surprised you care, Draco," Dumbledore replied. "Wouldn't you like knowing a secret that Harry doesn't?"

"Potter's the one it's all going to come down to," Draco shrugged. "I'd prefer him to be as well-armed as possible before I shove him in front of You-Know-Who."

"I shall tell him," Dumbledore sighed. "I had not planned on it yet. But since you know, he might as well."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Parts of Dumbledore's explanation are from HP and the Half-Blood Prince.

A/N2: All I could think of while I was watching the last movie was "Artemis Fowl would never have gone into this so unprepared."


	20. Chapter 20

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 20

Later that evening, Draco and Artemis both owled their representatives to make sure whatever came out in the paper the next day would be acceptable. A few people came up to them in classes after the paper came out and asked them about the rescue. Ginny and Hermione were both very excited about Ecleus's safe return and congratulated Draco heartily. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and Hermione cocked her head thoughtfully, watching their exchange.

During Harry's free period, he and Sirius were invited to Dumbledore's office, where he told them about Horcruxes. After classes, the two groups came together in Butler's office.

"So, he told **you** about Horcruxes," Ron began, looking put out.

"I found out on my own. He merely confirmed a few things," Artemis said.

"Yeah, Weasley. You and me and Granger are all just along for the ride."

"That sounds way too humble for Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, I'm working on changing all that. I have no intention of being a mere pawn in things to come."

"Nothing wrong in being a sidekick." Butler smiled at Draco.

"Aw man, now I'm picturing Slytherins in tights," Potter complained.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Let's discuss Horcruxes," Artemis interrupted.

Hermione was looking at both Artemis and Draco speculatively. Artemis fought back a blush. She shook her head to clear it. "Right. Do you have any leads on where to find them?"

"He gave the diary to one of his Death Eaters, who surely didn't know what he had. I wonder if anyone else was given one."

"Maybe Cousin Bella," Sirius said.

"I have a feeling Dumbledore will have better luck finding out **where** they are. I want to concentrate on **what** they are first."

"Objects with a powerful magical history," Hermione nodded.

"Things connected with Salazar Slytherin," Harry added.

"Time for more research, it looks like."

"Can we let Weasley-girl in on this? Another set of eyes would be useful. Not like Potter and Weasley-Ronald are much good at researching."

"Hey!"

"Actually, Ron, we can't really deny that one much."

"Yes, let's get her help," Artemis decided.

"Shall we meet in the library this weekend to work on it?" Hermione suggested.

Their plans were made.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Before breakfast the next day, a large stack of pamphlets appeared on the tables in the common room. A notice was posted explaining their presence. "All Fifth Years are required to meet their Head of House to discuss their future careers," Blaise read aloud. "Appointment times are listed."

Pansy gave a panicked little squeak. "I don't know what I want to do!"

"I guess that's what these are for." Eva picked up a pamphlet. "'Wizard Banking. Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial danger-related treasure bonuses? Gringotts is currently recruiting Curse-Breakers.'"

"That could be fun," Blaise grinned.

"They want Arithmancy. You took Divination instead."

"I knew I would regret that." Zabini pouted.

Eva handed the leaflet on Healing careers to Marie. "You're good at this. Although, you need to get at least an E in NEWT level Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, and DADA. That's a lot of work."

Marie accepted the leaflet, and took one on teaching, as well. She was enjoying teaching the younger SUAVE group, and quite serious on ensuring everyone was capable of protecting themselves.

"They don't seem to have any on bodyguarding," Crabbe said, sounding puzzled.

"How about you, Artemis?" Greg held a stack on careers with the Ministry of Magic out to him.

"Hmm." Artemis accepted them, perusing them quickly but with interest.

"And Draco—what about you?" Pansy asked, looking over the leaflet on Wizarding Cosmetics and Fashion.

Draco shrugged and took one on politics, trade, teaching, and becoming an Auror.

"An Auror?" Blaise took that one, too. "Wouldn't it be funny if you were partnered up with Potter? You know that's his ambition, right?"

"I doubt that I'd seriously want to be an Auror. I'm just curious." Draco sniffed. "Of course Potter would want to, though."

"They want at least 5 NEWTS, all E or above. Then you have to go through a bunch of character and aptitude tests."

"They're very strict about who they take," Black said from a corner where he'd been watching, forgotten. "They haven't accepted anyone in three years."

"You could be an Auror, Artemis," Marie said.

Artemis snorted. "I'm not a policeman. I don't even like policemen." _Except Holly,_ he added mentally. He was reading each and every brochure, fascinated by the differences from the Muggle world.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Borgin & Burkes was willing to do mail order for certain select customers. Artemis's book arrived in a plain brown wrapper, which he waited to open until he was in his dorm.

_Heritage of the Founders_ was 7 inches tall and 3 ¼ inches thick, in small print. The book was covered in brown leather, and smelled old and musty. Artemis opened to the first page.

"Well?" Draco demanded, from where he was sitting on the floor and digging through his trunk. "What's it about?"

"There appear to be no chapters or index. Everything is random and run together. It starts off talking about shields and wards… I think I can figure out how many of the castle wards work from this."

"That's not Dark."

Artemis turned to a random page in the middle. "Glamours, illusions. How to steal someone's identity." Another few pages flipped. "Transfiguration of things and people… ouch." Artemis turned the book sideways, looking at a picture.

Draco dragged some potions ingredients out of a tray at the bottom of his trunk, hidden under a Slytherin scarf. "Sounds lovely."

Draco took Lucius's notebook from underneath the potions. They had searched through it for anything on Horcruxes, but had found no specific mention. There were notes on how to conduct proper ritual sacrifices, though, written in old Russian.

Artemis was looking at another picture, his face scrunched up as he turned the book sideways again. He turned back to the title page. "Written by Riley Wormsilk, about 500 years ago originally. I guess I'll just have to read through the whole thing."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Professor Snape regarded Draco across the desk from him. "Very well. I am here to advise you on preparing for your future career. What are your ambitions?"

"Ah, ambitions. I have so many." Draco stared off into the corner. "I'll have to keep up the family investments. Do some work in politics. Charitable contributions. Perhaps work with Artemis on introducing combinations of magic and technology to the wizarding world. And maybe, in twenty years or so, when McGonagall retires, I'll teach Transfiguration."

Severus blinked. "Well, that's… quite interesting." Draco smiled. Snape's eyes narrowed. "I'm trying to imagine you teaching."

Draco's smile stretched. "I'll take you for my role model."

"Hmm. You'll need good overall NEWT scores, and highest marks in whatever subject you want to teach. Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts have always been your best classes…"

"I'm considering whether it would be better to become Minister of Magic with Artemis as my advisor or if it would be better to have him in the office himself."

Snape blinked again. "If Artemis Fowl becomes Minister of Magic, Merlin help us all."

"I'm better at schmoozing than him, and he likes being behind the scenes pulling strings with no one the wiser, so I'm leaning toward the first option."

"Then I recommend taking Muggle Studies. Ministers have to liason with the Muggles sometimes."

"You know what? I think I will."

"Have you ever considered becoming an animagus?"

"Er… I would enjoy that…"

Snape studied his godson's expression. "Do you know there are heavy penalties for being an unregistered animagus?"

Draco gave a sheepish grin.

"And that would, of course, mean that Mr. Fowl is one, as well."

Draco looked at the ceiling and started humming.

"Admit nothing, that's wise," Severus said, in good humor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The weekend came, and research began in the library. Luna Lovegood sat down in between Hermione and Ginny at the library table, across from Draco and Artemis. "What are you working on?" Her eyes were on Artemis.

"We're researching the most powerful magical artifacts in recent history," Artemis told her politely.

"Like the Deathly Hallows?"

Artemis put his quill down. "What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

"The Elder wand, the Resurrection Stone, and Death's Cloak," Luna recited in her dreamy voice. "Grindelwald was collecting them."

Artemis glanced at Draco and back. "I heard Dumbledore took the Elder wand from Grindelwald when he defeated him."

Luna nodded. "That's what Daddy thinks."

"Your father has many varied interests," Draco said, fighting a smirk.

"It helps make _The Quibbler_ that much better."

Hermione coughed. Luna threw her a look. Artemis raised an eyebrow. _So she's not always oblivious to insults._

"Any plans for the Easter holidays next week?" Luna asked.

"Studying!" Hermione replied promptly. "It will be the six-week mark until OWLs!"

"Like **you** have anything to worry about," Ginny laughed.

Luna turned to Draco. "Are you ready for the upcoming game with Hufflepuff?"

"Feeling confident," Draco grinned at her. Something about Lovegood always made him grin. Maybe it was Artemis's expressions around her.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

Draco pointed to the main desk, where Sirius was being scolded by Madam Pince. "Apparently, he's just as bad as when he was a boy here."

"Well, I need a book." Luna stood up and started over towards the Herbology section. A Fourth Year Slytherin and a Ravenclaw walking together ran into her. The Slytherin grabbed her bag, spilling her books and things on the floor.

"Watch what you're doing, Looney," the Ravenclaw sneered.

"Hey," Ginny protested, also standing.

"What's going on?" Artemis frowned.

"They're always mocking her and hiding her things."

"Are they?" Artemis's voice was flat. He had no particular affection for Lovegood, in fact he found her most illogical, but she always looked at him with bright, welcoming eyes. He motioned Ginny to sit back. "Let me deal with this."

The Slytherin noticed him first, and froze like a deer in wand-light. "Tackleburn. Pick up her stuff. Now."

Tackleburn did. He didn't even argue.

"And you. Who are you?" Artemis demanded, stepping into the Ravenclaw's personal space.

"Um, N-Nigel Northrup…"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Artemis Fowl. Um…"

"That's right. I'm smarter, faster, and meaner than you. What are you doing, giving Lovegood a hard time?"

"She's a freak!"

Luna looked very sad. "It's OK, Artemis…"

"What did his boggart turn into in Lupin's class?"

"A squirrel," Luna replied, puzzled by the question.

"Your greatest fear is squirrels?" Artemis's expression showed great contempt.

"They're creepy." Northrup shifted uncomfortably, turning red.

"Imagine lying in your bed one night," Artemis said softly, "and your blankets erupt around you and transform themselves into dozens of furry little bodies… crawling all over you… with sharp little claws and teeth…"

"All right! I get it!" Nigel held up his hands, shuddering. "I'll leave her alone!"

Luna looked back and forth between them, blinking. Tackleburn handed her bag over, with all of her things carefully placed back inside. "Sorry, Fowl. We didn't know she was under your protection…"

"Now you know. Spread the word." He shooed them away. They left as fast as they possibly could.

"That was nice of you." Luna smiled happily at him.

"If anyone gives you a hard time again, tell them they'll have to answer to me, got it?"

She tilted her head in bemusement. "Not everyone is afraid of you."

"Then I'll teach them to be."

"That's sweet."

"They won't think so."

"I'll know. You're just a big old softy, really." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll get my book now."

She traipsed away, leaving Artemis staring after her, the tips of his ears turning pink. Sirius walked over and slapped him on the back. "What a gentleman! Helping the damsel in distress."

Artemis turned abruptly on his heel and went to sit back down. Draco was grinning hugely. "Shall I send Crabbe and Goyle to hound Tackleburn for awhile?"

"Yes."

"Must everything be solved with violence?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "Bullies only respond to someone stronger."

Black nodded. "He's right."

"Back to our studies. We should also be looking into the best ways to destroy the Horcruxes once we find them. Dumbledore only mentioned a highly erratic spell and basilisk venom. We do have a supply of that, in the Chamber, which Potter should retrieve—just pulling the fangs will do—but we should see if there are any other methods, just in case."

"So who would be the most likely to know how to destroy shielded, magical objects?"

"Aurors and Unspeakables," Artemis mused. "Back to Coleridge's lists."

"We could ask your cousin, Tonks," Hermione suggested.

"I think she's too young and inexperienced. And Shacklebolt would be suspicious and ask questions."

"**Kingsley** Shacklebolt, yes. Retired ex-Auror Jerome Shacklebolt is another story." Artemis smiled.

Hermione looked back and forth between them with shining eyes. "I love listening to you plan."

Artemis blinked. "Why?"

Hermione giggled. "I like smart men!"

Draco frowned a bit, feeling strangely stung. _Like as in—still like? Like as in—my girlfriend still likes her ex-boyfriend? _To cover he said, "Yet you still hang around with Potter and Weasley."

"You know, you don't have to put them down all the time," Hermione complained as they protested.

"I think, genetically, he may," Artemis responded. They all looked at him. He shrugged. "Well, Malfoys have been feuding with Weasleys for awhile. Maybe you've evolved so as to be incapable of anything else."

"Your theory does not prove sound," Hermione replied. "He gets along with Ginny just fine."

"I wouldn't go that far." Draco smirked at Ginny, who kicked him under the table.

"You do. You like her quite a bit," Hermione said, eyes narrowed.

Ginny looked at Hermione, taken aback.

Hermione cleared her throat and changed the subject. "I can go with Harry to recover the fangs later tonight. Do you have a safe place to keep them?"

"Yeah, with my Cloak."

"I think you want something more secret than just your trunk."

"Oh. Do you have a better place?"

"Yes. I can hold onto them if you want. I'll show you where, in case you need them and I'm not around. Yes, Artemis, you, too. I know you hate secrets when they're kept from you and not by you."

"She's got you there," Draco said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis's career advisory meeting went a lot like Draco's had. "My main goal, obviously, is to keep up the Fowl Family fortune," he told Snape. "That will be by both Muggle and wizarding business ventures, writings, and patents. I want to do more combining of technology with current wizarding practices, make it more mainstream. Some of these purebloods are just hopeless. I want to get on Hogwarts Board of Governors, see that purebloods are required to take Muggle history and culture, and that Muggle-borns must take wizarding history and culture, otherwise both sides are at a disadvantage. And we need a very basic science and genetics class, too. Then, of course, there are so many laws that are outdated or just plain stupid, so I'll want to do something in politics. Plus, I thought it would be fun to be some sort of consultant with the Unspeakables. I've decided I make a good consultant."

"I—see. Well, I expect you to get all Outstandings on your NEWTs, anyway, so—really, just keep up the good work. Try not to get killed by the Dark Lord before you graduate." Severus couldn't resist throwing that last bit in.

Artemis smirked, but only said, "You, either."

"You realize Draco wants you to advise him as Minister of Magic?"

Artemis cocked his head thoughtfully. "That could work."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco, Blaise, Millicent, and Eva had a study session in the library, prepping for OWLs. Callisto and Orca hung around for awhile, giving advice. They had taken the exams last year, after all.

One table over, Hermione, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom were also studying for OWLs, much to the aggravation of all three boys. They knew it needed to be done, but they weren't enjoying it.

"Quit making faces, Potter," Draco snapped over at him suddenly. "This can't be hurting your brain that much. Or can it? Clearly, it's not used to being used."

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't have to look at us."

"You're within my field of vision."

"I'm not leaving the library. I have every right to be here."

"Yeah, we're just studying! We're not bothering you," Neville spoke up, determined to be brave and say his piece.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Perhaps you should take a break, Draco," Hermione suggested, trying to make peace. "We can work on Arithmancy together." She was getting tired of always having to intervene between Draco and her friends, though. Why couldn't he be civil all the time?

Fortunately, the main combatants were distracted by Artemis entering the library and approaching. He looked back and forth between the two tables, sensing the tension but ignoring it. "Potter, Hermione, Draco—I'll need to borrow you for a moment."

The three curiously followed deeper within the stacks. "I heard back from Shacklebolt comma Jerome. About ideas on how to destroy magical objects."

"Did he have any good ones? Ideas, I mean."

"Just one. It's basically the equivalent of a bomb, Muggley-speaking. Plus, a spell that contains the explosion in a small area, which might come in even handier. I bet it would work with Fiendfyre, as well."

"We'll have to practice, of course," Draco said eagerly.

"Probably the sooner the better," Harry added.

"You just want to blow things up. Boys!" But she was smiling when she rolled her eyes. Then she looked worried. "Make sure you keep that spell away from the twins."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Potter and Draco both used the Easter holidays as a chance to practice the explosion spell. Hermione very firmly ruled that they could not practice at the same time, so Draco and Artemis had a morning rehearsal and the Fab Trio in late afternoon.

They used a spot near the edge of the Forest, behind a low hill. The first step was a silencing spell. Next the containment spell, then the big boom.

"It's not called the big boom spell," Hermione chided Ron.

Ron stuck his tongue out briefly, then got ready to cast the spell. He concentrated, took a deep breath, let it out. "Eradico Maximus!"

The result really was spectacular. However, as the containment spell worked, the explosion was kept within a circle not much larger than a Quaffle.

"That's so cool," Ron breathed.

The boys continued practicing right up through the end of the holidays, even though they didn't need to. Hermione studied, instead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ginny came up to Artemis and Draco at the Slytherin table at lunchtime the fourth day after classes resumed. "Here, my mum sent Easter eggs to you. Sorry you're getting them late. Apparently Cronin is having all the packages inspected now." She handed each boy a large chocolate egg containing a bag of Fizzing Whizbees. Draco's was decorated with iced Snitches, and Artemis's with iced wands. They looked at the eggs in surprise.

"We have another session with Madam Pomfrey tonight, don't we?" They nodded. "OK, I'll see you then!" She walked on to her own table.

"I'll have to write Mrs. Weasley a thank you note," Draco said, still somewhat bemused. "How did we rate this, I wonder?"

Artemis shrugged. "I imagine a number of people mention us in letters nowadays." He took a bite of chocolate. "Mmm, this is good."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you something. BTW, been re-reading Terry Pratchett books (excellent read) and now I'm imagining Artemis with a teenage Esme Weatherwax.


	21. Chapter 21

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 21

When Artemis saw Hagrid leading Hermione, Harry, and Ron away during the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game, he slipped out of the bleachers and followed them. Sirius offered to come, since Butler was on the pitch assisting Madame Hooch. Artemis agreed.

By the time the Trio and the half-giant reached Hagrid's cabin, Artemis and Sirius had caught up with them. "Out for a stroll?"

They all jumped. Hagrid waved his hands around, causing Ron to duck. "Nothin' to see, nothin' goin' on! Hello, Sirius."

"Hagrid."

"Well, I can keep following and eavesdropping… or you can just tell me what's going on," Artemis said calmly.

"No, you don't want to be sneaking around in the Forest. It's dangerous nowadays," Hagrid protested, picking up a crossbow.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Firenze left, and now the other centaurs are riled. An' they've got a lot of influence in the forest…"

"You know, most people don't bust into other people's secrets," Ron began hotly.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Sorry, but coming from you three? That's hilarious."

"You can trust Artemis," Hermione told Hagrid, "if that's what you're worried about. If you have a problem, he can help."

"Well… I don't know…"

"I'm not going to go off and inform Dumbledore, the law, or the newspapers," Artemis offered dryly. "Or Voldemort, for that matter."

Hagrid hesitated another minute, then nodded. "Alrigh', Hermione, if you vouch for 'im, let's go."

Sirius drew his wand and held it down at his side. He brought up the rear as the teens followed Hagrid.

They walked quite a ways, and the trees grew ever closer together, making it hard to see in the dark. They performed the Lumos charm for light. Eventually, Hagrid stepped off the path, causing the teens to look at each other uneasily.

"Where are we going, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Bit further. Keep together now."

The branches and thorn thickets made passing difficult, as their robes and hair became ensnared and their arms and legs were scratched. Artemis tried a variation of a shielding charm, which seemed to work, and Hermione quickly followed suit, teaching the boys.

"Well, the thing is…" Hagrid took a deep breath. "Cronin keeps nosin' aroun' an' causin' trouble. I'm worried I may get the sack entirely."

The Gryffindors looked horrified.

"It's not the end o' the world. I can still be useful ter the Order, an' you'll have Grubbly-Plank ter get yeh through your exams…" His voice broke. Hermione patted his arm. "Don' worry abou' me," he continued bravely, mopping his bruised eyes with a handkerchief. "I wouldn' be tellin' yer this if I didn' have ter. But if I go… I can' leave withou' tellin' someone. I'll need you ter help me, see."

"Of course," Harry volunteered at once for his set. Artemis was waiting to hear more.

Hagrid brightened. "I knew yeh'd say yes, but I won' forget... well, c'mon then."

They walked a little further, until they came to a huge mound of earth. Trees had been ripped up at the roots all around to form a barricade around the mound. They could hear a rhythmic rumbling, like an enormous pair of lungs. "Sleepin'," Hagrid whispered.

Hermione's voice trembled. "Hagrid, who is he?"

"Who—what?"

"You told us none of them wanted to come!"

Harry blinked as he watched the mound move up and down with the breathing. It was not a mound, but someone's back.

"Well—he didn' want ter come," Hagrid admitted, "but I had to bring him, Hermione! I knew if I jus' got him back, an'—taught him a few manners—I'd be able ter make everyone see he's harmless!"

"It's a giant," Artemis said blankly.

Sirius was staring. "Harmless? He's why you've been sporting so many injuries, yeah?"

"He jus' don' know his own strength! An' he's gettin' better…"

Hermione was getting louder and shriller. "Hagrid, why did you bring him back if he didn't want to come?"

"They were all bullyin' him 'cause he's small."

"Small?" Ron mouthed.

"B'sides, I couldn' leave him. He's my brother." Hagrid was weeping now. "Well—half-brother. Me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, an' she had Grawp here."

"Grawp?" Harry repeated.

_We're all in shock,_ Artemis thought. _At least this explains Firenze's warning_.

"Tha's what it sounds like. He don't speak a lot of English. I've been trying to teach him…"

"Hagrid, what on earth are you going to do with a violent giant who doesn't even want to be here?" Hermione cried.

"Violent—tha's a bit harsh…"

"Then why do you have him tied down?" Artemis pointed at the ropes tied to Grawp on one end and the trees on the other.

"It's like I say—he doesn' really know his own strength."

"That's not very humanitarian," Artemis remarked. "He shouldn't be a prisoner."

"He's not exactly human," Ron cut in.

"Not a prisoner—more like a mental patient," Sirius shrugged.

"Just what it is you want us to do?" demanded Hermione.

"Look after him after I'm gone," Hagrid explained.

"How?"

"He can get his own food—birds an' deer an' stuff. No, it's company he needs. If I jus' knew someone was tryin' ter help him, teachin' him…"

"You want us to travel through a dangerous forest to talk to a violent giant who can't comprehend us?" Artemis shook his head.

Hagrid frowned. "**Yeh** don' haf to. But them, yeah…"

Sirius grinned. "Sounds exciting. Like adventure."

"Butler would lock me in a room first."

Hagrid ignored this. "I reckon if he can talk ter people, he'll understand that we all like him an' want him to stay."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Kind of makes you wish we had Norbert back, doesn't it?"

Ron laughed.

"Norbert?" Artemis inquired politely.

"Hagrid's pet dragon our first year," Harry told him with a crooked smile.

"Yeh'll do it then?" asked Hagrid anxiously.

_He had promised,_ Harry realized. "We'll… we'll try…"

Hermione groaned. Sirius laughed. "I'll help!"

"I'll remain sane," Artemis said dryly. "But if you ever don't return from the Forest, I'll come looking for you, so let me know before you visit."

Hermione looked relieved at that. "OK."

"I knew I could count on yeh, Harry!" Hagrid beamed. "I'll wake him up, then—introduce you!"

Artemis took a large step backwards. "Not necessary!"

But Hagrid had already gone over the barrier and walked toward Grawp. He poked him with a stick to wake him.

The giant roared, causing birds to rapidly fly away. He pushed himself up to his knees. Artemis regarded him with a sort of horrified fascination. He didn't look right—his features were misshapen and just too big.

"All righ', Grawpy?" Hagrid backed away.

Grawp rubbed his eyes and sprang to his feet—all 16 feet of him. Hermione made a terrified shriek and Artemis instinctively moved closer to her. She looked at him, surprised.

The trees Grawp was tied to creaked alarmingly. He grabbed a bird's nest from a nearby tall tree and turned it upside down. Eggs fell around Hagrid like fast-pitch baseballs.

When he was done ducking and covering, Hagrid looked back at his brother. "I've brought some friends ter meet yeh, Grawpy. Remember I told you I might?"

Grawp didn't appear to be listening. He roared again, the sound echoing around the forest. He seized the top of a pine tree and bent it back towards him like a toy.

"Now, Grawpy don't do that!" Hagrid poked Grawp with the stick again. He let go of the tree and looked over. "This is Harry! He'll come ter visit if I go away." The giant bent his head down to squint at them. "This is Ron, and Hermione." Hagrid stopped speaking and looked at Hermione. "Can he call yeh Hermy? I don't think he can remember the other…"

"That's fine…"

"This is Hermy! They'll come, too. Is'n tha' nice?—Grawpy, no!"

Out of nowhere, Grawp's hands shot toward her. Artemis had his wand out and Hermione behind him before Harry could reach her. Grawp's hands only struck an invisible shield. He looked puzzled.

Hermione was breathing fast as Ron and Harry converged on her, making sure she was alright. Artemis moved them all several feet back, Sirius joining them.

"Bad boy, Grawpy!" Hagrid yelled. "Very bad! Yeh don't—ouch!" Grawp knocked him to the ground, then lost interest and went back to pulling on the tree.

"Righ'." Hagrid got up, feeling over his bloody nose. "Yeh've met him an'… yeah… well… I reckon tha's enough fer one day. We'll go back now…"

Hermione nodded emphatically, still shaking a little and holding onto Artemis's arm.

They were walking back when Hagrid called a halt, and fit an arrow in his crossbow. Everyone immediately raised their wands. They heard someone—or thing—heading towards them.

A male centaur with long black hair and a bow and arrow stepped through the bushes and spoke. "I thought we told you that you are no longer welcome here, Hagrid."

Artemis observed the centaur closely. He looked a lot like Firenze and Foaly. He was strong and muscular. Four more centaurs closed in around him.

"How are yeh, Magorian?"

A centaur with a beard stepped up to Magorian, who was clearly their leader. "We agreed what we would do if we saw this human again," he said to Magorian.

"This human?" Hagrid repeated. "Jus' cause I stopped yeh from murderin' Firenze?"

"Our ways and laws are not yours. Firenze has betrayed and dishonored us by entering into servitude with humans."

"Servitude?" Hagrid said scathingly.

"He is peddling our knowledge and secrets among humans."

"Not all knowledge and secrets," Artemis said in Gnommish.

It became instantly very quiet. "You would be Haven's human," Magorian replied in the same language.

"I just do consultant work."

"Your name is written in the stars, human," Magorian said. "As is his." He nodded towards Potter. "That does not make you equal to centaurs."

"If we're not here to stop Voldemort from taking over Hogwarts, he'll burn this forest down around your ears. You shouldn't kill anyone in a position to prevent war between you and the Death Eaters—and fairies. You know that Voldemort has one on his side. A pixie named Opal Koboi."

The centaurs muttered amongst themselves.

"We do not harm innocent foals, at any rate," Magorian said. "That is a terrible crime."

"But—" the bearded centaur began to protest.

"No, Bane." He switched to English. "Today, Hagrid, while you have young with you, you may pass. But from now on, stay away from this place. You forfeited the friendship of the centaurs when you helped Firenze escape us."

"I won' be kept outta the fores' by a bunch of mules like you!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Bane pawed at the ground, head lowered.

"Perhaps you should not antagonize the proud creatures with longbows," Artemis suggested. This was an interesting side to Hagrid he'd never seen.

Hagrid reluctantly began to lead them away, crossbow still held on Magorian, when the centaur called after them, "We know what you are keeping in the forest, Hagrid! And our tolerance is waning!"

Hagrid stopped and turned around. "You'll tolerate him as long as he's here!" he yelled after them as they slipped back into the trees. "It's as much his forest as yours!"

_His grammar improves when he's truly angry,_ Artemis mused.

Sirius laughed. "You tell 'em, Hagrid!" His eyes were bright.

"The adventure appeals to your Marauder side," Artemis noted.

Sirius laughed again. "Yeah! I used to roam this place with Remus and James on full-moon nights. Hey, what did you say to them, Artemis? What language was that?"

"It's a standard form that creatures like centaurs and goblins speak. And I reminded them that Potter is important to the wizarding world and shouldn't be killed, at least until Voldemort is dead, anyway." He smiled at Potter.

"Gee, thanks," Harry said, but smiled back.

"I'm not sure how we're going to help Grawp if the centaurs won't let humans in the forest," Hermione began as they resumed walking.

"Ah, you heard 'em, they won't hurt foals—I mean, kids." Hagrid dismissed Hermione's concerns with a shrug. Her face fell.

"Don't worry, Snuffles will go with you," Sirius volunteered happily. Hermione didn't look overly reassured, but Harry grinned at the older man.

Finally they exited the Forest with the Quidditch game still in progress. Even with the shield charm they'd used, they were somewhat scratched up, with twigs in their hair. Harry, Ron, and Sirius headed back to the game, but Artemis and Hermione elected to head back to the castle. "Tell Butler I'll be back in the dorm," Artemis instructed Black, who nodded. Butler had surely noticed he was missing by now, and was likely furious at him for running off without him.

"I don't **believe** him!" Hermione exploded as she and Artemis walked away. "Any of them! Sirius is as bad as Hagrid! And Ron and Harry always throw themselves headlong into danger…"

"Gryffindors are reckless," Artemis said calmly. "Present company excepted, of course."

"I should say! A **giant**! And we're supposed to give him English lessons, assuming we can get past the herd of murderous centaurs on the way!"

"Perhaps the best course would be to ensure Hagrid keeps his job. That way, you won't have to deal with it."

"How do we do that?"

"It'll probably come down to bribing or blackmailing Cronin. Hagrid certainly can't keep himself out of trouble."

"Do we need to spy on Cronin, then?"

Artemis thought about this. He already had enough on Cronin, just knowing the man was a Death Eater, but that was all the more reason to know what he was up to. Butler, Black, and Snape were all watching him, but Artemis's putting up a camera had proved worthless. Cronin conducted his "interesting" conversations behind some sort of obscuring, silencing wards, and the camera picked up nothing.

"He's dangerous," Artemis said slowly. "Perhaps the Weasley twins could watch him? And how about Lovegood? No one would ever suspect her."

Hermione blinked. "That's because she'd be terrible at it."

"I think she'd surprise you."

Hermione was hit by a spike of jealousy. Artemis was showing too much interest in Luna Lovegood lately. She made a noncommittal grunting noise. Artemis just smirked at her, knowing Loovegood drove Hermione crazy, and thinking it was more of the same.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione and Draco took a walk around the lake, so she could rant while she told him about Grawp and still be private. "He's the reason Hagrid has had so many bruises and cuts this year! But Hagrid still claims he's not violent! And he calls him Grawpy!"

"We all know Hagrid is crazy."

Hermione scowled at him. "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"Hermione, come on, don't be like that," Draco coaxed, taking her hand. "You know exactly what I mean. Nice or not, he's nuts. Remember the Blast Ended Skrewts!"

She sighed. "He does seem to not be in touch with reality sometimes. But we promised, so we have to help teach Grawp English if Hagrid goes."

"To be honest, the giant doesn't bother me as much as the centaurs. You guys can handle a giant, especially with Sirius for backup. But a whole herd of angry centaurs? Their leader may have let you pass because you're kids, but obviously not everyone agreed. All it takes is one dissenter to shoot an arrow at you from under cover…"

"Well, that's a scary thought. We'd have to come up with some kind of plan. Hopefully, Hagrid won't leave and it will be a moot point."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Blaise and Marie are having relationship issues," Draco volunteered, searching for conversation topics. "Marie has become like—um, well, like you and HELP. She's gotten all gung-ho about the idea of everyone having the right to learn to protect themselves and wanting to spend all her free time leading SUAVE meetings for the younger years. Blaise thinks she's gone overboard and it's not that big a deal. She's becoming annoyed with his attitude and he's mad 'cause he never sees her…. At least the younger years will be able to handle themselves well by the time she's done."

"Ginny and Dean are having troubles, too. They're realizing they don't have much in common, after all."

"Oh, really?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "No need to sound so pleased."

Draco looked genuinely confused. "What?"

"Oh, Draco, it's becoming increasingly obvious you still have a crush on her."

"But—what—why—?" He sighed. "Yes. But you still like Artemis, don't you?"

She smiled wryly. "At first I was still so angry and hurt by him, I was glad we were through. But now that we're friends again… the old feelings are coming back." It was her turn to sigh. "I don't want them to. Artemis still isn't ready for a romantic relationship, I don't think."

"But we have fun together, you and me." They stopped walking and faced each other. They were still holding hands.

"We do. And kissing you certainly is nice!"

They both smiled.

"So—what should we do?" Draco asked, forehead crinkling.

"Five years from now, who do you see yourself with? Me—or Ginny?"

The answer came in a flash of red hair.

Hermione rubbed his arm. "It's alright. I didn't see you, either."

"But everything's been going along just fine—" _Or has it? _Draco thought, recalling Hermione's vivid memory of kissing Artemis while he was teaching her Occlumency.

"If we'd fallen for each other first—but we didn't. We've both had our eye on someone else all this time. You only backed off approaching Ginny because Goyle still liked her. Does he still?"

"I…don't think so. I'll need to have a talk with him."

"I can tell you if you asked Ginny out now, she'd say yes. I think she's realizing she's always had a soft spot for you."

A quirk of his lips. "Well, not **always**."

She smiled back. "Recently, anyway. I mean, her mum even gave you an Easter egg."

He looked at the bracelet on her wrist. His Valentine's Day gift. _Did I know this was coming? Did I see it even then? I think I might have, deep down, and just didn't want to admit it. Now it's all coming to the surface… Hermione means a lot to me. But… _He thought about Ginny. _Hermione and I aren't right the way Ginny and I feel right. _

He bit his lip. "We'll still be friends, right? I don't want to give you up."

She squeezed his hand. "We'll be very good friends."

"So you think I should pursue her? You won't be—mad or—sad or—whatever?"

"I'll be fine," she reassured him, and meant it.

He nodded. "I'll talk to Greg, then."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco had meant to work up to it somehow, but ended up just blurting it out. "Greg, do you still have feelings for Ginny Weasley?"

Greg sat down on his bed and looked at his hands. "I think I always will, a little. But I've resigned myself. We're not meant to be."

Draco winced a little. Goyle looked up at him. "Sit down." Draco sat on the other side of the bed. "Talk."

"Hermione and I have decided to part ways."

"I'm sorry." Greg sounded truly sympathetic.

"It was fun dating her. She's a great girl. I just…"

"Want to know if you can date Ginny."

"…want—wait, what?"

"I figured that's what this was leading up to."

"How obvious is it that I like her?"

"Oh, it's not. Unless you're paying really close attention to anything Ginny-related." Goyle shrugged. "It's OK, Draco, really it is."

"But…"

"I would have given you the OK earlier, but you and Hermione seemed happy."

"We have been. But we've come to understand that we both like someone else better. Someone we both liked before we got together, and never got over."

"She still likes Artemis?"

Draco nodded. "I don't know if she'll act on it, though." Draco put his hand on Greg's shoulder. "But seriously, if you don't want me to date Ginny…"

Greg smiled at him. "I want you both to be happy. Thomas isn't right for her. But I think you are. And I know you'll treat her right. That's all I want to see. And you deserve someone good, too."

"I..."

"If you don't ask her out, I'll be really mad at you!"

"…thanks, Greg."

This time Greg patted Draco's shoulder. "You're welcome."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I got your owl, Draco. What's up?" Ginny asked as she walked over to where he stood. He'd asked her to meet him in front of a large window overlooking the lake. The window was propped open and the breeze was blowing in. It was a pleasant corner of the castle, and the view was lovely.

"Weasley-girl. Ginny."

"OK, this is something serious, isn't it?" Draco looked solemn and more than a bit nervous, which immediately made her worried.

Now he gave her with a crooked smile. "Have you talked to Hermione?"

She shook her head. "I haven't seen her this evening."

"We broke up earlier."

A wave of shock rushed over her. "Oh! What happened?"

"Ah, well, that's the thing, you see. We realized we were good friends, but not meant for more."

"Why not?"

He took a step closer. He tilted his chin down and looked up at her through his lashes. "Because we both realized we want other people."

Ginny's heart began to pound. Did he mean… "Who?"

Another step closer. "You." He continued gazing into her eyes. "You, Weasley-girl. You caught my attention some time ago and I just can't get you out of my head."

She laughed, part teasing, part delight. "You're serious."

"There was more than one reason I hated Stormbrew," he confessed. "And Dean Thomas, for that matter."

"Dean and I have been… fighting a lot. We don't see eye-to-eye. We've both known it can't last much longer."

"You need someone who knows who to treat you."

She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward a little, smiling. "And how would you treat me, Draco?"

"Like someone who matters. You're strong and brave, smart and pretty." He reached out and ran a hand over her hair. "You're like a diamond, Ginny. Strongest precious gem in the world. But still one to treasure, and treat with care."

She blushed. "Did you sweet talk Hermione like this?"

"Um, no. You bring it out in me." He graced her with another smile, taking a deep breath. "What do you say?"

She took his hand. It was cold and clammy. He **was** nervous. It made her smile. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. "You're brave and arrogant, smart and sneaky, and… quite adorable."

He blinked, then smirked. "What about my good looks?"

"Oh yes. And ever so humble."

His eyes brightened. His grip on her hand tightened. "Is that a yes, you'll be my girlfriend?"

Her grin stretched across her face. "Yes. I can't kiss you til I break up with Dean, though. Although I really want to right now."

"That's alright, we've got time." He felt like he was flying. Excitement and exultation made all his senses explode. He could feel Ginny's hand in his like a live wire, making his fingers tingle. He wanted to jump and run, to **fly**! "Want to go flying?"

She looked outside. It was twilight. "Now?"

"Yes!"

"All right."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: I've tried to drop in little hints they were going to break up without being too obvious. Did it seem to come too sudden or did I give enough warning?


	22. Chapter 22

The Family Name

By Elbererth in April

Chapter 22

The morning after their impromptu flight, Draco was accosted by the twins on the way to breakfast in the Great Hall.

"You be good to our sister, Malfoy!" They crowded him up against the wall with a strange mix of teasing and threat. The other Slytherins instantly stopped to see if they needed to intervene, but Draco waved them off.

"You break her heart—"

"—you answer to us—"

"—and you know what we're capable of!"

"Doctored candy is the least of it—"

"—so remember, we're watching!"

Draco hid a quite genuine shudder. "I won't hurt her. Not on purpose," he promised seriously.

"Wait, wait, what's this about?" Zabini demanded.

"He's dating Ginny now," Greg told them.

"What about Granger?" Vince asked with a frown.

Draco had to stand on his toes and look over the twins' shoulders to see the others. "She and I agreed to part ways."

"What about Thomas?" Pansy asked.

"Ginny let him down gently," George said with a hearty slap to Draco's shoulder. "She likes Blondie here better."

"Shockingly," Fred added, grinning.

"Are you sure Granger's OK?" Marie's voice showed surprising sympathy.

The twins stepped back and gave him enough speave to address his year-mates. "Yes, it was totally mutual. She's fine, don't worry."

They all continued on to the Great Hall, then, leaving Artemis as the only one really affected by the scene. Draco and Hermione had broken up? Draco and Hermione had broken up. So that Draco could date Ginny Weasley. It made no sense. Ginny was a nice enough girl, but who would leave Hermione for her? Of course, he'd left Hermione for an equally stupid reason—no, he was Artemis Fowl, he didn't do stupid. There had been a reason. He had decided not to pursue any romantic relationships at that time in order to concentrate on his magic and his studies. If he wanted to reach all the goals he'd described to Professor Snape, he needed a lot of time. Social activities and relationships took away from that time. But maybe… after Voldemort was defeated… he'd have the extra time that all his spying and investigating was taking up… He deliberately buried any other confusing, churning feelings that were too mixed up for him to understand, anyway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mission accomplished," Fred announced to Ginny as the twins sat at the Gryffindor table.

"What mission?"

"We warned Draco to treat you right," George explained.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You guys…"

Ron frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Draco and I broke up last night," Hermione said calmly. "We just didn't see ourselves together long-term."

"That's great! But what does it have to do with Ginny?"

Ginny's expression became even more long-suffering. "I'm dating him now. Hermione's fine with it; we talked about it."

Ron nearly choked on his eggs. "You—he—you—what?"

Hermione hit him on the back several times.

"He must be stopped!"

Harry sighed. "I'll never know what you two see in him."

Both girls grinned.

Neville hastily held up a hand. "I don't **want** to know! Don't go into details, please!"

"I want details," Lee Jordan cut in. "It's a good question."

Seamus nodded. "Me, too."

The twins were chortling and whispering to each other. _That can't be good_, Harry thought. "What about Dean?" he asked aloud, and all eyes in the group turned to look at him, sitting as far down the table as he could get, with Angelina and Katie.

Ginny confessed, "We both knew we were on the verge of breaking up anyway. We're too different. And don't everybody stare at him."

They all focused quickly back on their food. "Poor Dean," Seamus said, putting marmalade on his toast. "He'll get over it, though. You're right, he did see it coming."

"None of that matters!" Ron exploded. "Malfoy can't be allowed to date my sister!"

Now the whole table was staring at Ron. "Really?" Lavender asked loudly. "Malfoy's dating Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. Lavender giggled. "You go, girl."

"No!" Ron thumped the table with the heel of his hand. "This can only end in grief! He's Slytherin! He's **Malfoy**!"

"We've had this discussion before, Ron. You and Hermione have had this discussion, too. I'll date who I want. I don't need your permission."

"I'm telling Mum and Dad!"

"You do that." She rolled her eyes again.

He pushed to his feet. "I'm going to go threaten him myself."

She grabbed his sleeve. "No, you will not. The twins already did, and let's face it, they're scarier than you. You and Draco will just get in a fight."

He gave his sister an aggrieved look. "They are not scarier than me."

"Yes—"

"—we are, mate."

"Just give in gracefully," Hermione advised, patting his hand still resting on the table.

"Harry…"

"Sorry, Ron. I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"But…"

"It's Ginny's life."

"But…"

"He has improved. Somewhat. A little."

"But…"

"Besides, she's perfectly capable of hexing him herself."

"Malfoy," Ron whimpered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

After classes, the twins marched into Butler's office where Artemis was reading _Heritage of the Founders_ under a fake cover for history of the goblin wars, and Draco, Sirius, and Butler were playing a Muggle version of Monoply. Sirius kept poking at the pieces to make it do something interesting, then remembering it couldn't.

"Reporting in!" George announced. They placed themselves in front of Artemis.

"We've been watching Cronin, like you asked. He has a lot of students that make regular visits to his office, mostly boys of dubious reputation."

"At first we thought it was for detention or something—"

"—but we used our invention, Extendable Ears—"

"—even though he usually puts up a sound barrier, this morning—I don't know if he just forgot—"

"—but he didn't. And we overheard a very—fascinating—conversation. He was giving assignments, wanting the boy to research the Muggle-borns—"

"—and their families. It sounded like it was for possible Death Eater attacks, for initiation of new members into their club."

"Yeah, You-Know-Who sends teenage Death Eater wannabes to hit certain targets, and if they manage, they get to join him."

Artemis stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That **is** fascinating. Who was he talking to?"

"Stearn Capper. Seventh Year Ravenclaw."

"I want to know everybody he talks to."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Hermione and Ginny came through the portrait entrance together, Hermione heaved a large sigh. The twins were up to something again. They were passing out some sort of form to all the girls. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I frequently pretend I don't know them," she said.

Hermione straightened her shoulders and marched over to them. Ginny followed. "Take our poll," Fred grinned, handing her a form. "We want you two especially to take it."

"What do girls see in Draco Malfoy," Hermione read. "Oh, honestly!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Artemis." Luna waved to get his attention as students passed through the halls between classes. "I have some news."

Artemis looked around. They had just finished Charms and the corridor was crowded. "Over here." He directed her into the Muggle Studies room, which was empty that time of day. Luna looked around curiously at the glossy posters of Muggle ball players and rock stars. "Go ahead."

"Cronin has gathered a bunch of Gryffindors of various years as part of an Inquistorial Squad. They spy on other students and report any 'Dark' behavior to him."

"Well, well."

"He has plans to force Professor Dumbledore to make them into something like prefects, able to give detentions and take away House points."

"Do you know who all is on this Squad?"

"Just a few so far, but I'll find out. Unless the Nargals interfere."

"…right. Wouldn't want that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A few days later, the Fifth Year Slytherins sat beside the lake in a close huddle, passing around two lists: Death Eater students and the Inquisitorial Squad. There were a number of exceptions, but by and large it was Slytherins versus Gryffindors.

"We need to start being more proactive," Draco said. "We can't lose our House to the Death Eaters like this."

"It doesn't help that Snape is known to be a Death Eater amongst the Purebloods."

"It's not just purebloods who are joining up, though."

"What can we do?"

"Talk to them. All of them," Draco replied. "Convince them that our side is better."

"We need to watch the Death Eater kids, too," Artemis said. "They're probably doing recruiting, as well as errands for Voldemort."

"What about the Squad?" Pansy asked.

"They seem to be more a nuisance than anything, really," Millie said. "They're just spies. We know how to work around spies, especially when we know their names."

"Then we should put our heads together and decide the best way to persuade our Housemates to our side."

They exchanged grins. "We can do that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was shortly after the Slytherins' brain-storming session that Sirius held his Wizarding Customs and Manners workshop, on a Saturday afternoon. All the Fifth Year Slytherins attended. The rest of the audience was made up mostly of Muggle-borns, with some curious half-bloods thrown in.

"Once you graduate," Sirius explained to the small crowd of students in the Great Hall, "you will be expected to attend social dinners, parties, and work events. You need to know how to act. I thought we'd start with dining." He pointed to the tables made up with tablecloths, fancy cloth napkins, and a wide variety of silverware and dishes. "Everyone take a seat."

Everyone did except the Fifth Years, who Sirius was using as assistants. They spread themselves around the tables, standing behind the chairs.

There weren't many Muggle-borns in Slytherin House. Draco looked over the few they had, who had all showed up today. It was more important for them to know how to look and act correctly. One, Tracey Davis, was already in their SUAVE group. He reckoned they should try to sign up the other four: Third Year, Alfred Steele; Fourth Year, Heath Lancaster; Second Years, Elizabeth Crothers and Gwendolyn Twigg.

As Sirius explained when it was and was not acceptable to use Accio to call a dish to you, Draco was evaluating each Slytherin student in his head, making and refining plans.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aurelia Pucey, William Windsor, and Astoria Greengrass were in Steele's year. They were practicing transfiguring cushions into quills when Draco called to them. "Do you have a minute?" He waved them into a quiet corner of the common room. "By the way, you need more of a swish motion to get the feathers right."

Once they gathered around him, he asked them, "What can you tell me about Steele?"

They looked at each other. Astoria shrugged, flipping her long blond hair over one shoulder. "He's a loner. Stays in the shadows, tries not to draw attention to himself. He's Muggle-born, you know."

"So, none of you are friends with him?"

"Kind of," Windsor said. "I do share a dorm room with him. He reads a lot. Likes to sleep—has a hard time getting up in the morning. He's a night person. Um, I guess that's not exactly important. What do you want to know?"

"Is he anti-You Know Who?" He glanced around the common room. It was mostly empty, but he didn't want to say the name Voldemort in case it attracted attention. "He should be, if he's Muggle-born. Would he join SUAVE? I want to increase our numbers."

"Oh," Aurelia brightened. "That's good. Do you want us to invite him?"

"Invite him, then bring him directly to me. Even if he says no, I'll want to talk to him."

They smiled. Windsor saluted him. "Leave it to us."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

He did the same with the others, sending the Fourth Years in SUAVE to talk to Lancaster, and taking Graham Pritchard with him to talk to the two Second Year girls. They were all excited to be asked and settled into SUAVE nicely (after the pre-requisite drinking).

That was the easy part. Now they had to talk to the rest of Slytherin House.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Luna kept her mind on Potions, she was good at it. However, Luna's mind often slipped, and she would add dragontoe instead of dragontongue, or twice as much muckroot as was called for, or forget to stir. As a consequence, her potions were frequently ruined, and her grades weren't that good.

A confession by Neville during one of their DA meetings, that he was afraid he'd fail his Potions OWL, led to this: Lovegood and Longbottom sitting down at Artemis and Draco's table in the library and asking for tutoring help.

Draco just stared at Longbottom blankly for a moment while Artemis cleared his throat and folded his hands. "You're hopeless," Draco finally blurted. "There's no helping you, Longbottom."

Neville's face crumpled. "Nonsense, there's always hope," Luna said brightly.

Artemis sighed. "Why don't you come to our next instructional session with Crabbe and Goyle? I'll need to know your current comprehension level before I decide if I can teach you."

"Neville is very good in Herbology," Luna volunteered. "I'm sure you can help him, Artemis."

Artemis awkwardly patted Neville's shoulder. "I **am** a genius. I should be able to do **something** with you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know, half your problem is you let Snape rattle you. You need to practice being stoic and unshakeable." Draco gave an evil smirk. "Perhaps we could set up some sort of obstacle course you would have to maneuver through…"

Neville swallowed. "Um…"

Artemis's eyebrows went up. "That's a good idea for a DA or SUAVE lesson. I'll have to talk to Hermione, set something up…"

"Sort of like the maze at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only nothing fatal, and no surprise ending…"

Draco and Artemis grinned at each other, then looked back at Luna and Longbottom, eyes sparkling.

"Sounds fun," Luna said, still brightly.

Draco's grin switched from wicked to amused. "What's that saying? 'You go, girl'."

Artemis winced. "Please, never say that again."

"Wednesday evening in the potions lab." Draco got back on course, looking at his schedule. "That's our next tutoring session with Vince and Greg. Meet us at 7 PM."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That was early Monday afternoon. Later that day, Ginny and Draco sat on a rock by the lake, while Draco psyched himself up to start talking to Slytherin House.

"So, who are you approaching first?"

"We're starting with the Seventh Years and working our way down. We figured the older years are most at risk. We have to be careful, though, cause some of them are Death Eaters already."

"You think they'll switch sides?"

"Not if they've already been marked, but the rest—so many of them are just following their fathers, or looking for power. The ones on the edge are the ones we can convince. The ones who have ambition—we just have to show them ours is the winning side."

Ginny smiled. "Well, you can be persistent."

Draco waggled his eyebrows. "Yes, I can. I won you over, didn't I?"

"Hmm—I think that was despite yourself."

He laughed. "As long as it worked."

"Did you know your friend, Marie Chevalier, has been talking to me and Hermione? Mostly before Pomfrey's lessons. She wants to make allies of us, she said. We're all going to have to work together in the end, both in the battle and in the aftermath—when it's down to healing the injured."

Draco nodded. "She's right. If Cronin hadn't stirred things up, maybe we'd still have joint defense practices. It's not good—this separation."

"Cronin is a problem. We need to get rid of him."

"Dumbledore likes having him where he can keep an eye on his Death Eater recruiting." Draco sneered, thinking of Dumbledore. "**I** think it would be better to remove him from a position where he has access to all these vulnerable teenagers."

"I agree. Maybe we can maneuver him into a position where the Ministry has to take notice of what he's doing, and remove him. Dumbledore can't actually fire him, remember?"

Draco sighed. "Yeah. I know people with connections to the Ministry. Maybe—have the twins think on it. They're creative."

"Aren't they!" Ginny shifted, pulling her legs up onto the rock and sitting cross-legged. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and smiled. "Enough shop talk."

"OK, um… did you know Muggles name their cars? Have you ever, you know, named your broom?"

Ginny giggled. "No, but, um, I named my wand. I've never told anyone, I figured they'd think I was crazy."

"Well? What did you name it?"

"Cherlindrea."

He took her hand in his. Her fingers were warm and soft. "I like it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco recited names in his head as he walked back to the dungeons. Warrington and Pucey—already on their side. Montague and Bletchley—pro-Death Eaters. Were they marked? Clowes, Burby, and Asper—unknowns. He'd start with them.

He brought Adrian with him, waiting for Stephen Burby to enter the Seventh Year rooms alone. It didn't take long. Burby spent a lot of his time alone, usually in the Astronomy Tower, one of the few who actually used it for stargazing.

"Hello, Burby," Draco greeted him.

Burby looked at them in surprise. "Hi."

"How's studying for your NEWTs going?"

"Fine…"

"You want to be an astronomer, right? Like your mum?"

His mother was well-known in stargazing circles. His father had run off. It was just the two of them.

"Yes. She wants us to make some star charts together, help me get started off on my own."

"Good for you. What's your greatest ambition?"

"I want to discover a planet someday! I've figured out a way to mount a telescope to a broom—I'm trying to find a spell so you can breathe in the upper atmosphere, like we can underwater, so I can fly higher up..."

"Talk to Fowl. If anybody can come up with something, it'll be him," Pucey inserted.

Burby nodded. "I hear all kinds of stories about him. Is he really as smart as they say, Malfoy?"

"Smarter." Draco smirked.

Burby moved away from the door where he'd been hovering. He dropped his bag on the bed, and leaned against the bedpost. "So, what are you really here to talk about?"

"Allegiances. Where do you stand, Stephen?"

Stephen ran his hand down his robe, smoothing imaginary wrinkles. "Neutral. Strictly neutral."

"Neutral's alright. Until Voldemort decides anyone not for him is against him."

Burby flinched at the name. "You're actually going to fight against him?"

"He's a tyrant, Stephen. He's a murderer. But worst of all, he's crazy. He turns on his own followers. And they're purebloods. All he wants is power."

"That's right," Adrian seconded. "And if you're planning on just accepting whatever side wins…"

Burby sighed. "I don't want to live under the Dark Lord's reign. But what can I do against him?"

"Well, for one thing, you could always join the Healers after the battles and help the wounded."

Burby blinked. "Oh…"

"Also, he's very likely to eventually attack Hogwarts, so be prepared to defend yourself."

"I'm just a teenager! I can't fight Death Eaters!"

"Well, you can always join SUAVE."

"The manners club?"

The two boys grinned. "It's not a manners club. We learn spells there—defense, offense, healing spells, shields, charms…"

Burby stood up straight. "Seriously?" They nodded. "And I could join if I wanted to defend myself if trouble comes to me? Instead of going looking for it?"

Draco smiled gently. "Sure."

Some color came back to Stephen's face. "That would be very good." He regarded them thoughtfully. "What makes you so sure your side is going to win?"

"We have Dumbledore, Potter, Artemis Fowl… our side is smarter," Pucey said. "And strong, as strong as them."

"Well… good." Burby looked impressed. "So… when does SUAVE meet?"

"Tonight. 8 PM. Come ten minutes early. Newcomers get a little introduction."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He took Cetus Warrington with him to talk to Shanteria Asper. She had long hair done all in braids and beads, which were enchanted to periodically change colors.

When they got to the "What are your allegiances?" part of the conversation, she smiled. "I'm going to lay low until I see who's winning, of course, and then pretend I was on their side all along. That's the Slytherin thing to do."

Draco smirked at her. "The Slytherin thing to do is cause the side you're on to win," he said simply. "I predicted the winning side, joined it, and am doing my best to ensure it all comes true."

"You can't know your side is going to win," she protested with a toss of her head and a rattle of beads. "You're against You-Know-Who, right? He's powerful."

"You-Know-Who hasn't even managed to beat Potter yet," Warrington said. "How great can he be?"

"You want to work in the Minister's office, right? Do you really want to be working next to a guy who looks likes a creepy snake, and who'll hit you with Cruciatus if you misfile something?"

She winced. "Well, no…"

"You're a pureblood. You know who some of the Death Eaters are. What they're like. A sadistic lot. But human. Not so tough. Most of them have been taken down by Aurors at least once before. Lucius Malfoy was one of his best and it didn't keep him out of jail."

"And who took him down? Draco here, and Artemis Fowl. Two teenage kids," Warrington added. "The only real threat is Voldy himself, and we've got Dumbledore for him."

"Dumbledore, Potter, Fowl, me…" Draco grinned. "You think Fowl would join the losing side? He can outmaneuver Voldemort."

Shanteria cocked her head, obviously thinking. "You make some good points."

"Of course we do."

She gave Warrington a light shove, then looked back to Draco. "So what is it you want from me?"

"I want you to join our winning team, for the sake of your own ambitions." Draco smiled beatifically.

Shanteria laughed. "What would I have to do?"

They explained SUAVE and their goals.

"All right. Sign me up."

"We meet tonight. 7:50 PM."

"Why do you want her there early?" Cetus asked when they were out of hearing range.

"She still has to take the pumpkin juice."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco got Aethelswitha Clowes alone in the corridor.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I'm only half-blood, you know. My dad's Muggle. You-Know-Who is targeting them."

"You can fight back, you know," Draco said, and told her how.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That evening, the new Seventh Years passed the Veritaserum test, and had their first lesson. They were studying Disillusionment and other concealment charms that day. They also got a quick lesson in Patronuses to practice on their own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	23. Chapter 23

The Family Name

By Elbererth in April

Chapter 23

Wednesday evening, Artemis, Draco, Vince, Greg, Luna, and Neville met up in the potions lab. Snape had given permission for Draco to help Crabbe and Goyle there early on in their school days. Draco was not about to tell him that today Longbottom was coming along for the ride.

Draco, who had insisted on dressing in a uniform somewhat like a leather apron/rain poncho, stood way back from Longbottom and shouted instructions. As a consequence, when Neville's potion blew up spectacularly, he was untouched.

Artemis, fortunately, had managed to put up a hasty shielding charm around himself and Luna, Neville had plenty of practice ducking, and Crabbe and Goyle had stationed themselves on the other side of the room.

"It's clear you have no idea of the basics," Artemis said. "You're not going near a cauldron until you get some grounding. Draco—"

"No."

Artemis ignored Draco completely. "—will sit down with you over there and go through it, and I will monitor the practical experiments of you three."

"Why don't you—"

"You explain it better, Mr. I-Shall-Teach-Someday."

Draco grumbled under his breath, but gave in. "Fine. C'mere, Longbottom." He removed the apron and threw it on a table, then gathered up his bag and textbooks and sat down. Neville sat across from him.

Draco pulled something out of his bag. "This is a cauldron."

"I'm not that ignorant," Neville snapped.

Draco grinned. "No. What you seem to lack is an understanding of what ingredients do what, and how they react together. You need to know why you make things explode."

"Yeah. That would be good."

Meanwhile, Artemis was quizzing the others. "Now, which direction do you stir?"

"Clockwise," they chorused.

"Why?"

The boys glanced at each other.

"Because widdershins is a sign of Death," Luna answered. "It attracts Vaponins."

"Um… stirring counter-clockwise makes it spark," Vince said with an uneasy glance at Luna.

"Those are the Vaponins," Luna agreed. "They bring fire."

"Those are the chemical ingredients that come together and cause friction, and…" Artemis stopped and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, whatever."

Vince and Greg grinned. Luna stared dreamily into her cauldron. They started stirring, clockwise, 14 times.

"Now it cools for one minute."

"How's the Quibbler doing?" Greg asked. Like Draco, he enjoyed seeing what things would come out of Luna's mouth.

"Daddy just ran a very interesting article about how you can find your way through the woods by listening to the calls of a Possilillis."

"What do they sound like?"

Luna produced an eerie groaning noise.

Draco and Neville stopped talking and looked over. "What does it look like?" Draco was unable to resist asking.

"Sort of like a turtle, with really long back legs, so it can walk upright. A grayish-green, so it can hide among the undergrowth."

"…riiiight."

"When you graduate, are you going to work on the Quibbler with your dad? Or go around searching for magical creatures?"

"I can do both," Luna replied with a happy smile.

The boys couldn't help but smile back.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Minute's up. What do you do next?"

"Add the crushed dandelion."

Draco looked at Longbottom's notes, where he'd doodled a long-legged figure with a shell on its back. Draco shook his head. "Now, lemon is usually a stabilizer, but you never want to mix it with armadillo bile…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Quidditch practice was over (the Gryffindors had a match coming up), Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Artemis sat together on the bleachers to strategize.

"Two questions," Artemis said. "We'll start with the easy one. We want to create an obstacle course that simulates battle conditions, for our groups to practice on."

Ginny's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "That is a great idea."

Draco waved his hand. "Technically it was mine."

"We'd have to make sure no one was in real danger," Hermione advised.

"Just enough to seem real. We want their heart rate to jump, the fear level to rise—we want them to learn how to handle themselves under pressure," Draco explained.

Hermione nodded. "That does make sense."

"We'd have to use the Room of Requirement. It's the only place big and secret enough."

"Oh, designing this will be fun." Ginny laughed gleefully.

"Should I be afraid to be alone with you? Sounds like you're looking forward to seeing others suffer," Draco teased her.

"We'll work on that—the design, I mean. But what's your other question?"

Artemis shifted a bit. "You and Ginny have successfully finished learning Occlumency and Legilimency. I want you to test Potter," he addressed Hermione. "I think he's ready for the next step, but you know him much better than me. If you think he can't handle it, then we'll wait."

"Test him for what? What do you want him to do?"

"Send visions back to Voldemort."

Hermione drew in a breath and exchanged glances with a suddenly tense Ginny. "That is dangerous."

"That's why he has to be ready."

"You think he could do that? Use the link between them and turn it back on Voldemort?"

Artemis looked in Ginny's anxious eyes. "Yes."

"He'll have to be careful. Disciplined. Is he capable of that?" Draco asked.

Hermione determined the blonde was serious for once, not mocking. "When he needs to be. He would understand how important it is to not do something like that in a reckless or haphazard manner."

"Test him and see what you think. If you think he can, then I'll talk to him about it. I can direct him exactly how to do it. But the ultimate decision is up to him. If something goes wrong, I'm not having you feel guilty, saying 'I should have known he wasn't ready'. He has to be his own judge in the end."

Hermione blinked, then smiled softly at him. "No guilt. But yes, you would do best to walk him through it all, give him very precise directions."

"When you say 'if something goes wrong'—what do you mean, exactly? Like, what's the worst case scenario?"

"Voldemort senses Potter messing around in his mind and chases him out, back into Potter's own mind, and steals his memories or shoves nasty visions at him. But it's not like Voldemort could kill him that way," Draco told Ginny.

"Worst would be if Voldemort picks out the memory of the prophecy or the Horcruxes. Potter would have to guard against that very strongly."

"But you think he can."

"Yes," Artemis said again.

"All right. I'll approach him," Hermione agreed.

"Good. Now let's work on the obstacle course."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well now, this is interesting," said Artemis at page 223 of _The Heritage of the Founders_.

"What?" Luna, Neville, Draco, Vince, and Greg all looked at him. They were waiting for their potions to reach a certain temperature and consistency. The others were all discussing Muggle Studies while Artemis read.

"According to this book, when the Founders of Hogwarts had their falling out, they dueled each other. While Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin fought with each other, Hufflepuff waited quietly in the wings to fight whoever came out on top. Slytherin beat Gryffindor after Godrick offended Rowena. She weakened him enough that Slytherin defeated him easily. Then Salazar beat Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff. He took tokens from each of them, as spoils as war. Eventually, some years later, the other three banded together and took back the castle and kicked out Slytherin."

"That's an interesting interpretation," Neville observed.

"What tokens?" Draco asked, leaning forward over his Herbology book.

Artemis smiled. "A sword, a goblet, a tiara."

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw." Luna nodded.

Draco and Artemis exchanged another look. "What lost diadem?"

"It's a legend," Luna explained. "It disappeared with Rowena herself."

"What does it look like?"

"She's wearing it in the statue in our common room. I can show you."

"Yes, I would like to see it," Artemis said.

"It's just a story," Vince scoffed.

"The sword of Gryffindor is real. I've seen it. Dumbledore has it."

"So the goblet belongs to Hufflepuff. Longbottom, Lovegood. You talk to Hufflepuffs. Who might know about it?"

Luna giggled. "It wouldn't hurt you to talk to Hufflepuffs, you know. They don't have germs."

"They have a stigma." Draco shuddered. "Artemis will be our Hufflepuff liason."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Fine. I am not afraid of—losing cool points, or whatever."

"I would suggest Susan Bones," Neville said. "She's the niece of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and she's smart."

"Why are you so curious?" Greg asked.

"I'm interested in the Founders." Artemis shrugged. "I want to know their true story."

"Especially Slytherin's," Draco added.

"The cauldrons are boiling," Vince interrupted.

"Right. Quick, add the sneezewort."

"I would like to see a Muggle movie," Luna said a bit wistfully, returning to their previous conversation as they stirred in their ingredients.

"Maybe over the summer we could all get together and explore Muggle London. Artemis could guide us," Greg suggested.

All eyes immediately turned hopefully to Artemis, whose own widened. "When you say 'all'…"

"Whoever wants to come. The rest of our gang. Ginny, Granger…"

"That would be awesome." Draco bounced a bit.

"Um… well… okay…" Artemis agreed helplessly, wondering how he got into these things.

The boys cheered. Luna smiled brilliantly. Artemis sighed and resigned himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Luna led Artemis and Draco to the West Tower, which housed the Ravenclaw dorms. They went up a narrow spiral staircase that left Artemis feeling a bit nauseous with all the turning. When they got to the top of the stairs, Artemis and Draco covered themselves with his Invisibility Cloak.

A plain wooden door stood before them with no doorknob, only a knocker shaped like an eagle. Luna gave it one rap, and the eagle's mouth spoke. "What is in seasons, seconds, centuries, and minutes but not in decades, years, or days?"

"The letter N," Artemis responded automatically.

The eagle did not appear to care/notice that the answer had not come from the visible Ravenclaw, and the door opened.

"If you get it wrong, what happens?" Draco whispered.

"You have to wait for someone who gets it right. That way you learn, you see."

The common room was large and circular, with plenty of arched windows. The ceiling was domed and covered in stars, as was the carpet. There were only a few students sitting at tables and chairs, as even in Ravenclaw a lot of people socialized on Friday nights.

Just opposite the door was a tall marble statue. She was beautiful, and yet seemed unapproachable. There was something in her quizzical expression that made Draco feel as if he was being measured.

Luna went to stand and admire the statue. Artemis and Draco followed, standing right at the statue's base. A crown adorned her head. Even done in white marble, it looked delicate, carved in an abstract eagle shape, with a large jewel in the middle. The words "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" were engraved on it.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Draco had come prepared with paper and pen and made a detailed sketch of it. Then Artemis reached out and touched Luna's upper arm. "We're done."

"Will I see you later then?"

"Soon," Artemis whispered as a strawberry-haired Welsh girl looked up from her book. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Who are you talking to, Luna?"

"My friends," Luna said brightly. "The owl and the pussycat. Well, he has claws, anyway."

Draco made a choked, fortunately quiet noise.

"Are you still this month's keeper of the Artemis Fowl Shrine, Eilwen?" Luna continued.

Eilwen nodded proudly. "Take a look." She stood up and led Luna (plus the stiff Artemis and amused Draco) over to a niche against the wall they'd overlooked. "I just put up that picture today."

The niche was full of old test papers and notes, written quotes of things he'd said, a scarf he thought he'd lost, and photos and drawings of Artemis Fowl.

"When—what—how—?" he hissed softly.

The photo she was pointing to was of Artemis sitting by the lake with Blaise and Draco. Zabini and Malfoy were talking to each other, and Artemis was watching them with a raised eyebrow. It was a lot like the look on the statue's face, actually.

Artemis grabbed Luna's forearm and dragged her over to the door. "I just remembered I left my cauldron out," Luna called over her shoulder. "I'd better get it."

Eilwen just shook her head at Luna's typical odd behavior.

Outside the door, Artemis pulled the Cloak off himself. Draco stayed under it, where he could laugh at Artemis all he wanted.

"What was that?" Artemis demanded.

"Didn't you know we had a shrine to you? I'm not sure who started it."

"Why?"

"You're a genius. We all admire you."

"Haven't you noticed all the Ravenclaw groupies who follow you around?" Draco asked.

"Quit smirking. I can tell you're smirking. I didn't know they were picking up my old papers and taking unauthorized photos!"

"You could charge for authorized photos," Draco suggested.

"Tell them to stop," Artemis told Luna.

"They won't listen to me."

"Fowl?"

Two people had come up the last stair and were now facing them, Anthony Goldstein and the Patil twin.

"Are you here—visiting Luna?" Patil asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Luna Lovegood?"

Artemis tilted his head, eyeing the two. "Yes."

"Wait'll I tell Mandy!"

"That won't be necessary," said Artemis frostily. "I have been telling Lovegood to get rid of the shrine to me that I have discovered is in your common room."

"There's no harm in it," Patil protested.

"You should be flattered," Goldstein said, a tad of jealousy leaking through.

"No more," he insisted, frowning deeply.

The three Ravenclaws sighed. "Fine. We'll spread the word. But we're not responsible for random stalkers."

"Fine."

"Don't worry, Artemis," Luna smiled, patting his shoulder. "All your secrets are still hidden."

Patil looked at the hand resting on Artemis's shoulder and Draco knew she would be gossiping to Brocklehurst about it. This could be fun.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It only took until lunch the next day. "Luna Lovegood?" Pansy burst out as she plopped down across from Artemis at the table. "You were seen 'visiting' Luna Lovegood?"

"We were talking on the stairs. It was nothing."

"Why were you talking to her?"

Artemis sighed. "I tutor her in Potions… along with Crabbe and Goyle and a few others."

Eva leaned forward over the table. "I heard you were dating."

"No, we're not."

"Does **she** know that? Cause she doesn't get some things…"

"She knows."

"Artemis." Hermione and Potter came over and stood behind his chair. "He's ready."

"I can do it." Harry nodded firmly.

"Meet me at Butler's office at 11:30, then. Just Potter. He needs to be able to focus without distractions."

"No one else?" Hermione tried to sound casual. "Not Draco or… Luna?"

Eva and Blaise started snickering. "She's heard the rumors, too," Pansy said. "You see?"

Millicent rolled her eyes. "Of course there are rumors! They were caught together in front of the Ravenclaw dorms!"

"But Artemis, she's so… flakey."

"There's nothing wrong with Lovegood," Greg protested. "I like her."

"Me, too," Draco put in, grinning hugely.

"We weren't even alone!" Artemis complained. "And we're not dating, not that it's anyone's business."

"Who else was there?"

"Draco."

All eyes swiveled to Draco, who smirked. "Prove it."

Artemis flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him, because he knew Draco wouldn't expect it. It splatted on Draco's chest. The blonde's eyes went wide in horror.

"This robe is custom-made!"

"I'm not getting involved in a Slytherin food fight," Harry said. "Although—brilliant shot, Fowl. Come on, Hermione."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Vince grabbed his hand before he could throw anything at Potter's rapidly retreating back. "Vector's watching. She'll give you detention."

"What are you and Potter up to in the middle of the night?" Zabini asked Artemis.

"Let's wait and see if it works first," Artemis said, wiping his hands on a napkin and looking unflappable.

Under the table, Draco smeared pudding on Artemis's knee.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Psst, Draco." Hermione waved him down in the corridor. "Were you there? Does he like Luna?"

"Relax, Hermione," Draco assured her with sympathetic eyes. "I was there. It was business, not a date. As far as I know, he doesn't like her or anyone."

She sighed. "I need to get a handle on myself, don't I? He's not interested in me right now. I have to accept it."

"I think he'll see the light eventually."

"I **hope** he does. But I can't say for sure."

Draco draped his arm around her shoulders. "It'll all work out OK, Hermione. Or maybe some other guy will make you forget him."

Her expression resolved. "Right."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that night, the Slytherin Fifth Year boys were readying for bed. "What kind of visions do you intend to send to Voldy, anyway?" Draco asked when the other three were in the bathroom.

"Dumbledore," Artemis answered. "Dumbledore, Potter, and Opal Koboi."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm going to give you an image," Artemis said. He and Potter were facing each other, sitting in front of Butler's desk. "You're going to project it on to Voldemort. It's just a little misdirection—give him something to think about."

Harry nodded. "OK."

Artemis formed the picture in his mind. Potter was standing outside Dumbledore's door, eavesdropping on the Headmaster and his guest.

He pictured the small pixie, Opal Koboi, as she was now—with rounded ears, resembling a human child, so she could pass among them. She sat confidently on a tall, high-backed stool, putting her eyes on level with Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk regarding Koboi with twinkly-eyed satisfaction. "I'm sure we can work something out," he was saying.

"There's no way to get my father away from the Dark Man," she said. "I have to continue making him think I'm working with him. But I'll do what I can behind the scenes—you're the only one I can come to, Professor. You're the only one he's afraid of."

"If we work together, my dear, we will come up with a way. I already have a plan for Potter. I will add you to it."

Artemis faded the picture out. It lasted only two minutes, but he figured it was enough. "Relax, Potter. I'm going to send it to you. Look in my eyes."

He replayed the vision several times, until he was sure Potter had it perfectly. "Now you're going to send it to Riddle—don't tense up. Stay relaxed. That's right."

Harry took deep breaths, mentally readying himself. He tried to sink into Fowl's voice.

"Concentrate on your scar. Find the thread that connects the two of you together. You've traveled down it before, haven't you? See the path spreading before you like a broad road. Follow that road."

Harry did. His mind traveled swiftly along that skein of something indefinable, something that seemed to bind the two of them. He reached the far end: Voldemort's mind.

"Take the vision—see the spot where his mind begins? It gapes open—insert the vision like a plug into a socket—push it forward—"

Harry did. It was like pushing the image through a membrane of jelly… and then…

"Ready your patronus."

Voldemort's mind woke, and became aware of Harry's mind there, within reach. His mental dementors rushed up and out, like smoke through a chimney, rushing onto the road and towards Harry's own mind.

"Defend!"

His patronus shone brightly before splitting itself into dozens of deer, blocking the space into his mind, forming ranks all the way across, heads held high, antlers touching, still glowing with a blue-white light.

Artemis watched carefully as Potter fought off Voldemort. His eyes were closed, and a thin film of sweat covered his wrinkled brow. But his mouth was set, his chin firm. Artemis smiled. "Keep blocking him. Are you picking up any memories from him?"

-That same girl child, in some dark room, assuring Voldemort, "It's all coming along. 'Daddy' is so happy to please his darling girl. No one suspects a thing. Will you be taking over the Ministry soon? Or does Hogwarts come first?"

"I'll have to take out Dumbledore before I can have Hogwarts." Voldemort scowled, feeling fury, frustration… and fear.

"Dumbledore won't be as big a problem as you think," she replied with a smirk. "We can take him with technology. Advances in weapons…"

"No. It has to be magic. For Dumbledore…"

"Well, then maybe you do have a problem." Koboi flounced out of the room, leaving Voldemort staring hatefully after her. He could not tolerate her much longer.—

Harry kept blocking until Voldemort gave up and withdrew. Harry carefully extricated his own mind and came back to himself.

"Did it work?"

Potter grinned and nodded. "I tried to make it seem like he'd caught a memory while I was sleeping, just the way you showed me. He seems to have bought it. He didn't feel happy, either."

"Very, very good."

Harry shared Voldemort's memory with Fowl. "Who was the girl?"

"She's an ally of Riddle's. She has strong magic, as well as access to guns."

"Death Eaters might start using guns?"

"It doesn't sound like it. But she will. And her two bodyguards will. If you should ever see her, let me know at once. It would mean his plans were coming together."

"You're not telling me everything, Fowl."

"Neither does Dumbledore. But I tell you what I can. I don't keep secrets just for the fun of it." Unlike him, was strongly implied.

Harry sighed. "It would sure be nice to know."

"Her name is Opal Koboi. She looks like a child, but she's an adult. She wants to bring down Muggles and wizards both, including Voldemort eventually. He and she are using each other for now."

"She wants to take over the world, too?"

"Yes."

"All right." What else could he say? Artemis would tell him when he was ready, just like Dumbledore. He resented it, but he was getting used to it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He waited until after the fact, but Artemis did inform Snape about their actions, so he could watch Voldemort's reactions, and so, as a spy, he wouldn't be caught off-guard by anything they'd done.

Snape shook his head, but let it pass without too many comments except, "You two can't let a day go by without endangering yourselves somehow, can you? Potter, I can at least understand—he's a Gryffindor. But I don't know what's gotten into you, Mr. Fowl."

"I didn't have anything to lose in this encounter. **I **wasn't in his mind."

"Ah. Slytherin, after all."


	24. Chapter 24

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 24

Hermione, Artemis, Draco, and Potter were finishing up the arrangements for the obstacle course. Sirius had given them some great ideas, and the twins and Ginny had been instrumental, as well.

"Why was Chevalier so down at the last medi-lesson?" Hermione asked idly as she sketched out the final design.

"Her relationship with Zabini finally dissolved." Draco looked sad. "They were together a long time."

"Some things just don't last," Artemis said. His and Hermione's eyes accidentally met and they quickly looked away.

"I haven't seen you with Chang lately," Artemis realized, gaze falling on Potter instead.

Potter made a face. "We didn't last, either."

"Kept crying and comparing you to Diggory, huh?"

Potter scowled at Draco. "Which of the girls told you?"

Draco laughed. "No one needed to tell me. It was pretty obvious what would happen."

Potter looked at Hermione and scratched his head. "Was it? Obvious?"

Hermione made a "yeah, maybe" motion with her hand.

"Great."

"This is another case against co-educational schools."

The other three looked at Artemis in various states of exasperation.

"Just saying."

"What about you, Malfoy?" Draco wasn't sure if Potter's question was honest curiousity or a bit of mockery. "How are you and Ginny coming? Is she tired of Slytherins yet?"

"She likes real men," Draco responded proudly. "By definition, that means Slytherin."

Hermione let loose giggling. Draco gave her an offended, yet fond, look.

"So you think you'll last, then?" Artemis asked.

Draco's expression turned completely serious. "Yes. We're going to last." They all heard the vow in it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco and Ginny were dancing. They'd been dancing for a while, in a little niche off the courtyard, to a mix of music Draco had brought, claiming the tunes to be appropriate for a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship, even though it was mostly Muggle music.

Ginny listened to the beginning words of the first song. She kept her eyes on Draco, who mouthed the words along with the singer. She was unable to keep from laughing for long.

_Hey there, little red riding hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything that a big bad wolf could want_

But her favorite was the eighth song that played. She said she was going to learn that one, and sing it back to him.

_Your one vice_

_Is you're too nice_

_Come around now can't you see_

_I want you _

_All tattooed_

_I want you bad_

It was a very good Sunday afternoon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Next on Draco's list were the Sixth Years. He knew Waverly Crumbert was a Death Eater, but many of that year were in SUAVE. That left October Eytinge, Quincy Botolph, and Tristen Urquhart. He was worried about October, whose mother was best friends with Theodore Nott's mom. She had told October privately that Nott's behavior leading to his expulsion was appalling, and that she was glad he hadn't gotten mixed up in it. But publically, she still supported the Notts.

October had been mischievous as a boy, but when he hit Fifth Year it was like he suddenly grew up. He got excellent OWL scores and the professors now always smiled and cooed over him.

Draco took Keith Coleridge along to talk to October. They waylaid him on the stairs to his dorm room. "I'm neutral," October insisted. "I don't care who wins. It won't affect me. I'm going to the USA when I graduate, to the Salem Institute, and get an advanced degree."

"Being in the USA won't keep you safe from him. Once he has England—all the UK—he won't stop there. He's going to want the world."

"Whatever. It won't affect me. I'm going to learn to create spells the old-fashioned way, like Merlin did it."

"It's already affecting you," Coleridge argued. "It's hitting the people around you—like Nott—"

"He was a Death Eater. He was asking for it. I'm going to be neutral." He crossed his arms, a classically stubborn expression on his face.

"You don't care he's going to be killing hundreds of Muggles and Muggle-borns?" Draco asked.

"It's not my business."

"Large-scale extermination of a group of people isn't your business?"

October shifted but didn't uncross his arms. "No. I'm Pureblood."

"He won't stop with Muggles," Draco told him. "Once he's killed all of them, he won't stop. He'll keep finding fault. And he won't let you stay neutral. In the end, if you're not completely obedient to him, your blood won't matter. He **likes** killing people. Hurting people."

October shook his head. "It won't get that bad."

Coleridge put a hand on his shoulder. "It will, mate. It **did**, last time around."

"I'll be in the USA. I'm gonna find some American girl and settle down there. I'll be far enough away, I'll be safe." October brushed the hand off. "Conversation over."

The two boys let October continue on to his dorm room.

"He'll find out," Keith sighed. "The hard way. I hope it's not the dead way."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Botolph and Urquhart did everything together. They lived for watching Quidditch and chasing girls. They'd gone through most of their year and a good many of the Seventh Years and considered themselves to be quite the ladies' men.

Draco therefore took the three Sixth Year girls with him to talk to the two of them together. "Why would we be for You-Know-Who?" Quincy laughed. "He's no fun. I don't see the ladies hanging all over him, do you? Or him playing Quidditch?"

"No, you generally see him killing people," Orka said dryly.

"We're going to be Quidditch reporters or announcers," Tristen said enthusiastically. "He'd put quite a damper on that, wouldn't he? So we're rooting against him."

"But strictly from the sidelines," Quincy hastened to add. "We're lovers, no fighters."

"How about medics?"

"Medics?"

"Think about it. There will be women fighters. You could save the life of some beautiful girl."

"Plus, it could be handy knowledge to have on the Quidditch field, as well," Callisto said. "Think if one of the Holyhead Harpies was injured, and you could take care of her…"

The two boys in question looked at each other. "That could be… cool."

"We have a group that studies under Madam Pomfrey. Next meeting is Wednesday, right after dinner. We'll expect you there."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape was called to a Death Eater meeting Thursday night on short notice. So was Cronin. "He had a bunch of questions and demands for us about Dumbledore," Severus told Artemis when he arrived back at the castle. "Looks like you shook him up."

Artemis smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Monday would mark two weeks before OWLs. Saturday the obstacle course was scheduled. Potter, Hermione, Artemis, and Draco had decided to have a group SUAVE/DA lesson—without telling the rest of their group members.

That left Friday morning for Artemis to approach a Hufflepuff. "Miss Susan Bones?"

The girl with her hair in a long plait down her back stopped outside the door to the Charms classroom. She and the other girl with her turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she said warily.

He inclined his head at her and her friend, Hannah Abbott. "I have been researching the Founders and powerful magical objects. I read about a Cup that Helga Hufflepuff once had. Do you know anything about it?"

The two girls looked at each other. "There's a portrait of her in the common room. She's standing at a table and holding a cup—like a goblet. Is that the one you mean?"

Artemis's eyes gleamed. "I would very much like to see it so I can tell."

Abbott looked shocked and horrified. "You can't go into our common room!"

"Why not?"

"You're not a Hufflepuff!"

"If I went in there with the two of you to watch me the whole time, what trouble could I possibly get into?"

"Look, it's not like the portraits don't move around," Bones said. "We'll just ask Helga if she'll pop into one in the hallway and say hello to you."

"That would work," Artemis nodded.

"Fine. Meet us just outside our common room right after classes," Bones instructed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis brought Draco along. They waited in the corridor outside the Hufflepuff area while Bones and Abbott entered their common room. After a few minutes, Helga Hufflepuff appeared in a portrait of a beach by a windswept ocean.

She wore a fancy brown and yellow gown with a high collar and her hair was done up in an elaborate crown of braids. In her hand she held a simple two-handled golden cup with a badger engraved on the side. Draco and Artemis's eyes immediately fastened to it.

"You are Slytherins," she said in a voice that somehow managed to blend polite and imperious.

Artemis gave her the same story as he had her students. "I'm researching the Founders and magical objects associated with them. I was interested in your Cup."

"The last Slytherin to be interested in this Cup was Tom Riddle. You know of Tom Riddle, do you not?"

"There was a reason Riddle was interested in your cup. That's the problem. I think he's used it in an evil spell. I wanted to check it out."

"**My** Cup? Used in an evil spell?" Helga exclaimed indignantly.

Draco finally pried his gaze away from the object in question. "I'm afraid so, ma'am."

"The Cup has been passed down through my descendants," Helga said. "I assume the Heir of the Line has it now."

"I shall make inquiries."

Artemis and Helga exchanged small, formal nods. Then she faded back out of the picture frame.

Draco finished sketching the Cup and passed over his notebook. Artemis checked it for accuracy. "Good."

"We should trace through the family lines of all the Founders," Draco said.

"I've already done the preliminaries. We'll look at it in depth on Sunday."

"Should we report any of this to Dumbledore?"

"Let us find out as much as we can on our own first. Then we'll have a talk with him."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The SUAVE and DA members showed up in the Room of Requirement one by one. They were all dismayed to see the other group there.

Artemis, Draco, Potter, and Hermione stood along one wall, fielding all complaints and comments. Artemis kept trying to subtly shoo Lovegood away, not wanting more rumors to go around. But she was not taking the hint. At least part of her attention was on Ginny and Ron Weasley, who were also there conversing with her.

The Room of Requirement had currently split itself into an anteroom big enough to hold all the members, and then another room behind a closed door where the actual obstacle course stood, hidden from view.

"What are we going to be doing?" Dennis Creevy kept asking nervously, echoed by his brother.

"We're going to separate you by year," Artemis explained. This was nothing new to SUAVE, but not common to the DA.

"Years One through Four will run the obstacle course, then Years Five through Seven. Some of us will be serving as obstacles, casting spells against those running the course. Nothing we do will be lethal, but we're not pulling our punches, either. You will need to take this run seriously."

"Who will be shooting spells at us?" Zacharias Smith called out. "The Slytherins?"

"No," Artemis answered sharply. "This exercise is designed to get everyone working together. It is not Slytherins versus the rest of you."

"Spells will be cast by the eight of us," Potter indicated, waving his arms at those along the wall plus the twins. Luna had re-positioned herself amongst the group, watching them. "Sirius Black will be overseeing the whole run."

"Don't we get to see it first?" Michael Corner asked.

"Will a Death Eater tell you exactly how he's going to duel with you before he starts hexing you?" Draco inquired in a falsely polite voice.

"Well… no…"

Angelina Johnson was staring at them with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure the Slytherins are trustworthy?"

There were a lot of resentful mutterings. "We're as trustworthy as you are," Pansy responded loudly.

"This is my handpicked group," Artemis interrupted. "I took measures to ensure everyone's loyalty before I enlisted them. I'm not stupid, now am I? Trust that much."

Spinnett, Johnson, and Bell all looked at each other, then the twins. Others were exchanging glances, as well—Macmillan and Finch-Fletchley, Goldstein and Boot, the Patil twins.

"You trust me," Potter spoke suddenly. "I trust Fowl. Even Malfoy—he would still cheat at Quidditch against me and make trouble with Snape, but he isn't going to turn me over to the Death Eaters."

As Draco gave him a look of complete incredulity, Ron muttered just loud enough to carry, "It's not **your** sister he's dating," causing a number of people to laugh.

Tension broken, Hermione was the one to continue. "There will be a combination of spells and environmental hazards. You just have to go through the entrance and find your way to the exit in one piece. This exercise is meant to simulate a Death Eater attack. Like Artemis said, you need to take this seriously. We want to show you what it would really be like, to prepare you. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. "OK. First through Fourth Years, line up here by the door," Potter instructed. "We're going to take our places, then we'll call you in. We're going to leave Lee Jordan and Marie Chevalier in charge out here, just in case."

Everybody nodded again. The group of eight plus Sirius opened the door and went through. Draco still looked to be vaguely in shock. After a moment, Black opened the door again. "You'll come in groups of five. Who's first?"

The younger years looked at each other. "I'll go," Luna volunteered.

Michael Corner and Aurelia Pucey stepped up, then Magenta Happenstance and Colin Creevy. Sirius grinned at them. "Here we go, then."

They all nervously passed through the door. Immediately they began to look around. They no longer appeared to be in a room. They seemed to be in a large open area, with a strangely shaped structure in the middle.

Black returned to his spot on a tall platform where he could see everything. "You start when you go through that door," he said, pointing at the structure. "Go on, then."

The five volunteers exchanged glances, then approached the building. It was two stories tall, but only two rooms wide, and stuck out at odd angles. There were no windows, and only the one door at the front.

Colin Creevy opened the door and they entered in single file. As soon as the door closed behind them, the apparently empty room went dark.

"Spread out," Magenta ordered.

"But I can't see."

"Lumos." Creevy and Pucey both lit their wands. Corner was standing completely still just to one side of the door, and Magenta was crouching low, edging along one wall towards the center of the room.

"Where's Lovegood?"

A wind from nowhere began to whip around, blowing Magenta's hair in her eyes. She brushed at it impatiently. Suddenly the floor fell away. Colin and Aurelia both let out shrieks. Magenta cast a cushioning charm, and Michael a slowing spell. Luna threw herself forward in mid-air and bounced against the wall; she cast a sticking charm and her body stayed there.

The others fell into a basement. The floor was spongy, like jello—or quicksand. It clung to their feet and started to pull them under.

"Is everybody OK?" Luna called.

"Yes, but not for long," Colin replied, already stuck to mid-calf.

"Where are you?"

"Up here!"

They all looked up and squinted. Luna had also cast Obfuscation on herself, but they finally spotted her.

"What spell is that?"

"Adhero Repo."

Aurelia waded over to the wall and placed the spell on herself. Hands stuck to the wall, she slowly pulled herself up. It took a bit of pulling to release her legs from the floor. It finally released her with a squelching "pop" noise. She placed her feet against the wall and continued climbing. "It works!"

Magenta had already followed her example. Michael had to help Colin pull himself out.

"There's an opening over here," Luna told them. "Where the first floor was, there is a staircase set into the wall. See? Make for the staircase."

They all did so. As they climbed, small pebbles began to rain down from the ceiling on them. They stung, but no more than a pin-prick, so they were mostly just annoying.

Finally they all reached the refuge of the stairs. Michael cast a spell on the steps themselves to reveal traps. A few of the steps glowed faintly, so they avoided treading on those. When they reached the second floor, they stopped.

Luna poked her head out. The stairs opened out onto a darkened room bigger than the tower itself, full of things to hide behind—barrels, a metal screen, bales of cloth, an old desk.

"How do you do a concealment charm again?" Aurelia whispered.

Magenta reminded her as the boys cast their own and Luna renewed hers. Then they crept out into the room.

As soon as Luna's feet touched the floor, an alarm began to go off. The children all gasped and scattered as they were fired on from multiple points. Luna rolled behind a bale of hay as Corner and Creevy dove behind a table and flipped it on its side. Magenta created a powerful shield around herself and continued to creep closer.

Fog began to roll in around them, further limiting visibility. Aurelia re-applied Luna's sticking charm and crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling. From there she could see a Weasley twin behind a stack of crates, and his sister hiding behind a large potted plant. The angle and the fog didn't allow her to see everything, but she figured it was a good start. She raised her wand and aimed a stunning spell at Ginny.

Her first shot was off by a couple inches. Ginny whirled to try to see where the shot had come from, but Aurelia tried again, and this time she hit her target. Ginny slumped to the floor.

Meanwhile, George had managed to hit Magenta with a jelly-legs jinx. She crawled to cover behind a large stack of firewood. "Finite incantatum," she said softly.

George had revealed his position to Luna when he hit the other girl. Luna stood up quickly from behind her hay bale. "Expelliarmus!"

George tightened his grip and just barely held onto his wand. The other twin stood just as quickly and cast a jinx back at Luna. Her shield held and the spell bounced off. She threw a rope-binding charm at George and ducked back down.

This spell took, and George found himself with his arms pinned to his sides, wrapped in hemp.

Aurelia now had Fred's location behind an old-fashioned bureau and fired a Confundus at him. He stopped what he was doing, looking dazed, and Creevy jumped up and hit Fred with Petrificus Totalus.

In turn, Ron popped out from behind a curtain and nailed Creevy with a spell that made his clothes begin to constrict, cutting off his air supply. Fortunately, Corner was still hiding with him, and cast Finite Incantatum.

Ron had realized they were being attacked from above, and started searching the ceiling. By this time, however, Aurelia had made it to the other side and was climbing down the wall behind him. When she reached the floor on his unprotected side, she called out, "Expelliarmus!" and Ron's wand flew into her hand.

There was quiet. Magenta stood up, having strengthened her protective shields. "Is that all of them?" She walked over to George, who was trying to remove the ropes from around his wand hand.

"Yes," Aurelia confirmed. "On this floor, anyway." She pointed to the far corner, where was a narrow, circular staircase going up.

Magenta took George's wand, and Luna took Fred's from his Petrified hand. Accordingly, Creevy took Ginny's. Aurelia still had Ron's.

As the group cautiously made their way across the room and to the staircase, Ron suddenly strode forward, grabbed Michael by the arm, spun him around, and punched him in the nose.

Corner yelped and fell to the ground. Luna immediately hit Ron with another Incarcerus.

"What did you do that for?" Michael growled, picking himself up.

"Never leave your opponent just standing there," Ron replied with a grin. "Just because I don't have a wand doesn't mean I'm not dangerous. Didn't you learn that in Butler's class?"

Corner groaned. "Alright, alright. Point made. You didn't have to demonstrate it so violently." He felt his aching nose. "At least you didn't break it."

"I wasn't aiming to."

George, who was the only other one able to speak at the moment, nodded over at Aurelia. "That was good thinking, Pucey, that ceiling crawl."

She blushed a bit, but smiled. "It was actually Lovegood who inspired me."

Luna looked over at her. "Sometimes unconventional thinking is best." She smiled, too.

"And now, adieu," Magenta interrupted. "We go up." She repeated the spell for traps. This time the steps were clear, but the railings couldn't be touched.

They went single-file, the stairs too narrow for anything else. Magenta was in the lead, and Luna brought up the rear.

When they reached the third floor, Magenta again just stuck her head in the room to start. Then she leaned back and reported to the others, "The room is upside down."

"Great," Creevy sighed. "That'll give me a headache."

Magenta stepped into the room and fell up. She found herself upside down in what appeared to be a large kitchen. "Well, this is irregular," she muttered.

The others followed suit. Luna tried to apply the sticking spell to stay on the floor/ceiling, but it didn't work. She turned/fell upside down, too.

As soon as the last of the group touched down, fire sprang up along all four walls. They crouched low as the smoke began to rise around them.

"Aguamenti," Corner and Creevy both tried, but the fire remained strong.

Luna tried Finite Incantatum, and Magenta an ice spell, but those failed, as well.

Aurelia took a torn piece of parchment out of her pocket, wadded it up, and threw it into the fire. It incinerated on contact. "Not illusion, then."

Then the door of the refrigerator opened and Draco stepped out, raised his wand, and said, "Stupefy." Creevy fell down, all the way down, to what should have been the floor. It was on fire around the edges, too, and when Dennis hit the ground, the fire on both planes inched closer in.

Luna cast a hex at Draco as the others continued to stand in shock, but his shields held, and he stepped back. The refrigerator door instantly closed behind him. Luna sprang forward and pulled the door open, but it was empty.

Then the oven door opened, and Hermione appeared. She hit Corner with a Petrificus and he joined Creevy on the floor. The fire moved another foot inwards.

Magenta clipped Hermione's shoulder with the same ice spell she used earlier, but despite a definite build-up of frost on Hermione's arm, she stepped back and disappeared, also.

"This is very aggravating." Aurelia frowned.

Luna laughed. "That's an understatement," Magenta said, opening the oven. Empty.

Aurelia started opening cupboards. Luna spotted a pantry door and walked to it. Just as she started to slide it open, it moved on its own, revealing Artemis, wand raised. "Rictusempra."

Luna jumped back, but she'd been hit, and was laughing helplessly. She managed to raise her wand anyway. Instead of aiming at Artemis, she closed and locked the pantry door.

The cabinet door under the sink opened. This time it was Harry, who cast a temporay blinding hex at Aurelia. She managed to dodge, and sent an Expelliarmus back at him. His shields held, and the cabinet door closed.

The oven opened again. Aurelia had fixed Luna, and as soon as the door creacked, Luna moved in front of it. When Draco said, "Petrificus…" she was already saying, "Expelliarmus." She was knocked out and fell to the floor, but she took Draco's wand with her.

Aurelia cast Confundus, and when Draco paused, blinking, she pulled him out of the oven and put the rope-binding charm on him.

Meanwhile, the fire moved in two feet this time. The heat was intense now, and it was getting harder to see, and to breathe.

"You shield us, I'll cast," Magenta ordered. Aurelia nodded. Draco cocked his head to the side, watching.

The oven opened again. It was empty. Magenta immediately spun around to the fridge. Aurelia's shields rebounded Hermione's Locomotor Mortis away as Magenta was shouting, "Stupefy!"

Her frustration strengthened the spell, and Hermione's eyes closed as she joined the others on the floor. The fire was only a few feet away now.

"What do we do about the fire?" Magenta demanded of Draco. "Our spells aren't affecting it."

Draco smiled. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"The fire is enchanted somehow."

Aurelia was contemplating the pantry door. It rattled, but didn't open. Luna had locked it. Aurelia turned and locked the oven, too. Then she went and stood in front of the fridge. She cast an electrification spell on it.

The fridge door opened. As Artemis's arm passed through, he received a shock which startled him enough that he let Aurelia's shot get through. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Artemis froze in place.

Draco let out a whoop. "Pucey, you took down Artemis Fowl! You are going to have bragging rights for years!"

Aurelia looked at him, then bounced on her feet, giggling.

Magenta cast another charm at the fire. Nothing. She stomped her foot. "Well, Pucey, ideas?"

They traded places, Magenta waiting by the fridge, Aurelia observing the fire. "It's shielded somehow. We have to break through the shield."

She proceeded to try a few spells.

Over to the side, a cabinet door opened. Instead of casting anything, Harry dove and rolled, so that Magenta's spell missed him. He came up yelling, "Expelliarmus!"

Aurelia's wand flew from her hand.

"Stupefy!"

Harry ducked again. "Aguamenti!"

Water hit Magenta full in the face. She sputtered and wiped at her eyes.

Aurelia came running and jumped on Harry's back hitting him with her fists. He dropped her wand in surprise. "Woah!"

"Awesome! Get him!"

"Malfoy," Harry complained as he tried to shrug her off.

Magenta grinned and threw herself forward, kicking Harry's feet out from under him. "Hey!"

Draco continued to cheer the girls on.

Harry got his wits about him as Aurelia grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to drop his own wand. She wasn't strong enough, however.

All three were on the floor, Aurelia clinging to Potter, who was trying to ignore her now that Magenta was close enough to get a shot at him without hitting Pucey. She raised her wand, pointing it at him.

"Stupefy!" they both cried at the same time.

Harry's aim was a little off, as he forced his arm down despite Aurelia's hold on him. He was still close enough to hit Magenta, but her spell hit him, as well.

They both collapsed and fell to the floor/ceiling. The fire closed in again. Aurelia picked up her wand. There was a door in the far wall, on the other side of the fire. Maybe a really strong shield of her own would let her walk through it?

Artemis made a sort of grunting noise as he broke free of the Petrificus.

Aurelia let out an "eep" as she spun to face him.

"Prurio!" he exclaimed.

Immediately, Aurelia began to itch, fighting a nearly overwhelming urge to scratch. "S-s-stu…"

"Expelliarmus," Artemis finished before she could. Pucey couldn't concentrate enough to hold onto her wand.

"Jump him, Pucey!" Draco encouraged.

Artemis gave him a withering look, which Draco ignored. But Aurelia itched too much to fight anyone physically. "Fowl, make it stop!"

"I will, but I'm going to lock you in the pantry."

"Stupefy," came a dreamy, cheerful voice from below them all. All three looked down in surprise. Then Artemis blinked and keeled over.

"So you can break a Petrificus spell, too, Lovegood?" Draco asked her, watching as Artemis hit the floor next to Luna.

"First time," Luna answered happily.

"Lovegood, help!"

Luna cast a Finite to end Aurelia's itching, and rescued her wand.

"We have to make it through that door," Aurelia said after she'd thanked Luna. She pointed at the door. "But we need to get through the fire somehow."

Luna shook her head. We need to go **around** the fire. It doesn't reach the ceiling. Up and over."

Aurelia smiled widely. "So a levitation charm…"

"And a spell to breathe through the smoke."

"Will the fire stop when we exit the room?" Aurelia asked Draco. "Will the others be OK if we leave them here?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine."

Draco waited until they'd left and the fire died, then freed himself from the ropes and revived Artemis.

"You know I decided not to battle at my normal level of intelligence to make it fairer," Artemis said as soon as he saw Draco's grin, "so not a word."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Artemis sighed. Draco's eyes were dancing. "What's the situation?"

"Aurelia and Lovegood made it to the roof."

"Very well. Shall we follow?"

Draco looked at their opponents. They were all still unconscious or frozen. "Sure."

They went through the door and saw Aurelia and Luna had made it through the enchanted hedges that ringed the door and were now talking to Black. He was smiling and congratulating them when he suddenly pulled his wand and stunned Pucey.

Luna stared at him with wide eyes. "Make sure you know who to trust," he told her.

Luna kicked him in the shin, then cast a spell that made his hands, arms, and legs start swelling.

"Hey!" Sirius protested the kick, trying to keep a grip on his wand with his bloated fingers.

She used the rope-binding charm on him. "Expect the unexpected," she told him when she was done, snatching the slipping wand from his grasp.

Sirius grinned at her. "Mind ending the swelling now that I'm all tied up?"

Luna considered this, then obliged.

"I declare Lovegood the winner," Draco proclaimed.

Luna laughed. "This was fun."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After everyone was revived, and the traps reset, the next group started their run.

"It's not an obstacle course so much as an obstacle house," Luna contemplated as she went back into the other chamber.

"How was it?" Warrington asked her.

"We've been sworn to secrecy." She smiled. "Good luck."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Songs used are _Little Red Riding Hood _by Sam the Sham and the Phaorahs and _Want You Bad _by the Offspring. This chapter was longer to make up for the long wait in updates—sorry! But Happy New Year!


	25. Chapter 25

The Family Name

Year Five

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 25

Harry and Draco were proud of their troops after they had all run through the obstacle course, and they told them so. Relationships did improve between the SUAVE and the DA members who had run through the obstacle course together. Some even developed tentative friendships, like Chevalier and Katie Bell. Artemis hoped this might affect the relations between the Houses school-wide eventually.

Sunday in the library, the members were still high on adrenaline, whispering to each other. Harry smiled over his book on the Hufflepuff family line.

Ron and Ginny were sorting through Gryffindor, Draco and Artemis took Slytherin, of course, and Hermione was reading about Ravenclaw. It was turning out to be incredibly complicated, with intertwined lines like a tapestry woven by a madman.

"Here's another mention of the Gaunts," Draco murmured, taking careful notes, "and the Peverells."

"I found a de Fowl!" Ron looked up at Artemis excitedly. "Is this one of your ancestors?"

Artemis looked over Ron's shoulder. "I do believe it is. I remember him from some earlier studies I've done."

"My family's old, but I've never read up on our line. It always seemed like such a—an elitist thing to do," Ron said.

"Those kinds of things can turn out to be important," Draco remarked. "You should look at the Black family line sometime, Potter." He knew Sirius had access to it.

"I have. There's a big tapestry on Sirius's wall. He's burned out—him and Andromeda. His parents did it."

Draco frowned. "Cause they're both Muggle-sympathizers, right? I suppose my mom and Bellatrix are on there."

"Yes. And so are you."

"Well, I have the satisfaction of knowing if they were alive, I'd be well on my way to getting burned off, too."

"I'm related to Professor Snape," Artemis informed them calmly.

"What?"

"Yes. Our great-grandmothers were second cousins, twice removed. Patience Prince and Chrysanthemum Smith."

"Wait, I read that name somewhere—I remember Chrysanthemum…" Harry said, paging through his book. "There are so many Smiths… here, Chrysanthemum Smith, niece of Hepzibah Smith. She's a descendant of Hufflepuff. Chrysanthemum's son Charles is the youngest Smith of the line, 12 years old, and the direct Heir, as far as I can figure out." He closed the book.

"Does he go to Hogwarts?"

"Ironically, no. He lives in Switzerland and goes to school there."

"But he should have the Cup—or possibly his mom does."

"Unless You Know Who stole it from them."

"Well," said Artemis, "let's find out."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shanteria Asper, one of the new Seventh Year SUAVE recruits, pulled Draco aside after Care of Magical Creatures, near the greenhouses. "Bletchley approached me today. He didn't actually come out and say, 'hey, do you want to be a Death Eater like me' but it was close enough."

"I knew he was a Death Eater. I was afraid they were recruiting. He and Montague and a few others." Draco frowned. "What did you say in return?"

"I pretended complete and utter cluelessness as to what he was getting at." Shanteria shrugged. "I wasn't sure what to do, actually."

"That's as good a strategy as any. Do you know how to Obliviate?"

She grinned, running a hand through her beaded hair. "Oh yeah. That's one of the good ones. My Patronus is coming along, too. I've been practicing with Burby and Clowes."

Draco smiled back. "You're good at Charms. We had a discussion at one meeting about thinking outside the box—using spells that are not necessarily typical 'fighting' spells, that kind of thing. We're going to repeat some of that at the next meeting. I want you three to get some ideas ready."

She saluted. "OK."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two days after their conversation in the library, Artemis and Draco sat down next to Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who were studying hard for OWLs by the lake.

Artemis held up the parchment in his hand. "I have the reply from Charles Smith."

They all looked at Longbottom, who sighed. "Shall I cover my ears? This is another of your secrets, right?"

Artemis tilted his head. "We're searching for information about the heirs of the Founders and various magical articles that were once in their possession. Although I don't usually give out information, it's true, I've decided to let you and Lovegood in on this one."

"What, wait?" Potter and Draco piped up.

"They can both keep their mouths shut," Artemis said. "And the more people searching the better our chances." He wasn't mentioning that the objects were horcruxes, after all. He was only sharing what he wanted them to know.

"The sword of Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"We've covered that one. We're currently looking for Ravenclaw's lost diadem and Hufflepuff's cup." He turned to the letter. "Charles Smith, current heir to Hufflepuff, says that the Cup was stolen from his great-aunt Hepzibah in the late 1970's. The chief suspect was a man who worked at Borgin and Burkes and had bought a number of things off her for the store."

"A Death Eater?"

"Tom Riddle himself. Apparently, he worked there awhile after he graduated."

"So Voldemort has it, which means it could be anywhere."

"I just kind of assumed Voldemort would have all of them," Hermione said. "He'd want to keep them safe, so he'd need them close to hand."

"OK, so we're talking about magical objects that once belonged to the Founders that are now in You Know Who's keeping?" Neville looked between Harry and Artemis. "Are these things that we need to get away from him for whatever reason?"

Harry nodded.

"My father had the diary. I think the other Death Eaters have the rest."

"Do you think Pettigrew…"

"No. Voldemort would never trust him for that. The Lestranges, probably."

"Professor Snape?"

"No, he knows we're looking. He would have said."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Weasley, I am sure." Draco made a face at him.

"Lovegood already told us what she knew about the diadem. I'll ask her again, but I'm afraid…" Artemis sighed. "We'll have to speak to Dumbledore next."

"Why don't I ask Luna?" Hermione spoke quickly. "Perhaps if the question comes from a new person, something will jar her memory."

"Oh… well, alright…"

"I'm going with you to talk to Dumbledore." Harry's expression was firm. Artemis decided Potter still had issues with Dumbledore.

"So a cup and a crown. Are there other things you're looking for?" Neville interrupted.

Harry drew a deep breath. "A locket and a ring that belonged to Slytherin."

"Was he wearing them? When you saw him, Harry? I mean, you were in the middle of a battle, so it's understandable if you didn't notice…"

"No," Artemis said. "He wasn't." When Neville looked at him, Artemis added, "I've seen Potter's memories. But that's a good question. So he's not keeping the objects too close. Either the Death Eaters have them or he's hidden them."

"Which, again, means anywhere."

"Not necessarily. I mean, they're probably places with some meaning to him," Hermione mused.

"That means Hogwarts. Do you think they're here?"

"One of them, maybe. He wouldn't want them all together, or someone could destroy them all at once. Plus, here he would have to worry about Dumbledore."

"At his father's grave, where he brought me?"

"Or Malfoy Manor? Maybe Lucius had more than one."

"Could your house elves search?" Neville asked.

"That's a good idea, too." Draco frowned. He didn't want to have to change his opinion about Longbottom's intellect, but…

"The Muggle orphanage?"

"Let's make a list."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

List in hand, Artemis and Harry went to see the Headmaster. Dumbledore seated them in front of his desk and offered a lemon drop, as per usual.

"We think Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup are two of the Horcruxes," Artemis began without preamble. "We've been attempting to determine places he may have hidden them."

Harry explained their reasons and showed Dumbledore the list.

"I see." Albus studied the list. "The Gaunt home is an idea I had myself. I was planning to do a thorough search there once school ends." He continued reading. "The LeStrange home, Borgin & Burkes—you discovered he was once an employee there? The orphanage, his father's grave, Hogwarts—I considered that, as well, but I have yet to find anything. He has had the opportunity to hide things here. He came back once, as an adult, to apply for the position of DADA instructor."

The boys both stared at him. "I'm assuming you turned him down," Potter said.

"Indeed. He was already styling himself Voldemort then and had begun recruiting the Death Eaters," Dumbledore told them.

"Was it, by chance, after this that you became unable to keep DADA professors longer than a year?"

Dumbledore smiled grimly. "Yes, Mr. Fowl."

"Is there any sort of spell—some kind of Accio or Point Me spell—we could use to find them?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid Horcruxes are impervious to that sort of thing."

"What other ideas have you had?" Artemis stared intently at Dumbledore.

"There is one other place not on your list. A place near the orphanage where they took field trips to the coast. But I have not located the exact spot—the cave he frequented there."

"Talk to Butler. He's quite handy in tracking things down," Artemis suggested.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will consult him. Remember what I said, though—no exploring these places on your own, even with Butler along. If y0u should find a place, let me know and I will check it out."

The boys exchanged a look.

"Depending on the circumstances, you may accompany me," Dumbledore added, figuring it was the only way to keep them from going off by themselves, despite everything.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"The house elves didn't turn up anything," Draco reported. "They searched the whole manor."

Artemis looked up from the book he was reading to refresh himself on multiple personality disorder. "Very well."

"And the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw I talked to didn't know anything about the diadem. I guess it hadn't been lost yet when she was painted. She was quite horrified to learn it was missing."

Artemis sighed and tapped his book thoughtfully.

"Do you think Cronin knows anything?"

"No."

"We still need a way to get rid of him." Draco frowned.

"I found a spell but I hesitate to use it."

"That's not like you. What spell?"

"It's not a very nice one. It would cause his two personalities to become aware of each other. As one is a Death Eater and one hunts Death Eaters, he would most likely attack and destroy himself. That seems a bit extreme."

"Oh. Yeah… there's no way to cure him—get rid of the Death Eater side?"

"I haven't found one. Most of the so called mind-healing spells seem more likely to drive him further into insanity."

"Well, if he was in St. Mungo's, he wouldn't be teaching."

"If we expose him as a Death Eater, he'll wind up in Azkaban."

"Which would be the best place for him—St. Mungo's or Azkaban?"

"Or I could blackmail him into resigning."

They both half-smiled. But then Draco shook his head. "He'd still be recruiting Death Eaters, and killing Muggles on command. We want to put him out of commission."

Artemis agreed. "Then I suggest the easiest way is to expose a number of Death Eater students and have them give evidence that Cronin recruited them."

"Alright. Do you think they're Marked already?"

"We shall have to check. When is your next Quidditch practice?"

"Sunday afternoon."

It was Thursday—one week and four days until OWLs. "Alright. After practice, we'll take on Montague and Bletchley."

"Both at once?"

"We'll bring Black and Butler."

"Alright."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Accordingly, the four of them cornered Montague and Bletchley in the Quidditch changing rooms after the rest of the team had cleared out early (at Draco's suggestion).

"Hey, guys, a quick question," Draco interrupted them in mid re-robing. They were barefoot and bare-chested, just wearing their Quidditch pants. "Have you got a snake n' skull tattoo?"

The boys were just reaching for their wands when Sirius cast Expelliarmus and Artemis a powerful revealing charm. Butler stepped forward and grabbed each boy's left arm. They watched as the spell took effect, and their unblemished skin faded to reveal the Dark Mark.

"Well, well. It appears you do."

Artemis nodded at Draco. "Go on then. Obliviate them."

Draco did. They left the two confused boys in the changing room and walked back to the castle. "If those two have the Mark, odds are the others do, as well."

"Yes. I shall prepare a list for Kingsley Shacklebolt. He can round them up and question them. They'll lead him back to Cronin."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis sent his message off to the Ministry, then went and informed Snape of what they'd been up to this time. "**He**'s not going to like this," Severus said. "Who do you think he's going to suspect gave the Aurors those names?"

"Potter. You can pass on that I told you so if you want."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What does Potter have to say about that?"

"Well, I can't actually tell him I'm talking to the Unnamed One, can I? But you know Potter, hero to the last. I'm sure he won't mind. He's already a target, anyway."

Snape just raised his other eyebrow to join the first.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Shacklebolt, Dawlish, and Tonks were standing on either side of Dumbledore at the table in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Before breakfast is served, these Aurors need to speak to the follow students… Waverly Crumbert, Miles Bletchley, Stearn Capper, Valerius Montague, and Arnold Hornby."

The males all looked at each other. Hornby and Crumbert looked panicked. Bletchley drew his wand, causing some shrieks from the students around him. Montague followed suit, but was too late for him—Tonks was stunning him even as Shacklebolt was dealing with Bletchley. As the rest of the Quidditch team, who had been sitting around them, dived out of the way, both Bletchley and Montague dropped unconscious to the floor.

Shacklebolt and Dawlish stalked over to the Slytherin table. Crumbert seemed frozen, too scared to resist. Dawlish was heading for the Ravenclaw table, where Capper waited, looking confident, as if he was sure he could talk his way out of this. Hornby seemed to have disappeared, but closer scrutiny revealed him under the Hufflepuff table, trying to crawl for the door. Ministry staff member Cronin was apparently in charge today, as he levitated Hornby out from under the table and bound him before Tonks could.

To Artemis and Draco's pleasure, Hornby started yelling. "What are you doing, Professor? How could you give me over, you traitor? You signed me up for this! You're a Death Eater, too!"

"Oh, that's even better than we'd hoped for," Draco grinned.

"How in the world did a Hufflepuff become a Death Eater, anyway?" Zabini shook his head. "Was he Sorted wrong?"

"We checked him out. His uncle's a Death Eater, too, so he's met Aunt Bella, and apparently fell madly in love with her. He joined up for her."

"That's just disturbing."

Meanwhile, the rest of the school was gossiping and whispering and staring at the proceedings as Tonks and Shacklebolt rounded up the accused, and turned on Cronin. "These are serious accusations, Professor," Shacklebolt said.

"Come now, the desperate lies of a fearful Death Eater are hardly to be listened to," Cronin scoffed.

Shacklebolt had read the anonymous tip specifically suggesting they ask if Cronin recruited the Death Eaters. He'd never trusted the man. "Sir," he said firmly, "I'm afraid I'll have to insist you accompany us back to the Ministry. I'm sure we can get this matter cleared up quickly."

Cronin made a noise like a growl, but when Dumbledore added, "Go ahead, Philip. I'm sure you won't want this matter hanging over you," Cronin realized his reputation was now on the line.

"Fine. Let's go," he grunted. "But this whole accusation is ludicrous."

Shacklebolt and Tonks bound all the Death Eaters together, Dawlish produced a portkey, and the group disappeared.

In the confusion, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the Slytherin table. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Hermione whispered, staring hard at Artemis. "You could have warned us."

Draco smiled at the girls. "It was supposed to be a surprise. A bit of excitement. Chance to loosen up before the OWLs."

"You could have told me, I'm not taking OWLs." Ginny put her hands on her hips.

Draco blinked innocently. "That wouldn't have been fair."

Ginny reached forward and violently mussed up Draco's hair.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, he spends hours on that," Blaise said.

Draco whacked Zabini on the arm. Hermione sighed. "How is—" lowering her voice even further "—Mr. Voldie going to respond to this?"

"With great irritation, I imagine. But it was time. I wanted Cronin gone before OWLs."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning's paper read, "Ministry Offical Found Guilty of Being a Death Eater" and created quite a scandal amongst the students, and their parents, many of whom owled the Ministry, Hogwarts, or both to complain.

Happily, Dumbledore could claim that the Ministry sent Cronin against his will, causing all Cronin's new rules and his Inquisitorial Squad to be dropped. Consequently, any Ministry presence in the future should be much easier to keep out of Hogwarts.

Voldemort's response to the loss of Cronin and five Death Eaters was to cause the collapse of a prominent bridge, killing eleven Muggles, and to place a number of Ministry officials under the Imperius Curse. Snape shrugged. "He's been trying to get a firmer grasp on the Ministry. They're making it fairly easy for him with their incompetence."

Draco looked glum. "Should we feel guilty about the bridge, though? We're the ones who turned the Death Eaters in."

"There are consequences to playing with the Dark Lord," Severus replied solemnly. "In the end, though, the deaths that he causes are no one's fault but his own. We fight him by whatever means necessary."

"He's going to be causing more before he's through," Artemis said. "He likes big, attention-grabbing scenes. He likes having people afraid of his very name."

"He was quite angry, but you were right that he can't be any angrier at Potter than he already is," Severus said. "I told him you'd investigated after Cronin had been arrested, and discovered that Potter had been spying on the man, that Cronin evidently hadn't been secretive enough meeting with the Death Eater students."

"Good."

"He'll be asking you for another task, soon. Before the summer's over, I'm sure. Expect to hear from me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How many hours d'you think you're studying a day?" Artemis was accosted by fellow Fifth Year MacMillan in the hallway. He had a crazed look in his eyes.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I already know the material."

MacMillan's shoulders slumped. Draco pounded him on the back, hard. "Never should have asked **him**. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm doing 8 or 9. I can do 10 on a good weekend day…"

Draco smirked. "You realize, it's not what you know, it's who you know. Mum's friends with Griselda Marchbanks, the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority—had her over for dinner just last month, in fact."

MacMillan looked like he might weep.

A Sixth Year Ravenclaw, Carmichael, overheard the conversation and sidled up to them. He briefly pulled a potions bottle out of his pocket, flashed it at them, and then hid it away again. "Baruffio's Brain Elixir. Solely responsible for my 9 Outstanding OWLs last year. You can have a whole pint for only 12 Galleons."

MacMillan perked up.

Artemis snorted. "That's rubbish."

"Well, **you **would think so," Carmichael sneered. "The rest of us mere humans need a little help."

"I'll take it," MacMillan said eagerly, reaching out a hand.

"Money first."

Draco shook his head. "Let's see the bottle up close. Is it labeled? Is it sealed? Is it really what you claim?"

Carmichael looked affronted. MacMillan picked 12 Galleons out of his pocket, but didn't hand them over. "Yeah, let me see the bottle."

Carmichael sneered again, but brought it out for them to see.

"As a Prefect, I should really confiscate that," Draco mused.

The seller and prospective buyer looked at him, horrified.

"No, look, it's sealed and labeled. It's authentic."

"Doesn't matter. You're not supposed to be selling stuff like that here."

"Malfoy, I need that!" MacMillan begged.

"Tell you what, give me 3 of those Galleons and I'll let the sale go through."

"Highway robbery!" Carmichael cried. "And you don't even need money!"

Draco smiled beautifically. Artemis rolled his eyes, but silently applauded.

"Fine," Carmichael spat out. "9 for me, 3 for you, the deal goes down."

MacMillan paid, grabbed the bottle, and ran off down the hallway.

"Nice doing business with you," Draco said, still smiling.

Carmichael scowled and stomped away.

"25% cut. Good job," Artemis commented, entering the Transfiguration classroom.

Draco smirked and followed. "Maybe next time, he won't conduct illegal transactions in front of a Prefect."

"At least not a Slytherin one."

In class, Professor McGonagall gave them the schedule of their exams. They were spread over two weeks, with theory in the morning, and practical in the afternoon (except for Astronomy, which was at night). They would receive their results in July.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius Black had been drafted to sit in the DADA classroom and review their material the last few classes of the year. They spent their first lesson discussing Cronin, how anyone from any House could become a Death Eater, but it was really a stupid idea. "You Know Who is a maniac, crazy in the head. All he wants is power. He doesn't care about pureblood superiority! He's only half-blood himself. Not that that matters—it has nothing to do with the strength of someone's magic. You Know Who is just a tyrant."

"But he has a lot of followers," Hannah Abbott said. "And he's very strong. We have to be strong ourselves to beat them."

"Yes, we do," Sirius agreed. "But we can be. It can be done. His followers aren't that great. Look at Peter Pettigrew—he's hardly even competent with a wand. He's just a weasely little fanatic. The Death Eaters are all humans, some of 'em better at magic than others, but all are beatable."

"What about the dementors, the werewolves, the giants?"

"There are ways to beat them, too." He started listing them on the chalkboard. By the time the class was done, the students were feeling encouraged and empowered, and determined to do their part against Voldemort.

Sirius considered the class to be a success.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The evening before the OWLs, despite the panicked studying leading up to it, Draco decided to stage a scene of his own. The members of SUAVE wore their buttons proudly, and select members—including Draco, Pansy, and Marie—had spelled the letters on the back of their Hogwarts robes: S U A V E. Under each letter was written out the word it stood for: Slytherins United Against Voldemort & Evil. The letters and the badges all glittered silver.

It caused more whispering and murmurs at dinner, especially among the Gryffindors. They seemed to view it as some sort of trick. The DADA group, however, frowned at that, and Potter himself said, "Some Slytherins are OK."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After supper, Crabbe and Goyle had a panic attack, saying they were going to fail their OWLs because they'd forgotten everything they'd learned; their minds were blank. Draco calmed them down eventually.

All the Fifth Years were frantically trying to get as much last minute studying in as they could, except Artemis, who by the end of the night had finished up the final details needed to successfully make his own portkey. He used a button on his school robes, so if necessary all he'd have to do was casually press it. Then he basked for awhile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

OWLs were broken down into subjects, over several days, some written, some practical. Directly after breakfast, the Fifth and Seventh Year students gathered in the entry hall waiting for their first exam (NEWTs were happening, too). At 9:30, they were let into the Great Hall, which was now filled with individual student tables. Professor McGonagall waited until they were seated, then turned over an hourglass on her desk. "You may now begin."

Draco looked down at his paper, mind crammed full of charms dancing through his brain. He shook his head to clear it and read the first question. A) _Give the incantation and B) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly._ He looked over at Artemis, who was writing calmly but rapidly, focus intense yet relaxed. _'Well, yeah, no competing with a genius. But I can do this.'_ He nodded decisively, then began to write.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two hours later, they clustered in the entrance hall again, looking weary. Hermione sought out Artemis to thoroughly re-evaluate all the questions and answers. Pansy, Blaise, and Marie also pushed forward to Artemis. "How did you answer number 23?" Marie demanded.

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins didn't want to keep thinking about it, so they talked about other things. Draco found himself standing next to Longbottom, who was nervously shifting back and forth. "Well?"

"There was so much…" Neville replied.

"Longbottom, you ran that obstacle course with Warrington, Chang, Finch-Fletchley, and MacMillan and you outperformed them all. Have some confidence in yourself." Draco rolled his eyes. "You drive me crazy."

Neville blinked, then straightened his shoulders. "OK. Hey, the Potions exam is Monday. Will you review with me Sunday night?"

Draco regarded him for a long time, then nodded. "All right."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After lunch was the practical exam. Four students were called in alphabetical order into the Great Hall. These tests were conducted by the official Ministry examiners.

Draco was halfway through his practical when Potter was called in. The ancient-looking man assigned as his examiner peered at him curiously. "Potter, is it? The famous Potter?"

Draco rolled his eyes and came dangerously close to dropping the wine glass he'd been levitating. He concentrated after that. He couldn't afford to fail because he was distracted. Neither Potter nor Fowl would let him live it down.

After the exam came dinner, then straight back to the dorms to study more. Tuesday was the Transfiguration exam, which Draco was confident he'd done well in, although Crabbe had somehow vanished his hands instead of his iguana, and had to go to the hospital wing to have it fixed.

Wednesday was Herbology, where Draco tried not to smirk when Potter was bitten by a Fanged Geranium, and noticed that the examiner looked particularly impressed by Longbottom's performance. Draco sighed. There was no longer any denying that the dweeb had gotten a lot stronger and more mature over the years. He also suspected Longbottom had a crush on Lovegood.

Thursday they took their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, where all of the DA and SUAVE members did significantly better than the rest of their classmates.

On Friday Hermione, Draco, and all the Slytherin girls except Pansy had Ancient Runes exams. Afterward, Hermione and Marie stood around, lamenting any missed answers. Hermione seemed especially perturbed, so they called up Draco's house elf and asked for ice cream, which they ate on the front steps of the castle.

Saturday Draco spent two relaxing hours with Ginny, then went back to his books. Sunday evening Draco, Vince, Greg, and Longbottom studied together in the empty Potions room. The latter three all felt much more confident afterwards.

Monday morning Vince and Greg received a good luck owl from Lovegood before the Potions exam, which Draco kept snickering over. He was pretty sure Longbottom would have gotten one, too.

He confronted said Gryffindor, who looked more relaxed in a Potions lab than he'd ever seen him, due to an examiner and not Snape leading the practical. "Well?"

"Well, I think I passed!" he answered proudly.

"Your little boy's all grown up," Hermione said, patting Draco on the back. "Congratulations, Neville," she added over Draco's sputtering.

Tuesday Goyle was nearly quilled in the knee by a knarl in the Care of Magical Creatures exam, but did fine otherwise.

Wednesday morning was devoted to the Astronomy written exam, which Zabini had always done particularly well in. Wednesday afternoon he and Pansy went off to Divination while Artemis, Draco, and Hermione took Arithmancy (Crabbe and Goyle had taken their Muggle Studies exam on Friday).

Blaise was following along behind Potter and Weasley after the test was over. Potter had apparently made a serious mess of his tea-leaf reading and his palm reading and told his examiner she should have died the week before. Weasley had told his examiner about the ugly man with a wart in his crystal ball, only to realize he'd been describing the man's reflection.

Zabini burst out laughing at this. Weasley looked at him indignantly. "It's not funny." Then he looked sheepish. "OK, it is funny…"

"Forget about it. We can all drop this class now. I know you've been wanting to as much as I have. I only took it because my mum made me."

Wednesday night they all took the Astronomy practical. Thursday they had History of Magic, which Artemis breezed through without effort. And then the tests were over.

The Fifth Years collapsed around the Common Room, exhausted. Everyone was relatively happy with their performance.

"I'm just so glad it's over," Eva groaned.

"And I can drop Care of Magical Creatures next year," Pansy sighed happily.

"You can take extra lessons with Madam Pomfrey instead," Marie supplied. "I finally talked her into it."

"Sometimes I wish I was just a little kid again." Blaise looked around at the others. "I mean, I know we're all looking forward to being adults, but… life's only going to get more complicated from here on."

Draco patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright. We can handle it. We're Slytherin."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"At least you never had to deal with the giant," Draco said to Hermione as they walked with Artemis to the last breakfast of the year. "Hagrid never got sacked."

"That's going to end badly eventually," Hermione fussed. "Some night the centaurs are going to get fed up and just shoot Grawp full of arrows."

"Well, that's an interesting thought."

"Are we going to keep up defense practice next year?"

"I think we should," Artemis said. "It can only help."

"We can do it legally then." Hermione seemed pleased.

"Hopefully. Who knows who our teacher will end up being."

"Another lovely thought."

They exchanged wry smiles.

"So… Potter has to go back to his Muggle relatives over the summer, I heard. Dumbledore still says he needs the blood wards."

Hermione scowled. "Harry is not happy."

"Neither is Sirius."

"Black could smuggle Potter away somewhere. Dumbledore has access to the Black family home where he's been living, but he does have other properties," Artemis said.

"True."

"Please don't encourage them!" Hermione protested.

"Right, right."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco and Ginny took a walk around the lake before the Leaving Feast. Zabini's hawk balanced itself on her shoulder, much to Draco's continuing amusement.

"Do you think Artemis will keep his promise to invite us all to the movies this summer?" Ginny asked.

"If he doesn't, we'll invite ourselves," Draco smirked.

"I wonder how well either of us would do, actually living in the Muggle world."

"I can use a computer!"

Ginny giggled. "I know."

"It'll be nice to be able to spend time with my brother again."

Ginny's face softened. "Can I meet him?"

"Sure! If your parents would let you visit Malfoy Manor, anyway. They could come, too, if it would make them feel better—talk to my mom and stuff."

"I think they'd agree to that."

They walked in comfortable silence for awhile. "Do you think Hermione and Artemis will ever get back together?" Ginny finally ventured.

Draco sighed. "If she's willing to wait until they graduate, he might be willing to admit he's allowed to have a girlfriend by then. Maybe."

"You know Viktor Krum still writes her?"

"Yeah. Or maybe someone new will sweep her off her feet. Artemis is taking a big risk, not snatching her up."

"Sometimes I just want to hex him—just a little one, to put some sense into him."

"I don't think a hex will help with that. Maybe a jinx."

They both laughed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco decided the train trip home wouldn't be complete without seeking out Potter in his compartment for one last taunt. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to sit with Luna, but Artemis came with him.

"Disappointed you didn't get your regular year-end battle with the Dark Lord?" he began.

"Hardly. As you are quite aware."

Ron and Neville exchanged glances as Hermione greeted Artemis, both ignoring the drama.

"Back to your relatives then, Potter?"

"The question, of course, is how long do you have to stay there?" Artemis asked, tuning back in.

"Just a week. Then I'm going to Grimmauld Place with Sirius. That was the deal we worked out with Professor Dumbledore."

"I wonder what they would do if Black just stayed there with you for the week," Draco said.

"My aunt and uncle would never allow it."

"How could they stop him? They're Muggles."

Harry got a very contemplative expression on his face.

"That's a boy. Think like a Slytherin for once."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter replied reflexively, without heat.

Hermione immediately began listing pros and cons.

"Hermione, I'll email you," Draco interrupted, and turned to leave.

"Malfoy, you have hidden good qualities," Neville said. "They're just buried really deep."

Draco blinked, then very slowly smirked. "Later, Longbottom. You're not quite as bad as I'd always thought."

"Gee, thanks."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

King's Cross Station, and Butler (who'd flooed ahead) and his family were waiting for Artemis to disembark.

"Are those your parents?" Zabini asked, pointing out the window. Artemis nodded.

The rest of the Fifth Year Slytherins (except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, who'd seen them before) crowded around the window to see. "Your baby brothers are so cute!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Is my family really that fascinating?"

"It's just that you're so unique," Marie replied. "We want to see the faces of those who shaped you."

Artemis raised an eyebrow as the rest exchanged grins.

So there on the platform, the Fifth Year Slytherins all met Artemis's parents before they were escorted off by their own.

"You have so many friends now," Angeline sighed with delight as the Fowl family headed home. "It's wonderful. For years I never thought I'd see the day."

"I've learned the value of allies."

Angeline ruffled his hair. "You can't fool me, Arty. They're your **friends**, and I know it."

Artemis looked at his parents, at Butler, at his little brothers. And then he allowed himself to smile.

END

A/N1: Well, there you go, end of Year 5. I have already started writing Year 6, though. Look for it soon.

A/N2: The exam situations are taken from the book.

A/N3: I have become addicted to Sherlock on BBC and I want very badly to read a Sherlock/Artemis Fowl crossover. Any interested parties willing to write one?


End file.
